Zeref's Little Brother
by BookishTen8
Summary: A young Naruto was saved from the harshness of his own home by the most unlikely of people. Now he shall become strong under the guidance of his older brother and will make his own guild. Difference with this guild and the others are the members. Look out Fiore cause there's a new guild in town and it isn't leaving no matter what. Godlike Naruto. Naru/Harem. Balam Alliance Guild.
1. Zeref's Little Brother

**AN: This is a rewrite.**

 **Not much will be changed but I will go into a somewhat deeper detail with Naruto and fix all of my bad grammer.**

 **Naruto x Ultear x Angel x Flare x Meredy x Dimaria x Brandish x Irene**

 **Enjoy.**

( Six Years After Kyūbi's Attack )

In the Land of Fire, there is a large Village hidden among the leaves. Similarly, there a four more Hidden Villages in the Elemental Nations but the Leaf Village is known to be the strongest because of the many strong Clans inside their walls and because of the many prodigies the Village gives birth to, such as Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Orochimaru of the Sannin and Minato Namikaze.

The first thing a person would notice once they gaze among the Village is the calm and peaceful environment, even though they were attacked by the Nine Tail Fox six years ago. Happy Civilians walk up and down the streets of the Village while a few chat with their families and friends. Ninja can be seen hopping off the rooftops of the buildings, either to go off on their mission or to do their daily patrols around the Village. The Village seems to be the main concept of the word, peaceful.

However, past all of those happy smiles lays a darkness.

A darkness which an innocent child is currently suffering from.

The sad and frightened child can be seen running through a dark and cold alleyway. He has spikey blond hair which looks like it was kissed by the sun itself because of how bright it is but it's hidden behind a trail of grime and dirt. His eyes are a beautiful shade of blue which would make the cleanest of sea's jealous of its colour but his eyes are filled with desperation at he makes his way through the alley, accident ly bumping into a trashcan which cuts through the bottom left of his dirty white T-shirt. On both sides of his face are three strange birth marks which oddly resemble whisker marks. Other than the dirty white tails, he wears a pair of black shorts which are covered with cuts and a bit of dry blood in the corner of them.

This scared and lonely child in none other than the six year old, Naruto Uzumaki.

The Village's Pariah.

"Kill the Demon!"

"Avenge our families!"

"Finish what the Yondaime started!"

These are the screams of an angry mob of Civilians and Ninja which mostly vary with Chunin and four Jonin who are all chasing the six year old with the idea of ending his life.

Ducking just in time to dodge another thrown kunai, Naruto makes a left at the end of the alley and slides underneath a small gap in the fence which is big enough for his little malnourished body to fit through. After making through the fence, he runs straight towards the forest while not caring for what is inside of it. People in the mob curse out for the blond but he ignores their insults and continues his trek through the dark forest.

Running and ducking another branch, Naruto inwardly thanks whatever deity blessed him with his large stamina. While running past the large trees, Naruto doesn't notice that the mob behind him is slowly starting to catch up with him.

"Why do they hurt me!? I haven't done anything wrong yet they call me a Demon. Why!?" he shouted, mentally while holding back his tears which are threatening to pour out of his eyes. He looks over his shoulder and widens his eyes in fright as he sees the Shinobi and Kunoichi in the mob are gaining on him. One of the Chunin is close enough to reach his hand out to try and grab him so running with even more adrenaline, Naruto's speed increases which allows him to barely dodge the thrown out hand and he just miss a branch because of his small height. The Chunin is too distracted on trying to catch Naruto that he doesn't notice the branch until he hit his head off of it.

The mob sees the Chunin fall to the floor while holding his forehead in pain and thinking that the Demon had just attacked him, their anger increases tenfold.

"The Demon is fighting back! Kill it before it kills us all!" roared the leader while waving around his torch.

"Fighting back? But I didn't even touch him" thought Naruto in confusion. He doesn't notice the person in front of him and his heart skips a beat as he false on top of them, thinking that its someone apart of the mob.

( Five Minutes Earlier )

A man is walking through the deep forest of the Land of Fire while hoping to find someplace to spend the rest of his immortal life. He looks like he is in his young twenties in actual fact, he is over 400 years old. He's wearing a high-collared, black and tan robe with gold trims, along with a large flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, black eyes and abnormally sharp canine teeth. Around his neck is a circular-shape silver necklace.

He walks through the forest with a sad expression on his face. He is a man who is known by several different infamous titles. Examples are "Wizard Killer", "Demon Creator" and "Black Mage".

However, he prefers to go by his birth name.

Zeref.

The reason he is in the deep forest of Fire Country is because he has grown sick and tired of killing everything in sight by accident, whenever his Curse which was given to him by the God, Ankhersam who gave him the Curse of Contradiction after he made the R-System and Eclipse Gate. The Curse forces him to kill everything around him whenever he feels like human life is important which sadly, is most of the time.

Last month, he had tried to make a Demon which in his case, isn't as hard as it sounds because of his mastery over Living Magic. The Demon he was trying to make was suppose to be his ultimate creation, a Demon so powerful, it would be strong enough to kill him and finally give him some peace from his miserable life. Sadly, the creation ended up as an abomination so he sealed it away in its book form and left it in his Library of Demons. Now, he scours the world to find the one place with no sense of life.

"Why can't I find a place to live alone?" thought Zeref, sadly while looking around the forest and sees the various wildlife creatures looking at him curiously. He quickens his pace so he won't accidentally harm them. While he is speed walking, he doesn't notice the incoming child heading his way until it's too late. The child collides with his stomach which causes them both to fall on the floor with dizzy heads.

"Shaking his head, Zeref looks down to see a dizzy Naruto, laying on his chest. "A c-child" stuttered the strongest Wizard in shock before standing up and pushing away Naruto, in fear of killing him for being so close to him. "S-Stay a-away" stuttered Zeref while taking a few steps back.

Naruto gets his bearings togethor and looks up at Zeref from the floor. Seeing the man with his hands up, Naruto believes he is one of the men who are threatening his life so he does the same thing he does when getting beaten. "P-Please d-don't h-hurt m-me" pleaded Naruto with his arms raised to protect himself and eyes closed, ready to get hit. "I-I'm s-sorry for w-what I d-did s-so p-please d-dont hit me."

Zeref's eyes widens from hearing the fear in the child's voice. Upon getting a good look at the Child, he notices the child's malnourished body which is barely hidden by the rags on his body. All he can see on the child is skin and bones which is also covered with dirt and grime. "What does a child have to do to be in such a condition" wondered Zeref as he looks down at the frightened and malnourished child. A voice interrupts their thoughts.

"The Demon is over here!" shouted the fat Civilian leader as he waves over the rest of the mob over. "And somebody has him!" Naruto looks back at the Civilian with eyes filled with fear at the idea of another beating. Under a minute, the entire mob appear in front of Zeref and Naruto with their weapons raised. Naruto stands up and makes a run for it but a hand grabs his shoulder before he can get too far. His heart skips a beat and he looks back to see the stranger he ran in is the one holding his shoulder. He shuts his eyes tightely and expects to feel pain but instead, he feels...warmth?

Opening his eyes, Naruto looks up to see the strangely dressed man holding him close while glaring at the crowd of Civilians and Ninja. From his position beside the stranger, Naruto doesn't notice that Zeref's eyes has turn red and they've gain a ring around his pupils which are all giving him a very menacing look.

"Now, tell me what has this child done to all of you to earn your wrath?" he asked with his eyes slightly narrowing. He doesn't know why they are ganging up on a child but there is no excuse in the planet which is good enough for them to explain their actions.

"Have you been living under a rock?" asked the Civilian leader before pointing at the terrified six year old. "That little pest is the reason that most of our family is dead! Because of that demon, I can no longer wake up everyday and see my wife who he killed six years ago so he must pay for that!" explained the Civilian as he glares at Naruto who shivers from the glare but Zeref tightens his hold on Naruto to help comfort the child.

"Demon? All I see is a poor child who is being changed up by grown adults" stated Zeref as his cold red eyes glare at everyone in front of him, making a lot of people gulp and take a few steps back in fear.

"He's just tricking you. A demon fox is known for their trickery anyway so just give us the brat or we'll take him by force" threatened a Chunin as she takes out a kunai.

Zeref looks at her for a few seconds in wonder before his eyes land on Naruto. "I do sense something demonic inside of him" thought Zeref. His eyes widens when he recognizes which demon is inside him. "Is that Kuruma? How did he get himself into an infant?" thought Zeref, wondering how one of his more powerful demons got into a child of all things. Sensing something else, Zeref eyes the Seal on Naruto's stomach. It merely took him a few seconds to understand the effect of the powerful Seal on Naruto's stomach and he can honestly say, he is impressed with the work. "Impressive. Whoever made this Seal intended it so the host will be able to use the demon's power while at the same time, locking it away. Although, I'm not familiar with this type of Seal" thought Zeref who only remember Seals being made from Magic and not ink.

Ignoring the mob for now, Zeref bends down to the same height as the child and gives him a smile to ease his tension. "Hello young man" he greeted.

"H-Hello" muttered Naruto as his eyes go from the mob to Zeref and back to the mob.

"May I ask for your name?"

"N-Naruto U-Uzumaki" stuttered Naruto who isn't sure what to do at this point. The only few people who have ever been nice to him before has been the Hokage, a woman with purple hair and the nice people in Ichiraku's so he isn't used to much kindness.

"That is a lovely name, Naruto Uzumaki. I'm Zeref and I'm sorry about this but this might sting a little." Before Nsruto can ask what he means by that, Zeref places his right forefinger and middle finger to Naruto's forehead.

Naruto closes his eyes from the sharp sting in his head but when he opens them, he sees that he isn't in the dark forest anymore but is now in a massive sewer with ankle deep water with blue and red pipes on the walls.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto as he looks around the giant sewer.

"Your Mindscape" answered Zeref as he looks around the child's mindscape. "What does a child have to go through to have such a damaged Mindscape" thought Zeref as he notices the many deep cracks in the walls. Sensing an immense power in one direction, he walks down the path while ignoring the ankle length water. Naruto follows him so he won't be alone in the dark sewer.

Five minutes later and they are both standing in front of a massive gold cage which has a large Seal in the centre of it. Naruto looks up at it in awe while secretly wondering why such a thing would be in his head. He jumps back in fright and hides behind Zeref as a large slitted eye opens up in the darkness at the other side of the cage.

 **"My jailor finally comes to visit after all these years. And what's this? He brought me lunch" chuckled the Kyūbi with a grin, showing Naruto his very sharp looking teeth.**

Having been kicked out of class everytime it involves the Kyūbi, Naruto has gain very little knowledge on the great demon but does know that what is in front of him is the Kyūbi which the Fourth Hokage has supposedly killed. Seeing such a thing in his head brings up a lot of questions he really need to have answered.

"Is this why they call me a demon?" wondered Naruto with tears escaping his eyes. Zeref sees the tears on Naruto's face so he places a comforting hand on top of his head and rubs it a bit to ease his worries.

"Do not worry little one. Everything will be alright" said Zeref in a soothing voice. Naruto doesn't know why but he feels oddly safe beside the strange man who he doesn't know is the most powerful man in the world.

"Hello again, Kuruma" greeted Zeref with a serious expression.

The now revealed Kuruma narrows his eyes dangerously at the man who just said his name. No human should know his real name and if they do, only the ones he deems worthy enough will be able to say it. Before he can roar, Kuruma notes the man's strange clothes which he feels like he should remember. Taking a closer look at him, Kuruma's eyes widen in fear upon recognizing the man in front of him.

"L-Lord Z-Zeref" stuttered the mighty demon fox as he bows his head in respect to his creator. "I apologize for my lack of respect, Lord Zeref. I hadn't known you would be with my container." Zeref waves off the Nine Tails Fox and notices the curious and cautious look Naruto is giving him.

"How come the Kyūbi is calling you Lord Zeref?" asked Naruto who's truly surprised by the fact the large demon which had laid waste to the Village six years ago.

Zeref smiles at Naruto and explains to him about the fact that he was the one who has created the Nine Tails Fox along with his siblings who all roam the Elemental Nation on their own or trapped in a Jinchiruki. He had created them hundreds of years ago and let them off on their own to their own devices. Turns out the Sage of Six Paths thought of them as a danger to the world so he had sealed them all inside of himself to keep them away from hurting humans and became the very first Jinchuriki.

He also explains how Naruto is said Jinchuriki, an embodiment of a human sacrifice and a living weapon to be used. This did not go well with Naruto who doesn't enjoy the fact of being used like that. The next thing Zeref tells him is Magic and that it can be used for an infinite amount of things. What Zeref told Naruto about Magic made Chakra sound like garbage when compared to it.

After making sure Naruto is up to date with everything, Zeref's cold red eyes look up into Kuruma's own who shivers from the gaze of the Black Mage. "I'm sure I don't need to explain to you what might happen if you are to hurt Naruto in anyway. Do I Kuruma?" asked Zeref, his eyes narrowing, almost begging Kuruma to defy him. Kuruma nods his head to his creator, all ideas of taking over Naruto's body now gone.

"O-Of course master. I wouldn't even dream of harming him."

"Good" replied Zeref with a nod. With a flick of the wrist, the Seal holding back Kuruma evaporates into nothingness and the cage opens up to show a free Kyūbi. Naruto's eyes widens at the sight of the now free demon but Zeref pats his head comfortably. "Do not fret. He won't harm you" said Zeref while pushing Naruto ahead of himself. "Go ahead. Say hi." Naruto just stand there for a few minutes looking at the Nine Tails Fox, shyly as the fox looks down at him while trying his best to supress his anger.

While Naruto and Kuruma got to know each other, Zeref sets his eyes on the pair of small doors at the side of the wall and walks over to them. The left room has the word "Good" on it and is coloured green while the right door has the word "Bad" along with it being coloured red. "What are these?" asked Zeref, looking back and then chuckles in amusement at the sight of Naruto cuddling with Kuruma's furry paw.

Kuruma looks down at the child who is currently cuddling with him and can't help but feel a lot of his pride go out the window. He is the great Nine Tail Demon Fox! A swing from one of his tails can destroy mountains and cause tsunamis of epic proportions.

Now, he's a cuddle toy.

"Those are the kid's memories" answered Kuruma while trying to shake off the child.

Nodding his head, Zeref opens and walks through the "Good" door and he finds himself in a room with white walls, floor and ceiling. Floating in the air are small blue orbs which Zeref guesses are the child's happy memories.

Walking towards one of the orbs and touching it, the orb pops like a bubble and the next thing Zeref knew, he is standing in a ramen booth stand. He sees a four year old Naruto who is sitting on a stool at the counter and eating a bowl of ramen. Behind the counter is a roundish man with a few wrinkles on hid face and a thirteen year old girl.

 _"T-Thank you for letting me eat here sir" shyly thanked Naruto after finishing his bowl of ramen. The last two restaurants he tried to eat at had kicked him out for some reason he doesn't know but thankfully, this stranger offered to cook him some ramen to eat._

 _CUUTTE!" shouted the waitress, Ayame who hops over the counter to hug Naruto and rub the side of his face with her own. Naruto blushes in embarressment and confusion since he isn't use to having been hugged before. The only times he have were when a women came to adopt him from the orphanage but just used the chance to stab him in his back. Naruto slowly pushes away the girl in fear of the same thing happening._

 _"Don't worry about it kid. By the way, don't call my sir. Makes me sound old. Just call me Teuchi" said Teuchi with a grin._

 _"And you can call me big sis Ayame!" squealed Ayame while hopping up and down in her spot._

Zeref smiles a little after seeing the happy memory. Looking around, Zeref suspiciously looks at the orbs around him. The reason for his suspicion is because a large majority of Naruto's happy memories involve a elderly man who is wearing the robes of the Village's leader. He can understand if he is Naruto's grandfather but it's obvious he isn't if the fact that he isn't doing anything to protect the child from a mob of his own followers. Did he not give Naruto any guards or caretakers? Naruto's attire says it all.

Seeing enough, he walks out of the room and eyes the "Bad" door curiously. "Why is the bad door chained up?" Zeref asked Kuruma who has given up trying to pry the now sleeping Naruto off of him.

"Those are the kid's most traumatizing memories. Those stupid humans really did a number on the kid" told Kuruma with a low growl. Zeref looks at the door and with a wave of his hand, the chains dissolve away like as if they were dunked in acid. He opens the door and walks in while ignoring the pleas from Kuruma who is telling him not to gone in there. The room Zeref finds himself in is completely devoid of light. Darkness fills the room from the floor to the ceiling. Floating around the room are hundreds of large red orbs.

"Let's see the damage" thought Zeref.

Usually, Zeref wouldn't give a damn about any child since he would mostly spend his time away from civilization but Naruto has earned his interest. From what he can tell, Naruto has had a harsh life which would make any grown man insane but yet, he still has that spark in his eye which shows his strong soul, so he wants to know what is it that makes Naruto thick. What makes the child fight through the tortuous life as a Jinchuriki and not lose his mind. Walking over to a bubble, Zeref pops it and like before, the landscape changes to one of the past.

What he sees sickens him.

It shows a young five year old Naruto trying to purchase food from several food vendors but they all deny him service. The last vendor starts swinging around a butcher knife and shouts curses at Naruto who runs away in fear.

Blinking his eyes after looking through the memory, Zeref walks over and pops another memory bubble. Now, he is in a alley with a similair mob from the one in the real world, surrounding Naruto and beating him with anything they can get their hands on. They cut him with knives and kunais, burnt him with torches, clubbed him with lead pipes and electrocuted him with Jutsus. All the while, the mob laughs at the child's screams of pain and pleas to stop.

Getting out of that memory, Zeref snarls in anger. He is over 400 years old and so he has seen many sick and cruel things done by humans.

He has seen men and women cheat on their husbands and wife's without a second thought.

He has seen parent sell their children into slavery just to get a bit of pocket change.

He has seen bandits pillage and slaughter towns and villages just because they could.

This just proves to him that humanity is truly a sick disease. For them to do such a thing to a child and laugh about it is disgraceful to all the species. While his hate for humanity grew, his respect for Naruto improved to a level he has only shown to Mavis. For someone so young to go through such an act of evil and not lose his sanity, truly is something to behold.

Looking to his left, Zeref notices how the orb is a darker shade of red than the others. Walking over to the orb with caution, Zeref pops it like the others and what he sees makes him gasp in horror.

He is now in the Village Square with a mob of Civilians and Shinobi surrounding the centre of the Square. Looking around, Zeref notes the ANBU on the buildings who seem to be enjoying the 'show'.

Zeref looks ahead to the centre of the Village Square and amazingly, feels sick to his stomach which is a great accomplishment, seeing as he has created some of the sickest and vilest demons in the world.

In the centre of the Village Square is a four year old Naruto Uzumaki who is currently nailed into a cross by his hands and feet. Zeref can't see his eyes because his hair is shadowing his eyes but a trail of blood can be seen pouring down the side of his head. A pool of blood grows ever so larger as Naruto's blood seeps from his wounds and into the floor. He has been stripped of his shirt which gives Zeref a good view of the many cuts and bruises on the child's body along with the many kunai and swords imbedded in non vital yet, painful areas of the body. The most noticeable wound on the child's body is the cut wound on his chest which reads "Demon".

 _"Death to the demon!"_

 _"Avenge my husband's death!"_

 _"Kill it!"_

 _"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" they all chanted_

An hour later and everyone disperses back to their homes with big grins on their faces as they leave a horribly tortured Naruto to suffer his fate. Zeref doesn't end the memory there and instead, continues it to see what will happen next. He stands there for an entire thirty minutes while staring at Naruto's still crucified and bloody form as the child tries to breathe. Someone eventually told the Hokage what happened to Naruto and so he got his ANBU to cut him down and bring him to the hospital as Zeref follows them.

Entering the hospital, Zeref sees the ANBU walk down the hallway towards a room while the doctors and nurses glare or smirk at the bloodied body of Naruto. The ANBU lazily drops Naruto on a bed and waits for the Hokage to arrive. The Hokage arrived a minute later with his own private doctor who does not look too happy treating the child but the look from the Hokage tells him to do it or he might be in trouble with the leader of the Village.

"To think that they would go so far and do this. Minato must be rolling over in his grave" sobbed Hiruzen as he gazes down to the bandage-covered child. "I wish I could do something but the Council have my hands tied. I'm so sorry." Zeref ignores the Hokage as he leaves and instead, watches Naruto's steady yet pained breathing.

"To think humans have become so low. You truly amaze me Naruto" he said as he gazes down at the unconscious Naruto. "Humans have grown so weak to have fallen by their greed and ignorance but yet..." Tears begin to fall down Zeref's young face as he smiles sadly at Naruto. "...you never once cried. You never once showed them weakness. You stayed strong no matter what they did to you."

"I..." Zeref hears Naruto muble something in his sleep so he moves closer and places his ear near Naruto's mouth to hear what he is saying. The next few words that come out of his mouth hits something inside Zeref as his eyes widen and more tears fall down from his eyes.

"I won't give in."

Zeref opens his eyes and sees that he is back in the bad memory room. Without a second glance at the other memories, he walks out of the room with a sense of duty in his steps.

Kuruma looks up after watching the still sleeping Naruto and shivers in fear once he saw the untold fury in his creator's eyes.

"They shall suffer" is the last thing Zeref says before he kicks himself out of Naruto's mindscape.

( Reality )

Zeref opens his eyes to see the mob still standing in front of him. To him which felt like an hour in Naruto's mindscape was actually one a few seconds for the mob. He just barely catches Naruto who collapses in blissful sleep after mentally falling asleep. The mob sees Naruto fall into the stranger's arms and all grin at the chance.

"The Demon is weak! Kill it before it wakes up" roared the leader while waving his katana sword in the air. Cheers are his response as the mob wave their own weapons in the air while unknown to them, the man in front of them could kill the Nine Tails Fox with a single flick of his finger. They all made a move to kill the demon and possibly, the stranger if he gets in their way. However, it takes them one step until they stop their advances and shake in fear. Many of them uncontrollably shake in terror and drop their weapons, feeling all of their strength leave them. The reason for their fear is because Zeref's red eyes are glaring straight into their souls.

 **"You scum have fallen from your glory days. Your greed and ignorance have powered your wicked ways for long enough so I shallcast your sentence...Death. Go to the deepest parts of hell and burn for all of eternity."**

A black dome of Death Magic surrounds Zeref which is frightening the mob even more from the immense power coming off the man in front of them. The Civilians are on the verge of fainting but no matter how much they wanted to pass out, something in the stranger's eyes is forcing them to stay conscious.

All of a sudden, the dome of black mist shoots outwards in all directions. The mob of Civilians and Ninja try to move their bodies to run away from the incoming wall of death but Zeref's unbelievable amount of Killing Intent is forcing them to stay where they are. The black mist washes over everything in its path and whatever it floats by, quickly dies. The wave of Death Magic washes over the mob and one by one, they all drop like flies until they re all lying on the floor, dead.

Zeref stops releasing his KI and looks around the area to see the damage. All the trees are now grey in colour and are slowly withering away into ash, whatever nearby animals are now dead on the floor and the grass is drying up before shivering away. Several birds which were once flying overhead him are now collapsing to the floor after having gotten hit with Zeref's Death Magic. If someone were to see the wasteland for the first time, they wouldn't believe that it was once a luscious forest.

Turning around, Zeref waves his hand and the shield he had to protect Naruto from his Magic, fades away before he picks him up into his arms. "I better move us before more Ninja show up" thought Zeref before he and Naruto are surrounded by a swirling black mass of Magic.

When the Magic disperses, they are gone.

( 12 Kilometers From Konoha )

In the centre of an empty field, a swirl of black mist spins around for a few seconds before dispersing and showing Zeref with a sleeping Naruto in his arms.

"From what Kuruma has explained to me, Naruto's father is the former Hokage. If he is smart enough to perform a Seal which is strong enough to hold back the Kyūbi, I would guess that he was smart enough to make a will to give Naruto an inheritance if he were to die so why does he not have anything form him?" wondered Zeref in supsicion. Kuruma had also explained to him that the Hokage has kept Naruto's parentage a secret so his father's former enemies wouldn't come to try and assassinate him which Zeref can understand. What he can't understand is the poor treatment of the former Hokage's son. If Hiruzen does know of Naruto's parents then he should be protecting Naruto with everything he's got but isn't.

Clicking his fingers, in a poof of smoke and ash, a small demon is summoned in front of Zeref. A little creation Zeref has been making which he likes to call, Darklings. The demon is two feet tall and has glossy black skin. He is hunched over and on his left hand is a bit of blood which Zeref guesses was from someone who annyoed him a few years ago but can't exactly remember who it was and at this point, doesn't care. It is also wearing a baggy blue jumper which has the symbol of the Alvarez Empire on it.

( Darkling from Darkness Game )

It's waddling around the place in excitement for being outside again. It stops itself and looks up at his creator abortion's has a very stern expression on his face.

"What will it be today, master?" asked the Darkling as it wobbles closer to the immortal Mage.

"There is a large Village a few kilometers away from here" he stated while pointing towards the direction of the Leaf Village. "I need you to find me all the information they have on one Naruto Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. If need be, you can summon more of your kindred. Just do not get caught."

The Darkling smirks before giving a mock salute. "Righty-oh master. It shall be done." A swirling purple portal opens up underneath the Darkling and sucks him up.

Zeref stands in the open field and stares towards the direction of the Village.

( Wasteland )

Hiruzen Sarutobi can honestly admit to himself that he is very confused at what he is seeing. He was called out of his office by Kakashi who mentioned something bad happening just in the outskirts of the Village and so, like a good leader, he left the confines of his office to investigate. Upon arriving to a certain part of the forest which was once a livid area of forestry, it is now a barren wasteland which infamy would usually see in Wind Country. Lined up in three different rows are what he guesses to be four dozen body bags.

"What the hell happened here!?" demanded Hiruzen, wanting to know what could do such destruction.

"We are not sure what it is sir" answered Inoichi as he appears beside his leader. "There are no signs of Chakra in the area and it's obvious that this isn't from natural causes but we are still looking for the source of this."

"How bad is the damage?"

"Pretty bad" answered Inoichi with a frown.

Ibiki walks up to Hiruzen with a clipboard and reads out the contents of it. "There are fifty one deceased. Thirty nine are from a Civilian background while the rest are Shinobi and Kunoichi who al rank up from Chunin to Jonin."

"Dear Kami, that many?" asked Hiruzen in shock.

"That's not all. The wasteland also has a radius of one kilometer and all living life from the the kilometer radius are now dead. However, there is one survivor we found with a concussion. He is currently in the hospital, healing from his injuries."

"You're telling me that someone who might know the cause of this is in the hospital as we speak?" asked Hiruzen with his eyes narrowing.

"Yes sir" replied Ibiki.

"Then come with me. I want the answers to all this" said Hiruzen before disappearing with Ibiki in a swirl of leaves.

( Konoha - Hospital )

Once they arrive in the hospital, Hiruzen and Ibiki make a beeline towards the survivor's room.

"In here?" asked Hiruzen.

"Yes sir."

Both Hiruzen and Ibiki walk inside the room and see the one survivor in a bed with bandages wrapped around his head. He has whitish-blue hair which goes to his shoulders.

"Mizuki, what happened out there?" asked the Hokage with a stern stare.

Mizuki looks up from his bedside and sees his leader standing there with the Village's head interrogator, he decides to use his acting skills he has been practicing for the last three years. "Lord Hokage? Thank kami that you've arrived" said Mizuki with a happy smile. "It was that demon who attacked me in the forest. I was able to escape with my life" he lied with a frightened expression but Hiruzen and Ibiki easily see through his lies.

"You need to send a squad out to find and kill him! He's gotten too dangerous to keep alive" explained Mizuki while inwardly grinning at the thought of Naruto getting killed by a ANBU squad.

"ANBU!" called out Hiruzen and four of his personal ANBU appear behind him in kneeling positions.

"Sir!" they all announced at the same time.

"I want Naruto Uzumaki in front of me now!" ordered the Hokage.

"Yes Lord Hokage" they replied before disappearing in four separate poofs of smoke.

"Ibiki, I want the truth out of him in the next five minutes" ordered Hiruzen while glaring at Mizuki who gapes at the Hokage in shock and a tinge of fear when he sees Ibiki who's cracking his fingers menacingly.

"I only need two" Ibiki replied with a grin.

With a nod, Hiruzen leaves the room and ignores the constant screams coming from within the hospital room. True to his word, Ibiki comes out of the room in exactly two minutes. "Bad news. Turns out, Mizuki had gotten a mob togethor to hunt down Naruto and kill him. Having gotten a good amount of people, he believed that if they were to kill him, you won't be able to do anything because of their majority. The last thing he remembers is chasing Naruto through a forest."

Hiruzen's clenches his fists in anger until they turn white. "Damn fools! Why can't they understand that Naruto is a hero for holding back the Kyūbi" thought Hiruzen in anger.

( Hokage Office )

Growing out of the shadows inside the Hokage's office is the Darkling Zeref had summoned earlier. After detecting none of those bothersome ANBU inside the room, it scurries out of the shadows and onto the ceiling before jumping off on top of the Kage desk while not caring for whatever he knocked down from it.

"Hehehe. Stupid monkeys. Now, let's see what you're hiding" chuckled the miniature demon. It crawls to the edge of the desk and pulls out all of the drawers onto the floor and goes searching through all the papers and documents which he just piled onto the floor. Finding nothing, it looks around the room and stops when he notices the floor underneath the Kage chair is slightly elevated by an inch. Nobody would notice such a thing unless they have good eyes or know what they are looking for. The demon chucks away the chair and carpet and grins a tooth grin when he catches the sight of a safe. He reaches out to touch it but brings his clawed finger back after a spark of lightning shoots out and electrocutes him.

"Mother fucker!" cursed the demon as he places his burnt finger into his mouth to ease the pain. He growls when he sees the intricate Seals on the safe. "As if that will stop me" it stated before it reaches out to the safe again but this time, its claw is covered in a black aura. When his claw touches the safe, no lightning tries to zap him like last time. Instead, the Seals all erode away into dust once the dark aura in the Darkling's spreads all over the runes.

Opening the safe, he sees that it holds the Forbidden Sealing Scroll and several documents. Chucking the large scroll to one side, the Darkling scurried through the documents until it finds the name of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Reading the contents of the file, the Darkling smirks and chuckles lightly from what he is reading.

"Master isn't going to be happy about this" commented the Darkling before taking the Forbidden Scroll and Document and disappears in the shadows of the, now wrecked office.

( Zeref's Location )

Zeref continues to stare in the same direction which faces the Hidden Leaf Village until he hears Naruto murmur so he turns around to see Naruto waking up.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked himself, still feeling the effects of sleeping off all of the stress from the evening. He looks around the open field and sees Zeref smiling down at him.

"Morning."

"Umm..morning?" said Naruto, unsure if that's the correct term for right now. "Where are we?" he asked whole looking around the open field. He doesn't sees the large buildings of the Village and can't hear the populace so he guesses that he must be somewhere other than the Village.

"We're a few kilometers away from the Village" told Zeref with a shrug of the shoulders.

"What!? I need to get back before tramps gets worried!" shouted Naruto in worry.

Zeref shakes his head and walks over to Naruto and squats down to get to eye level with the young child. "Tell me Naruto. What is it you hope to gain in the Village?"

Naruto didn't expect that kind of question but answered anyway. "I want everyone to acknowledge me for who I am. That's why I'll be Hokage someday" he said with a grin.

Zeref looks into Naruto's eyes, not once losing his straight face. "So, tell me how you are going to be Hokage?" asked Zeref.

"I'm going to be the strongest Shinoni in the Village" Naruto announced with full confidence.

"How are you gonna do that if all the teachers kick you out of class?" asked Zeref, surprising Naruto at how he knows that.

"H-How do you know that" asked Naruto as his confidence takes a drop from remembering all the times the teachers kicked him out of the classroom whevenever they are learning anything of benefit.

"I've seen your memories while you were sleeping" answered the Mage as he pokes Naruto's forehead.

"Y-You s-saw m-my m-memories?" stuttered Naruto, all of confidence now gone as well as tears threaten to escape his eyes but like all of the other times, he holds it all in. Zeref smiled warmly at the six year old who is trying to play a strong front in front of himself. Zeref reaches out and brings Naruto into a surprising him from the sudden contact.

"Its alright to cry now. You deserve it" said Zeref soothingly. It doesn't take long for Naruto to empty his tear ducts as he cries out six years of pain and suffering into Zeref's shoulder. Zeref smiles as he pats the crying child's back, not caring if his robes get wet from Naruto's tears. After a full ten minutes from crying, Naruto pulls back from Zeref and gives him a shy smile.

"T-Thank you...big bro." Zeref's eyes widen as he hears Naruto's words but then smiles and rubs the top of his head with affection.

"It's alright, little brother" said Zeref, earning himself a big smile from Naruto.

"Big brother? I like the sound of that" thought Zeref with a smirk. Zeref narrows his eyes and looks to his left when he senses a Magic source which gets him confused. No Wizards other than him should be at this part of the world since it mostly consists of using that energy source they attain from in and out of their bodies. Chakra, if he remembers it properly. Instead of it being a Wizard, his Darkling jumps out of the floor from a portal with two items in its arms. A document and a large scroll.

"What did you find?" asked Zeref as he walks over to the small demon.

The Darkling chuckles which scares Naruto who hides behind Zeref and hold show robes for comfort. "You would no believe what I found" said the demon as he drops the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and hands out the document which Zeref takes and reads.

While he reads away, Naruto pokes his head from behind Zeref's robes and takes a few steps over to the small demon. The Darkling notices the child and glares at him, thinking that he's gonna shout and squeal and try to kill him like all the other stupid humans. "What are you staring at monkey?"

Naruto ignores the name and walks over to the demon's face with stars in his eyes. "That was so cool! Can you teach me how to do that hole thingy?" he asked in awe, referring to the portal he used. In Naruto's mind, this isn't just a unholy being.

The demon blinks a few times to get used to the shock until he smirks. "I think I'm gonna like this kid."

While the demon and child began to chatter, Zeref reads the file.

 _Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

 _Parents: Minato Namikaze - Deceased, Kushina Uzumaki - Deceased_

 _Family: Godfather - Jiraiya, Godmother - Tsunade Senju_

 _Occupation: Jinchuriki_

 _Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's heritage has been kept secret to the populace so he won't be in danger of assassins and to protect the Village from his parents enemies such as Iwagakure and Kumogakure who all hold grudges against his parents for their accomplishments in the previous war. Naruto has not been told of his parents, in fear that he unknowingly reveals their identities. It also because of this reason he has not been allowed the ownership of his parents former estate as well as their bank accounts and possessions so he is now staying at the orphanage._

 _Naruto's identity as a Jinchuriki has been announced to the entire Village, in hopes that they may act positive to Naruto but instead, they reacted with negative responses._

 _The Council has declared that Naruto can not be adopted by a Ninja Clan in fear that they get too much power in the Village and he can't be adopted by Civilians so he can continue his parents legacy and become a Shinobi. At the age of four, Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage by the caretaker who is serving the maximum of five years in prison for his actions. The Council has provided Naruto with an apartment in the Red Light District which he has been living in since then._

 _Three years after the Kyūbi attack, the Council had ordered the liquidation of the Uzumaki and Namikaze accounts which are now being used to finance the Ninja Corps and repairs to the Village. However, nobody has been able to gain entrance to the Uzumaki and Namikaze estate to attain the many scrolls and valuable items from within, due to the Identity Seals which requires DNA from a willing relative which means, Naruto is the only suitable subject to allow entry. Jiraiya of the Sannin was called in by the order of the Hokage to get pass the Seals but he has rejected the order since he sees it as a insult to his student. Since then, the estate has been sealed off from the world but a research team has been formed to search of ways to get inside the estate._

 _Jiraiya has neglected his duties as Naruto's godfather so he can concentrate on his spy network._

 _Tsunade is still away from the Village and has not been informed of Naruto's existance, in fear that she will take their Jinchuriki away from the Village._

The more Zeref reads, the more he wants to go back and lay waste to the Village. From what he is reading, it's clesr that the Hokage thinks of Naruto as more of a weapon than a child. It says it all when he took away the money which belonged to Naruto, how he has him living in the Red Light District and how he hasn't told the one sort of family member who might have cared for him that he is alive because he is afraid that she'll take him away from the Village. This is more of a reason to take Naruto away from the Village and away from the corrupt leader.

Turning around, Zeref smirks at seeing Naruto play tag with the Darkling. "I swear, he must be the only child who isn't afraid of demons" thought Zeref with a chuckle.

"Naruto, can you come over here?" asked Zeref while waving over the blond. Naruto stops playing with his first friend and walks over to Zeref.

"Yes big bro?"

"Would you like to travel with me? I can train you to gain power and strength many would barely imagine" asked Zeref, making Naruto's eyes widen in shock. He was about to say no until he starts to think about it. It isn't like he likes the Village all that much. Everyone treats him like dirt except for a few who help him but he can count all of them with one hand. He still wants to be Hokage but Zeref is right about it. How can he get strong if nobody will give him a chance?

Looking up to Zeref's eyes, Naruto asks "Will I be strong?"

Zeref smirks at his question, liking the child even more. "When I'm done training you, you'll be the strongest in the world."

"Okay!" grinned Naruto.

Zeref raises his hand o stop Naruto from continuing his little celebration. "However, if you come with me, you can't come back here and become a Shinoni" he explained but to his surprise, Naruto immediately agreed.

"That's fine."

"Are you sure? Aren't there a few people you might miss?" asked Zeref, knowing the answer. He knows that there a only a handful of people in the Village who treat Naruto like a human being and that doesn't include the Hokage. In fact, the only people who treat him nicely are the father and daughter duo who run the ramen stand and the trench coat wearing Kunoichi.

Naruto nods his head in agreement. "I know but as you said, I can't become strong here. Even if I have to sacrifice my chance at being Hokage, I'm okay with that. I will miss Ayame and her father but I'm sure they would understand my decision."

"He's a lot smarter and mature for his age" thought Zeref as he looks into Naruto's sky blue eyes.

"Very well, let's head off" said Zeref before turning his back to Naruto. Naruto was going to say something but Zeref interrupts him before he can. "I know you must have a of questions but wait until we leave the country."

"Okay" said Naruto as he sees the Darkling poof away back to the void.

Naruto looks up at Zeref and asks "Big bro, you said that I can't be a Shinobi. So, what am I gonna be?"

Zeref smiles and brings Naruto in close as a Black Magic Circle appears underneath their feet.

"Why, a Mage of course" replied the Black Mage before they both vanish from the clearing and the Elemental Nations.

Page 16 of 16


	2. True Heart

**AN: Rewrite**

 **xXx**

 **( Eleven Years Later - Fiore )**

In the Kingdom of Fiore, many mysteries plague the minds of the residents. Stories of Ghosts, Black Magic and Fairies enter into the ears of anyone willing to listen. However, one certain city in the small kingdom has been the latest mystery to appear in the public's eye.

The mysterious city is known as Lotus City, named after a flower like every other town in Fiore. It is situated just south of Magnolia and has been there for the past two years.

The reason for the mystery around the city is because it had appeared in the middle of the grasslands with no warning, whatsoever. There was never any rumors about construction on the land and neither did the Magic Council of all people. All anybody knows is that somebody purchased the land within a week before the city appeared out of thin air.

Of course, many questions we asked, either by reporters, curious citizens or representatives of the Magic Council but nobody has been able to find out the cause. Seeing as the city is as big as Magnolia, many people are still wondering how such a large city was able to be built within a week and without anybody from noticing.

Within the very centre of the city is it's most important landmark which looks like an ancient castle which is twice the size of Fairy Tail's reconstructed Guild Hall. The rock is the same shade of ebony, making it look quite intimidating, as well as making it stand out in the rest of the city. Above the double doors which marks the entrance to the castle is a plaque with the symbol of the city's Guild, True Heart, etched into it. The symbol is of a heart that is broken in half with one side coloured a sinister black and the other coloured a pure shade of white. The heart is also outlined with a faint shade of red.

While the Guild Hall for True Heart looks like a medieval castle, the internal design looks like any Guild Hall in Fiore with its walls and floorboards made of mahogany wood and the several torches hanging on a few pillars and the walls. With its size, it's obvious that the Guild Hall can hold several floors with some including a library, spare bedrooms, gaming rooms, treasury and even an armoury. There are even a few lower levels, underneath the castle which are only known and available to the Guild's S-Class Mages and above. Some of these rooms includes a living quarters, training rooms and even a dungeon.

Round tables spread out all over the main hall for the Guild Members and there's even a bar that lines up against the left side of the hall with a few bartenders and the other side of the bar is the request board which is currently filled with requests from all over the country and even a few for outside it.

At the moment, all of the Guild Members are laughing away and celebrating without a care in the world. The Guild Master can't say the same thing.

"I hate paperwork" cried Naruto with crocodile tears trailing down his face.

Zeref chuckles at the other side of Naruto's desk, enjoying his younger brother's troubles with paperwork. As the Emperor of the Alvarez Empire, he is quite familiar with the annoyance which is known as paperwork. Hence why he is in Fiore and leaving everything behind for August to do. He can imagine the scolding he'll get from his second in command but that's for later and this is for now.

Being the Guild Master and founder of True Heart, Naruto has taken over a large office on the second floor which overlooks the main hall. The room would almost be classed as Spartan, except for the few iconic weapons and items he has hanging up on the walls. Trophies which he has earned from his travels with Zeref and some from going on a few missions whenever he got bored from doing paperwork and paying off damages that a few of his more _**destructive**_ Guild Members tend to do.

While the chuckling Zeref doesn't look to have aged a day since his meeting with his younger brother, Naruto has changed greatly. Over the intense eleven years of training under the most powerful Wizard in the world, Naruto has grown out of his baby fat and now possesses a lean and toned body. The most noticeable change of his appearance so happens to be his spikey blonde hair which has grown past his shoulders. While his hair still remains to keep its spikes, the colour has changed from a golden blonde to a mixture of pure white and obsidian black. He has also rid himself of the rags from his childhood and now adorns a white battle suit with dark gray on his jacket. He also wears a white cape with red on the opposite side, black pants, a pair of gray gauntlets and boots which are gray, black and red.

 **( Cinque Izumi's Outfit but without the ribbon and red bandages )**

"You'll get use to it" said Zeref, trying and failing to ease his younger brother's worry.

Naruto just comically glares at the Dark Wizard. "Shut up. You have hundreds of years to get use to this. I don't! Who's stupid idea was it to make a Build in the first place!?" he cried while almost on the verge of using Fire Magic on the papers.

"Yours" smirked Zeref, causing Naruto's crocodile tears to increase in speed and bulk. Ever since Naruto has become Zeref's little brother, the Dark Mage has gotten more social, if only by a little. With his curse killing everyone he deems to care for and Naruto being the unwanted Jinchuriki of Kurama, both were quite happy to have each other to talk with.

Over the years of training under Magic, Naruto and Zeref displayed a need to figure out a way to cure Zeref of his curse. The end result being the Rune on the back of his neck which glows a faint purple before changing to pure black overtime. With the use of Rune Magic, the brothers have figured out a way to get pass the curse by making a Rune which absorbs the Death Magic of Ankhseram's Contradictory Curse and expelling it harmlessly into the atmosphere. While the Rune needs to be replaced every month, it was a big step for the pair, especially Zeref who is quite happy to be able to talk and love without any repercussions.

Even if it's too late for him to find love again. Not after _her._

For the past three years, Naruto has been leading his... _unique_ Guild while Zeref acts as more as an advisor for him.

Naruto grumbles to himself as he continues his paperwork but stops when a shout from the bottom floor interrupts him.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU BASTARDS STOLE MY ICE-CREAM SUNDAE!"

The shout is quickly followed by an explosion and the shaking of the building before several more explosions erupt afterwards. Naruto smirks over his Guild's excitement while Zeref sighs and shakes his head over their immaturity.

"At their age, you'd think they would be more mature than this" sighed Zeref, standing up from his seat.

Naruto follows him. "Don't be so down on them. They just get excited too easily" he said while walking out of his office to look down at what is taking place in the main hall. And he isn't too surprised when he witnesses the closest thing to a real life warzone. Mages are firing Spells in every direction, not caring for who is hit or what damage is done to the Guild Hall.

Looking around, Naruto sees black fire shooting in one direction while a stream of ice shoots in the other. A speedy blur flies past the brothers, blowing their clothes in the strong winds. The blur is soon followed by a large figure with curly black hair who is plowing through any man, woman or furniture in their way.

 _"How did we find all these fools?"_ thought Zeref as he gazes upon the destruction of the Guild Hall.

 **( Flashback - Two Years Ago )**

Over the years, Naruto and Zeref have been travelling around the world outside of the Elemental Nations. At the moment, both of them are staying in a hotel in Clover Town and are ready to travel to Magnolia tomorrow.

Over the years of travel, Zeref has trained his adopted younger brother in the art of Magical Arts and so far, he is quite impressed with Naruto'a progress. Within the few years, he has mastered over a dozen Magic Tomes with another dozen to complete before Zeref will provide him with anymore. Some of the Spells he has learned were simple Elemental Spells but overtime, Zeref has provided Naruto with more powerful Spells that require a high abundance of Magical power to use. A problem no longer after Zeref gave him two certain _gifts_ which did a spectacular job on helping in that matter.

"Come again. You want to do what?" asked Zeref, trying to figure out the reason for his younger brother's sudden decision. .

"You heard me. I want to make a Guild!"

A bewildered Zeref blinks, trying to comprehend the reason for the out of the blue goal. Not once over their years of travelling has Naruto ever gave him any hints in wanting to join a Guild, let alone make one himself. "Why would you possibly want to do that? Especially since the Magic Council will be monitoring and controlling the actions of your Guild like all the others."

Naruto lightly glares at Zeref from the hotel window. Where Zeref sees Naruto touching the window pane with his hands, a black miasma seeps out of his skin and causes the wood to rot. "Nobody orders me around. Nobody."

Zeref hides his sigh through an expression of indifference, an expression which Naruto has grown use to over the years of travelling with the immortal. Ever since he saved Naruto from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the blonde has grown more... rebellious to any form of government. A given result when he has spent most of his childhood under the rules and abuse of his own government who for some reason saw little point in protecting and nurturing the child who literally has an almost infinite power supply of Chakra.

It's these type of moments where he wished he didn't agree with helping that fool of a Sage on sealing away his mother, Kaguya. While she was clearly insane at the time, Zeref couldn't help but agree with her decision on taking away Chakra. He always believed the Sage to being foolish for granting Chakra to the populace who has a clear history of starting wars for the sake of it.

And of course, he was right. Within the past two hundred years, there has been three wars and dozens of 'unofficial' ones that have ended the lives of millions in the process. There's also the fact that these men and women use their Chakra to force the Nine Demons into human hosts with their only use being weapons of mass destruction, to slaughter their enemies and the innocents who so happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Funny how the Sage believed that granting Chakra to everybody would help them come together in peace when all it did was give them a way to kill more people and in half the time!

Honestly, Zeref finds it quite ironic that the Villagers don't see that they could have simply killed Naruto through their idiotic mobs which would only release Kurama out onto their Village again. And where would their precious Yondaime be when there's a pissed off Demon rampaging across their Village?

Rubbing his brow to ease an incoming migraine, Zeref a dresses his little brother once more. "And who, pray tell, would join your Guild? Have anyone in mind?"

Naruto turns to face the window but the Dark Mage can still see his face through the window's reflection. "I have a few people in mind."

 **( Two Weeks Later - Black Vox )**

Black Vox isn't like any other prison, seeing as it specializes in containing dangerous Mages from across Fiore. It does this with the use of Lacrima prison cells which are all shaped like diamonds. Said cells simply float in a wide room which makes up a majority of the prison, seemingly not feeling the effects of gravity as prisoners are still able to stand within their cells, although just barely.

Hundreds of Lacrima Cells float, harmlessly in the wide room, containing the most dangerous and evil Mages in Fiore. Including the Oracien Seis.

Erik, also known as Cobra, sits against the wall of his cell, lost in his thoughts which revolve around his past. Not much to do other than to think back to ones past so there he is, thinking about his life. How he was taken away from his home as a child by the cult followers of Zeref, how he was forced to help make the R-System, how he was chosen by Brain himself to join the Oracien Seis, how he began his life as a Dark Wizard in one of the most powerful Dark Guilds in Fiore, Nirvana, Fairy Tail and finally, his lost friend.

 _"Cubellios"_ he thought, clenching his right hand until he feels his nails cut through his skin and spill blood. Yet, he doesn't care. All he cares about is the welfare of his best friend since the Rune Knights hadn't found her after the incident with Nirvana. That means she's out there, on her own with nobody to help her. She could be cold, hungry! And here he is, sitting on his ass with no way to help her.

For now, all he can do is wait and pray that she's safe until he gets out and finds her.

Hearing noise, Cobra opens his eyes to see one of those annoying Magic Council workers who for some reason, look like a combination of a man and a frog. He has never seen one of their kind work anywhere else than in the Magic Council and a disturbing thought of the Magic Council breeding them or something along those lines creeps up, making him shiver.

What really catches his attention is how there are four more of the unusual frog men surrounding his cell, all at four points of it. Seeing as they are strategically boxing him in for some reason, he tenses up, ready for a fight if they try something funny.

"Get up" ordered the Council worker with a glare, clearly showing his distaste to speak with the Dark Wizard.

"Why, what's going on." If there's a moment where Cobra wishes for the Lacrima Cell to vanish, just so he can read the annoying worker's thoughts.

"You've made bail. Get up before I change my mind." With a wave of his staff, a wall opens up in the cell while a floating device hovers by the entrance, clearly for Cobra to use.

Said Dragonslayer blink, unsure if he heard right. He made bail? How? Who? Why? Not one to look a gift in the mouth, he stands up and reluctantly walks out of the cell and onto the floating device. The cell closes behind him and the rest of the Council Workers hover around him as they lower to the floor. Being out of his cell after so long, Cobra can finally relish in the feeling of his Magic, now that it isn't restrained by Lacrima. Now with nothing stopping him, he reads the minds of the Council Workers to find out what is going on.

 _"Why would someone want to bail out a Dark Mage?"_

 _"Tch, scum."_

 _"I can't believe this I happening!"_

 _"Oracien Seis have some serious contacts."_

 _"What is Warden Torch thinking?"_

Cobra frowns, not liking the fact that he has found nothing interesting in any of their minds. After a few minutes of floating through hallways, the group stops by a set of double doors. Said double doors opens, allowing Cobra's floating unit in but the rest stay. Before the Dragonslayer can question why, the doors close behind him and his floating unit suddenly stops, throwing him off of it but with his reflexes, he easily lands on his feet.

"Cobra?"

Said Wizard turns and to his surprise, there stands his allies from Oracien Seis. Hoteye, Angel, Midnight, Racer and...

"Jellal" muttered Cobra, loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"What's going on?" Angel wondered out loud. She remembers seeing this type of situation in a movie once. It ended with everyone in the room dead so it does very little to ease her worries.

"I was told someone paid my bail" remarked Cobra.

"Me too! It must be someone who is full of love!"

"Hmm."

"I don't like this."

"You don't have to like this." Everyone turns to face the now open doorway and recognizes the speaker as the Rune Knight who arrested them after Nirvana was destroyed. Behind him is an entire squad of Rune Knights, weary from being so close to S-Rank Dark Wizards who currently have no restraints on their person. One of the Dark Wizards also so happens to be a former member of the Ten Wizard Saints. "I'm here to inform you that you're all released on bail. All items taken when you were arrested shall now be returned."

"If you wouldn't mind me asking, who is the one who made our bail?" Hoteye asked, curious over who has granted them their freedom.

Lahar presses his glasses up his nose. "A fool who doesn't know that criminals like you belong behind bars." Ignoring the glares from Cobra and Racer, he snaps his fingers which signals the Rune Knights behind him. The Knights walk into the room with a box in hand and drops them on the floor, side-by-side. "You're items, as agreed."

Cobra frowns and opens one of the boxes and sees that it is full of his clothes. The rest of the Oracien Seis open their own boxes to find all their belongings in them.

"There are changing rooms behind you. Get dress and be quick about it. The quicker your gone, the better."

"At least you care" deadpanned Angel as she takes her clothes full of feathers and walks into a changing room with everyone else picking other changing rooms to change into their clothes.

Ten minutes later and everyone finishes getting changed and are now following Lahar down the hallway towards the exit. "Be warned, you all are on a three month probation so commit any crimes or fail to meet with your probation officer and we'll drag you back here, kicking and screaming."

Cobra and Racer glare into the back of Lahar's head but holds back from doing anything violent. No point getting arrested again when their freedom is only a few feet away from them.

Lahar pushes open the double doors and the Oracien Seis and Jellal have to cover their eyes from the bright sunlight until they get use to the sudden change in lights.

"Fresh air, how I love you so!" cried Hoteye with his arms spread out wide.

While most of the Oracien Seis are taking in the fact that they are now free, Jellal, Midnight and Cobra narrow their eyes towards the individual who is standing across from them. It doesn't either of them long to figure out who bailed them out but Cobra is having other thoughts.

 _"I can't read his thoughts!"_

"Where is my father? Why isn't he with us?" asked Midnight as his lazy but strong eyes stare into Naruto's. The rest of the Oracien Seis finally notices Naruto after Midnight addresses him.

Naruto doesn't answer immediately, seemingly taking in a few breaths of fresh air before finally responding. "It's because Brain isn't like the six of you."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Angel as she reaches for her Gate of the Chisel Key.

"You all don't have his black heart. He has a history of crimes that link back to when he was thirteen. While you're no angels-" Angel flinches. "-you are all young and impressionable. Its nobody's fault but Brain's for making you all what you are now." Blue eyes shift over to the tense former Wizard Saint. "Even you, Jellal. You all have good in you. Nobody else may think so but I do."

"And how would you know this?" Jellal asked, speaking for the first time since being released. While he does want to repent for the crimes he has committed in his life, he won't blindly listen to a stranger without reason.

Naruto smirks like as if he knows something they don't. "Let's just say that I can tell and leave it like that." Nobody notices Naruto's white highlights glow for a brief second before dying out.

While Cobra isn't too sure about what he means about that, he agrees on the part about Brain having a black heart. Just the thought of what he did at Nirvana makes the Dragonslayer see red.

"I will get to the point. I want you all to join my Guild" Naruto asked with a grin.

"You want us to do what?" asked Racer who feels unsure if he heard him right.

"You heard me right. I want you to join my Guild. A Light Guild I should add."

Angel narrows her eyes, dangerously at Naruto as her Silver Celestial Key glints against the sunlight. "We are the Oracien Seis! One of the strongest Dark Guilds in the Balam Alliance! Why would we even consider joining _your_ Guild. A Light Guild nonetheless!" she demanded an answer from the multi-coloured man.

"Because it will allow you all to reflect on your crimes."

Racer scoffs at the Jinchuriki. "And why would we want to reflect on our crimes?"

Naruto raises a brow towards the Speed Mage. "Isn't there someone out in the world who you want to see again? Someone who you wish to see. Someone who can be proud of you and your actions?"

Only three of the six respond with wide eyes as they think back to their loved ones.

Angel admits that she would like to see her younger sister after so many years of being separated. To be there and protect her like the good old times when they were kids.

Hoteye would love to see his own younger brother but at the moment, he can't happily see him in the state he's in now. Not with all the crimes he committed throughout his life. How can he look into Wally's eyes after everything he has done?

Jellal wants to see Erza again, there's no questioning that but before he can even think about it, he wants to make amends for everything he has done to her. Everything from the R-System, using her as a sacrifice... Simon's death.

"I'll join/I'll go/I'm in."

Naruto smiles as Angel, Hoteye and Jellal walk over to his side as they ignore the baffled and betrayed expressions on Cobra and Racer's faces as Midnight looks at them with a blank stare.

"Angel!? Hoteye!? What the hell are you two doing!?"

"I apologize but he speaks the truth. I can't meet my brother as a Villain in his eyes. I must repent for my crimes and if joining his Guild will help then I will join him in his endeavors" answered Hoteye with a small smile.

"Same here. I can't face Yukino as I am now."

Naruto smiles to the trio who take a place by his side and turns to face the rest of the Oracien Seis. "What about the rest of you?"

Racer looks around, obviously having a conflict between himself.

Cobra narrows his eyes into slits and growls like a animal.

Midnight stares at Naruto, his blank expression doing nothing to deter the multi-coloured man.

"You can go to hell! I have a friend to find and you're just waisting my time" growled Cobra, flexing his hands. Before anymore words can be shared, the Dragonslayer feels something crawl up his back. He looks over his shoulder, only to gape when he meets the eyes of a large purple snake.

"C-Cubellios?" His reply is the snake licking the side of his face in affection. Wrapping his arms around its large head, he rests his forehead against the snake's and smiles. "You're safe."

"Found her a while back in an alleyway in Magnolia. Looked like she was looking for something but I'm guessing it was you."

Cobra turns to face the strange man. "You brought her to me?" Naruto smiles and nods. Cobra turns to stroke Cubellios and his lips go straight as he thinks to himself. Whatever negative thoughts he may have leave as the large snake pushes him towards the ever growing group with its head. He sighs and walks towards Naruto. "I guess joining up won't be so bad."

Midnight stares at Naruto until he finally asks him the question that has been bugging him. "Why are you helping us?"

Naruto tilts his head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why help Dark Wizards? We've killed hundreds but yet, you try to show us repentment? Or is it just sympathy?"

To the surprise of Oracien Seis's most powerful Mage, Naruto smiles. "It's because you aren't the first Dark Wizards I've met. The first I've met is said to kill for the sake of killing and is supposed to be evil's reincarnate. What I see is a misunderstood man who had the misfortune to be cursed. I see the same in all of you. You all didn't ask to be Dark Wizards. You were all taken from your homes and forced into slavery. At such an age, becoming Dark Wizards was probably the best option you could have chosen."

Everyone looks around in unease, especially Jellal as he has been the one to take over the R-System project after Erza led the revolt. In fact, he has been the one to provide Brain with all of the Oracien Seis members who were once slaves who worked in the R-System. The only reason they were allowed to leave was because Brain offered to train Jellal if he provided him with a team of slaves who possessed the most Magic power.

In theory, he is the reason for Oracien Seis becoming one of the most powerful Dark Guilds in Fiore.

Midnight stares and Naruto stares back with neither so much as blinking. The tension in the air can almost be cut with a knife as the two powerful Mages try to force to other to back down with their stare.

Within five minutes, it's Midnight who gives and sighs. "Very well." With no more to say, he walks over to Naruto's group and folds his arms.

Racer almost jumps when everyone else turns their attention towards himself. With the fact that he's on his own, there's only one answer he could actually give. "Damn peer pressure."

"So... what now, Master?" asked Midnight with a small smirk and a twitch to the eye which shows that it's going to take him some time to get use to calling Naruto Master.

Naruto smirks and with a wave of his hand, a purple portal opens up in front of them. "Now, we visit Tartaros."

 **( Tartaros Guild - Cube )**

Surrounding a round table in a dark room are nine of the most powerful members of Tartaros, known as the Nine Demon Gates. Most likely because of the fact that they are all Demons.

Jackal has dark brown hair which reach his shoulders and covers the left side of his face. On top of his head is a pair of fox-like ears while a furry tail protrudes form his lower back. Black spots cover the area around his one visible eye and on his arms which are shown from his green stripe tank top which he pairs with a brown bandana that has yellow spots on it. He also wears a pair of loose, beige pants with black boots. He is currently resting his feet on the table with his arms behind his head.

Silver looks like a older man in his late thirties. He has spikey black hair with a sharp face and a stubble. He adorns a pair of silver earrings that are shaped as crosses. His most recognizable feature is the large scar which is trailing down the side of his head. He's wearing a long-sleeve brown shirt with brown gloves that reach to his forearms. Over the shirt is his segmented chest plate with the words, "Absolute Zero" written on it. Attached to said chest plate is a long white cape. He leans back against his seat and taps his hand against the table with a calm smile on his face.

Beside him sits Keyes who looks almost like a skeleton. He adorns a checkered designed cloak with a high-collar shirt and a tie underneath it. On his head is a ornate headpiece which shows the Guild Mark for Tartaros. In his boney fingers is a staff that exudes a dark aura, not like any of the other Demons care. The Demon calmly sits in his seat, waiting for the reason on why they have come for said meeting.

Beside the moving skeleton is Kyoka who looks to be a mix between human and bird as she possesses aviary features. She wears very little in terms of clothing as she has a skin-tight bodysuit that emphasizes her large chest and partially reveals her buttocks to the world. Her shoulders and arms are concealed by a stripe, long-sleeve jacket with flaring sleeves, a four-way split tail back and a large, gaping collar that covers her neck. The sleeves covers most of her hands or rather, her claws, whilst a thick pair of bands wrap around the woman's thighs and just stopping at her set of talons. She is looking around the table with a vicious smirk on her face.

Tempester is a Demon with the features of a lion. He wears a thin, open cape which covers his head with a hood while showing off his muscular physique. His loose hair covers both of his cheeks and reaches all the way down his neck while some strands are left hoveirng over his face. Out of the Nine Demon Gates, he is the one with the most serious expression on his face.

Franmalth is the most unique of the Nine Demon Gates as he is a round, humanoid creature with a large eye that can be seen under a set of armour he wears on his person at all times. His arms are covered in red and yellow stripes. His walward legs are hidden from the world by a simple pair of brown pants that are held up by a brown belt. He complete his strange appearance with a small walking stick that he uses to walk, even though he doesn't need it. He can be see with a wide grin on his face and muttering out numbers and calculations.

Ezel is another odd looking creature as he possesses blue skin, four muscular arms and six tentacles. His face is angular with spikey protrusions on the top of his head. He has yellow eyes and sharp shark-like teeth. A chain is tied around his chest while his tattoos can almost be seen as invisible while in the shadows of the room. Currently, he has all four arms crossed with one another while showing everyone his sharp teeth with a bloodthirsty smirk.

Torafuzar is a large, muscular Demon who resembles a shark but also a lizard man in both appearance and posture. His skin is dark pink in colour while the plate covering his head is dark red. Scales cover his body which can be seen from under his short-sleeved shirt, whitish brown pants and his dark brown shoes. So far, all he has done is glare at Franmalth who doesn't seem to notice the glare being sent his way.

Beside him is Seilah who has the appearance of a young and beautiful woman with the only Demonic traits being the gold horns on her head. Covering her forehead and keeping her long hair from her face is a white band whole a white strap is tied around her neck. Her attire consists of a very revealing beige and leopard-printed kimono. The kimono hugs her figure with a yellow, decorative ribbon which ties itself around her back. Her outfit is complemented with thigh-high boots that reveals her heels and toes. She is ignoring everyone else around her and is using her time to read a book with an uninterested expression on her face.

At one end of the table is the 'temporary' Guild Master of Tartaros, Mard Geer, the Underworld King. A Demon who has lived longer than any other of Zeref's Demons and definitely one of the more powerful as he can challenge the Spirit King himself, an impressive feat that few can match.

Even with the fact that he is hundreds of years old, Mard Geer possesses the body of a tall, young man. His hair is pitch black while also being long and wavy, reaching down to his shoulders, even whilst most of it is tied in a ponytail. His messy black hair all but obscures his dark, slanted eyes. He dons a long black jacket with trims in a flame pattern. Under the jacket is a frilly, V-neck shirt while he also wears a pair of black pants and a pair of plain boots. His eyes scan the eight that make up the Nine Demons Gates alongside him while he crosses his legs and leans his chin against his knuckles. In his other hand, he is holding an odd book which as the initials, "E.N.D." on the cover.

"For starters, I feel obliged to mention that I appreciate everyone accepting my invitation on attending this meeting, after so many years apart" said Mard Geer, his amused expression never once faulting.

Torafuzar looks away and scoffs. Just like the rest of the Nine Demon Gates, he knows that the last thing Mard Geer feels is appreciation for them showing up. He isn't even sure if the Underworld King can feel it in the first place. What he does know is that he had no choice but to show up since the last thing he needs is for Mard Geer to... 'reeducate' him.

Two hundred years ago, Jackal refused to show up when Mard Geer called for a meeting of the Nine Demon Gates. The next day, everyone was brought forth to watch Jackal cry out from Mard Geer's Curse. While they don't give a damn about their fellow Demon being tortured, they understood the threat lingering underneath the little session.

 _'Annoy me and you'll be next'._

Safe to say that nobody thought twice on slipping out on the meetings, no matter how pointless they are.

"What's this meeting all about?" Torafuzar asked, wanting to get to the point.

Mard Geer's eyes turn towards the Demon, freezing Torafuzar under his steely gaze, yet the smirk on Mard Geer's face remains in place. "To the point? Very well. I have sensed our master in the past month and his presence has only gotten stronger since then."

The announcement catches the rest of the Nine Demon Gates off guard as they straighten up and stare at Mard Geer in disbelief. Not like anyone can blame hem since it has been centuries since they have gotten any word of their creator so this is big news!

"Where is he?" Kyoka asked the question everyone wants to know. From the obvious excitement in her voice, everyone can he is anticipating the return of their master and hopefully fill his lifelong wish.

To die.

Mard Geer opens his mouth to speak but before he can, the room shakes under a tremor with dust falling from the ceiling. Eight of the nine Demon Gates stand up and look around, as if the source of the tremor is inside the meeting room with them.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled Jackal.

As if answering his question, the large double doors explode and fly across the room, heading towards Jackal. Moving fast, Jackal throws his hand out and uses his Curse to destroy the doors in a powerful explosion which covers the nearby area in dust.

"Jackal, you idiot!"

"Someone clear the dust!"

Keyes silently nods and with a wave of his staff, blows the dust away, clearing the room for any and all to see the source of the doors exploding out of their hinges.

The source just so happen to be a human adolescent with white, black and blonde hair.

"Who the are you?" asked Tempester who is as calm as usual.

"Or rather, how did he get in here" said Seilah, narrowing her eyes as she tries to think of how the human got into their headquarters in the first place. Especially with none of the guards spotting him. Their headquarters is also on the Cube, a floating fortress that can't be detected by Magical methods in the slightest.

The human has the gall to step into the room and smile, like as if their all friends. "First off, let me introduce myself." He dramatically waves his arm in front of himself and bows. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. For your second question..." Naruto stands up straight and smirks. "I walked here."

Silver analyses the young man in front of himself with a critical eye. _"There's something seriously off with this kid"_ he thought, having noticed the odd sort of aura surrounding him. For a second, his aura looks to be pure white and full of life, only to quickly die in an obsidian darkness which reaps of death.

The room shakes once more, indicating that the human isn't alone and that his allies are most likely handling with the guards of the Cube. Makes sense for a few of the Demons since the guards should have arrived already.

Feeling his blood pumping for a fight, Ezel is the first to move as he disappears and reappears above Naruto with all six of his razor-sharp tentacles all poised to cut through the human. **"DIE!"** he roared with a shark-like grin.

The Demon descends onto the human within seconds but that so happens to be enough time for the human to lift up his left hand and form a smooth, black ball in it. Naruto aims the ball of Darkness towards the incoming Demon and with a flex of his fingers, the orb shrinks in size for a second before it expands into a beam which cuts through Ezel's chest and makes a small hole in the ceiling.

Seven of the remaining Nine Demon Gates stare in shock as Ezel gasps out in pain and collapses while still in midair. The human takes a step to the left, just to avoid Ezel's body from crashing into him as the force of his descent and the sudden loss of life is enough to make the body lose any sense of balance. The corpse crashes into the floor and bounces off it like a skipping stone before crashing into the stone wall, making a crater in it as the Demon's body leans against it with no sign of life, whatsoever.

Silence fills the room as everyone else stares at the human in nothing but disbelief. After all, each of them are powerful enough to destroy armies by themselves, yet he has taken down one of their own with such ease. Yes, Ezel lacked the sense of preservation but he shouldn't have been killed off so easily.

And his Magic!

For a second, dread and death filled the room when the human used his Magic on Ezel. Such power and... Darkness! It almost reminds them of their own Curse Power, expect that their Curses lack the almost sickening dark sensation of the human's power. And from Ezel's corpse rotting, they can tell that their guess of the sick Magic pretty accurate.

Jackal makes the first move as he forms an explosive ball in his hand and throws it between Naruto's eyes. Only for him to disperse into particles of light, allowing the ball to fly past and destroy the entrance way.

The light particles reform Naruto behind Jackal and flicks a glowing finger against the back of the Demon's head. The moment the finger touches Jackal's scalp, it explodes and throws the Demon away.

Glancing to his left, Naruto brings up his arm and blocks a katana made of ice.

Silver widens his eyes when he notices his sword not cutting through the young boy's arm. Being so close, he can perfectly see why as dark, purple scales with spikes cover the boy's arm like armour. Pulling back his sword and jumping awua, he looks at the arm and sees a small cut in it, courtesy of his sword. The cut is too small to have actually done any damage and it matters little as it regenerates a few seconds later. Afterwards, the arm of Darkness disperses into a blackish, purple mist.

"Your Magic is... strange" Naruto spoke after sensing the man's odd Magic.

"I can say the same thing about you" said Silver but slashing at the boy with his sword. Said boy waves his arm and destroys the sword, surprising Silver. Due to the surprise, Silver didn't have the chance to block as Naruto throws a kick, enhanced with Darkness Magic, throwing the Demon through a wall.

Naruto has little time to take a break as Torafuzar throws a fist which hits Naruto across the face and launches him into a different wall, leaving a crater. Recovering quickly, Naruto disperses into a poof of smoke and ash, just in time to avoid Torafuzar's fist from crushing him. Instead, it crushes the already weakened wall.

Naurto appears behind Torafuzar with his glowing right arm cocked back but is hit by a twister, courtesy of Tempester. The twister plows through the floor with the human inside it, cutting and crippling him in the process.

Jackal growls as he glares at the spinning twister and forms explosive balls into his hands. "Take this you shitbag!" he roared, throwing explosive after explosive into the spinning twister, dispersing it in the process. Tempester scoffs but let's it be as the explosions incinerate their enemy.

Explosion after explosion erupts as Jackal releases his anger and frustration on the odd human, even if his corpse is incinerated into nothingness. The shaking of the roof soon signals everyone that Jackal needs to stop. "Jackal, stop or you'll bring the roof down on us!" yelled Torafuzar but the explosive maniac ignores them and laughs as he continues to throw bombs left and right. Torafuzar shakes his head and turns towards his fellow Demon. "Seilah, if you could."

Seilah shakes her head with a sigh and raises her hand. The second she does, Jackal finds himself with no control of his body. "Fuck is this!? Seilah, let me go or I'll blow you the fuck up!"

"Not until you calmed yourself" ordered Kyoka, having lost patience with Jackal.

Jackal snarls but complies and takes a few breaths to calm himself. Once its clear that he is calm, Seilah allows her control over him to fade, allowing Jackal free reign of his body.

Having never left his throne during the battle, Mard Geer eyes the scorched crater and sees a fleck of movement in the shadows, something only he has been able to notice once Jackal has stopped his barrage. "Interesting. He's still alive."

"He's what!?" exclaimed Jackal, turning around to look at the crater. Everyone's eyes scan the crater for any sign of the human but can't see him. Before anyone can talk back to Mard Geer, movement catches their eyes but not in a human sense.

Instead, something seems to... crawl out of the shadows. It starts off as nothing until the shadows almost seem to ripple. A claw rips out of the shadows, catching most of the Demons off guard. The claw slams into the floor of the crater and use sit as leverage to pull out the rest of itself. What pops out isn't the form of a human. Instead, it shows a mass that looks to be shaped as some sort of Demon. With two large claws, two widespread wings, powerful feet, a swishing tail and a lovely set of horns on top of its head. There's also the noricable fact that it has no eyes or face.

That is until it screams.

Where it's mouth is suppose to be, skin rips apart to show a wide jaw with sharp teeth which is made of the same substance as the rest of its body. With a new mouth, it releases a high pitch scream, unlike anything the Demons have ever heard. With it being so powerful and high pitched, it's only the fact that they are Demons do the Tartaros members not feel the need to cover their ears. Although, they still flinch in pain.

The Demons recoil from the sudden return of dread and death coming from the... _thing._

Even Mard Geer is left effected as he widens his eyes as a long lost emotion returns to him. The sudden tightness in his chest, the cold west covering his face and the tingling sensation in his legs. It takes the Underworld King a few seconds to realise what he's feeling and this leaves him with a sudden need to kill.

Standing up, the Underworld King glares with hate, surprising quite a few Demons as they've never seen their leader show so much emotion in such a long time. "You... ANNOYANCE!" roared Mard Geer, waving his arm wildly as large thorns erupt from the stone floor and pierce the monster several times. This adds to the thing roaring again but not in pain.

More in anger.

The thorns rot away after being introduced with the Darkness of the creature, making Mard Geer summon more to his side and ordering them to attack. The creature reels its head back before throwing it forward and roars.

This roar lacks the high pitch volume of the previous and replaces it with power as the force of it sends out a shockwave towards the Underworld King. Not only do the thorns shatter away into nothingness but Mard Geer flies away with most of the floor and walls of the Tartaros headquarters following suit. The rest of the Demons are blown back from the force which destroys the room and every other room behind them.

Kyoka widens her eyes from behind the arm covering her face. _"W-What power!"_

 **xXx**

"That motherfucker!" roared Cobra while covering his sensitive ears against the screams of... whatever is in he castle with them. The power in it is enough to shake the entire building by itself. Having a hearing that allows Cobra to read people's minds, he is currently under the most pain. Cubellios hisses and wraps herself around Cobra to ease his pain, if only by a little.

"I'm not feeling so well" groaned Racer, feeling sick all of a sudden. He isn't the only one as Angel, Hoteye, Jelllal and Midnight groan as they find themselves feeling sick and weak.

 _"T-This Magic. It isn't human"_ thought Jellal. With years of learning and training in a bit of Dark Magic, he is one to know the unhealthy sensation of using exceptionally powerful Dark Magic. What he's feeling at the moment is on a different level altogether. Their new Guild Master is at the other side of the castle but they are still able to feel his power!

 **xXx**

When the shockwave dies down, everyone finds themselves outside on the barren wasteland of the Cube and half of the castle being nothing but rubble.

"I c-can't m-move" gasped Jackal from the floor, feeling almost every single bone in his body broken. He isn't the only one as several of the Nine Demon Gates are laying prone on the floor, alongside craters that are digging into the floor of the Cube. The only ones able to stand, if only barely are Torafuzar, Franmalth and Keyes.

Mard Geer and Silver have disappeared during the wreckage and could be anywhere for what they know.

Torafuzar grunts as he pushes himself onto his feet and catches himself when he feels his legs almost give out. His appearance has changed as the second he sensed the power from the monster, he shifted into his Etherious form, although it just barely saved him from some serious damage. He looks down at his right arm and notes the cracks in the armour that makes up the skin of his Etherious form.

 _"It was able to crack my body... with a shout?"_

"H-He's no h-human" muttered Kyoka, having no strength in her body, except to looking up at the creature who's very presence breaths death.

The creature looks at the Demons, judging them with its lack of eyes until a golden glow fills its chest. The glow expands until it rids of the Darkness and shows a perfectly unharmed Naruto, smiling at the downed Demons. "I take it that I've got your attention now?"

"Ice Devil: Rage!"

Naruto raises his hand towards the source of the voice and forms a shield of golden light. Just in time too as a beam of concentrated Ice Magic collides against the shield of light. The shield does its job as the Ice Magic is erased the moment it touches the goldne light.

When the attack dies down, Naruto dispels the shield and looks towards the source to see Silver, panting and glaring at him. Silver's armour is seen to possess cracks after their little bout from before, indicating that it has done some form of damage to the Devil Slayer.

Naruto eyes Silver for a moment, noticing something connecting him to a certain member of the Nine Demon Gates. He glances to a recovering Keyes and hums in thought. "I see." Naurto glances at Silver one more time but his eyes glow purple for a moment, Silver's eyes copying him before they return to their natural shade.

"You've destroyed our headquarters! Do you know how much that's going to cost!?" yelled Franmalth, grabbing the top of his round head in horror and frustration before he narrows his lone eye at the human. "You'll pay us back with your soul!" The Etherious throws his arms towards Naruto and grabs his arm, holding it in a death grip.

Franmalth smirks as he uses his Curse to start sucking away the human's soul, feeling it working the moment he made skin contact.

That is until he finds himself in a widespread field with two sides being nothing but different to each other.

 **xXx**

To Franmalth's left, a thriving forest with boistorous animals running around, ranging from squirrels, foxes, rabbits and many more. Lush and thriving trees fill the Demon's vision, ntocing how they are brimming of fresh fruit, ready to be picked by whatever denizens live in the wide forest.

The beauty of the land is ennough to make the Demon sick.

Having enough, the Demon looks towards his right, gazing at the best example of a wasteland, with nothing but sand, rotting trees and skeletons of what looks to belong to a few unlucky animals. While it's more up Franmalth's alley, he feels something within the wasteland making his stomach churn, uncomfortably. Like as if there's something within the dead land, waiting for any unlucky soul to wander into its territory.

 **"What's this? Food?"**

Franmalth jumps in his spot after hearing the loud and powerful voice shaking the floor underneath him. Reluctantly, the Etherious turns to see a sight that he will never forget in his remaining bits of life.

For standing right in front of him is none other than a colossal orange fox with nine large tails swishing behind it. From what he can tell from comparing their sizes, it's roughly around the size of a mountain and that's just him making a guess. The situation is only made more awkward since the Demon has to tilt its odd body upwards, just to look up at the smirking face of the Kyūbi. Franmalth honestly wonders how on Earthland did he not hear the massive beast standing only a few feet behind him?

 **"You're lucky that I just had lunch or you wouldn't be standing there with that stupid expression on your face"** said Kurama, amused by the little Demon's flabbergasted expression. Not like he can blame him as it isn't easy for any Demon to realise that they aren't top dog anymore.

"W-What a-are y-you?" There are only three individuals Franmalth has ever been afraid of in his hundreds of years of living.

Mard Geer since the Underworld King lacks most emotions, including sympathy. It isn't a day on the Cube if he hasn't killed at least dive of their underlings and that's him on a good day.

There's also Silver but that's mostly because of the former human's iconic Devil Slayer Magic. As Dragon Slayer Magic can harm and kill Dragons, Devil Slayer Magic can harm and kill Demons with ease.

Then of course, there's his master and creator, Zeref. While the Etherious Guild's main mission is to find Zeref and kill him under his orders, that doesn't mean that he isn't still afraid of the man who can end his life faster than he spent creating it.

The number has now risen into four which he discovers from underneath the overwhelming power from the fox in front of him. There's just so much of it that he's inwardly impressed with himself for not having collapsed under the fox's piercing gaze.

Doesn't mean that his legs aren't shaking, though.

Kurama shrugs and drops itself to lay on its stomach and rests its head on its paws, while also causing the earth to shake from his collapse and making Franmalth jump again. **"I'd tell you but it wouldn't matter. The other two occupants aren't impressed with you trying to suck Naruto's soul out and to warm you, neither am I."**

Franmalth shrinks under Kurama's eyes gaining steel for a few seconds before they regain their normal laziness. **"But the other two are coming so it isn't like your going to last long."**

The moment Kurama finishes his statement, the pressure on Franmalth's awkward shoulders increases with the force of a mountain collapsing on him. The Etheirous collapses under the sudden weight and finds trouble breathing.

 _ **"A creature of evil trying to kill my host? How sad."**_

 **"WHO THE FUCK TRIED TO TAKE MY POWER!"**

Franmalth struggles to look up from his position and soon wishes that he didn't as he finds himself looking up at two towering figures that are as big as the massive fox which is between them.

From the left side with lush trees, scampering animals and green grass, a woman floats above it all with twelve wings that look to be made of gold. Her beauty shines as much as the Holy Magic pouring off of her person, causing an uncomfortable itch for the Etherious. She smiles down at the Demon, almost fooling him from thinking she cares about his well being. However, the warmth of her smile doesn't meet her golden/bronze eyes, which are full of bloodthirst for the Demon.

The second giant figure is as odd and as powerful as the Angel. It's form is muscular, although it's almost hard to tell from the way it's made of what looks to be physical shadows, similar to the human's form before he destroyed half of Tartaros's headquarters. On top of its head is what looks to be dreadlocks, but they are still made of the same shadows which makes up the rest of the creature. It's large, yellow eyes glare down at Franmalth with the same bloodthirsty glint as the Angel, but obviously with less restraint.

It's most noticeable feature just so happens to be the massive heart-shaped hole in its chest, although it doesn't seem to care that a large portion of itself is missing. It also doesn't possess a mouth, even though it's obvious that it still has the ability to speak, sounding cold and raspy, yet powerful.

Franmalth prides himself to being one of the Nine Demon Gates, few being able to match them in power. Yet, here he stands, nothing but a shivering ant when compared to the three goliaths who glare down at himself, not caring for his position or power.

 **"I didn't know we had bugs in here. This your work, Isabel?"**

 _ **"Don't insult me, Razial. My creations are of pure heart and body. This... thing is clearly one for your works. Nothing but corruption and evil."**_

 **"You flatter me."**

 _ **"Quiet. If you won't get rid of it, I shall erase the vermin in your place."**_

The Angel known as Isabel raises a hand and aims it down on Franmalth who feels his danger senses go berserk! Everything from the thousands of souls he absorbed to his own soul warned him to move, to do something or he will perish!

As a golden light envelops the area, Franmalth can only stare into the blinding light with more questions than answer. Questions that will never be answered as the light envelops him.

 **xXx**

In the real world, everyone simply watches Franmalth as he starts to shake and splutter saliva as his large eye glows gold. Eventually, he let's go of Naruto's and drops to the floor, dead.

The fact that Franmalth's attempt to absorb the human's soul not only failed but led to his death only males the Demons more wary of him. Well, the ones who aren't lying on the floor, broken.

"Such extraordinary power and strength" muttered Keyes, loud enough for everyone to hear. "You're corpse could prove useful to have."

Naruto quirks an eyebrow, his Darkness Magic sensing a lot of negativity and dark power from the living skeleton. "You claim to be able to kill me when everyone else has failed to land a scratch on me?"

Like as if the universe is mocking him, a black blur collides into Naruto, throwing him away as he bounces off the ground like a skipping stone before catching himself and skids to his feet. With his balance back and a bruise in his side, Naruto eyes the individual who is spouting a lot of negativity from every pore in his body.

It turns out that Mard Geer has changed into his Etherious form, allowing the full usage of his power. He has become more muscular, his skin has darkened with long dark horns adorning his forehead, his fingers has been replaced with sharp claws with feathers sprouting out of his wrists and collar. The most noticeable features of his Etherious form are the large, bat-like wings on his back.

Mard Geer's eyes glare into Naruto with nothing but pure hate and madness. The Demon stomps the floor and jumps towards Naruto, destroying the ground underneath his feet.

Naruto brings his left arm to block Mard Geer's punch but he winces from the strength in the punch and can't stop as Mard Geer pushes him back, Naruto's feet skidding against the rocky floor as he does so. Mard Geer swipes at the human with his free hand, taking a few hairs from him since Naruto ducks in time to avoid it. However, Mard Geer proves his worth as Tartaros's leader by kicking Naruto in the stomach, launching him into a nearby cliff.

The cliff shatters into rubble as Naruto flips in midair after being shot through it and lands onto his feet. Just as he stops gravity moving him, Mard Geer drops down on him from the sky, forming a crater as he crashes into the human. The dust vanishes a few seconds later to reveal Mard Geer and Naruto fighting for dominance, one using his wings and higher vantage point to overcome their opponent while the other pushes back with an arm enveloped in shadows and dark armour.

Seeing as he isn't getting anywhere, Mard Geer decides to fly back into the air and change tactics. Swiping his arm to the side, his hand glows a bright white which spins in his palm before a white glow covers the sky above Naruto. **"Dea Yggdrasil!"** announced Mard Geer, summoning an immense wooden beam and dropping it down on Naruto.

Naruto takes no time to admire the power of Mard Geer's Curse and raises his left hand into the air, aiming towards the incoming pillar.

From the sky, Mard Geer watches in satisfaction as the pillar drops to crush the human like a bug. His satisfaction soon dies when a bright beam of light invelops the wooden beam and pierces the skies above. The light is so intense and powerful that Mard Geer has no other solution but to close his eyes and cover them with an arm. When the light eventually dies down, Mard Geer looks over his arm to survey the damage and the first difference he sees is that the wooden beam is nowhere to be seen. Not a speck of wood or even dust remains of the beam, having been incinerated by the human with whatever Light Magic he knows.

 **"You humans really are nothing but pests"** growled Mard Geer, his arms glowing the usual bright light of his Curse Power.

Naruto breathes in a deep breath to recover from being winded by using such a large amount of his Angelic Magic in one go. Recovering, he looks up at the flying Demon and smirks, ready fight some more. From the way the Demon is drenching the Cube with his bloodlust, he guesses that he doesn't need to entice the Underworld King to continue.

Sensing the earth shake, Naruto jumps to the side, just in time to avoid thorns from gutting him. Naruto isn't given much of a break as he continues to run since large and sharp thorns keep appearing underneath him. Seeing as the ground isn't safe for him, he covers himself with his Angelic Magic before disappearing in a golden blur. The golden blur scale through the air before reappearing over Mard Geer who looks over his shoulder in time to see an upside down Naruto, kicking him with his glowing foot.

The Demon crashes down from the sky, throwing rubble in the air after landing. When the rubble and dust die down, Mard Geer is shown to be standing and glaring up at the floating Naruto.

"It's impressive that your still standing. Not many can handle the power of Angelic Magic, especially not a Demon like you."

Behind Naruto, Keyes charges at the blonde with his staff raised up and a dark miasma dripping off of it, giving off an impression that it's quite dangerous.

Unknown to Keyes, Naruto has gained the ability to sense negative emotions after Zeref implanted him with the power of Darkness. Hence, Naruto is able to sense the source of killing intent from behind him, allowing him the chance to counter. He spins around as Keyes gets close and throws his hand out towards the skeleton, in a stabbing motion. His empty hand glows as he does so until a sword of pure light appears in his hand, allowing his attack to not be in vain as the sword pierces Keyes in the stomach.

Keyes stiffens and feels his energy leave him as the sword starts to burn away his body. The dark miasma covering him almost seem to scream in pain as the light of the sword glows, eating away the darkness of the Demon until finally, he scatters into particles of light.

"Didn't need him anyway. Isn't that right, brother?"

"True. Keyes has always been one of my more... rebellious books."

Mard Geer stiffens, recognizing the voice, instantly. How can he not since it's the very first voice he heard after his book was written. Turning, the Underworld King finds himself face-to-face with none other than his master and creator, Zeref. **"M-Master."**

Zeref glances at Mard Geer, disappointment easily shown in his eyes. "Seal away your Etherious form, Mard. You know I don't like speaking to you in that form."

To Naruto's amusement, the Demon actually appears to look flustered over Zeref's command before finally finding the willpower to seal away his Etherious form. A bright light envelops him for a few moments before it dies to show Mard Geer in his human form, although he does look a tad nervous, making sure to avoid eye contact with his creator.

Zeref smirks in amusement over watching Mard Geer fiddle in place, unsure on what to do over his sudden entrance. Not like he can blame him since he created Mard Her and the rest of Tartaros to eventually kill him. A feat that he only believes is possible when facing his most powerful Demon. While Mard Geer is powerful, he is only Zeref's third most powerful Demon in his library and so, lacks the power to end his life.

"Mast-"

Zeref interrupts Mard Geer. "Gather the rest of the Demon Gates. I have new orders for all of you."

Mard Geer eyes Naruto and glares. "But the hu-" Mard Geer's voice gets caught in his throat when Zeref's red eyes make contact with his own eyes, freezing him in place. The cold hand of death slowly wraps itself around his throat, threatening to cut off his oxygen supply while also dropping his temperature to the same chilling cold temperatures as Silver's Ice Devil Slayer Magic.

"Is there a problem, Mard Geer?"

Naruto folds his arms and smiles as he watches the once proud and powerful Demon and leader of Tartaros drop their head and slowly shake their head, in fear of Zeref destroying their book.

"O-Of course not, master."

Zeref nods his head. "Good. You have your orders. Now, go."

Mard Geer nods before running off to the direction of the Nine Demon Gates or rather, what's left of them.

Naruto turns to face his brother. "So, what's the story with Grimoire Heart? Are they on board with the plan?"

Zeref smiles in a way that doesn't look right on the face of the most powerful Mage on the planet. "Of course. Their Guild Master was a bit sceptical but after killing him, everyone seems to be very excited on joining the Guild."

Naruto chuckled, awkwardly with a hint of west dripping off his brow. The simple way Zeref spoke about threatening the most powerful Dark Guild in Fiore is quite a bit off putting. "That's good. Now, we can finish the rest."

 **( Flashback End )**

Afterwards, Naruto bought the land which makes up Lotus City. When one's brother is an immortal Mage who is also an Emperor of his own Empire, money doesn't become a problem. His brother had also provided him with the Spells needed to create the large city, using nothing but Magic Seals and his own Magic Power to magically digitize the city into reality. It wasn't easy as it took Naruto months to master the Spells and more to provide the needed Magic. His Magic Power may be large but it still took him three days of constantly filling the Magic Seal to get it working.

The hard bit was convincing the Magic Council to register True Heart as a Legal Guild. While they have no information on Tartartos, they still know about Grimoire Heart and most of its members, making it difficult to convince the old bags of bones.

And all it took was a few threats here and there, including the public revealing of some of their 'personal' exploits to have them recognize True Heart as an official Guild. One would be amazed of the amount of _dirty laundry_ some members would have hidden in their closets.

There was also the problem of dispelling the Curse surrounding Cobra's snake, Cubellios. It took Zeref a second to dispel the difficult Curse, not too surprising as Naruto has a sinking suspicion that it was probably his brother who invented the Curse in the first place. After ridding the snake of the Curse, it turned out that Cubellios was actually a girl who goes by the name, Kinana. At first, she was confused after having her Curse lifted but that soon left when her eyes spotted Cobra and without a care, she wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug. A pleasant hug since she was naked after being released of the Curse, much to the embarrassment of Cobra.

Ultear was another problem he had to fix. Her fixation over his brother was unhealthy, especially since she wants him to bring the Ultimate Magic World into fruition so she can go back in time, change her past and live a happy life with her mother. Unknown to her, such Magic doesn't exist, at least, not in her sense. While Zeref has a way to gain the power over time and space, it's a one way trip only. The power of using such Magic would only create an identical reality for him to enter while destroying their own in the process, something that neither want at the moment.

Instead, Naruto did the next best thing for her. Under the guidance of Zeref, he combined the powers of Darkness Magic and Angelic Magic to revive Ultear's mother, Ur. It took Naruto weeks to collect the necessary water in Galuna Island and use it to reform Ur's body but in the end, it was worth it. A tiring and awkward process but after a few hours of explaining the situation, Ur trying to give her own point of view to her daughter and Ultear stubbornly ignoring her own mother, it ended with the reunited mother and daughter hugging and consoling each other. Ur later joined True Heart in order to make up for lost time with her daughter. Ultear has even become more friendly to Naruto, much to his joy.

Of course, Jackal's and Zancrow's annoying laughter always seem to put him in a bad mood.

Then, there was Jellal's guilt with what happened after fighting Fairy Tail and killing Simon. Honestly, Naruto thought reviving Simon from the dead was the best idea. Instead, it led to a comical scene with Simon chasing Jellal around the Guild Hall. However, Simon forgave Jellal for his actions but only if he is to make up with Erza. Naruto can't deny that after bringing Simon back to life, Jellal has become more loyal to him than ever before.

There was also the news of True Heart's newest member joining after Naruto found her in a port town. A beautiful redhead who goes by the name, Flare. It was her first time leaving her home village and exploring the world around her. While she was a bit shy, she warmed up to Naruto after he helped her once she ended up lost in the port town. A lunch and quick tour around the town led to Naruto inviting her to join his Guild, which she agreed to. It was a bit amusing, watching the shy redhead fit in with the rest of the loud and very odd members. Turns out that she fitted right in with the wierdness as he swears that she follows him a few times when he walks out alone.

 **xXx**

Naruto sighs when he notices that the constant barrage of Spells are starting to chip away the inside of the Guild Hall.

With the Guild being full of powerful Mages, there are plenty of job requests from all over Fiore who are in need of said powerful Mages. There are even a few job requests coming from foreign countries, although they cost extra.

While the Guild isn't officially declared as number one in Fiore, many will claim that it is since it contains the most S-Class Mages than any other Guild. Most won't say it anywhere near members from the Sabertooth Guild but words does spread around quickly.

"Narutooo~" sang a heavenly voice from behind Naruto before he feels a pair of slender arms wrap around his chest and a set of plump breasts pressing against his back.

The host of the Darkness and Angelic looks over his shoulder to see Angel pouting up at him. "Hello, Sorano. Bored?"

"Very" she purred before Naruto disappears is a flash of light and appearing beside the former Oracien Seis member. "You never play with me anymore" she pouted, making a tinge of pink to flare up on Naruto's face.

Naruto grins and rubs the back of his neck, a habit he has yet to break out of. "Well, when you're the Guild Master for all of these idiots, you tend to keep yourself busy with al of the paperwork! he said, waving his arm over towards the fighting Wizards and Witches who are throwing Spells, furniture and even people in all directions.

Angel giggles a gentle tune but it stops when she sees an arm that isn't her own wrap around Naruto's shoulder. "Hello~, Naruto. Having fun without me?" asked Ultear, her tone full of nothing but seduction.

From the way Ultear presses the side of her breasts against his chest and how her seductive voice carries her breath to warm up his ear causes a deeper blush to stretch across Naruto's cheeks, indicating that he is failing to ignore Ultear's attacks.

"Skank" muttered Angel just loud enough for Ultear to hear it. On purpose of course.

Ultear's seductive smile shifts to a scowl, which she throws at Angel. "What did you just say?"

Angel gasps and presses a hand to her mouth. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Do you wanna go!?"

"You aren't even worth the challenge."

Naruto raises his arms between the pair to placate them. While they are both powerful S-Class Mages, he is more than enough to handle them if they get out of control. It soon turns out that he doesn't need to do anything because red, silky hair move and wraps around the pair and lifts them a few feet in the air. "Thank you Flare."

Flare blushes and does her best to hide it in the parts of her hair which she isn't using to subdue the pouting pair of S-Class Mages. "I-It's nothing."

Flare's good mood comes to an end as swords made of light appear and cut through her hair, allowing Angel and Ultear to fall to their feet in freedom.

Flare looks down at her fallen red locks with wide eyes. "M-My hair! What have you done to my hair!" she cried, grabbing the remaining red locks which are hanging just above her shoulders. While Flare's Magic allows her hair to grow in an unnatural amount of time, she cares quite deeply for her hair like any other woman.

"Serves you right! Attacking Ultear from behind like that!" exclaimed Meredy, walking towards the group with a pair of her light swords hanging love the shoulder. From everyone in the Guild, Meredy is the one who seems to have changed the most from both her appearance and personality. Instead of the robotic lolita with no personality, there stands a beauty with one of the more happy and mischievous personalities in the Guild. Although, with the Guild being made up of three of the most powerful Dark Guilds in Fiore, that isn't saying much.

"Want me to brush your hair, Flare?" Naruto asked with a gentle smile. Flare's mood does a 180° turn as she brightens up and nods her head. Laughing, Naruto takes her hand and leads her towards the stairs, not noticing the three glares being thrown at the back of Flare's head. It only gets worst when the redhead looks over her shoulder and sticks her tongue out at the trio.

Chuckling at his brother's _unique_ love life, Zeref turns to face what looks to be one of their messengers who quickly takes a knee when he is in the presence of the Dark Wizard. "Lord Zeref, an invititation has been sent, requiring the presence of Master Naruto."

Zeref quirks a brow, interested in who would want to meet Naruto. Their meeting with the Council was last week so it couldn't be them. "Who is it from?"

"The Hokage of Konoha."

Page 24 of 24


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everybody giving off the kick ass reviews.

Answering a couple of questions.

First off I might add a lemon. Not fully decided.

Secondly, Zeref made the nine demons but not the Juubi, that hasn't ever been made but the Akatsuki still want it for their plans. Rikudo Sannin is a tale people have been told but their is still the Rinnegan. I know its all confusing but I don't care cause its MY story :-)

All the Rookies will be seventeen instead of thirteen when they enter the chunin exams.

Everyone is wearing the same outfits except for Oracien Seis and Jellal. They are all wearing the same outfits after the seven year skip.

Racer hasn't lost his humanity so he will stand like a normal person.

Angel won't lose her life force by using her angel magic.

Cobra will wear the same outfit he wore during the dragon invasion but he won't have the scar on his eye.

Jellal will wear his Crime Sorciere outfit but will have True Hearts symbol instead of Crime Sorcieres.

Enjoy :-)

(True Heart)

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right. Did you just say that the Hidden Leaf Village was the ones who sent this" asked Zeref eye twitching from the memories that he remembers from that god awful village.

"Yes sir. The very same" told the messenger with a bow. Sighing Zeref told the messenger to leave and when he did Zeref stared at the letter intently.

"What do those Scum want? They can't possibly have found out about Naruto yet could they? He's halfway across the planet so they couldn't have possibly found us out however..." he let that thought linger in his head until he walked up the steps to the second floor. Climbing up he saw his little brother standing behind the sitting Flare while stroking the hairbrush down her red hair and by the smile on her face she was enjoying herself. Flare was sitting on a forest green couch with soft pillows lying at both ends of it while situated in the lounge room and was in front of a strong fire warming them up. It looked like such a lovely scene but he had to talk to Naruto immediately.

"Naruto" he called out. Turning around Naruto saw the serious expression that his big brother had and knew that something serious was going on. While at the same time Flare was pouting cutely at the lost of attention from her favourite blonde.

"Sorry Flare-chan but I need to have a talk with big bro" apologized Naruto not seeing the blush Flare had from him saying -chan. Smiling she nodded her head signaling that it was alright.

"Its alright but you owe me another brush down" said Flare glaring playfully at Naruto who chuckled.

"Of course". Standing up Flare bowed her head to Zeref and then walked downstairs towards the main hall. When she left the smile on Naruto's face was gone and instead a look of seriousness.

"So what happened?". Not answering, Zeref just pulled out the letter and gave it to himself.

"Its from 'them' " Zeref said the last part in great disdain. Knowing who he meant Naruto's eyes narrowed. Throughout the years he had stayed with Zeref, Naruto has thought over everything about the Hidden Leaf. From what he has been told Kuruma had been brainwashed by an Uchiha to attack the Hidden Leaf which meant that it wasn't fully Kurumas fault for what he did but not wasn't what truly angered him.

It was the Leaf Villages stupidity.

They all believed in his father and his skill at sealing but when it came to himself and the Kyuubi they all suddenly lose their faith in the Fourth Hokage and start making his own life a living hell just because of their own fear and idiocy. He can't even believe what he found out about the old man. During his entire life he had asked him if he knew anything about his parents and the old Hokage had the nerve to lie to him! He even told his own godmother that he had died just because she might have taken him out of the village. Naruto can forgive Tsunade because she doesn't even know that his alive but Jiraiya is a different story. That basterd couldn't spare a single moment for Naruto even once through his life. Both of those old fools has lost Naruto's trust once he read the file that was hidden in the Hokage's safe. It was because of a few people he cared about that he didn't burn that village into the ground. Wouldn't be too hard since he had power that easily surpassed a Kages. Zeref was definetly one for destroying the village and so is everyone else since they were told about what happened during Naruto's past.

Ever since Naruto and Zeref have gathered all of the Balam Alliance togethor into a light guild, they have all grown an attachment towards each other even if some of the proudest and stubborn of them deny the charges. Examples are Asuma, Bluenote and Jackal. So when they heard about what that village has done to Naruto they were all up in arms to destroy the village but Naruto had always calmed them down but secretly enjoyed how they wanted to do it for his sake.

Looking down at the letter with the Leaf symbol on it, what felt like hours but was actually five minutes he decided to open it. Taking out the letter he read it over and his eyes widened. To double check he reread it just in case he was seeing things. Turning around and walking to his office he shouted "There's going to be a meeting in fifteen minites" and shuts the door for his office. Knowing something was going on Zeref walked downstairs to spread the news while behind the door Naruto was grinning like a madman.

"This is just perfect!" he thought giddily.

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

Around half the guild was standing up and looking towards the stage waiting for Naruto to arrive.

"Anybody know what's going on?" yawned Silver with his carefree attitude.

"Who the hell knows" said Zancrow with his arms folded.

"I just came back from a mission and now I near that there's a announcemeant. *Sighs* and hear I thought that I could take a nap" sighed Midnight twirling the small braided lock that hangs off the left side his face.

Walking onto the stage was none other then Naruto holding grin on his face which scared a lot of people in the crowd knowing what that grin held for his targets. Pain and Suffering.

"Heellloo~~~" sang Naruto in a cheery voice. This scared most people in the room since he never acts that happy. He may smile and laugh like everyone else but now it seems that he was walking on a rainbow.

"Damn it now that's scary" thought Racer with a shiver going through his body.

"I'm so turned on right now. If it wasn't for the the crowd then I'd make him mine right now" thought Ultear with a lust filled look loving the way Naruto can look scary even while smiling and she wasn't the only one thinking the exact same thing.

"I called you all here because I have just been sent a message from none other then the Hidden Leaf Village" grinned Naruto. Everyone took a confused look Last time they all checked Naruto has a bad relationship with that village so why would he be in a happy mood. Secondly why would the village even send them a letter unless they figured out Naruto was with them but they have doubts with that since they are at the other side of the country. While everyone was thinking that there was one member remembering about his last mission in the Elemental Countries.

"Konoha? Does that have something to do with my last job?" thought Midnight.

(Flashback - One Week Ago)

Midnight had just taken a mission from a client in Wave country. Why did he take a mission at the other side of the world?. Reason being is because he was half asleep when he chose the job. Ever since he joined Naruto he hasn't ever gotten a nightmare during his sleep so he has taken every chance to take a nap whenever he has free time and unfortunately he had woken up still groggy when he chose the mission. It wasn't until he was halfway towards the port that he was fully awake. A lot of people blushed like mad when they heard himself swear like a sailor. So right now he was standing at the front of a boat heading towards Wave country. From what the job request says he has to defend a bridge builder from any assassins that want him dead. It also told him how he will have to co-operate with some shinobi that they would have hired for extra security. Just great. He never liked partnering with people he doesn't even know and doing it in foreign lands doesn't help his mind.

Seeing the land coming into view he went back to his bags and got ready for departure. When getting off the boat he noticed how badly the town was. The buildings looked to be in bad shape and the people no better. From what Midnight saw he could see the men and women were malnourished and had looks of sadness and hopelessness while children were begging on the streets for food and money. Walking through the town towards his clients house he sees three bandits crowding around a women and to his surprise nobody was helping her.

"Who or what could make these people so weak and scared?" he thought seeing the frightened looks that people were giving the bandits. He narrowed his eyes when the men grabbed the woman by her arms and started to pull her towards a alley while everyone ignored her shouts and pleas for help. Midnight growled when he sees this. Ever since he joined True Heart he has learned much under Naruto's guidance and one of the things he and everyone else in the guild despises is rape. Walking towards the three bandits he placed his hand on one of their shoulders.

"Leave now before you get hurt" threatened Midnight. People seeing this gasped at the man. Nobody ever defies Gato's men and lives to tell the tale.

"Who the hell are you? You best leave pretty boy or you'll be in a world of pain" threatened one of the bandits holding his sword up. The woman who was being dragged away looked up at Midnight with hope in her eyes.

Narrowing his eyes at the three men he decides that enough is enough and its about time they are thought a lesson. "So be it".

Using the hold he had on the bandit's shoulder he had jumped up and kicked another bandit in the temple knocking him out in a second. Both men widened their eyes seeing their friend been beatened in less then a second and they both went to attack Midnight who took a step back away from the men.

"Die!" one shouted slashing downwards at Midnight who side stepped and punched him on his left side thus breaking his jaw. The man collapsed onto a heap beside the shocked woman while she continued to watch her hero beat the men who was about to rape herself. Another man went to cut Midnight but was shocked when his sword didn't hit Midnight.

"W-What?" but he didn't get to finish his thoughts because Midnight has started to beat him in into a living pulp. Punching him into a wall Midnight grabbed the mans collar and started to punch back and forth at the man making teeth shoot out his mouth and cuts to form on his face. After the beating was done Midnight smirked seeing the damage done and was satisfied at it. Dropping the bloody heap he walked towards the shocked woman and helped her up. Smiling towards her making her blush from his handsome face he stalked off towards his clients house until he heard a dry chuckle from behind him. Turning around he sees the bloodied man laughing making him raise a eyebrow.

"Kukukuku, You have no idea who your messing with. Gato will hear of this and when he does you will pay" laughed the man ignoring the pain from his face. Hearing the threat Midnight suddenly disappeared from view and appeared in front of the surprised bloodied bandit. He then raised his right leg and kicked the man in his throat with a powerful straight kick making the man choke since his windpipe has just been clogged.

"Then let him come and we'll see who pays" said Midnight with cold eyes. Using his reflector magic he refract the sunlight making Midnight disappear from view. He then appeared in front of the clients home. Looking around he noticed how they lived away from the town. Walking up to the door he knocked on it twice and didn't have to wait long till a woman with long black hair answered.

"Oh hello how may I help you?" asked the woman.

"I'm from True Heart. I answered your job request".

"Oh thank you for this. I'm the one who hired you. My name is Tsunami. My father hired some ninjas from the Hidden Leaf but I thought that we needed more muscle to handle Gato" told Tsunami with a frown thinking about the current situation that her village is in because of that tyrant..

"Its alright. As long as they don't get in my way then its all good" he said hearing a scoff. Walking into the house with Tsunami, Midnight sees three young people who seemed to be around Naruto's age and also a man with white gravity defying hair. The man wore a green vest with a blue long-sleeved shirt and had black ANBU pants. By the look of the crutch beside him the man was injured. His most notable feature was the mask covering his face and the headband covering his right eye. He inwardly growled when he saw the symbol on the headband.

"Leaf".

He saw a pale skinned boy wearing a black short-sleeve shirt with black ANBU pants and had tape tied around his left leg. On his face was the fakest smile Midnight has ever seen and knew that something was off with the young man.

Looking at the only female at the team, he frowned when he noticed the love-hearts in her eyes when she was looking at the glooming emo of the team. She long pink hair which reached down to her lower back and was wearing tight dark green shorts that stopped over her knees. She has a red qipao dress on with white circular designs which also has short sleeves.

The person she was staring at was a duck haired boy wearing a blue shirt with a high collar and black shorts. On the back of the collar was a symbol he didn't know of but it consisted of a white and red fan. From what Midnight could tell the seventeen year old was moody because of the pissed look he has.

"Everyone he will be helping you on the mission" said Tsunami introducing Midnight. She then blushed in embarrassment when she remembered that she hasn't even heard his name. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name".

"Its Midnight". She just nodded her head since she knows that some people would be given code names. Everyone had their own different reactions of Midnight.

Sasuke scoffed and continued to eat his breakfast.

Sakura squeled shouting out how Sasuke is so cool.

Sai just continued to give his fake smile.

Kakashi looked up from his orange book and analyzed the person in front oh him.

"Strange clothes, hairstyle and I can't sense any chakra from him but there's something about him that just makes me worry" thought Kakashi while making a eye smile.

"Hello there. We were never told about somebody helping us but its nice to meet you" said Kakashi showing his hand for a handshake. Midnight stared at the offered hand with a judging look until he raised his own hand to shake. Just then he narrowed his eyes towards the Uchiha who scoffed.

"Something to say to me?" asked Midnight in a threatening tone.

"We don't need your help. I'm an Uchiha so I can handle this mission on my own so stay out of my way".

Smirking Midnight went towards the couch and sat down making Sasuke growl since he was just ignored. "Are you hungry? If you want then I can make you something" asked Tsunami with a smile.

Taking a side way glance towards her direction Tsunami look a involuntary step back, when she saw Midnights eyes. Kakashi took note as well. "Does eyes speak expierence and power" thought Kakashi.

"No thank you" said Midnight closing his eyes. Nodding her head Tsunami quickly left the room not wanting to be staying in the same room with the cold man. Kakashi was wondering about the origins of Midnight and started to ask Midnight questions.

"So Midnight where do you come from?" Looking towards Kakashi he answered "Fiore". Kakashi thought back and remembered that there is a country at the other side of the world called Fiore. Its said to have many traditions and that they don't use Jutsu but something else he doesn't know. Not satisfied with the information he continued with the silent interrogation. "I hear that you are in a guild. Could you explain what that is?" he asked with his eye smile still plastered on his face.

"I see, so he wants information" thought Midnight inwardly smirking.

"A guild is what you would call a group of people with special abilities that would join and do missions that would be given by some of the public".

"I see so its like how shinobi get jobs from other country people and nobles" thought Kakashi.

"There are different rankings in each guild. There is normal ranking for everyone who joins the guild. Then there's S-Class. They are the strongest join the guild and are gone through hard tests in order to get the rank". Sasuke brought his attention to the conversation when he heard that powerful people were in that guild.

"Oh really? Then who would be in charge of the guild?" asked Kakashi.

"We have what you call a master who is the strongest out of everybody. He leads and teaches everyone in the guild however ours is special. We have two masters in our guild" told Midnight finishing with his talk not wanting to let any other information out.

"Two masters who are stronger then everyone in the guild? They must be some powerful fighters" thought Kakashi.

"Hmm if those masters could teach me then I would gain more power then Itachi and finally get my clans justice" thought Sasuke with a smirk.

"Two powerful people as strong as a Kage? Danzo-sama will need to hear this" thought Sai outwardly still smiling.

"So if you wouldn't mind me asking, what rank are you?" asked Kakashi wanting to know how strong his new ally is. Narrowing his eyes towards Kakashi he chose that enough was said.

"That is none of your business. Now that my interrogation is done how about I give you yours and tell me what I am dealing with" told Midnight. Inwardly sighing at not getting more info, Kakashi still decided to tell the Hokage about it and look up their guild.

"Yes we are dealing with Zabuza from the Hidden Mist. He is a A-Class threat who shouldn't be taken likely. He also has a accomplice which we don't know anything about. During the fight I had with him, I know that he won't be ready for one more day which by then I will be ready for him" said Kakashi. Midnight eyes fell half-closed when he heard the information.

"A-Class threat and a unknown huh? That sounds boring" thought Midnight.

"Whatever I'm taking a nap. Don't wake me" and before anyone had a chance to respond he had already fallen asleep and was lightly snoring.

"Well his umm... something" thought Kakashi with a sweat drop.

(One Day Later)

Midnight woke up in a startle when he heard a scream coming from the kitchen. He stood up and saw two men with swords dragging Tsunami out of the house while the little child named Inari was shouting and hitting the men on their legs.

Now outside the men kicked the child in the head giving him an concussion.

"Inari!" shouted Tsunami in worry for her child.

"Hehehe boss did say that we had to take her alive but he didn't say anything a out having some 'fun' with her did he?" smirked one of the thugs. The other smirked as well with his friend liking the idea but he didn't get a chance to have 'fun' with the woman since his head went flying off his body all of a sudden.

"What the?" shouted the lone thug with widened eyes. Seeing the girly looking man there he had dropped Tsunami and held up his sword towards Midnight. Smirking, Midnight called out his attack which was the last thing the bandit ever heard again.

"Invisible Scythe". The bandits body was cut into several bloody pieces by an invisible force. Tsunami was shocked at what the man did but quickly forgot about it and ran towards her son. Checking him over she sighed happily seeing him breathing.

"Oh thank god" sobbed Tsunami hugging her sleeping son. Sensing something happening at the bridge, Midnight disappeared and reappeared at the start of the bridge. He sees Kakashi fighting who he guess is Zabuza while Sakura was looking scared while guarding Tazuna. He raised his eyebrow when he saw a dome of ice and from the cracks he could see Sai and Sasuke are being fine pin-cushions which made him smirk. He then walked calmly into the mist which Zabuza had just made so he could fight Kakashiwhile hiding. Midnight waved his hand sideways while holding out his index finger so he could control his Reflector magic and make it blow the mist away. When the mist was gone it showed both Kakashi and Zabuza surprised at what happened.

"What!? How did someone take away my mist?" thought Zabuza gripping his Kubikuribõchõ tightly while glaring at the intruder.

"Midnight? Maybe I can see his skill level now" thought Kakashi wondering how strong he is and if he could be beneficial to the Hidden Leaf Village. Ever since his sensai died he used all his skills and knowledge to help the village that his sensai protected not caring if someone unimportant got hurt. He believes that the Leaf should be given everything since his sensai died protecting it.

"Hmm so these guys are causing you leave nin so much trouble *chuckle*"

"What was that!" Zabuza said threatingly. The way he heard it was as if he was a mere child. This angered him to the point he ran forward in blinding speeds and went to cut the stranger in half . Midnight didn't move an inch even though the large cleaver sword was an inch away from slicing himself in half. Zabuza's smirk turned into a look of shock and confusion when his sword seemed to have gone through his opponent but then he saw a large gash on the floor.

"What did he do? That wasnt a Ninjutsu so maybe a Genjutsu?" thought Kakashi in awe of Midnights abilities. Zabuza tried and tried again but his sword wasn't able to slice the man but instead it was as if he was cutting around Midnight.

"What the hell is this! Fine let's see you handle this!" he shouted making handsigns in amazing speeds. "Water Release: Water Dragon" he announced and a large dragon made out of water shot upwards from the lake they were over. Its glowing red eyes looking down at Midnight. All of a sudden it shot down towards Midnight in hopes of killing him. Midnight kept his smirk when seeing the dragon coming towards himself but to everyone's watching shock and awe the dragon just went around Midnight and crashed through the side of the bridge.

"What!? How does he do that? He isn't using hand signs" thought Zabuza and Kakashi.

"It time we end this" said Midnight more as a statement. He then raised his hand upwards shouting "Spiral Pain!". Zabuza not seeing anything coming at him then shouted in pain when he was shot into the air while spinning. Cuts suddenly appearing on his body. When he landed into the heap he was in, blood started to pour out of his wounds quickly showing he has very little time left to live.

"W-What...a m-m-monster" thought Zabuza taking his final breadth.

"Zabuza-Sama" shouted the masked hunter nin in worry for his master. The masked shinobi formed hundreds of ice needles and shot them towards Midnight in order to skewer him but Midnight used his Distort Shield to reflect the needle back to the producer making said hunter shinobi gasp in shock and shouted in pain when all the needles went into his body and killed him instantly. The dome holding Sai and Sasuke fell down into pieces and were all barely breathing. Sakura ran towards her Sasuke-kun so she could comfort him even though Sasuke doesn't want her to. While at the same time Kakashi was in awe and lost for words.

"He just defeated Zabuza and the Ice-User like they were nothing while we all had problems taking them on ourselves. If he were to join our village then our credibility would be even larger then it could be" thought Kakashi while trying to make a plan on how he can get the stranger to join his village. Midnight however knew that he wasn't done cause he looked towards the mist at the end of the bridge and saw his target in front of at least a hundred bandits.

"I should have known that Zabuza couldn't get the job done. Oh well less money spent" shrugged Gato with a smirk. When he looked up he saw a green magic circle appear in front of Midnight. "Dark Rondo" he said and shot out several streams of dark magic which killed every bandit Gato had hired including himself. Seeing that the job was done Midnight walked away towards the house so he could get his payment and return home while not seeing the look of shock everyone else had on their faces.

(One Day Later)

Its been a day since Wave Country has been freed from Gato's reign. The citizens were quick to storm Gato's mansion and take back all the money they were all cheated out of. Midnight was standing at the port while sweat dropping at how many people were seeing him off because they were all told by Tazuna on how he was the one who completely obliterated everyone standing in his way much to a certain Uchiha's annoyance. Sasuke wanted the man to teach him what he knew and from their master but he was given orders from Kakashi that he has to return to his village.

Sai made a note that he should tell Danzo about the Midnight character.

Kakashi was inwardly fuming because he couldn't find a way for the man to come to the leaf village. He knows that he can't just knock him out and bring him back because he would have been instantly killed since he destroyed somebody who himself had trouble with.

Waving at the citizens and quickly disappearing seeing a mob of fan-girls forming, Midnight disappeared using his invisibility.

"Can't wait for some sleep"

(Flashback - End)

And now he sees that the village has come back to be a pain in the ass again. He listens on what his master is saying.

"What the hell do they want?" asked Zancrow. Grinning Naruto answered the question.

"They have invited us to the Chunin Exams" said Naruto. Knowing what the Chunin Exams are for and seeing the grin on Naruto's face everyone knew what he was planning. Well everyone except Kain who was eating a seven scoop ice-cream cone happily.

"So is it time to destroy that village cause I'm all up for it" said Zoldeo. Ever since Naruto freed Zoldeo out of the spirit Capricorn's body he had made a true allegiance towards Naruto. He and just like everyone else believes that his problems are theirs since he had helped everyone with their own. True it was a weird rag-tagged guild but Naruto doesn't care because his guild will accept anybody no matter if they are humans, freaks or demons.

"Not exactly Zoldeo. We are going to enter the Chunin exams and show all the nobles and Daimyo's who are watching that the Leaf village isn't as strong as they say they are. And if we were all given new job requests by the nobles then who are we to argue" told Naruto shrugging. After thinking a bit about it, they all nodded at acceptance and some grinned thinking about the damage that will be made. If the Leaf village is made to look weak infront of all the nobles then they will lose jobs and money which will weaken the village. However some of the smarter members had a question and it was Asuma who asked.

"Master, do explain exactly why we are invited to the Chunin Exams because we aren't Shinobi so we shouldn't be allowed to enter"

"That's true however the Chunin Exams are being held in the Hidden Leaf village so they are the ones making the rules. I'm guessing that Kakashi had told his Hokage about his encounter with Midnight and either two things happened. Either he was told by the council to invite us or he was curious but I'm going to say it was most likely both". Asuma accepted the reasoning and allowed Naruto to continue.

"Now that you all get it I'm forming two teams to enter it. First team will be made out of...

"Racer". The speed wizard grinned and was ready to show off his speed to the world.

"Tempest". Said demon grunted in acknowledgment which made Naruto shake his head thinking that the he should go out more.

"Cobra". The Dragon Slayer smirked thinking many ways that he could bring pain and fear to the villages occupants.

"Second team will consist of...

"Angel". She just smiled warmly towards Naruto who smiled back in return.

"Ultear". The Time/Ice wizard grinned thinking about how she could beat the village which harmed her Naruto.

"And finally the last person will be... Myself".

"Whhaaattt!" shouted everyone at shock. Their master is gonna join the exams?.

"Isn't there some sort of law that wouldn't allow you to join? asked Seliah knowingly.

"Well there is since a master would be declared as a Kage however we don't have only one master now do we" told Naruto. Realizing what he meant they all thought it was pretty smart. A bit overkill but smart none the less.

"You do know that they are gonna make a huge fuss out of this when they see you" told Silver grinning because he knows what Naruto is gonna say.

"Fuck them. If they will try to force me into the damned village then let them try because I'll just have to destroy anyone in my way" told Naruto making his left pupil turn black for a few seconds till it turned back into his sky blue eyes.

"Ur and Midnight, you both will act as our Jounin instructors so you will have to come as well".

"Right boss" grinned Ur while Midnight nodded his head in agreement.

"OK, everybody that's coming should get everything ready and come to the gates at around eight o'clock tomorrow. While we are gone Mard Geer will be in charge" told Naruto walking backstage with his brother.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Zeref worriedly.

"Of course I am. Its about time the village be shown that they aren't top dog. Oh yeah, could you come as well since you need to play a role as master" asked Naruto.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss the embarressment that the village will be getting" smirked Zeref. Naruto laughed playfully at Zeref's words and soon Zeref joined him.

A lot of people in the Hidden Leaf Village suddenly got chills going down their spines. They all wondered what it was and had thought the same thing.

"Felt like somebody just walked over my grave".

Page 10 of 10


	4. Chapter 4

Ur will not be in the harem. Its only Angel, Meredy, Ultear and Flare.

* * *

Best friends Izumo and Kotetsu were doing the worst job any leaf shinobi could do and that was village gate guard duty.

"This ssssuuuuuuucccccckkkksss" moaned Kotetsu while sitting beside his best friend Izumo who's eye was twitching in annoyance. They both got sick of watching nothing so they both decided to play a game of cards.

"Oh will you give it a rest" yelled Izumo. He might not like guard duty as much as his friend but at least he wasn't going to bitch about it.

"But Izumo nobody comes here unless they are for the Chunin Exams and thats starting tomorrow. Nobody is gonna come here so late".

Sighing at his friends childishness he looked at the cards he had in his hand and placed them on the table. "Well you best keep your wits up because you never know if there's gonna be a enemy attack" told Izumo.

"Yea whatever" muttered Kotetsu while placing down one of his cards. Izumo noticed how his friends eyes suddenly darted towards the dirt road and followed his gaze. He saw ten shadowed figures walking down the road towards them.

"Looks like their are some applicants after all" smirked Izumo seeing his friend grunt but both kept their guards up just in case that they were enemies.

(Naruto's Group)

"Looks like we're here" said Naruto looking towards the village gates. He was outwardly calm but inwardly growling at the thought of being in the forsaken village. However he was able to calm himself with the thoughts of showing the village off with his own guilds power. He smirk was lost when he looked back at the two extra guests that came along. "Tell me again why did you two tag along" he asked raising a brow at the redhead and bluehead.

Both Flare and Kinana blushed in embarressmwent since both girls were seen following them.

"Well uhh...we wanted to see the hot springs in the village. I hear that they have one of the best springs in the Elemental countries" lied Flare. Naruto accepted the answer even though that he knew that it was a lie. He could make a very good guess why Kinana came since Cobra was with them. This made him smirk thinking how the two should just date and get it over with. Unknown to him, Cobra was thinking the exact same thing about him and Flare.

Both Angel and Ultear were glaring towards Flare and started thinking of many ways to torture her. Now that she was here, both of them had less a chance to be alone with Naruto. They were atleast grateful that Meredy had a job to do. Flare had caught the glares and glared back at them with all her might. Everyone other then Naruto saw the glaring contest and either grinned or ignored it.

"Could we move it Now! You all know that I don't like it slow so come on" shouted Racer losing his patience.

"Yes, yes we're coming" replied Naruto waving everyone to follow him. Everyone silently followed his lead except for Tempest who grunted in recognition. Since he was at another country he couldn't be in his normal form since he was told by Naruto that everyone would freak out if they were to see a "Real" demon so he had to change into his human form.

Tempest now appears as a handsome man with long shoulder-length blonde hair, dark skin and muscle-bound arms and chest. He also has sharp fingernails. He is wearing a black, sleeveless, collared shirt with a green slime-like highlights and a short green tie. He also wears matching straps tied around his forearms, black pants and shoes. All in all, he looked pretty good.

They continued to walk until they were all standing in front of the booth which Izumo and Kotetsu were standing in.

"May I help you?" asked Izumo looking at the group of strange and intimidating looking people however he can't remember where he has met the blonde before.

"Yes we are here for the Chunin exams. We're from True Heart" told Ur. Izumo and Kotetsu eyes widened at that information. These were the people that apparently had some powerful players in their guild and they both noticed that Midnight's appearance resembles the report they have read a couple of days ago.

"Oh yes! Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village. We're glad that you were able to come. If you wouldn't mind I would like you to tell me your names so I can write them down in our registration log" said Kotetsu holding a pen and clipboard up. Nodding their heads everyone walked up one by one to the front of the booth and told the guards their names while Naruto stayed at the back of the group on purpose.

"I'm Ur and I'm the jounin sensai for these three she said while pointing towards the ones behind her. It took both Izumo and Kotetsu's full will power to not look and stare at her large chest which seemed to be barely held back by her red tank top. (Outfit when she fought Deliora)

"Racer" he smirked at the duo as he introduced himself. Izumo and Kotetsu were both wierded out at the mans appearance because of his long pointy nose, metal guard and his black and red spandex outfit. "Oh Kami please not another Guy" they both thought while inwardly crying, thinking about Racer shouting about youth along with Guy and Lee.

"Tempest" grunted the dark skinned demon. Both chunin felt a shiver down their spines when they looked into the mans eyes.

"H-He has the eyes of a predator" thought Izumo who was hoping that he was just imagining things.

"Cobra" was all he said. Kotetsu noted how the man resembles that of a snake.

Midnight walked up to both chunin and gave them a lazy look. "Midnight and I'm this groups jounin sensai" he said lazily. Both men deadpanned at the lipstick wearing mage.

"Wonder if his related to a Nara?" they both thought.

"Ultear" smiled Ultear. Both men noted how she was well endowed as well and she seemed to have a resemblance of Ur.

"Maybe their mother and daughter?" thought Kotetsu.

"Angel". The chunin duo looked at each other wierdly.

"She definetly looks the part" thought Izumo and Kotetsu at the same time while looking at Angels clothes.

Naruto walked up to the duo while both chunins still didn't know where they recognize the blonde.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze at your service" said Naruto mock bowing while grinning at the shock looks that Izuml and Kotetsu were giving him. Angel and Ultear giggled at the scene being played infront of them.

"Y-Y-Your N-Naruto?" stuttered Kotetsu while shakily pointing his right hand at Naruto who was loving the look.

"The one and only and these two here came to watch the exams" he said pointing at Flare and Kinana. After both girls have been registered, the teams walked through the gates while the chunin guards had one thought in mind.

"Must inform the Hokage about this"

(Leaf Village)

"So this is the almighty Leaf village. Colour me unimpressed" said Cobra stuffing his hands into his white, yellow fur-lined jacket while looking around. He doesn't see the big deal of the village.

"Ok everyone, the exams don't start until tomorrow so I want Ur and Midnight to check us in into a hotel" said Naruto waving his arms towards he pair. Both nodded and stalked off to find a hotel to stay in. "While those two are finding us a hotel we can walk around and enjoy the sights" smiled Naruto. Tempest and Racer decided to walk off on their own while the rest went through the market district.

As they were walking they saw several shinobi from other countries walking around and doing their own thing. Naruto also noted how some people would look at his group strangely. "Most likely because of our clothes" thought Naruto. As they looked around Cobra walked closer to Naruto and whispered in his ear.

"You do know that we're being watched right?". Naruto just nodded his head knowingly. Ever since they walked through the gates, they have been watched by the ANBU. Naruto could sense them hiding in the shadows and in the alleyways.

"The Hokage must have been told of my sudden appearance". The group continued on their walk until Cobra and Kinana decided to split up from the group and do their own thing much to everyone's teasing calling it a date. A flustered Cobra and a blushing Kinana quickly left the group and decided to have a walk through the park that was nearby. Flare left as well so she could check out the foreign hair products in the shops and hopefully find something special. Angel and Ultear tried to drag Naruto away to do shopping. Fearing the worst which was a empty wallet he had quickly created and replaced himself with a clone and disappeared without the girls noticing.

After escaping a faith was then death, Naruto walked through a alley and was looking around the area while remembering his life in the village. The glares, the neglect, the beatings, he remembers it all and it all started with the village. It wasn't because Kuruma attacked the village or the masked man who claimed to be Madara Uchiha and it wasn't even because of his father who had sealed the demon in his gut. It was the DAMNED VILLAGE! Their stupidity and fear has made Naruto's first six years in the world a living hell! It was his meeting with Zeref that saved his life from damnation by the village and now he's gonna show the village what they missed out on.

"I regret nothing" thought Naruto smiling warmly. His smile left his face quickly when a ANBU wearing a bird mask appeared in front of him.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You have been called for a meeting with the Hokage".

"No I'm not going to have a meeting with the old Hokage so make sure you tell him that and leave me alone" says Naruto walking past the ANBU. The ANBU quickly turned around to grab Naruto by his right shoulder and grips it tightly to show superioty.

"I'm sorry but it wasn't a request".

"And I'm no longer a child" whispered Naruto. He remembers this certain ANBU who had once joined a mob beating instead of stopping it and now that Naruto is back he has a lot of debts that need to be paid and he's gonna collect one way or another. The ANBU gasped in shock and fear when Naruto's suddendly shadow grew in length and size which covered the alleys entire floor. Before the ANBU could comprehend on what was happening, a large demonic claw risen from the ground underneath himself while six black tendrils shot out around the claw wiggling wildly. The ANBU wanted to run, he wanted to shunshin away but he couldn't because the fear was too much. He started to sweat bullets and was gasping for breath while he tried to scream or at least make some sort of noise so he could alert somebody but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Where is everyone!? Why isn't somebody noticing this!" thought the ANBU fearfully. The dark blue claw had then grabbed hold of the paralyzed ANBU and dragged the shinobi down into the darkened floor. The ANBU suddenly realized what was happening to himself and started to struggle and get out of the grip of he demonic hand but to no avail. He was able free his hands from the claw and placed them in a Ram sign.

"Kai!" he shouted flaring his chakra while trying to release the Genjutsu being placed on himself but his fear grew ten-fold when the claw and darkness was still there.

"What is this!?" he shouted. Naruto could hear the fear coming off of the ANBU and he enjoyed it. He enjoyed how he can make this once strong proud Shinobi into a quivering mess but pleasure always has to end sooner or later.

"Your demise. Now drown in a pool of darkness and fall in an endless slumber for all eternity" chanted Naruto while watching the ANBU sink into the floor.

"Nnnoooooooo!" screamed the shinobi till he was silenced forever and had disappeared into the shadows. When the ANBU fully sank into the floor, the shadows shrank in size until they returned into Naruto's normal shadow. Naruto had a content smile on his face after that and continued his walk down through the alley.

"They think that they can still pick on me huh? Hehehe, They're gonna be getting a large disappointment".

"Hey let me go!".

Hearing the shout coming from around the corner, Naruto walked towards the noise and raised his brow at the scene being played in front of him. He was watching a guy who had his entire face painted and was wearing a black outfit which made him look similiar like a cat. The guy was gripping the scarf of a small child and looked ready to hit him. Naruto also saw a woman behind him who was wearing a black kimoni with a red sash holding it all togethor. Her blonde hair was in a four-styled ponytail and held a large fan which was held around her back. He also noted the pale kid who had a clear fake smile and the pink hair banshee if her scream were anything to go by.

"Let him go will you. He said he was sorry" screeched Sakura.

"Shut up. This is what he gets for hitting into me" glared Kankuro who pulled back his fist to hit the scarf wearing child.

"Kankuro will you calm down. Remember we need to meet up with Gaara and Bakind t the hotel soon." warned Temari.

"Don't worry sis. This won't take too long" grinned the puppeteer who went for the punch but was stopped by Naruto who grabbed his fist.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" warned Naruto who was gripping Kankuro's fist with his own hand.

"Where did he come from?" was the thought of everybody in the area. Kankuro winced when Naruto tightened his grip on Kankuro's hand who immediately pulled back and jumped back beside his sister.

"Should've stayed out of it but now it looks like I'm gonna have to show you not to mess with the Sand puppeteers". Kankuro then pulled off the bandaged package that was on his back. Before anybody made a move a voice was heard from the tree they were beside.

"Kankuro that's enough" and both Kankuro and Temari froze just like that. Looking up everyone saw a redhead standing on top of a branch. He has short spikey red hair and the word love inscribed into the left side of his forehead. The redhead jumped down between the Sand Shinobi and stared at the people in front of him emotionlessly.

"But Gaara they..."

"Shut up or I'll kill you" Gaara threatened. Kankuro was quick to shut up and took a couple steps back. Just then Sasuke jumped down from the tree he was hiding in.

"Who are you" demanded Sasuke looking at Gaara. He saw how both Sand shinobi cowered in fear from the redhead and knew that he had power if he could do that. Sasuke had always dreams of having people fear him for his power one day and hopes that if he fights the redhead then he could get strong enough to finally kill Itachi. Gaara however ignored the Uchiha and stared at Naruto who was starting to feel creeped out.

"Why do I feel so dirty?" thought Naruto holding himself.

"You shall proof my existance and I'll then give your blood to my mother. What is your name" declared Gaara pointing at Naruto who sensed a large amount of demonic power inside the redhead.

"A Jinchuriki!". Naruto then grinned thinking about how the Chunin exams won't be as boring as it will be. "Its Naruto".

"Well the Naruto I will be seeing you at the Chunin Exams hopefully. We're leaving" ordered Gaara turning around with his siblings following close behind. Sasuke scowled at Gaara for ignoring him. Who was he to ignore him! He's Sasuke Uchiha an Elite!

"Wait a second" but Gaara had already Sand Shunsin himself and his siblings away.

"The nerve of him to ignore Sasuke-kun" shouted Sakura. Sai decided go shut up and kept his eyes on Naruto who had started to walk away from them. Nobody noticed the small child from before had already run off from the scene.

Seeing nothing to do now Naruto turned around to leave but heard somebody call him. "Wait you!".

Turning around he raised a brow at the duck haired Uchiha who glared at him. "Who are you?" asked/demanded Sasuke. His answer was Naruto turning around and walking away.

"HEEEYYY! Don't ignore Sasuke-kun so answer him or else!" screeched Sakura. Stopping himself, Naruto slowly turned around while looking towards the trio and all three were shocked to see that his eyes had changed. Gone were the sky blue eyes which someone could get lost into. Now there was a blood red colour and his pupil had turned slitted similar to a fox but what scared the trio was that his iris's had turned from white to a pitch black colour. Naruto then narrowed his eyes towards the three genin while releasing his magic power mixed with Kuruma's which was plenty to scare to shit out of them all.

"Dont-order-me-around" told Naruto emphasising every word. Sakura took a couple of steps back in fear while Sasuke and Sai has a cold sweat going down their brows. Seeing that his message got across, Naruto disappeared in a poof of black smoke and ash.

"What was that? I felt so cold and those eyes...oh my Kami those eyes felt like they pierced through me" thought Sakura shivering while trying to forget the eyes she had seen. Her other two teammates had other thoughts on the person they just met.

"Danzo must be told of him. That kind of power must belong to Danzo-sama" thought Sai who felt something which was never thought in the Root program.

Fear.

"What power! It was practically rolling off of him. I must find a way to take his power for myself" thought Sasuke greedily. If he could find some way to get the power off the mysterious blonde then he knows that Itachi couldn't stand a chance against him.

(Fallen Tree Hotel Lobby - Ten o'clock)

Everyone was sitting down in the lobby that Midnight and Ur had just booked them in and were talking about their plans for the exams. Cobra had informed the group about a invasion that he had heard when he read the mind of a sand shinobi earlier. Naruto then told everyone that he doesn't really care about the invasion since it doesn't directly involve himself wince he lost ties with the leaf entirely. He had met and informed of the Ichiraku's about his return and were they ecstatic. Naruto told them about the city that he runs with his brother and both decided to move the ramen shop over there so Naruto helped them by making a few shadow clones so he could help them move everything.

"So how do you want to handle this? Will we use all our power or what?" asked Ultear who was eager to take down some Leaf Shinobi.

Chuckling Naruto answered " I don't want you to use your full power since that means we have won from the very beginning. I want you to play with all the Leaf shinobi like they use to play with me through my childhood" grinned Naruto not noticing that his shadow was shaking as if it was excited for something. Everyone grinned at that except for Kinana who was the only one who couldn't use magic in the guild but Naruto didn't care about that since she is Cobra's partner true and true. She was more of a peaceful person which did get her mocked a lot in the guild but that was quickly settled when either Naruto or Cobra pummelled the person who said. She did understand the pain that Naruto had to go through since she herself was cursed to take the shape of a snake when she was barely three so she had no complaints about the Leaf Village burning. Sometimes she thinks that Eric's sadistic side is rubbing off her and she could say to whoever asked that she really didn't give a damn.

"What about if we were to fight a different shinobi from a different country?" asked Tempest folding his arms togethor.

"Destroy them or not. I couldn't care much either way" said Naruto waving off the question while showing his darker side for a moment.

All unknowing but one that they were all being watched by the Hokage, Jiraiya and several jounin.

(Hokage Office)

Hiruzen and a group of jounin were crowded around his table while looking down at his crystal ball which showed Naruto and his guildmates while Jiraiya leaned against wall beside the window.

"So that's him huh" said Asuma looking at Naruto.

"Yes. That's definetly Naruto but I would never think that his kidnapper would have took him away into a different nation altogethor. Its a true blessing that he has returned" said Hiruzen smiling at the blonde.

"Umm Hokage sir how are you exactly going to get Naruto to stay here?" asked Kakashi. He didn't really care for Naruto but he is a Jinchuriki which should be under constant control so the village can prosper.

"That's what Jiraiya is here for" said the old Hokage while waving his hand towards Jiraiya. Sighing Jiraiya kicked himself off the wall and walked over to the crystal ball. Looking down at the ball his gaze softened seeing the spikey haired blonde.

"He truly looks like his father" he thought to himself. Ever since his favourite student died from the Kyuubi attack, Jiraiya has left the village to keep up with his spy network. He would come back and meet the old man but he never met Naruto ever. Even though he knows what his god-son has been going through his entire life, he couldn't gather the courage to meet him because he brought bad memories to Jiraiya. Not because Naruto was a Jinchuriki but because he resembles his student too much and that brought pain to Jiraiya but when he had heard about Naruto's disappearance he felt like something died in him. He failed Minato and Kushina for neglecting their son and he paid the price. But now he has a way of redemption. Naruto has returned to the village and Jiraiya have hopes to make it up the him. However he and Sarutobi both came up with a plan earlier that seemed cruel but it had to be done.

"So how are you going to get him to stay here?" asked Kurenai raisking her hand in the air. Hiruzen sighed not wanting to tell them but he needs the jounins support so he could make sure his plan can work if plan A doesn't work.

"Well I was hoping that I could meet the boy and have a discussion with him but the ANBU I sent earlier hasn't returned so I fear that Naruto possibly killed him".

"Possibly?" asked Kakashi while raising his one seen brow.

"There has been no body found in the village he hasn't checked into the ANBU barracks either. It was as if he just simply dissapeared from the earth".

"Well whatever happened we need to handle Naruto with care" said Kakashi.

"I agree so Jiraiya will be the one to approach him" said Hiruzen.

"All I have to do is inform Naruto that I'm his god-father and then I'm sure he won't even budge from the village since I live here. From what I've been told, he doesn't dare harm his loved ones" grinned Jiraiya thinking that the plan couldn't fail. Every jounin in the room had quizzical looks on their faces. They all knew the risk of that plan since it could easily backfire and the 'Professor' wouldn't make a risky starting plan without a backup.

"Hokage if I may ask, what would happen if the plan failed" asked Guy curiously. The Hokage and Jiraiya shared a look till they both sighed.

"We're to use force then". Most the jounin were shocked at such a plan while several agreed with him.

"Sir that's just unyouthful. You can't be serious" asked Guy shocked.

"I'm the Hokage and I'm very serious. I already lost too many people in my old life but Naruto won't be one of them".

"What about his teammates? They won't take this lying down" asked Asuma towards his father.

"That's what your all here for. I want you to handle his guild mates when the plan begins. I don't want you to kill them but to knock them out. A guild definetly wouldn't decide to go to war against a Hidden Village".

Sighing in defeat all the jounin listened in on the plan to retrieve Naruto. They might not like the plan but they can't do anything about it since the Hokage has given them a order. Sarutobi then finished the details for the retrieval plan.

"Ok, 'Operation Naruto Retrieval' will begin at the end of the exams. Am I clear!". His answer was a "Hai!" until everyone disappeared in a Shunshin except for Jiraiya and Hiruzen. The old Hokage sighed and slouched on his chair. Seeing the worried look on his mentor, Jiraiya decided to try and cheer him up.

"Don't worry old man I'm sure that nothing will happen" reassured Jiraiya while patting the Hokages shoulder. He then jumped out the window to continue his 'research'. Hiruzen just stared out the window that the Sannin had just left through and stared at the village.

"I'm sorry Naruto but this is for your own good" thought Hiruzen. Jiraiya had informed himself about the Akatsuki threat and how they are after all the Tailed Beasts including Naruto. Hiruzen did want Naruto to be where he belongs but he also desired Naruto's safety since he believe that the safest place for Naruto was the village not even realizing that said village was the reason why he was almost killed hundreds of times through his life.

The old Hokage swung his chair around to see what Naruto was doing through his crystal ball but gasped when he saw Naruto in his hotel room staring at him through the crystal ball like as if he could see through it which shouldn't have been possible. Sarutobi then sees Naruto's grin and him lifting up his left hand with his index finger pointing outwards. He started to say to words while swirving his finger to left and right. The crystal didn't allow for voices to be heard but Sarutobi was able to read his lips.

His eyes widened when Naruto says...

"I'll Show The Leaf A True Demon Old Man. The Darkness Shall Rise From The Shadows And Take The Form Of Destruction. Remember Those Words".

And then the blue crystal ball started to turn pitch black and crack until it broke into hundreds of pieces.

"Naruto what do you mean by that?" thought Sarutobi worriedly while looking at the black shards covering his table. He doesn't know how Naruto was able to do that but something inside himself was shouting out that he didn't want to know how he did it.

(Next Morning)

Both teams from True Heart were standing in front of the entrance of the Shinobi Academy with eager grins on their faces except for Tempest who still keep

his stoic face. Flare and Kinana were both left behind so they decided to do some shopping togethor since its not everyday that they could go on a shopping spree in foreign lands. Both Midnight and Ur left in order to go to the Jounin Lounge since they were told to be there.

"Let's go kick some ass" grinned Ultear walking into the building with everyone following her lead. She was wearing her battle gear for the Exams. (Outfit during Tenrou Island Arc).

Before the exams were to start, everyone was told that they needed to be at the room 301. They all climbed up the stairs and saw a large group of chunin hopefuls crowding around a doorway which was blocked by two disguised chunin.

"Pfft they must be joking if they think that this will fool us" whispered Angel who followed her team past the door and walk up the steps towards the third floor since the doorway she walked past had a Genjutsu over it saying it was room 301 when it was actually 201. They were halted when a arrogant voice called out through the crowds.

"Drop the Genjutsu. You can't fool an Elite like me" told Sasuke. Naruto, Racer, Ultear and Angel chuckled at the stupid Uchiha while Cobra and Tempest shakes their heads in disappointment. If the fool didn't inform the other applicants then there would have been less competition but it looked like his ego was too much. They saw a green-spandex wearing person challenged the Uchiha into a fight which all of True Heart members watched in curiosity. To say they were disappointed was a understatement. With both of them. To the six watching it was more of a kiddies fight compared to what they all have been in. It didn't take them long until they arrived tpat the right room. Once they opened the doors of the examining room, they were hit by a Killing Intent from everyone in the room. Naruto and the girls tried to hold back a laugh when they felt the miniscule of Killing Intent. It was nowhere near the level to even try to make them sweat. Having enough of the humans glaring at them, Tempest released his own Killing Intent which made everyone back down and some to shiver in fear. Gaara who was sitting at a table had a large maniacal grin on his face when he felt Tempest's KI.

"He'll prove my resistance mother and then you may have his blood".

Walking into the room they stood near the wall while they talked to each other about random stuff showing that they didn't have any worry about failing the exams. After seeing the Uchiha glomped by a blonde haired girl Naruto narrowed his eyes towards the glasses-wearing boy who walked towards the group. He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed a lot of looks going to his group which were either anger, curiosity and mostly lust. The males were all staring at Angel and Ultear while all the females were drooling over the handsome forms of Naruto, Cobra and Tempest. Growing sick and tired of them all Naruto released his KI towards everyone who then lost quick interest in the group and tried to make sure they didn't make eye contact with any of them. Naruto brought his attention towards the Rookies group from Leaf since he heard his name being said.

"What infor action do you have in Naruto?" asked Sasuke towards Kabuto who was searching true his deck of info cards.

"Let me see ah! Here it is". Kabuto was about to read it out until the card slowly turned black and when it was covered completely, it started to crumple into dust.

"What? How did that happen?" thought Kabuto looking around and trying to find the culprit. When he got eye contact with Naruto, he squinted his eyes towards the blonde since the large grin on his face showed that he knew what happened.

"So it was him huh? I wonder how he did that" thought Kabuto interested before he had to dodge the sudden attack from the bandaged Oto shinobi, Didn't help that the said shinobi had a Bracer that emits sound attacks.

"Well played at the acting but you can't lie with my ears" smirked Cobra. Cobra was very interested at those sound weapons and wondered if they were actually any good.

Just then a large poof of smoke appeared at the front of the class. When the smoke cleared it showed the famous interrogated Ibiki himself with a group of examiners behind him. "You" he said pointing towards the Oto ninja. "Alright you maggots! No more unofficial roughhousing or you will be kicked out".

"I apologize sir. I didn't know the rules" bowed the bandaged shinobi.

"Good but I want to make it clear that we won't settle for any stupid acts like that again. Now that I have everyone's attention, I want everyone to come up here and pick out a number. That will be your seat for the written test" told Ibiki.

With his back against the wall, Naruto was seen smirking towards the group of examiners.

"Let the games begin".

Page 11 of 11


	5. Chapter 5

The first part of the Chunin exams have begun. Everyone was assigned seating arrangements for the test part. Naruto was sitting between a black haired Kunoichi from Iwa and a white haired, dark skinned Shinobi from Kumo who was sucking onto a lollipop and had a nervous look. The rest of his guildmates were spread apart from each other while he sat in the front row.

"You are to answer the first nine questions on your test in the next hour or you will be disqualified from the exams. If you are caught cheating then you and your team will be disqualified. Any questions?" asked Ibiki. One Genin raised his hand to ask a question but a kunai was quickly lodged onto his desk by none other the Ibiki himself.

"Good no questions. Now begin!"

Everyone turned their pages over and most of them gasped at the questions that were on the test.

"Clever basterd" thought Naruto while grinning on the outside. He realized what the test was actually for and that was information gathering. From looking over his shoulder he notices how most of everyone in the room figured out what they had to do. He saw several people doing the test without cheating. (Sakura, Kurotsuchi, Yugito, Shika aru). There was people doing clever ways to cheat. (Tenten, Gaara, Kankuro). There was the people who were just using their Kekkai Genkai. (Sasuke, Neji, Hinata). And then there was the stupid fools who failed at cheating and were kicked out by an examiner. Looking forward Naruto sees how Ibiki was watching him like a hawk which made him to inwardly raise a brow.

"Probably that old fools idea". Naruto lifted his right hands Index and middle finger towards his forehead making the examiners and Ibiki wonder what he was doing.

"Cobra you hear me?" thought Naruto using his telepathy magic on everyone in his guild.

"Yep and I'm guessing you're after the answers" answered Cobra.

"You know me so well" smiled Naruto. Ibiki looked at Naruto and to all the members of his guild and noticed the smiles on their faces as they started to write on their tests.

"Are they...communicating? But how?" thought Ibiki wondering how they are able to do such a thing. He sees Naruto with his fingers to his forehead and guesses that it was him but couldn't do anything about it since they had no proof that he was cheating.

After the time limit was up everyone who didn't get caught were still in the room and waiting for the proctor. Seeing all the people in the room he sighs knowing that Anko is gonna berate him.

"OK now before we ask you the final question, you are given the choice to answer it or not"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Temari not getting what he meant.

"I mean that if you fail to answer the tenth question then your gonna be stuck as a genin for the rest of your life no matter which village is hosting the next exams so this is your only chance to quit and try again at the next exams" grinned Ibiki seeing all the frightened looks and shouting that a lot of Genin were doing. However he frowned seeing everyone in True Heart hadn't even batted a eyelash at his explanation. He thought that it was because they weren't from the Elemental Countries and that they wouldn't care but it was actually because they all know that he doesn't have that much power to do that.

"Does he actually see us as fools or is that with everyone in the village?" thought Ultear.

"Pretty slow if you ask me" told Racer through the telapathic connection making Naruto, Ultear and Cobra to chuckle which got weird glances from their neighbours.

After several teams left due to fear of being made a genin for the rest of their lives, Ibiki informed everyone about how there was no tenth question and saying how they need to make risks during missions so they could succeed. Just then a large ball came crashing through the window and four kunais implanted themselves at the four corners of the banner at the front of the classroom. The banner read "The Sexy And Single Anko Mitarashi".

"Your early Anko" told Ibiki moving the banner out of his face causing her to blush in embarressment. Looking around the room she frowned seeing so many applicants left.

"Seriously Ibiki 22 teams? Your losing your edge" commented Anko.

"Or maybe we have a good bunch of Shinobi this year" commented Ibiki who after got a grin from Anko.

"Don't worry. After the second exams are over more then half of them will be gone" told Anko with confidence in her voice. Naruto chuckled at Anko's behaviour and remembered how she was just as eccentric when she was to guard him during his childhood. If he was honest then he would tell somebody that she was one of the people who he really cared about since she always took good care of him in the village.

"Okay brats the next test will be interrogation. You and your team are gonna be given a prisoner who knows the location for the next part of the exam and you are to get the information out of him. You may do anything as long as you don't cause permenant damage to their body. You all have one hour to get the information and to get to your assigned location or you will be disqualified" she told them while showing her hand towards the examiners. Everyone got up and followed the examiners down the hallway which had dozens of doors with a number on it.

"Begin!" said one of the proctors. When said all teams rushed into a room and started to interrogate whoever was in there except for Naruto's team who calmly walked to their door.

"What are they doing treating this like some joke" thought one of the proctors angrilly while watching them lazily walk to the door. He was also openly glaring at Naruto who took notice and grinned seeing that his popularity in the village was still there.

"So how do you want to do this?" asked Angel looking at her teammates. She had never done something like interrogation before so she had no clue on what to do. Ultear didn't have an answer either but was given one from Naruto.

"I just need thirty seconds" he said and then walked into the room while Angel and Ultear stayed outside. Closing the door behind himself, Naruto looked around the room and saw that the room was small and only had one window which was barred. He then saw a orangehead leaf shinobi tied to a chair who by the glare he has knows who he is. Walking up to the chunin he brought his face a couple of inches towards the leaf ninja and was gonna ask him the question until the man spat on his face. Wiping off the spit that was dripping down his face, he looked at the grinning face of the leaf shinobi with a calm stoic face.

"Your not gonna get shit outta me demon so you best just give up now!" mocked the tied shinobi. Naruto breathed in deeply and breathed out a couple of times. He was so calm right now he could give Itachi Uchiha a run of his money since the chunin kept throwing insults at him but Naruto didn't even flinch. Naruto continued to look at the chunin until he said...

"I'm gonna enjoy watching you break" muttered Naruto with his voice turning demonic all of a sudden. Naruto's form started to change when a darkened shadow stretched from the ground up to Naruto which started to cover himself until his entire body was turned black, clothes as well. The chunin looked at the black mass in front of him and was wondering what was going on. He jumped on his seat when one large eye opened up on the face of the black mass. The red slitted eye was darting around the room as if it was looking for something until it stopped when it saw the leaf shinobi who was starting to sweat from the creepy looking thing infront of him.

"What kind of Genjutsu is this?" he thought and widened his eyes when dozens of mouths appeared and opened up in all parts of the body. The mouths were all wide open and the shark like teeth were all gnashing togethor as if they were chewing on something. The monstrous form started to ripple and something big shot out of the body which was enough for the scared ninja to shout like a girl.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was what the examiners and other genin heard from the room that Naruto was in.

"What the hell was that!?" asked/shouted Ibiki running towards the screaming. He was stopped from entering the room by Angel and Ultear holding out their hands.

"I'm sorry but he still has five seconds left" smiled Angel clearly not effected by the screams coming from the room behind her. Five seconds later Naruto walked out of the room with a smile on his whiskered face.

"Forest of death" was what he said and turned to go to the forest. Angel and Ultear were quick to follow and didn't even look into the room that they were assigned. Seeing that the team left, Ibiki and two other examiners ran into the room and gasped seeing the prisoner untied and at the corner of the room in a spooning position. Both hands to his face while he kept muttering demon over and over again. He was covered from head to toe in sweat and his eyes looked as if they were gonna bulge out of their sockets.

"W-What happened?" asked the Procter who didnt get a reply since it seemed the man didn't hear him or just couldn't hear him.

"My Kami. What did the boy do to make him like this" thought Ibiki. Through all his years as an interrogater he has made a lot of people tell him anything he wanted and sometimes broke a couple of good shinobi during his career and from his experience he can safely say that the mess of a man in front of him was broken.

"Get me Inoichi now! This man needs attention immediately! ordered Ibiki seeing another Leaf shinobi not her head and disappear in a shunshin. Ibiki brought his attention back to the sobbing man and started to think about how much the village messed up.

"Looks like our mistake came to bite us in the ass."

(Tempest, Racer and Cobra)

"What was that?" asked the startled Racer. He has never heard a man scream like that before and he made a lot of people scream but what was happenig in the other room made his victims sound like mice.

Hearing the chaos being made next door, Cobra smirked knowing who was making a grown man scream like a girl. "Master really does have a flare for the dramatics" muttered Tempest while looking at the Kunoichi tied up. The kunoichi in question glared at the group of men infront of her and promised herself that she wouldn't give out no matter how good two of the men looked in her eyes. She has long smooth black hair that reached down to her lower back with two strands of hair hanging in front of her forehead. She has a heart shaped face and was wearing a chunin's normal attire which showed her hour-glass figure.

Hearing her thoughts, Cobra smirked liking her confidence but chose to ignore the last part. Getting close to her he squatted down not caring that he was mere inches from her face. The kunoichi in question blushed at how Cobra was in her personal face while not noticing that he was actually reading her mind by using his great hearing. After finding out the information she had Cobra stood up and walked towards the door while not seeing that the tied kunoichi had closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Both of his teammates noticed what she was doing which made Racer chuckle and Tempest to raise a brow.

"What is she doing?" asked Tempest.

"She seems to think that Cobra was gonna give her a smooch. Where that came from I'll never know" shrugged Racer.

"Smooch?"

Looking at the dark-skinned man wierdly he then shaped his mouth into a O when Racer remembered that Tempest is a demon so he wouldn't know of such a thing so he decides to explain it to him. "It's when someone places their lips on somebody else's lips". At the time the Kunoichi frowned when she saw that Cobra had left the room while she had her eyes closed. She sees the other two still in the room and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh no! They're gonna think I'm like a whore" shouted the Kunoichi inwardly. Hearing the explanation from Racer, Tempest decides to try this smooch thing out and looks down at the Kunoichi. Slowly walking towards the girl he bent down so he could get to her eye level while she looked at him wierdly.

"What are you do-umf" she couldn't finish her thoughts because Tempest had grabbed both of her cheeks and slammed his lips to hers much to Racers shock and the Kunoichi's pleasure. When Tempest pulled back he licked his lips while touching them.

"Not bad" he muttered and turned towards the door and exited the room while keeping his stoic face on at all times.. Racer just stood their gaping at what had just happened. "Everyone is gonna freak!" thought Racer shaking off most of his shock and thinking about how he can't wait to tell everyone. He then left the blushing and dazed Kunoichi alone in the room so he could follow his teammates.

(Forest Of Death - One Hour Later)

Everybody who was able to get the information out of the prisoners were now standing in front of the Forest Of Death and waiting for the next stage of the exams.

"Congratulations on making it this far but don't celebrate yet! Each team will be given either a heaven or earth scroll to guard. Your objective is to find another team and take their scroll off them and continue until you have both scrolls. Afterwards you are to get to the tower in the middle of the forest. Everyone is given five days to complete the task and if you don't have both scrolls or don't get to the tower in time then you and your team are disqualified" told Anko.

"Wait what about food?" asked Chouji. Racer chuckled at the long haired Akimichi and commented on how he doesn't need food because he could live off his fat stomach. Chouji glared at Racer with great hate while Racer just brushed it off. Shikamru and Ino both backed off from their teammate since they both know that nobody calls Chouji fat without getting inflicted by a large amount of pain. Anko told everybody that they would eat whatever they find in the forest. She then gave everyone a sheet which they all signed so if they were to die then their villages couldn't sue the Leaf. When everyone signed their sheet and gave it to the examiners, they were given a scroll for each team.

"What scroll did we get" asked Ultear looking over Naruto's shoulder while intentially burying his left arm into her cleavage. Seeing what Ultear was doing, Angel decided not to be beaten so she wrapped her arms around his other arm and buried it into her own breasts.

"How about you back off from my Naruto or am I gonna have to make you" threatened Angel. Glaring at the white haired beauty Ultear tried to pull Naruto away from her.

"Keep dreaming bitch cause his with me" told Ultear who felt Angel tugging on Naruto as well while said blonde was groaning in pain from both girls pulling on him like a rag doll.

"Girls please stop" muttered Naruto. Seeing that they were hurting the blonde they both let go at the same time. Rubbing his arms so he can ease the pain he sighed at the girls who were both glaring and shooting insults at each other left and right. Sighing he leaned forward and kissed both girls on their cheeks in hopes that they would calm down and thankfully they did but had turned red from the sudden kiss. A lot of the males were looking at the blonde in jealousy because he has the attention of two beauties, especially Kiba who growled wishing that he could be having that much adoration from hot girls.

They were all knocked out of their thoughts when Anko announced the beginning of the exam. Naruto and his group straightened out and left to find another scroll and proceed to the other part of the exam but Angel and Ultear still had thoughts about Naruto kissing them on the cheek. They know a kiss on the cheek ain't that special but from Naruto was definetly a surprise.

(Naruto's Group - Fifteen Minutes Later)

The group of three ran through the forest for the last fifteen minutes so they could get a good bit away from the fenced area. Angel and Ultear were having no problem with the running because Naruto had put both girls and the entire guild into a training regiment that would have made Guy have nightmares.. Seeing that they were a good bit away Naruto told the girls to stop where they were.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Angel.

"I sense a team coming behind us so get ready" told Naruto seeing a trio of Ame shinobi jump down on the clearing. Naruto saw the strange breathing masks that they all had on and wondered why would they have those on. "Maybe its for underwater?"

"Hand over your scroll and we might consider not to kill you all" told the leader until he saw both Angel and Ultear which made him grin lecherously. "Actually change of plans. We will kill the boy, take your scroll and have some fun with you two babes" said the leader while his two friends nodded their heads in agreements and took out a kunai each.

"Fools" thought Naruto while shaking his head sideways. It was bad enough threatening them but to make such a perverted comment made Naruto's blood boil. He would have killed them already but the magic power being release by Angel And Ultear seemed to make him reconsider the thought and just watch. Naruto know's that nobody should mess with a woman on a mission. Especially if that mission is to destroy perverts. Naruto still shudders when he remembers what happened to Zoldeo when he accidently brushed his hand on Seilah's rear end. Took him weeks to recover from that one-sided beating. Naruto didn't even punish her for that since he was even afraid if she brought her female fury on himself.

"Look at this the girls want to play" chuckled one of the ninja's.

"Rest in peace" prayed Naruto towards the three stupid shinobi in front of him

"Ice-Make Lance" shouted Ultear while shooting out a dozen ice lances towards the surprised shinobi who jumped into the trees in time to see the lances pierce the tree trunks.

"Ice Release?! Damn this might be tougher then I thought" muttered the leader starting to making hand signs. He stopped his hand signs when several light beams shot towards him from the sky. Two of the Ame shinobi were lucky enough the dodge the high-speed beams but the third member wasn't so lucky since he was pierced into the chest three times.

When the Ame shinobi saw their friend die they grew angery at the women. Both noticed the white feathers stuck to the ground from one of the shots that appeared. Looking up they were shocked when they saw the white-haired beauty flying in the sky by using Angel wings that appeared out of nowhere. (Run's Angel Wings From Akame GA Kill but fully white with a holy glow coming off it)

"W-What! A Kekkai Genkai!?" thought the leader shocked. Ultear ran towards the gaping shinobi and went for a axe kick to the leader who back flipped away and started to hurl kunai and shuriken at herself.

"Ice-Make Shield". She formed a large ice shield that stopped all projectiles coming towards her. She cancelled the spell when the barrage of weapons stopped and placed her right fist into her left hand. "Ice-Make Rosen Krone". Ultear formed large roses made out of ice that shot out, surrounded the Ame ninja and tied around him while impaling him with its sharp thorns. As she finished off her opponent, Angel was taking care of hers.

"Water Release: Water Bullets" shouted the remaining member who shot several high compressed water balls towards Angel who had skillfully dodged them all while flying midair.

"You gotta try better then that if you want to take down a angel" told Angel shooting three high-speed feathers while they were covered in her magic power making them even more deadly. Lifting her left mane over her head two small balls of glowing magic appeared overhead and started to spin around until they were going so fast that they were forming a large halo.

"Angel Ring" declared Angel who suddenly threw the spinning ring. Seeing the attack coming the Ame ninja tried to run away from his feet wouldn't respond to him. Looking down he gasped it fear seeing that his feet were stuck from the ice Ultear formed while he was distracted.

"CRAP!" he shouted until he was consumed by the light. When the attack died down there was a fifty metre trench going along the clearing and into the forestry. Sensing no more enemies nearby Naruto walked over to the girls who were beside the dead bodies of the only intact Ame shinobi since the other one was long gone.

"Well done girls. That some fine teamwork and I'm glad that you were able to work togethor" praised Naruto hugging both girls causing them to blush from the sudden contact.

"O-Of c-course Naruto. G-Glad t-to help" stuttered Angel.

"Y-Yea they weren't a p-problem" said Ultear controlling her blush a lot better then Angel. Smiling at the girls, Naruto went through the dead shinoni pockets and hopes that the one Angel fought didn't hold the scroll. To his luck it was the earth scroll that his team needed. Showing the girls his scroll they all decided to run towards the tower so they could rest. Angel was the one who wanted it most since she can't handle all the dirt on her white dress.

"How do you think the others are doing?" asked Ultear. She wasn't worried all that much since all three wizards were S-Class but they never know if something were to happen all of a sudden.

"I'm sure they're grand so there's no need to worry" grinned Naruto. Ultear smiled and was secretly thanking him for the encouragement as they ran towards the tower.

(Jounin Lounge)

"I kind miss the brats" commented Kakashi to the other Jounin. Guy started to scream about how youthful. it was for Kakashi to miss his team, Asuma just lit another cigarette while Kurenai started to think about the mission she has to do. She doesn't like the fact that she is forcing someone to do something that he doesn't like but a mission is a mission. She was knocked out of her thoughts when she sees Kakashi eyeing the doorway. Following his gaze she saw two strangely dressed individuals who walked in and sat at one of the booths.

"Its him. Thats the guy who killed Zabuza in my previous mission."

"Wait that's the guy who killed Zabuza and the Ice-User!" asked Asuma shocked while pointing towards Midnight not knowing that he was pissing said wizard off.

"Looks like your popular over here" grinned Ultear. Midnight wasnt liking where this was going.

"Just ignore them and they should leave us alone" sighed Midnight but luck wasn't on his side because Guy ran over towards their booth with his group following behind.

"Hello my youthful friends. My name is Guy, Konohas Green Beast. What are your youthful names" asked Guy grinning. Midnight and Ur didn't like being asked for their names since they didn't want them to know.

"Hello Midnight. How have you been since Wave?" asked Kakashi eye-smiling and waving but Midnight just ignored him much to Kakashi's disdain.

"Do you mind leaving us be so we could talk in private" Ur hoping to get the message across but sighed when they didn't.

"Don't be like that now. Since all our youthful students are in the exams we all should get to know each other" told Guy. Midnight lost his patience with the man and started to leak out his magic power scaring the jounin and others from the sudden hostility.

"We are trying to talk so go away" said Midnight glaring at the jounin who backed away not wanting a fight to go down while Kakashi was fuming inwardly that Midnight has such power. Seeing that they were left alone Midnight and Ur started to talk about the exam and how the teams are doing.

(Cobra's Team)

Cobra and his team were doing fine for the most part and were just running around looking for a team to fight and they just so happened to meet a team coming from Kumo. There was two males, one has black hair and white skinned while the other had short curly blonde hair and dark skin. They were both wearing the Kumo white and black uniform and the blonde one had a white band wrapped around his head. The female was who caught Cobra's interest. She has long, smooth blonde hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She is wearing a short-sleeved black and purple blouse with a pair of black pants, both which had similar designs of clouds on them, purple finger less gloves and a chain of blue beads around her left hand. Her Kumo headband was strapped around her head.

The reason Cobra took interest in her is because of the insane amounts of chakra that he could sense in her and also the fact that he could hear two voices in her head and not just one.

"So your a jinchuriki" said Cobra as more of a statement. The Kumo team gasped when they heard him.

"How do you know what Yugito is!" demanded the blonde haired shinobi who took out his tanto look intimidating but failed miserably since the three people in front of him weren't there normal opponents.

"That is none of your concern boy"

"Then if you know what I am then you know what im capable of so it would be best for you three to just hand us your scroll and be on your way" said Yugito with a cocky grin. Her answer wasn't what she or her teammates were expecting. It was Cobra, Racer and Tempest laughing and chuckling at her.

"What the hell are you laughing at!" shouted the dark haired boy. Wiping a fake tear out of his eye Racer said "We just find it funny that you think that your actually threatening us just cause your a Jinchuriki"

Yugito was beyond pissed when the three strange males were laughing at her even though she had full control over her Tailed Beast so she did what any other mad Kunoichi would do when insulted...Attack!

"Fire Release: Dragon Bullet" she said shooting out six flaming dragon heads to the still chuckling men. When they coke,d feel the heat from the attack all three of them jumped away from the attack. All three Kumo ninja jumped towards their opponents in hopes to end it quick. Cobra smirked and released his Dragon Slayer abilities which covered his hands and arms into purple scales. He then ran to Yugito who ran to him as well while holding a tanto. Going for a decapitation Yugito swung her sword in which Ccobra ducked under. Spinning on her heels Yugito went for a spinning kick but Cobra grabbed her leg and slammed his clawed hand into her side while using his mastery over sound magic to increase the pressure of his attack thus inflicting more damage to her. She screamed and was shot through two threes until she stopped at the third. Standing up she called upon the Two-Tails power which made a single blue fiery tail to grow out of her lower back. Shooting at Cobra in surprising speeds Cobra didn't have time to dodge so he blocked her straight kick with his arms.

Yugito started to make hand signs in amazing speeds and shot out large wall of blue fire that shot out towards Cobra. "Fire Release: Jet Stream!". Seeing the fire coming Cobra brought out his claw towards the fire and used the sound magic to repel the attack back. Seeing what Cobra did Yugito gasped in shock and a bit of fear when her fire was shot back towards herself. Quickly jumping over the fire she didn't expect Cobra to be there in the air as well. Cobra gave a poisen-covered fist to Yugito who shot down towards the floor making a crater from the impact. Recovering fast and standing up she saw Cobra placing his mouth between two finger in his left hand.

"Poison Dragon Roar!" he declared shooting out a large stream of poison towards herself. She screamed in pain and agony when she was shot back into a tree. The poison invading her body and her head hitting off the hard wood of the tree was too much for her to handle and quickly fell unconscience. Seeing that he's opponent was unconscience Cobra checked her pockets for a scroll and to his luck he found the one that his team needed. At the same time when he collected his scroll Racer and Tempest appeared.

"I'm guessing you got it" stated Tempest. Cobra nodded his head in agreement and ran towards the tower with his teammates behind him not noticing a masked man with the word root on his mask was watching and disappeared to tell his master about what he saw.

When Cobra and his team arrived they saw Naruto's group waiting for them. After exchanging pleasentries they all read the riddle at the entrance of the tower and figured out what they had to do. After dropping their glowing scrolls two poofs of smoke showed Midnight and Ur smiling at them.

"Good to see you have arrived master" smiled Midnight giving a light bow which Naruto returned.

"Congrats guys you just beaten Leafs record for the exams" said Ur pumping her fist and loving the fact that the village was being embarressed already.

"Its to be expected" commented Tempest in his usual stoic voice. Ur and Midnight told them how they are supposed to stay in the tower for five days until the next part of the exams start. They told them about how the tower has many services such as the training ground which Cobra and Racer went to spar, the Spa where Angel and Ultear went to relax and the cafeteria where Tempest and Naruto went to grab something to eat.

It didn't take long for Naruto and his guildmates to find everything boring after a while and had thought how the next five days were gonna be long.

Page 9 of 9


	6. Chapter 6

Five Days! Five days of grueling punishishing sickening days of boredom at the stupid tower. They said that there was plenty of stuff to do at but of course the Leaf lied those shits! These were the thoughts of one Naruto Uzumaki who was growling in frustration at being bored to death. He and his teammates had absolutely nothing to do in the tower. The spa was nice but that could only last for so long. They couldn't train since they didn't need it and playing cards didn't work since one of them could read their thoughts. But now after the real torture they have finally made it to the fifth day. When the time limit was over every team that made it were brought to a arena inside the tower. Looking around Naruto noticed all the teams that made it.

There was a team from Iwa who had the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage.

A team from Kumo who which consists of the lollipop eating male Naruto sat beside during the written test, a red-haired dark skinned Kunoichi and a blonde Kunoichi who had a large bust on her.

The Oto team was there who had the mummy-looking person that had that strange sound gauntlet.

The Suna team with the Jinchuriki was there as well and he kept glaring at Naruto much to his annoyance.

Naruto was suspicious when he saw four teams from the hidden leaf have made it through but smirked seeing the terrible condition that Team 7 was in.

With the two teams from True Heat, all togethor there was exactly ten teams who were entering the preliminary. The Hokage went forward and explained to everybody about the true reason for the exams which Naruto toned out. When the Hokage finished he gave a few glances towards Naruto who ignored them. Sighing he brought forth Hayate Gekko who explained that there was too many people still in the exams so that's why they're having preliminary matches. Looking up at the screen both names of Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi had came up. Hayate told everyone to go upstairs while the two called men stayed to fight each other.

Naruto's group was unimpressed by the match from both fighters. Naruto was sick of Sasuke's arrogance when he doesn't even have the skill to be at least the tiny bit arrogant. When the fight ended the screen started to shift through all the names and landed on...

Ultear Milkovich vs Kiba Inuzuka

Kiba grinned and jumped over the railing along with his large dog partner eager to fight. Naruto smiled towards Ultear who was grinning madly at the Leaf Shinobi who was gonna suffer. Ultear walked towards the stairs while passing her teammates but stopped when Naruto whispered into her ear. "Give him hell."

Ultear smiled and nodded her head in agreement and gave him a peck on his cheek much to the boys embarressment, his guildmates teasing except for Tempest and Angel who the latter was glaring at her and Kiba's anger for not getting that type of attention. Ultear then walked towards the stairs with a sway in her hips which Naruto had noticed and lost himself into her swaying hips.

"Get your perverted head out of the gutter will ya and stop checking out my daughter" said Ur elbowing Naruto who blushed in embarressment at being caught. Ultear and Kiba faced off against each other but Kiba was pervertly looking at her which didn't sit well for Ultear, Ur or Naruto.

"Hey beautiful. Why don't you leave that loser up there and we go out and have some fun after this" asked Kiba grinning towards her not noticing that all females in the room was glaring at him with female rage. Ultear's body was then covered in a dark purple aura while glaring towards Kiba who didn't seem to notice and continued to drool at Ultears well developed body. The Hokage and jounin were all shocked when they see the floor underneath Ultear start to freeze and noticed the same thing happening to Ur.

"Ice Release? But I thought that most of them were extinct. To have two here at once is amazing" thought Sarutobi in shock.

"You Little Pervert!" shouted Ultear in anger. "Proctor start the match so I can pummel this little perv into the ground" she declared making Kiba jump a little from the Killing Intent being released. To his shock all the females were shouting in agreement. Even the ones from his own village.

"Beat that pervert into the dust!"

"Destroy the mutt!"

"Cut him down into pieces and feed his bloodied carcass to his dog!" Anko was the one who screamed the least part with a grin on her face not caring how sick it sounded.

"Fight" said Hayate waving his hand downwards as a signal for the fight to start. Kiba gave his partner Akamaru a pill which made the dog look just like himself and went down on all fours.

"Let's do this Akamaru!" He and his partner ran to Ultear while she got in a battle stance. One Kiba leg-sweeped and the other went for a punch. Ultear jumped over the leg and spun to dodge the incoming punch. While spinning she grabbed the standing Kiba and gave him a knee to his nose thus breaking it. He staggered back while holding his now broken nose she kicked him to the stomach and he flew back to the other side of the arena. The other Kiba growled in anger and punched Ultear who grabbed his fist and punched his face. The Kiba she punched skidded back a few feet but the other Kiba caught him. "Akamaru let's do fang over fang" said one getting a nod from the other. The both looked at Ultear who had a right fist in her left hand but didn't care for it.

"Fang Passing Fang!" they shouted and both charged at Ultear while spinning in a drill-like fashion.

"Ice-Make: Dahlias" Ultear announced while making several Dahlias flowers grow out of the ground to block the attack. Seeing the ice Kiba paid it no heed since he thought he could smash through it but found that he and Akamaru were stuck drilling the ice flowers. While they did that, Ultear ran past her defenses and stood behind them.

"Ice-Make Cannon." Ultear aimed her large weapon at Kiba and Akamaru and fired at the non-suspecting duo. Her attack caused a blue glowing explosion to occur and when died down it showed Kiba and Akamaru unconscience on the floor.

"Winner of the first march is Ultear Milkovich" declared Hayate calling the ANBU to clean the wreckage and the medics to get Kiba to the infirmary. Seeing that she was done with the pervert she sighed wanting to beat him some more but she decided to leave him be under the rubble that so magically fell on him.

"Time magic has its benefits" she thought with a smirk. Walking back up the stairs she ignored the looks of awe, fear and wonder from the Shinobi she walked by and went towards her group.

Naruto smiled at Ultear who walked by. She stopped in front of Naruto without saying a word and looked at him as if expecting something. Raising a brow he was gonna ask what she wanted but she answered when she pointed towards her cheek. Realizing what she meant made Naruto blush but he did it anyway since she did well. Closing his eyes Naruto went to kiss her on the cheek but didn't expect her cheek to feel so soft and moist. Realization hit him making his eyed widen and sees that he was kissing Ultear on the lips. Everyone watching were either in the state of jealousy, awe, confusion or anger. Racer and Midnight took a step back in fear when Angel had the look of the devil but in a Angels body.

"Atta girl! Go get your man!" thought Ur grinning madly while thinking about how she could tease both Naruto and Ultear. Pulling back from the kiss Ultear giggled at Naruto's blush while he looked like he was dazing off into space. Seeing Angels glare, Ultear stook her tongue out with a grin making Angels anger go even higher then before. Seeing the lovely scene made the old Hokages heart break knowing that he's gonna split those two apart from each other. He keeps thinking how its for Naruto's safety but it still doesn't make the old man feel better. He wished that he could have a talk with Naruto but the boy won't for whatever reason he doesn't know.

"I'm getting too old for this shit."

The screen came on again and went through random names until they stopped on Cobra and Kabuto.

"Cobra vs Kabuto Yakushi. Both fighters enter the arena now" told Hayate seeing both called upon fighters to appear in the arena. Looking at both fighters he asks if they are both ready. Both nod their heads in agreement and tensed for the fight. Kabuto went into a stance but Cobra just stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"What is he doing? He'll be killed if he doesn't take this seriously" thought Kakashi not knowing of his exploits in the Forest Of Death.

"Fight!" When the fight begun, Kabuto covered his hands in a blue glow.

"Chakra scapels? I can see why he would use them since they are able to cut the tendons in the body without piercing the skin or flesh" thought Sarutobi interested on how Cobra will be able to get through the fight. He frowned when he saw Cobra putting his hands in his pocket as if he didn't think Kabuto was much of a problem. "Does he think my Shinobi are weak?" he thought a bit mad at the thought.

"Yes I do" thought Cobra who heard the Hokages thoughts. Kabuto ran to Cobra and tried to cut his left arm but Cobra just dodged as if it was nothing. Kabuto continued to follow and slash at the dodging Cobra and grew infuriated as time moved on. Ducking underneath another slash Cobra slammed his right hand into the floor and kicked upwards to Kabuto's chin making him fly into the air. Shifting his body Kabuto gracefully landed on the floor and saw Cobra never-ending smirk which egged him on so he decided to try and get rid of hit. Going through handsigns Kabuto called out "Poison Fog" and shot out a large cloud of poison from his mouth that covered the entire arena. Lucky for everyone else they were all too high to breath in the poison. Cobra saw the poison cloud coming towards himself and licked his lips.

"What's he doing? He's gonna die if he doesn't move!" shouted Lee. Kakashi was about to offer his apologies but grew confused when they saw the smirks on everyone in True Heart.

Kabuto smirked seeing the cloud of poison covering the area thinking that Cobra was dead He didn't get effected because he was immune to poisons thanks to a certain 'snake'. He and everyone else gaped in shock when the poison cloud was flowing towards one side of the arena. Kabuto widened his eyes in shock and fear when he saw the supposed dead wizard sucking in the poison as if it was a candied treat.

"W-What!? He's eating my poison?!" thought Kabuto starting to sweat.

"He's eating the poison? How can he do that since that should destroy his body. Is that a Kekkai Genkai I wonder" thought Anko taking interest on how the man just ate poison like it was nothing.

Burping a little Cobra ran to the still shocked Kabuto and kneed him in the gut making the Leaf nin gasp in pain. Cobra grabbed his head and slammed it into the solid concrete floor making large cracks to appear but he wasn't done yet. Using his sound magic he amplified the pressure on his hold of Kabuto forcing his head to crash deeper into the door while he screamed in agony until he couldn't take it anymore and fell unconscience due to the pain.

Checking on the unconsience Kabuto and seeing that he was breathing he declared Cobra the winner. When Cobra went back to his group the next several matches didn't show any powerful people much to Naruto's groups disappointment.

The fights were Samui vs Kankuro to Samui's win. Didn't take her long to figure out that Kankuro switched with a puppet so a quick lighting dragon bullet fixed her problem.

Dosu vs Chouji to Dosu's win.

Neji vs Hinata to Neji's disgustful win.

Shino vs Zaku to Shino's win.

Sai vs Karui's to Sai's win.

Tenten vs Temari to Temari's win.

Shikamaru vs Kin to Shikamaru's win.

Gaara vs Iwa Shinobi to Gaara's gruesome win.

Everyone from True Heart laughed at the fight between Kurotsuchi, Sakura and Ino. It ended as a easy win for the Iwa Kunoichi who had only thrown a explosive kunai between the two bickering fan girls and knocked them both out.

The next match was Tempest against Omoi. When Tempest went into the arena a lot of girls were blushing from his amazing looks and Omoi was sweating while he seemed to be having a inner conflict with himself.

"Fight!" said Hayate jumping away from the arena. Omoi pulled out his sword from his back and got into his Kenjutsu stance. What confused him and everyone that Tempest hasn't moved from his spot and kept his hands folded while looking at Omoi. Omoi started to shrink under the demons gaze but steeled himself for the fight.

"Come on Omoi Kick his Ass!" shouted Karui towards her friend. Hearing his friend gave him the boost he needed. Covering his feet with chakra he ran to Tempest but only got halfway because Tempest made several miniature tornados in the arena. Omoi gasped when he sees that all the tornados surrounded him and were getting closer. Seeing no possible way to get out he lifted his hand shouting that he forfeits before he gets killed. Lucky for him, Tempest called off the winds that were ready to shred his body apart. Tempest returned to his group after he was declared the winner. Seeing the looks of fear on peoples faces made Tempest let off a small grin.

When everyone got knocked out of their surprise the board called out Angel and one of the Iwa Shinobi. While Angel walked down she thought of a plan that made her chuckle sinisterly making everyone get out of her way in fear. Even Guy moved away not wanting to get in her way. When she saw her opponent she smiled a kind smile making the Shinobi blush.

"S-Shes like a real Angel" he thought having second thoughts about the fight but woke up when Hayate announced the fight to begin. He went through several hand signs and slammed his palms into the ground. "Earth Release: Dirt Wave" and just like what the name suggests a large wave of dirt and concrete sprung into the air towards Angel. She countered by summoning her left Angel wing and shoot five magic-filled feathers at the wave making disperse around her. She brought both her hands in front of her chest and showed that she was holding four golden coins that had a holy glow to them.

"Coins? What is she gonna do with those" thought Kurenai studying the beautiful woman.

"Rise my beautiful angel Shamsiel" said Angel throwing the coins into the air and they glowed so bright that everyone had to close and block their eyes from the light being given off. When the light died down everyone was surprised to see a large stone-like cherub with a large Pompadour standing in the field.

"What kind of summon is that?" thought Sarutobi getting more shocked the more he sees the power of True Heart. The Iwa Shinobi was scared at the being in front of him. He could feel something almost holy coming off the monster and started to shiver in fear.

"Shamsiel if you could" asked Angel.

"Of course my lady" said the Angel and then a pig came out of its Pompadour and released a white light making everyone block their eyes again. The Iwa Shinobi blocked his eyes as well but could feel a burning sensation going through his body and then there was a explosion. When the smoke cleared everyone saw the Iwa Shinobi unconscience while the Arena looked like it had been put through a shredder. When Angel was declared the winner she formed her angel wings and flew to Naruto fast. Before he could react she had already jumped him and placed her mouth to his. Only difference with her kiss was that she had her tongue in Naruto's mouth and said boy wasn't pushing her back due to either shock, pleasure or both. Ultear wanted to go over and pull the skank away but Racer and Cobra were holding her back since they didn't want to be disqualified due to destruction of the tower. She'd probably would do it as well no problem as long as it gets her Naruto away from Angel. Angel pulled away from the stunned Naruto with a line of saliva going from her mouth to his. She stood off him and looked down at the arena with a innocent smile as if she didn't mouth rape Naruto making some people sweat drop from her attitude.

When the arena was cleaned and cleared of all debris the next match was called which was Racer versus Lee. "Yes! My flames of youth shall be tested finally!" shouted Lee fist pumping the air.

"Go Lee and show him the power of youth!" said Guy making his nice guy pose with his white teeth sparkling. Lee flipped down onto the arena which Racer was there tapping his foot clearly having no patience.

"About damn time you got here so can we finally start this thing!" asked Racer a bit irritated.

"Sorry my friend. It was just my flames of youth burning greatly for the fight that I had to control myself" told Lee grinning and getting into the Hard Fist stance.

"Youth?"

"Begin!". Lee didn't waste any time and jumped at Racer doing his signature flying spin kick.

"Konoha Senpuu". Seeing the attack, Racer easily dodged. He blurred out of existance.

"Where did he go?" asked Tenten while Guy was shocked at the speed the man was going at.

"What speed!" he thought. "Lee! Take off your weights!"

"But you said..."

"I know what I said but take them off! Its the only way you can win"

Nodding his head Lee back flipped onto the statue of two hands making a ram hand sign while Racer appeared out of nowhere looking at Lee in wonder. Lee took off the weights around his legs and surprised everyone when the weights he dropped caused two large crates to form from the weight.

Naruto whistled in appreciation. "Now that's definetly gonna speed him up. Its a shame all his hard work is for nothing" said Naruto with his guildmates agreeing.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Asuma raising his brow.

"You'll see" was all Naruto said.

Lee had jumped into the air and disappeared from view. Looking around Racer saw a foot almost hitting his face but was able to dodge it in time.

"Ooohh your fast. I like that" smirked Racer disappearing as well. The genin and some chunin who were watching only saw a spark or a green blur while the jounin barely were able to keep track of them. The Hokage was faring a bit better but couldn't catch everything.

"Amazing. A match of pure speed alone" remarked Kurenai getting a chuckle from Cobra which she caught. "What's so funny?" she asked with a glare but Cobra ignored it.

"This isn't speed. This is nothing to Racer and he will show you proper speed soon" told Cobra watching the match. Kurenai was surprised by that. If thats true then she didn't want to miss it so kept her eyes glued to the fight.

With the fighters they had both stopped infront of each other. Lee was sporting a couple of bruises and a cut to his left hip and was breathing heavily but Racer was smirking while showing no injuries or loss of breath.

"I can't win like this. I'll have to open the gates" thought Lee in desperation. Racer raised an eyebrow when he felt Lee's chakra go higher.

"How is he doing that? His power just sky rocketed" thought Racer honestly surprised at how the green spandex-wearing ninja suddenly powered up.

"Gate Of Opening, Open!"

"Gate Of Healing, Open!"

"Gate Of Life, Open!"

Everyone watching saw Lee's body change from the stress of using the gates. His skins turned red and large veins could be seen on his head. A green aura was been released off Lee and his eyes turned completely white.

"Here I come" warned Lee and shot off in a burst of speed that destroyed the ground he was standing on. Racer disappeared in speed but Lee was hot on his trail. The genin and even most of the jounin couldn't see what was happening but the Hokage and Kakashi with his sharingan out could see red and green blurs whizzing around the arena destroying the earth as they moved. Nobody saw anything until Lee finally had a hit in and Racer shot into the wall making spider web cracks to appear on the wall. Lee appeared infront of him with his fist back.

"I Win!" he declared throwing his fist and destroying the wall in the process. When the smoke cleared they saw the broken wall and bits of rubble but didn't see Racer anywhere.

"Where is he?" thought Lee looking around.

"Not to the right or the left so he must be..." he widened his eyes while looking up at the ceiling and to his fears Racer was crouched into the ceiling with his fingers and feet imbedded in the ceiling to hold him up.

"You surprised me Leaf boy but I think its time we end this." And just like a bullet Racer jumped down to Lee who barely got out in time but Racer was already behind him. Racer kicked Lee to the floorand kicked him upwards when he appeared to where Lee was gonna land. He kept hitting Lee while he was in the air making Lee shoot in all directions.

"Gate Of...Pain, Open!" thought Lee powering his body even more. Lee grabbed Racers fist and threw him downwards making a crater on impact.

"Gate of Limit, Open!" he said landing on the ground. Lee disappeared in front of Racer and kicked him upwards. He slammed his hands in the floor and shot himself up to Racer legs first. He then started to kick Racers mobile body in the air to raise him up even higher. Racer bit his teeth in pain and tried to endure it but was inwardly chuckling. Lee took his bandages that were around his arms and tied Racer up in a cocoon and held him upside down in a pile-driver position.

"Front Lotus!" he screamed and started to spin at inhuman speeds. Racer saw his chance and chose to do it. Using his own speed, Racer started to spin in ferocious speeds while still tied up. The friction of his speed and the bandages caused a fire to be made burning the bandages and Lee's hands. Lee gasped in shock and pain when his hands were burnt and Racer countered Lee's move by grabbing Lee and dive-bombing him headfirst. A large cloud of dust was made from the impact and when it died down everyone saw Racer looking at Lee's standing form but gasped noticing the blood pouring down his face.

"I...won't...lose here" panted Lee barley able to stand up.

"Impressive. You got my respect for your stubbornness but that's all you'll be getting out of me other then your beating" shrugged Racer disappearing in a blur. Lee tried to run after him but grabbed his leg in pain.

"Oh no! The effects of opening the gates are taking effect" thought Guy in worry. Everyone saw a white blur which was Racer hit Lee into the air and continued to him him while midair. After ten minutes of getting a beaten, Racer finally relented and let Lee drop onto the floor unconscience.

"Winner is Racer" Hayate announced after making sure Lee was still breathing.

"Lee!" shouted Guy jumping down to the arena and followed the doctors carrying Lee away but glared at Racer before he left. Racer chuckled and ran to his group getting a high-five from Naruto and Cobra, as grunt of acknowledgement from Tempest and smiles and nods from Ultear and Angel.

"So what did you think of him?" asked Naruto. Racer shrugged at the question.

"He's good for his age but still wasn't much" told Racer. When the arena was fixed and clear of debris everyone brought back their attention to the screen going through the names but Naruto knew he was next since he and the last remaining member of Kabuto's team was left. And to Naruto's joy he is a Leaf Shinobi.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Misumi Tsurugi. Both fighters enter the arena" announced Hayate. Naruto went to walk down the stair but was stopped by Angel.

"Win this match and I'll make that kiss seem petty compared to my new idea" purred Angel making Naruto blush and get a droplet of blood to go out his nose. Quickly making her move, Ultear shoved Angel out of the way and hung her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Come back and me and we can have some fun later" whispered Ultear with a sly grin. Naruto blushed so hard that he could make a tomatoes jealous. He had his guesses that Ultear and Angel had an interest in him. He of course didn't mind since they were both beautiful and wonderful women to be around but he didn't want to date one and hurt the other ones feeling. With that thought he has his supsicions that Flare and Meredy might share the same feelings as well but would find out sooner or later. Giving both girls a peck on the cheek he walked past them, not seeing them both blush.

While walking past the Shinobi, they all gulped for some unknown reason. The room was completely silent and not even a heartbeat could be heard. Naruto's footsteps echoed in the room making several people wipe sweat off their body's. Naruto's face showed no emotion whatsoever which frightened several people from the lack of emotion.

"Its as if he was one of Danzo's root" thought Sarutobi looking at Naruto walking into the arena. He didn't know why but he felt something cold go down his spine as if the Shinigami himself was in the room right now.

Finally arriving in front of his opponent, Naruto settled for staring at his Misumi creeping him out. "What the hell is he staring at?"

Seeing both fighters ready, Hayate announced the beginning of the fight. Jumping backwards and pulling out a kunai Misumi narrowed his eyes when Naruto didn't move. Shrugging he threw his kunai at Naruto who just tilted his head to the right. Misumi went throuhg handsigns and announced his attack "Water Release: Hydro Shot" and shot a large highpowered blast of water at Naruto. Naruto reacted by dissappearing in a cloud of smoke and ash and appeared behind Misumi.

"T-That was just like the Fourth's Hiraishin!" thought Sarutobi surprised and slightly scared of what other abilities Naruto was hiding. If Naruto learned a jutsu similar to his own fathers then Sarutobi might need to change his plans. Opening his left palm a smooth black orb appeared and he shoved it into the mans back. Everyone was surprised when the black orb went through Misumi as if he was made of butter. The nin fell onto the floor dead while everyone still processed what happened.

"You didn't have to kill him" said Hayate but froze under Naruto's gaze.

"Just call the match" told Naruto coldly walking away.

"R-Right. Winner of the final match is Naruto Uzumaki."

Hayate told all victors to stand in the arena while the Hokage told his congratulations to everyone.

"Okay brats. Take out of the numbered sticks out of the box I am holding. This will show who you are gonna fight next in the finals.

"One" said Naruto.

"Two" said Sasuke.

"Three" said Kurotsuchi.

"Four" said Tempest

"Five" said Shikamaru

"Six" said Cobra.

"Seven" said Temari.

"Eight" said Dosu

"Nine" said Gaara.

"Ten" said Sai.

"Eleven" said Racer.

"Twelve" said Shino.

"Thirteen" said Samui.

"Fourteen" said Angel

"Fifteen" said Neji.

"Sixteen" said Ultear.

"Six from True Heart, one from Iwa, Kumo, Oto, two from Suna and only four from Konoha. This doesn't suit well" thought Hiruzen with a frown. These kind of numbers will make his village look weak and he doesn't want that to happen or they'll lose clients.

"Okay the matches will go as said."

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto smirked at Sasuke's glare.

"I will have that power no matter what!" Sasuke thought.

"Kurotsuchi vs Tempest." Both just gave each other a glance and thought of nothing but Tempest did have a theory he wanted to try out during the fight.

"Shikamaru vs Cobra." Cobra smirked a bit too sinisterly for Shikamaru's tastes as he analyzed his opponent while trying to make to make a plan.

"Temari vs Dosu." Temari ignored Dosu cause she already has a planned made to beat him.

"Gaara vs Sai." Sai gave Gaara a fake smile while the Jinchuriki settled for a glare.

"He won't be able to show my resistance" thought Gaara looking over all members of True Heart.

"Racer and Shino." Shino looked at the black and red, spendex wearing speedster and honestly had no idea on how to beat his speed.

"Neji Hyuga against Ultear Milkovich."

"Fate has decreed me the winner anyway so it won't matter" thought Neji.

"The final match will be Samui against Angel." Samui narrowed her eyes towards Angel who had a smirk on her face.

"I must train if I'm to beat he" Samui thought thinking about how her sensai will teach her to get stronger. Killer Bee sneezed just then.

"Someones talking about me through the breeze since its the only way I sneeze" badly rapped the Eight-Tailed Jinchuriki.

"Naruto what happened to you?" thought Hiruzen looking at Naruto's back as he walked away with his guildmates.

(Fallen Tree Hotel)

Walking through the doors everyone saw Flare with a worried look on her face. Seeing everyone walk in, Flare shot up towards them. "Hey guys have you seen Kinana?" Cobra widened his eyes slightly.

"Wasn't she with you?" asked Naruto

Flare shakes her head negative. "No she wasn't. She said that she was gonna go out for a walk when I went to take a bath but that was four hours ago and im getting worried."

"Guys" said Naruto looking at his guildmates.

"Already on it" told Racer disappearing in a blur alongside Cobra, Tempest, Midnight and Ultear.

"Ur I want you and Flare to look around the park where she should be." Both girls nodded and ran off.

"Angel I want you to get a bird eyes position on the village and try to spot her from there."

"Of course. We will find her" said Angel trying to help Naruto from worrying. Smiling at her care, Angel ran off and flew into the air. Naruto then ran out of the hotel to join the search.

"If this has anything to do with the village then they best pray to Kami that I don't destroy them" said Naruto inwardly. He knows that there are people in the village that would do anything for power and if they were told about their exploits during the exams then there could be people trying to force them to stay in the village but neither himself of Zeref would allow that.

(Cobra)

"Damn it where are you Kinana!" shouted Cobra is distress. He was currently running through the forest surrounding the village in hopes of finding her. Running through a clearing he stopped and scowled. "Come out before I force you out!" he threatened. After a minute passed he was then surrounded by all sides by masked ANBU with the words Root on their masks.

"Come with us or we will have to use violence" said one Root. Cobra noted how he didn't sound right.

"I don't have time for this so just get out of my way or else." Cobra released his magic power to show he was serious. Most of the ANBU were gasping for breath and some were brought down to their knees from the pressure being released. Cobra heard something coming and prepared to fight but he only saw another Root ANBU shunshin in front of him. Cobra widened his eyes when he saw what he was holding. In front of him was a ANBU holding a unconsience Kinana with a sword to her neck ready to kill her.

"Submit to Danzo-sama or I will kill her" said the ANBU lightly cutting her neck to show he was serious and let a bit of blood to run down his blade and Kinana's neck.

"Kinana!" shouted Cobra in anger and the next thing he saw was Red.

(Hokage Office)

Hiruzen Sarutobi was doing his daily dose of paperwork while thinking about his situation. Eleven years ago Naruto Uzumaki had suddenly disappeared from the village. Last known location was in a forest that was dead for miles in which he still couldn't figure out how that happened. Naruto didn't do it since there was no sign of Chakra at the sight, Normal or Demonic. He of course sent out search parties for the boy but nobody has found him but Sarutobi thinks that they weren't encouraged enough since it was Naruto they were talking about. The council wanted to place him in the bingo books but Hiruzen was able to shut them up since he wasn't a Shinobi yet. When he finally gave up hope of finding him and thought Naruto was lost for good he now returns to the village out of mere coincidence. To be involved with a guild at the other side of the could try shocked Hiruzen but was glad he was back nonetheless. His problem now was getting Naruto back. He tries to have a talk with Naruto but has been getting the cold shoulder instead for a reason he doesn't know. He also noticed Naruto's change of personality. He remembers Naruto's match and how he killed his opponent like it was nothing. Yes they are supposed to be killers but still it didn't sit well for him and he was curious about Naruto's abilities. They are something that The Professer has never seen before. It felt like death was in the room and to be able to turn a persons body into dust was scary. Sighing he thinks about Jiraiya's plan and hopes it works since he doesn't want to use force on the boy and make him hate himself not knowing that Naruto wants his blood already.

Hiruzen widened his eyes feeling incredible KI from near the outskirts of the village. It wasn't as bad as the Kyubi but it was strong nonetheless.

"ANBU!" Four ANBU appeared and went on their knees infornt of their leader but Hiruzen noticed the shaking from his elite troops.

"Yes Sir!" they all said at the same time.

"Come with me. I want to find out what's causing all that Killing Intent." The Anbu nodded and ran off with the Hokage to find out what's making such Killig Intent.

(Naruto)

"Aww crap I knew it!" said Naruto glaring towards the Killing Intent. He knows who exactly it is and knows that someone did something hasn't felt that much KI coming off Cobra since someone started flirting with Kinana much to he disgust. The guy didn't take no for a answer and when he grabbed Kinana...all hell went loose. Naruto ran across the rooftops to get to his friend and noticed several chunins and jounins going to the same direction. Cursing inwardly he ran in a boost of speed easily running past the ninja's.

"Cobra hold on!"

(Cobra)

The Root didn't know what was happening to them. It started off easy enough when they were told to find and capture all members of True Heart, Jinchuriki included. They had found the girl walking alone in the park and chose the take her to make the plan easier. Now that they had the girl as a hostage they thought that the plan would go without a hitch. Ohh how wrong they were.

When Cobra saw his very first friend and not so secret crush being held at sword point he swore on bloody murder that he would kill all Root and Danzo whenever he gets the chance. In a blur Cobra had easily crossed the distance between himself and the Root holding Kinana hostage. The ANBU didn't have time to kill the girl since Cobra's clawed hand had grabbed his face in a tight grip making the mask break from the pressure. Cobra threw the Root into a tree breaking his back from the process. Cobra quickly caught the unconsience girl from falling and gently placed her on the ground. The other Roit took out their kunais and swords and were about to charge but something stopped them mid-step. The Root felt something they had never felt before...fear!

Cobra stood up at full height and glared hard at the Root. All Shinobi and Kunoichi swore they could see the a large shadow behind Cobra. It was large with two large wings on its back. It had purple scales covering its entire body and four large claws that looked like they could crush anything. They didn't know what the monster was but knew that it terrified them.

"Die" was all Cobra said and then the killing started. Cobra had slashed, pierced, gouged, maimed, poisoned, crushed any and all Root in his way. None of them screamed in pain which was either from Danzo's training or because Cobra didn't let them veg a chance to scream. Fifteen minutes was all it took for Cobra to kill three dozen Shinobi in the most gruesome ways possible. When the slaughter ended the scene would make any hardened fighter gag in disgust. Everywhere was covered in blood and gore. None of the Root could be identified ever again. Some trees were destroyed and fallen from the destruction. That was the scene Naruto came upon when he arrived.

"What happened?" he asked seeing the bloodyhanded Cobra look at himself. He didnt answer his master but Naruto could tell from the look in Cobra's eye what happened.

"Let's go. The Hokage and his Shinobi are gonna arrive soon and we don't want to be seen here." Cobra nodded his head and went to Kinana who was still unconscience and strangely not a hint of blood has been dropped on her from the slaughter. Cobra carried her bridel style while Naruto formed a swirling vortex in the ground which sucked them in and disappeared from view. When the ANBU and Hokage arrived they were shocke

(Hotel Room)

A swirl of purple and black appeared in one of their hotel rooms and spat out Nauto, Cobra and Kinana. Walking to a bed Contra gently placed Kinana down onto the bed and covered herself. Both men left the room and were standing in the hallway of the hotel. None of them said anything for a while which agitated Naruto. He was gonna speak but Cobra bet him to it.

"I get it" was all he said making Naruto wonder what he meant.

"You get what?"

"I get why you left. It was because of their greed and selfishness wasn't it. Those pricks were trying to get me by using Kinana. There's no way I can forgive them!" growled Cobra walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going! I'm gonna make those fools pay for what they did starting with Danzo" shouted Cobra. Shaking his head negatively Naruo tried to calm down his friend from doing anything rash by placing his hand on his shoulder but Cobra pushed his arm away. "Don't try to stop me cause I'm not gonna leave until this village burns."

Cobra walked down the hall but didn't get far since a large amount of Killing Intent was aimed at him. Cobra was forced to his knees and gasping for breath. Looking over his right shoulder he sees Naruto not looking so happy. Shadows were covering the walls, ceiling and floor in darkness until everything was pitch black but Cobra could still see Naruto as light as day. Looking around Cobra saw hundreds of glowing purple eyes looking at him from the darkness.

"Remember who your talking to Cobra. We may be teammates here but I'm still your guild master and I don't want to do something that I will regret" warned Naruto glaring at Cobra. Calming himself Cobra sighed and nodded his head to show he was calm. Naruto withdrew his powers and everything went back to normal. With the KI gone Cobra was able to breath again and stood up. Walking past his friend Naruto patted Cobra on the shoulder.

"I know what you must be feeling right now but you need to calm yourself. Any irrational moves could get us disqualified from the exams before the finals." Cobra gritted his teeth in anger being told to calm down and not do anything. Smirking Naruto walked away but before saying...

"Show them your full power in the finals. I'll be telling everyone else the same so be prepared to rock the village to its core...Erik."

Cobra grinned hearing his masters words. Other then Kinana, Naruto has been the only person the call him by his real name and his okay with it since Naruto has done so much for him. Walking into his room he couldn't stop thinking about how he's gonna show the Leaf the guild true power. What they did in the preliminary will be child's play compared to what they will show them.

Page 14 of 14


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since the preliminary rounds had ended and right now it was quiet for Naruto much to his suspicion. The Hokage had stop sending out his ANBU to get Naruto and try to have to talk with him. Hiruzen must have finally gotten sick of losing ANBU when he sent them out after Naruto. Right now the ANBU have stopped coming but Naruto knows that the old man has a plan made. However the Hokage wasn't the only pain in the ass in the village that Naruto and his group have to deal with.

Ever since the Preliminary round Sasuke Uchiha had followed Naruto and his group which he was found out easily. When Sasuke knew he was found out he jumped out of his hiding spot and challenged Naruto and his friends to a fight much to the latters laughter. Sasuke was angered when he was ignored by the group who walked off so he tried to attack them from behind which ended up with him being sent to the hospital after the brutal beating he was given. When he was released he started to flirt or at least tried to with Angel and Ultear which irritated both girls and Naruto. When he saw the power the women had he decided that since he couldn't kill Itachi now he may as well start repopulating his clan since he is the 'only' Uchiha alive other then Itachi and with both Angel and Ultear he knows that both would give birth to powerful offspring. Sasuke had practically told them that they were gonna go out with him no questions asked because he thought that he could since he was the last Uchiha in the village which he thought actually meant something to them which just irritated and pissed them off. After another beating he was released after a few days and before he tried anything else he was taken by Kakashi to train.

Speaking of the scarecrow he had been pissing off Midnight and Ur since the preliminary ended. He had acted all chummy with the two SS-Class wizards much to their annoyance. Midnight and Ur were drinking at a bar once but got interrupted when Kakashi decided to sit with them. He started to talk about how the Leaf village were the greatest and tried to get them to join which irritated them especially when he started to brag about once being tought by the Fourth Hokage. Ur and Midnight had to control themselves from laughing since if someone were to compare Naruto with Minato it would be like comparing a elephant with a ant. Both mages had politely asked the Leaf Shinobi to leave them alone since they didn't want to make a scene but much to their annoyance he had either ignored them or didn't get the memo. Midnight decided enough was enough so he did the next best thing after asking nicely, he used his reflector magic to shoot Kakashi out of the bar. Thankfully Kakashi had finally realized they didn't want him around so he took Sasuke to train so he can show off how much better his student was compared to theirs not knowing that Sasuke was against S-Class Wizards, SS-Class or in Naruto's case SSS-Class.

Sakura was another problem since she wouldn't leave the girls alone. Since Sasuke was paying attention to the two female Wizards she thought that they were stealing 'her' Sasuke away from her. When she met Angel and Ultear she saw them hanging out with Flare and Kinana who Sakura thought were just as beautiful as the other two which increased Sakura's fan-girl rage. She had confronted the group of women and started to screech at them much to their dismay and confusion. Sakura once went for a punch toward Ultear which didn't end well for her since she was placed in a hospital bed right beside Sasuke much to her painful joy and Sasuke's disdain. Since then Sakura hadn't made a move on them but the women could still feel the glare from the pink-haired banshee whenever they were in her vicinity.

Danzo was another problem which Naruto felt needed to be handled soon. After the failed attempt to get Cobra's power he had called a council meeting which invited Naruto who ignored it since he knew what it was about. Most likely it was to get him to stay in the village and if Danzo and the civilian council had its way then they would want his guildmates to stay as well to get their power. When Naruto ignored them this of course pissed off the civilian council and Elders but the Shinobi council knew better since they had all seen the public beatings around the village when someone irritated the members of True Heart. Danzo seeing his plan foiled had tried his old plan and sent his Root agents after the True Heart guild members. Of course they were all eliminated so they decided to go after Flare thinking that she was powerless like Kinana since she wasn't in the exams but were mistakened when they all found themselves choking and burning from Flare's Hair Magic. After the last attack the Root agents haven't been seen but Naruto knows that he wasn't done yet and just biding his time. Cobra was up for a full-frontal assault but Naruto doesn't want that type of attention so he held back the idea for now atleast. Ever since Kinana was kidnapped Cobra had been at her side at all times much to Naruto's suspicion that it wasn't just because she was kidnapped and he was just making excuses. Flare and Angel would often giggle and tease Kinana about how close her and Cobra were much to the purple-haired woman's embarressment.

The civilian populace were also another problem Naruto had to deal with because someone had tipped off the populace that Naruto was back since everyone still thinks he is a demon in human skin. When finding out about Naruto's return the civilians had called for his execution but of course the Hokage had rejected the idea. A group of civilians and several chunins were either brave or stupid enough to try and kill Naruto since their Hokage didn't do anything about the supposed 'demon'. So far nobody has found the seventy-two missing people and never will.

( Kumo )

"What do you mean Yugito lost!?" was the shout of the Raikage that echoed through the Cloud village. Whoever was walking by the Kage tower jumped in fright and the weak-willed ran off when they felt the ground itself shake. The Raikage was standing up with both his large hands slammed against his desk making spider-web cracks from the force made. A was staring at his assistant Mabui in shock when she told him that his niece Yugito who was the best genin they had and who had complete control over the Two-Tailed demons chakra that was sealed in her had lost in the second part of the Chunin Exams.

"Yes sir its true. From the letter we received her team were attacked and beaten by a unknown team from a guild in a faraway land" said Mabui looking at her clipboard. A raised a brow at that information.

"What is a guild doing at the Chunin exams?"

"The Leaf village had granted permission for the guild to enter the exams but for what reason I'm not sure" told Mabui. A looked out his window in deep thought before he asked the question that was plaguing his mind.

"Who defeated Yugito?" Mabui looked down at her clipboard and skimmed it until she came to the part describing the man who defeated her.

"From the description that Killer Bee sent he wears a white long sleeved jacket with red jeans. He has spikey maroon hair and with his most noticeable feature being his pointy ears. We are not sure what his real name is but he goes by the nickname Cobra."

"What are his abilities?" asked the Raikage making a thinking pose. He must be powerful if he could defeat a Jinchuriki.

"From Yugito's point of view he is able to control sound waves without using hand signs or any sound-based equipment that Oto use. He can also use poison-based attacks which was what defeated Yugito. She says that he didn't use any handsigns so its most likely that he has two bloodlines" said Mabui.

"Has anyone else from our village passed so far?" asked A. The way a single man was able to defeat Yugito greatly impressed the Raikage and he even has two bloodlines. Now he was interested.

"Yes Samui had made it through the exams and is now in the finals." A walked around his desk and stared out his window towards his village and went into deep thought.

"Get Darui and C and tell them that we are leaving for the Leaf in two days." Mabui nodded and left the office to find the two Shinobi.

( Konoha )

Walking down the street towards the hot springs was Naruto's group minus Racer who decided to have a lazy day. It was eight o'clock at night and few people were around which was perfect for Naruto since he hated all the attention he and his group have been getting.

"I definetly need some relaxing after today. Stupid pervs have been gawking at me all day" said Ur in a irritated tone remembering the lecherous looks that the men gave her whenever she walked around the village. Flare, Ultear, Kinana and Angel sighed since they were in the same position she was in.

Everyone walked in the hot springs building and paid for a relaxation in the hotsprings. The boys went to their sides while the girls went to their own. The men's side was empty but the women's had four of the Leaf's most beautiful and deadliest Kunoichi which consist of Kurenai Yuhi, Hana Inuzuka, Yugao Uzuki and Anko Mitarashi. All four women were each relaxing in the warm water until they all shifted their gazes to the opened door that heads into the hot springs. All of them widened their eyes when they saw Flare, Ultear, Ur, Angel and Kinana walked in clad in towels. It wasn't because the women who were causing a lot of noise in the village but because of all their chest sizes.

"Dear Kami! I thought mine were big but their cherries compared to them" thought Anko not realizing she was staring.

"Could you stop staring at us you perv" said Ultear getting a giggle from Anko's friends and a sputtering Anko.

"I'm not like that. Its just that I'm wondering what you eat to get those type of melons" said Anko pointing at Ultear's chest. Ultear raised a brow while Flare and Kinana blushed in embarrassment with Ur and Angel who giggled.

"Nothing special so I wouldn't put your hopes up and besides they are killer on your back" said Ur rubbing her back to show what she meant. Everyone started to chat with each other forgetting that they are from different sides of the world. They of course stopped when they heard a small explosion from the other side of the wall.

"What was that?" asked Hana. Unknown to them all a white-haired pervert had tried to peek through a hole from the men's side which was seen by Cobra and Naruto who didn't take this too kindly. A ball of poison and a beam of black magic later and there was a smoking Sannin who was then thrown over the wall onto the streets of the village while his towel barely wrapped himself. Wondering what happened Angel went towards the wall and peaked through the hole that the pervert had looked through earlier to see what happened at the other side not knowing that it was the men's side of the hot springs. The others who were watching gasped in shock and confusion when the white-haired beauty shot back with a nosebleed. Everyone wondered what happened until Ur asked Kurenai a question.

"What's over that wall?" asked Ur.

"That's the men side of the hot springs" answered Kurenai who got scared from when she saw a evil glint in Ultear's eyes.

"Well if that's the case I best make sure and confirm it" said Ultear with a leacherous grin going over and peaking through the hole. Everyone saw a blush appear on her face while a bit of drool went down her mouth. Getting interested Anko went over and pushed the dazed Ultear out of the way to see who was at the other side. What she saw made her shoot back just like Angel did earlier.

"What the hell!" shouted Hana checking over he friend to see if she was alive. Yugao, Hana and Kurenai were wondering what was happening while Flare and Kinana were blushing madly and trying to not go and have a look since they knew that both their love interests were at the other side of the was holding her sides in pain from her laughing. Angel had woken up from her blood lost and was looking around wondering what was going on and Ultear was still in a daze.

"What happened to them?" asked Yugao to Ur. Ur just chuckled and pointed to the hole. Yugao looked at the hole then to Ur and back. She shrugged and decided to check it out. Looking through the hole she saw something she wouldn't forget for a long time. It was the almost well developed naked bodies of Cobra, Naruto, Tempest and Midnight who were relaxing in the hot springs. She and the others had never seen so many hot and pretty boys in one place at all and they were all naked except for the towels that hung around their lower halves. When Ultear saw that Yugao was staring in a daze she decided to be nice for once and used her Time Magic to form small holes in the wall for everyone else. Kurenai and Hana saw how Yugao and Anko were staring very intently at whoever was at the other side so they both checked as well when their curiosity got the better of them. They both looked through the holes and fell in a daze similar to Yugao. It didn't take long for Flare and Kinana to lose their self-control and look through the wall as well.

""Aaahhh this is nice" said Naruto sinking into the warm water. Tempest grunted in agreement while he washed his left bicep much to the women's enjoyment. Cobra could hear the females and what they were doing so he informed Naruto who didn't tense or look as if he figured out that he was the one being peaked on. "There's definetly something wrong here" whispered Naruto with Cobra and Midnight nodding their heads since they knew that usually it was the other way around but who are they to argue. Naruto sighed in satisfaction and closed his eyes in comfort but his eyes shot open with a evil glint that was even more evil looking then Ultear's from earlier. Swimming over to Cobra he whispered into the Dragon Slayers ear which got a raised brow at first and then a smirk. Cobra went over to Tempest and whispered the same thing he just heard while Naruto went to Midnight. Midnight raised a brow and gave Naruto a 'are you serious?' look while Tempest just nodded his head seeing no problem with it. The women watching saw what the men were doing and wondered what was going on.

"Will you perverts get back here and quit peeping on them!" shouted Ur with a grin. Everyone peeping turned around and either shushed her or told Ur to shut up. Usually Ur would have beaten the snot out of whoever told her to shut up but she let it slide for now so she just sat back and started to daydream while relaxing inn the warm water. Seeing Ur had stopped talking the other women turned around to continue their peeping but they got the shock of their lives. At the other side of the hot springs were the four men all standing up with their towels draped around themselves. What was shocking the women and making them drool uncontrollably with large blushes plastered on their faces was that Naruto had his left arm around Midnight's waste and his right over the Wizard's shoulder while Midnight did the same thing and had his left leg wrapped around Naruto's right. Cobra and Tempest were in the exact same position beside the other two and all had a lecherous look towards their partner except for Tempest who still had his stoic look on his face. Naruto's face got closer and closer towards Midnight's while Tempest and Cobra's were getting closer as well. Both pairs had their lips a mere inch from each other but pulled back when they heard several thuds and a gush of something shooting out. Looking towards the wall they saw that the eyes were gone and a red blood cloud overhead making Naruto grin seeing his plan work.

Ur jumped up in surprise when all the girls watching the men had suddenly shot back with blood shooting out of their noses and fell into unconsciousness surprising Ur.

"What the?"

( Half A Hour Later )

Coming out of the hot springs were the laughing forms of Naruto, Cobra and Ur with a grinning Tempest and chuckling Midnight while the females who were peeping looked either embarressed or angry.

"Oh shut up will you it wasn't that funny!" shouted Ultear embarressed that Naruto knew they were peeping and he was messing with them with the Yaoi scene that the men played in front of her and the rest of the women. Her outburst didn't help the laughter coming for her guildmates. The Leaf Kunoichi had tasks that they needed to do so they left but not without Anko sending a wink to the men which got a angry growl from the rest other then Ur who tried but failed to control her laughter.

"Its like I'm watching a drama" she thought with a large grin.

Seeing the time everyone decided that they should leave to the hotel since they were gonna have a training session the next day.

( Next Day - Training Field 16 )

Training ground 16 is one of the villages better training fields because of the multiple landscapes in it. There was a large open field with a river going through the centre of it. At one side were a forest filled with trees and the other had a small mountain that could be used for climbing or using Earth Techniques. It was the ideal training field for someone if they wanted to train in several different situations.

It has been an hour since Naruto and his guildmates arrived and trained onto the training filed that the Hokage had so generously given them. Everything was well except for the two ANBU that was spying on them but a dozen white feathers and a sudden ball of dark magic later sent the ANBU away to most likely report to the Hokage. Since then their were no more of those annoying spies until Naruto sensed someone in the trees watching them. From the chakra levels Naruto knows that they weren't just anybody since they had powerful chakra reserves but nothing Naruto or any of his friends can handle.

"Come out now before we make you come out! shouted Naruto making everyone else stop their training and look towards the forest. After a full minute someone jumped out into the open field. Naruto narrowed his eyes towards the man standing in front of him cause he remembers who he was. It was none other then his supposed godfather Jiraiya. The same man that got blasted in the hot springs yesterday and the same person who left Naruto to the accursed village and decided to travel around the Elemental Nation while peeping in hot springs and going to taverns. Naruto's spy network followed Jiraiya's every move while the Toad Sannin had no idea he was being monitored even though he has his own spy network too. Naruto decided to see what the pervert wanted so he kept calm and heard him out even though it was hard not to kill one of the men who gave him to the wolves right now.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Naruto folding his arms while faking about not knowing Jiraiya. Jiraiya grinned and summoned a toad the size if a normal adult human and stood on top of its head. He made a ridiculous pose and started to chant out a intro but couldn't finish because Cobra had recognized him from yesterday and was still pissed that he tried to peep on Kinana so he shot a blast of poison which Jiraiya and the toad barely got away from.

"What the hell is your problem! I didnt get to finish my intro" was the shout of Jiraiya. Cobra scoffed and settled with a glare.

"Shut up pervert. Next time I catch you peeping your a dead man" Cobra threatened. Ultear grinned and whispered in Kinana's ear.

"In other words he doesn't want anyone seeing your naked body but him." Kinana blushed at the statement and tried to ignore her but the snickers and giggles didn't help. Jiraiya ignored the glaring Dragon Slayer and started to have a conversation with Naruto.

"Hello Naruto. As I'm sure you have heard of my exploits. My name is Jiraiya and you might not believe this but," Jiraiya closed in eyes in thought for a moment. It was either sink or swim now and he hopes that Naruto takes it well. "..I am your godfather" told Jiraiya looking into Naruto's eyes. He wasn't expecting that Naruto would smile but Jiraiya thought that was a good and his hopes of Naruto staying increased but died when he heard what Naruto said next.

"Well isn't that funny cause from what everyone in this damned village told me I am a demon from hell and that nobody would ever love me. They all told me this while they were either stabbing, beating, burning, choking, drowning or electrifying me and whoever didn't attack me were laughing at my pain and suffering. I was alone for my childhood but now comes someone who suddenly calls himself my godfather. So tell me Jiraiya where were you during the time I was all alone and beaten huh? asked Naruto with a glare. The more Naruto told about his life the more Killing Intent covered the training field. The KI wasn't coming from Naruto but from his guildmates who didn't like to hear how their Master suffered as a child while he still had family who could've taken care of him but instead they ignored him and left him to the damnation of the village. Jiraiya was shocked beyond belief when he felt the large Killing Intent pouring out and fell on his knees even though he tried his hardest to fight off his fear. Naruto slowly walked towards the shaking Sannin and squatted to get in eye level. Guilt filled Jiraiya since he knew that he was right. He tried to look away from Naruto but something in the blondes eyes pulled Jiraiya towards him. "Tell me Jiraiya where were you?"

"I-I was k-keeping track of the organization A-Akatsuki who are trying to capture the Tailed Beasts. I was gone to protect you and that's why you need to stay in the village because its safest place for you" told Jiraiya trying to convince his 'godson' to stay.

"I don't need your protection cause I'm not the same child that you people use to push around and besides True Heart is enough to hadnle them." Naruto turned around and walked away to his friends seeing their smiles since he trusted them so much. Trust that they wouldn't break. Jiraiya widened his eyes. Naruto wasn't gonna stay in the village willingly. He doesn't want to use force on him but if he has to he will. In a act of desperation he called out for Naruto making the said blonde stop.

"I'll train you!" he shouted. Naruto slowly stopped and looked over his shoulder. Jiraiya thought that Naruto was interested so he continued on. "I can train you into one of the Yondaime's steonest jutsu's the Rasengan." Jiraiya brought out his right hand and a spinning ball of blue chakra appeared and swirled on his palm. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Jiraiya and the spinning ball. Jiraiya smiled when Naruto turned around fully. He stood up since everyone else died down their KI but watched the exchange occur in front of them. Naruto brought out his own right hand and to Jiraiya's shock a Rasengan formed just like Jiraiya's.

"B-But h-h-how?" stuttered Jiraiya in shock.

"What kind if son would I be if I didn't study my own fathers jutsu" smirked Naruto.

"He knows!?" was the thought of Jiraiya before Naruto shoved his Rasengan into Jiraiya's stomach shooting the Sannin through several trees. When Jiraiya disappeared into the foliage of trees Naruto started to walk away with Ur walking beside him. Everyone else decided that training was done so they all split up in different directions.

"You know that they will make a big thing now since you just attacked a Sannin" said Ur looking at Naruto with a calculative eye.

"They can try but they can't kick us out of the exams since I'm sure the old Hokage wants to figure out how strong I've gotten. How can he control his weapon if its too strong to control?" said Naruto grinning in excitement since he couldn't wait to show off the Elemental Nations to power of his guild. Seeing the logic in it Ur nodded her head and ran off to get something to eat while Naruto walked down the village ignoring the glares being given and continued his trek. He was thinking about the finals of the exam and the invasion. He knows that there will be many deaths when the invasion begins. Naruto knows he could save hundreds of Leaf Shinobi and civilian lives if he were to inform the Hokage about the incoming threat but a thought came in mind. Why would he? Everyone in the village had either lied to him or had beathim to near death. To him this is pay back to his abuse so when the shit hits the fan Naruto will be there watching the destruction with a bag of popcorn in one hand.

( Three Weeks Later - Leaf Stadium )

Time had passed quickly for Naruto and his group since nobody had bothered them for the rest of the month. It was now time for the finals of the Chunin Exams and the stadium is packed with many people which consist of civilians, off-duty Shinobi and Kunoichi, Daimyo's and other rich lords that have come to see if they could hire some of the Chunin hopefuls if they impressed them. Right now all contestents were standing in the stadium except for Naruto.

"Where the hell is Naruto?" whispered Ur sitting in the bleachers while having no clue where he is. When they woke up he was already gone from his hotel room. They thought he had just gotten an early start so didn't think muhx of it but they started to worry because his match was first and the exams were gonna start soon.. Sasuke noticed the absence of Naruto and grinned cockily thinking that Naruto was scared and ran off in fear. It did make sense since he was a Uchiha. An Elite.

Midnight just shrugged and lazily said "Don't know" annoying the Ice-Make Wizard. Unknown to them a similisr conversation was going on in the middle of the stadium.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" asked Angel worried if something happened to her beloved. She knew that most people couldn't lift a finger to Naruto but she couldn't help but worry for the blonde.

"I don't know either. I didn't see him this morning so I thought he left early" said Ultear looking around for the spikey-haired blonde.

"Fifty thousand jewal says that he makes a dramatic entrance" smirked Racer.

"Your on" replied Cobra grinning. Ultear and Angel sighed at the two former Oracien Seis Wizards who didn't seem to worry like them. Must be a woman thing they thought while Tempest just grunted folding his arms. Squels from the female populace grew loud looking at the handsome body of Tempest who didn't know why they were shouting so damn loud. While everyone in the stadium were waiting for the start of the finals the Kages were all having a conversation about the finals. In the Kage booth there were five chairs lined beside each other. In the middle was the Hokage with the 'Kazekage' sitting on his left with A sitting at the far left. On his right was a empty chair which was left for the Guild Master of True Heart who has yet to arrive and on the far right was Onoki the Tsuchikage.

"I see that we have an impressive batch of chunin hopefuls this year" said the 'Kazekage' scanning the people on the floor. The other Kages nodded but the Hokage was only half listening because he was looking around for Naruto and wondered where he was. A narrowed his eyes to Cobra scanning him.

"So that's the one who defeated Yugito? He doesn't look like much" he thought with a frown. He was one of the people who judge people based on looks and he just sees a young man who looked like he couldn't even take on a Mid-Chunin which disappointed him and wonder if his brother was just messing with him. Onoki scanned the Chunin hopefuls standing in the centre of the stadium and frowned seeing that he only had one from his village in the finals but did feel pride seeing that it was his granddaughter.

"Can't we just start already! I'm sick of waiting for the stupid Guild leader who shouldn't even be here. I say we start now" said A irritated and sick of waiting. Onoki and the 'Kazekage' nodded their heads in agreement. Hiruzen sighed since he was trying to stall time since he wanted to meet the leader of True Heart. Before he got up he saw someone walking towards them. Looking to the left the Hokage saw a young black-haired man walking to them with a peaceful smile on his face. The guards of all the Kage's wen tin to action and surrounded the stranger in all sides.

"State your name and the reason you are in the Kage booth!" demanded Jiraiya who was playing the Hokage's bodyguard. The smile on Zeref's face didn't falter even though the two cloaked 'men' standing behind him have tensed and were ready to defend their master if anything happened.

"I'm sorry but I was told that I was suppose to sit here with the Kage's. My name is Zeref and I'm the master of True Heart." Sarutobi widened his eyes finding out that the man infront if him was the leader of the powerful guild. He was especially surprised seeing that he was so young not knowing that Zeref was over four hundred years old. Hiruzen quickly stood up and gave him a grand-fatherly smile and shakes Zeref's hand.

"Ahh yes its nice to finally meet you Zeref. I hear a lot of amazing achievements gained from your guild in Fiore so its a honour to have your guild here with us. Your chair is beside mine so please take a seat." Zeref nodded his head and sat down beside Onoki who gave him a strange look. Onoki couldn't figure it out but he knew there was something wrong with the person beside him but couldn't put his wrinkled finger on it so he let it go for now. The Raikage just grunted in knowledgement while the 'Kazekage' stared at Zeref in interest until he brought his attention to the Hokage who started his speech. Zeref's bodyguards stood behind their master and dropped both their hoods showing their faces and all the Kage and their guards were surprised at what they saw. The guards were two tall 'people' with one having the appearance of a humanoid chicken and the other a humanoid goat dressed as a samurai. If they wondered what the hell they were nobody had asked either finding the question rude or just strange.

"I want Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha to stay while everyone else leave the field" told the procter Genma Shiranui. Everyone left except for Sasuke who still had his smug grin on his face. Civilians started to shout in joy about how the great Uchiha will kill off the 'demon'.

"Demon? What are they on about" asked Onoki looking towards the other elderly Kage. Hiruzen sighed and explained about how all the civilians see Naruto as the Kyubi in human skin. This if course got a pissed Raikage since his own brother was a Jinchuriki and the said brother Killer Bee narrowed his eyes at the civilians chanting the death for the demon. Zeref however still had his smile on his face since he knew that Naruto wouldn't dissapoint. If they wanted a demon then they are gonna get one. Zeref's grin widened slightly when dark clouds started to cover the sky over the stadium much to everyone's shock and surprise since the clouds came out of nowhere and that they had a ominous dark purple glow with a stray purple lighting bolt shining in the clouds. Just then a black miasma poured out of the entrance-way across from Sasuke. The miasma covered the stadiums floor giving the arena an even more scarey look. Sasuke looked at the other side of the stadium with a bit of sweat going down his brow. Just like everyone else he was creeped out by the sudden change of scenery and atmosphere and wondered what was going on. He then saw a figure coming out of the entrance way and saw Naruto in his original white and red outfit but felt something different. Sasuke didn't know why but he had the urge to run away and pray that Naruto doesn't find him but his Uchiha pride over-powered his fear and stood his ground. Naruto stopped a few feet from Sasuke not saying a word and kept silent similar like then time he fought his last opponent in the prelimary which didn't sit well for Sasuke since the guy died when he fought Naruto when he was silent. Nobody took heed of the grumbling Cobra handing the grinning Racer money.

"What the hell is this?" asked the Raikage a bead of sweat going down his head and muscled torso. Onoki was shaking a little because of the weird ominous power and also because of his old age. The Hokage steeled himself better but a bit of fear could still be seen on his wrinkled face. The disguised Orochimaru was trying to breath but had trouble since the black miasma seemed to be effecting him worse then the other Kages for what reason he doesn't know. He was shaking visibly and had sweat pouring down his face. He couldn't believe that someone so young could produce such fear in his body. This fact quickly angered the snake Sannin. He was the one who was suppose to show fear into people not the other way around. Orochimaru made a note to make sure that Naruto was either killed or captured alove so he could do tests on the boy.

"T-This is Naruto? It can't be" were the thoughts of Hiruzen who stared at Naruto with widened eyes. This isn't the child who used to call me old man and shout to become Hokage. This is something else but what was something Hiruzen couldn't figure out. He couldn't believe that Naruto was human. zhe didn't want to sound hypocritical but no human could make such ominous power. It was as if the Shinigami was standing down there and was gonna collect a soul. In other words Sasuke's soul.

The only people in the Kage booth who weren't effected were Zeref and his bodyguards Yomazu and Kawazu. Zeref decided to answer the startled Raikage to ease their tension if by very little.

"That would be Naruto having fun." The Kage's were shocked even more by that statement. Fun!? This was him having fun! The Kage's and even Orochimaru all secretly decided that they didn't want to see Naruto when he was serious.

"Bee whatever you do don't you DARE fight that blonde boy if you care about your life and mine" told the frightened Eight-Tailed demon towards its container through Killer Bee's mind. Killer Bee gulped in a bit of fear from the weird power that was effecting the entire arena and also when he sensed and heard the fear from his partner who was suppose to be one of the strongest beings in the world. If the blonde could scare the Eight-Tails then Killer Bee didn't want to find how he was doing it.

Genma gulped and asked if both fighters were ready which was answered by a nod from both young men. Genma then brought his right hand down in a striking motion while declaring the begining of the match and junked away since he felt like he didn't want to be anywhere near when they went at it.

"Fight!"

Page 10 of 10


	8. Chapter 8

"Fight!"

Once Genma started the match he jumped away from the arena to watch and judge. When Genma started the fight, Sasuke back flipped away from Naruto and when he was a good distance away he started to hurl w mass of shuriken at the blonde.

"He thinks he can win in long distance huh? Time to show the villages idol how to really fight" thought Naruto taking a book out of Gaara and folding his arms similar to his brother Jinchuriki. The shuriken came towards Naruto and the Shinobi were wondering when he is gonna move unless he wants to get killed. To everyone's shock and horror, two black tenticles came out of Naruto's back and swatted all the incoming shuriken. Sasuke would have freaked out but the endrenaline in his body and his arrogance were keeping him afloat for now. The two tenticles then shot forward to impale Sasuke. Sasuke made a quick substitution with a log that came out of nowhere. The shadow tenticles impaled the log perfectly and destroyed it when they pulled out of it. Naruto looked to his left without turning towards the only tree that was in the arena.

Sasuke hid behind the tree and was trying to think of a way to finish off the annoying blonde who always chased him off when he tried to 'flirt' with the girls from True Heart. "I'll try to hit him with a few jutsu's and a bit of Taijutsu. If that doesn't work then I can easily finish him off with 'that' jutsu" thought Sasuke smirking at his 'brilliant' plan. Sasuke jumped away when his danger sense went haywire all of a sudden. Looking back, Sasuke saw that the tree he hid behind was rotting away. The leaves fell and turned into dust. The bark and wood rotted and broke apart making the tree collapse on itself. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto who looked at him with those blue eyes of his. Sasuke fumed when he saw those eyes of his. The eyes looked at Sasuke as if he wasn't even worth Naruto's time. Sasuke was mad no...he was PISSED! He was an Uchiha! An Elite who shouldn't be looked down on. Sasuke formed several hand signs and shouted out...

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" and then shot out a large fireball from his mouth at Naruto. Naruto stared at the incoming ball of fire with bored eyes. Lifting his right hand up he put his palm aiming towards the fireball. The attack collided and made a large explosion from the attack. The Shinobi gasped while the civilians smirked thinking that the blessed Uchiha had killed off the 'demon' at last. Sarutobi was frightened thinking that Naruto could be hurt while Zeref just leaned on his left hand smiling down at the arena.

"Someone get the med..." Sarutobi was interrupted when Zeref spoke.

"There is no need Lord Hokage" said Zeref respectfully even though he doesn't want to since talking to that old man who didn't even try to help Naruto in his childhood brought a bad taste to his mouth. The old Hokage looked at Zeref as if he was mad.

"What are you talking about. Naruto is hurt and needs help now" yelled Hiruzen. Zeref sighed and shakes his head negatively.

"It takes a whole lot more then that to kill off my little bro" smirked Zeref having total faith in his brother and also the fact that the fire probably didn't even singe him. Sarutobi gasped when Zeref said he was Naruto's brother. He was gonna ask how but the Tsuchikage interrupted him.

"Tell me Hokage why are you so interested in another countries fighter?" asked the Fence Sitter. The 'Kazekage' and Raikage tuned in as well since they found it odd as well. Sarutobi looked at the other Kage's with a bit of sweat going down his wrinkled face. He didn't want to explain that the boy down there was a Jinchuriki that had disappeared from their village and is now fighting against them in the tournament. Unfortunately, Zeref found the conversation interesting so he spoke on behalf to the Hokage much to his disdain.

"My brother is actually the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi that was once part of this so great village. Luckily I found him after he was attacked by a mob and adopted him as my younger brother and took him away from here" told Zeref sarcastically when he mentioned the great village. The Raikage growled in anger because his village were more greatful with the Jinchuriki's especially the Raikage since his brother and niece were Jinchuriki. Killer Bee glared at the civilians since they would hurt a fellow Jinchiuki like him. The Tsuchikage and 'Kazekage' kept quiet because they believed that a Jinchuriki was a weapon. Nothing more, nothing less. The Hokage made note to have a private talk with Zeref later on but for now he looked down at the arena hoping that Naruto wasn't harmed. When the flaming smoke cloud cleared up it showed Naruto unharmed and still had his hand up. There was no obvious signs that Naruto was hit with a large fireball other then the way his clothes were slightly singed.

"Is that all the 'Great Uchiha' can do to me? And here I thought that you could at least prove to be a challange" taunted Naruto with a smirk. Sasuke scowled. If looks could kill then Naruto would be dead one hundred times over.

"How dare a commoner like you insult me like that! I'll show what happens when you mess with a Uchiha" shouted Sasuke arrogantly and started to form hand signs. The Daimyo's and other Feudal Lords who were watching frowned at the Uchiha. This was something that they didn't like since arrogance has killed many other talented Shinobi. The Leaf Village doesn't know yet but they just lost a lot of potential customers because of Sasuke's bold proclamation.

Guy who was sitting beside the other Jonin's recognized the hand seals Sasuke was using and glared at the masked Kakashi who was sitting beside him and reading his book. Kakashi saw the glare and looked at Guy with a questioning look. "What?" he asked confused.

"You actually taught a Genin that Jutsu" said Guy in a almost disbelieving tone. Kakashi just shrugged and continued to read his orange book but Guy and the other Jonin's knew he was paying close attention to the fight since it was the 'Last Uchiha' against the Kyubi Jinchuriki.

"What are they talking about sensai?" asked Choji while munching on a bag of chips. Asuma sucked in smoke from his cigarette and sighed.

"That Jutsu Sasuke is using is something Kakashi made himself. Just like Guy I disagree with Kakashi teaching Sasuke that move but I feel like his gonna need it in this fight."

"What do mean? What Jutsu is it?" asked Ino. Just like Sakura she wouldn't agree with her teacher saying that her beloved Sasuke could lose to someone like Naruto but she was interested in the move being used.

"Its called Chidori and its a A-Class technique" answered Asuma. The Genin's listening were surprised Sasuke could do such a thing but Ino and Sakura started chanting and shouting for their Sasuke to win and commenting about how great he is.

In the fight Sasuke finished his last hand sign and grabbed his left arm with his right while his left hand covered itself in lighting.

"Chidori" he announced. Naruto looked at the move surprised that Sasuke could even do it since by the look of it, it costs a lot of chakra for its use. Sasuke began to run fast at Naruto in a straight line while the ground underneath him was destroyed by the power held in his move and his Sharingan spinning wildly at the blonde. Naruto as usual didn't move but knew that he couldn't take that attack without defending himself so he decides to take chakra from his good friend Kuruma. Naruto's body covered itself in a golden glow while black lines and symbols formed around his body. A golden haori formed on Naruto reaching down to his leg. His eyes also changed from his once sky-blue colour to a golden just like what he was covered in but his pupil changed as well as it was slitted like a cats or more likely a fox. The power around Naruto pushed back dirt and anything else surrounding Naruto. Everyone was beyond shocked when Naruto changed. The power covered the arena so much it could be felt by the civilians who shivered in fear. The Kage's in the Kage booth more more surprised at Naruto's sudden transformation. They all looked at Zeref who was still smirking, for a explanation. Zeref saw the looks given and asked them all something making them all face plant.

"What?"

"What do you mean what! What the hell is that down there!" shouted/asked the Raikage while glaring at Zeref who didn't even flinch from the look being given. Seeing all eyes on him Zeref answered their curious questions.

"That would be my brother in his perfect Jinchuriki form" he answered as if explaining the weather.

"Perfect form? But me and Gyuki have the perfect Jinchuriki form but I don't get this kind of power" said Bee looking down in all serious at Naruto who had made Sasuke stop from the power being unleashed. The Gyuki for once was silent since he was shocked that his big brother Kyubi of all demons had made a partnership with a human but it wasn't hard to believe since he had finally recognized Zeref as the man who made him.

"You being able to make the Gyuki's form isn't perfect. Yes you may have his chakra and have a perfect partnership but their is something that always divides the human and the demon."

After thinking about it everyone came to the same conclusion but Killer Bee was the one who answered.

"The Seal"

"Correct" said Zeref with his usual calm smile. Hiruzen almost had a heart attack when he realized what he meant. The seal was broken. But that shouldn't make any sense.

"But how is that possible. There was only one key to unlock the seal and Jiraiya has it so how could he unlock it and why hasn't the Kyubi taken over Naruto's body?!" asked the Hokage gasping for breath because of the power being poured out of Naruto. The other Kage's were in a similair state but the Raikage and his brother were faring a bit better since they were all use to the power of a Jinchuriki but they felt something different. It wasn't the cold evil chakra that they were used to but instead the power they felt from Naruto was almost...pure.

"It wasn't hard for me to break the seal and to answer your second question the Kyubi knows better then to try something on my little brother or he will face the consequences" chuckled Zeref dryly which made the Kage's and their guards get a shiver go down their spine. Zeref's guards didn't even batter and eyelash from the creepy chuckle because if your in a guild with dozens of S-Class wizards that have a sense of dark humour then something like a chuckle won't affect the animal looking pair even though it was Zeref laughing. Everyone brought their attention back to the match with all the same thought in mind.

"Sasuke is so fucked."

Even Orochimaru was having second thoughts about making the invasion but takes away those ideas since he also had a lot of powerful factors so who was he to fear.

"What could possibly go wrong" he thought with a smirk. He only hopes that the Kyubi Jinchuriki didn't kill his next body vessel or he will have to commence the invasion early.

In the stadium Sasuke was trembling for the fourth time in his life. First was when Itachi killed all the Uchiha's in the Uchiha massacre. Second was when he first encountered Zabuza before Midnight arrived on the scene. Third was when the disguised Orochimaru in the Forest Of Death confronted him. And now this blonde he had only met recently was pouring out power like it was normal for him. The worst thing about it was it trumped the other times he felt fear. The power washed over Sasuke and somehow started to strangle him making Sasuke gasp for air. Sasuke kept taking steps back but for some reason it felt like Naruto was getting taller to him.

"What is this power!? Its so thick and powerful. If I could get this power then not even Itachi could handle me" thought Sasuke grinning similar like Gaara's. Even though Naruto's power trumped Sasuke's his thirst for power never gave up. Making the familiar hand signs Sasuke charged at Naruto with a Chidori on hand hoping to impale the glowing blonde who continued to stare boredly. Sasuke was almost there. They were just six feet away from each other. Sasuke felt amazing power in his arms reach but all he had to do was impale Naruto and it would all be over. Even if he missed it would be over since he could only use the technique twice a day and his chakra would run out.

Five feet.

Four Feet.

Three Feet.

Naruto suddenly disappeared in a yellow flash making all Shinobi gape especially the Tsuchikage who all too knew what happened.

"The Hiraishin!" thought all the Shinobi's present. Everyone was either fearful, shocked, in awe or for several Iwa Shinobi and Kakashi's opinion, Angry. The Iwa Shinobi anger was obvious since the Yondaime had used that technique to destroy hundreds of them in the last war. Kakashi however was angry since the 'demon' had just used his sensai's special technique. He thought it was dishonouring his memory. Nobody knew or figured out that it was all speed in Naruto's case other then everyone in his guild. He knew how to make the seal for his father's technique but he preferred to use the speed when he was in Kuruma mode because he could run anywhere he wanted and not have to use the sealed kunais that Minato Namikaze had to use.

For Sasuke he only saw a golden yellow bright light in front of him and then all of a sudden Naruto disappeared from view. Then all of a sudden pain erupted all over his body. He didn't know when it happened but he was lying on the floor covered in bruises and cuts while his chest raises and falls when he sucked in the air which pained him to do so. He used all his control not to fall unconscience and stay awake while one thought kept appearing in his mind.

"I lost."

And it was true because Naruto stood over Sasuke's fallen body with his back turned and his chakra cloak gone. Not a sound was made because everyone was too shocked to even say anything but the silence ended when a loud cheering was heard from the Kage booth, the stands and the contestant booth.

Racer, Cobra, Angel and Ultear shouted in joy seeing Naruto beat the arrogant Uchiha. The same in the stands when Ur, Kinana and Flare started to cheer as well. Midnight and Tempest settled for a smirk. In the Kage booth both Kawazu and Yomazu were shouting and cheering for their master's victory while even Zeref was cheering childishly. The Shinobi around begun to cheer and clap for Naruto who congratulated him on his victory. The civilians were pissed because their brilliant Uchiha was beaten by the 'demon'. Some of the more brave and stupid started to scream death threats and demanding for Naruto's execution because of how he just beaten Sasuke. They were quickly silenced by the ANBU who appeared in a Shunshim and slitted their throats and disappeared with the body the same way they arrived. Nobody dared to make another comment afterwards.

Naruto smiled when he heard his guildmates cheer but scowled when the Leaf Ninja started to cheer as well. As he walked back, up towards the contestants booth he muttered "Bunch of fucking hypocrites." When he entered the contestant booth he noticed that everyone other then his guildmates gave him wide room making him smile. He always enjoyed showing off but he did notice that the Ichibi Jinchuriki was grinning at him just like Sasuke had when he attacked him with the Chidori move but payed him no mind. He walked over to his group who either gave him a clap on the back, a high-five, a kiss on the cheek or a grunt of approval. When the medics arrived and took away the Uchiha, Genma landed in the arena and announced the next contestants.

"Next match is between Tempest from the True Heart guild and Kurotsuchi from Iwa. Could both fighters come down" he announced. Tempest turned and walked down while everyone in the guild said good luck even though he didn't need it. Kurotsuchi jumped down from the booth and waited till Tempest arrived which annoyed her since she wasn't one to be patient. When Tempest arrived, Kurotsuchi glared at him heatedly making the demon lift a brow in confusion.

"What's her problem?" he thought.

"What took you so damn long!" she shouted pointing at Tempest as if he was stupid. Tempest stared at her with his usual stoic face and answered "Well you shouldn't have jumped down and should've taken the stairs like any other normal person" making Kurotsuchi blush in embarrassment and anger since he did make a sound case and some people started to laugh at the poor girls expense. The Tsuchikage sighed and shaked his head sideways not believing his granddaughter was making such a scene in the Chunin Exams and her fight hasn't even started yet.

After everyone was finished having their laugh, Genma looked at both fighters and asked them both if they were ready. Kurotsuchi nodded her head while Tempest grunted. Genma then announced the beginning of the match and jumped away while having the same gut feeling when Naruto and Sasuke fought which turned out to be true. Kurotsuchi took out a kunai from her pouch and intended to throw it at the handsome looking demon but Tempest was faster then her. Much faster. To most of everyone in the stadium, Tempest was just a blur. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Kurotsuchi and placed his right hand on her stomach.

"Impact" he muttered silently so Kurotsuchi could only hear him. She then gasped in pain when she was shot back into the wall of the stadium while Tempest stood where she once stood. She hit against the wall making rubble fall on her and bury her alive. Tempest saw his opponent was defeated so he turned around and walked away. He stopped when he felt a life signature still in the stadium. Turning around he noticed that the Iwa Kunoichi was climbing out of the rubble alive even though she looked worse for where. She had several cuts and brusies on her body and she looked piiissseeed.

"What the hell was that!? It felt as if I was hit by a cannon" she thought fearfully. If this man who could make a tornado with a flick of his wrist suddenly shoot her across the stadium with just a touch then she feared for what else he could do. Making hand signs and shouted "Earth Release: Earth Spears" and slammed her palms onto the floor. Spears emerged from the ground and shot at Tempest. Tempest waved his right hand sideways and all of a sudden three twisters appeared in front of the dark-skinned demon. The spears made out of rock didn't stand a chance against the ferocity of the tornadoes which tore through them like butter. Unknown to Tempest that was part of Kurotsuchi's plan because the twisters helped to block Tempest's view of her. When the twisters died down, Tempest saw that his opponent was out of sight. He calmly looked around for her until he felt something grab his feet. Looking down he saw a pair of feminine hands grab hold of him and pulled him into the earth leaving only his head poking out of the ground. She then appeared infront of the buried demon holding a kunai to his head.

"Give up or I'll take out an eye from your pretty face" she threatened holding her kunai close to him. During all of this Tempest kept his stoic look not once panicking or showing any other emotion. He just looked up into Kurotsuchi's pink eyes and muttered out another word.

"Inferno." Tempest was then covered in flames that shot upwards destroying the ground around him thus releasing him from the Iwa Kunoichi's hold. Speaking of Kurotsuchi, she had jumped back when she saw the flames erupt from Tempest's body. She gawked at the dark-skinned pretty boy who pulled himself out of the hole he just made. When he stood up he wiped off a bit of dust that was on his shirt and stoicly stared at Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi growled in annoyance and formed another set of hand signs hoping for her next jutsu to end it all.

"Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique." She then shot out a white substance out of her mouth which made impact to Tempest. The demon flinched when he felt the burning pain of the white sticky substance which covered his legs, arms and lower torso. To his surprise the white substance hardened just like cement would thus trapping his body. Kurotsuchi didn't waste time and was already forming more hand signs for her next jutsu. "Water Release: Water Trumpet" she said shooting out a stream of high-powered water towards the contained demon. Seeing the attack coming and knowing that it was gonna hurt badly, Tempest decided to act.

"Cyclone" he whispered and then all of a sudden a large tornado appeared around him reaching all the way to the heavens. People who were watching couldn't help but gape like a fish at the humongous twister since it wasn't normal for someone making such a thing without hand signs. In fact most powerfulhinobi couldn't make such things even with chakra and hand signs. The water jutsu that Kurotsuchi made clearly made no effect since the tornado blocked it. Kurotsuchi was surprised with the twister appearing out of nowhere but didn't have time to relish in the thought because she saw that the twister was getting closer to her making her take quick steps back since she was afraid that if she jumped then the tornado would carry her away. She concentrated all her chakra into her feet so she wouldn't be blown away by the ferocity of the Twister. While she retreated she could see the now free disguised demon standing in the eye of the twister with his arms folded in front of himself. That egged her because nobody should have this much power and he wasn't even using any hand signs. Kurotsuchi was too engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice she had walked all the way back into the arena wall until it was too late. She stared at the incoming twister in fear and looked around for a escape root but couldn't find one. Her grandfather, the Tsuchikage was on the edge of his seat ready to go down to protect his granddaughter if she couldn't get out of her current predicament. The girl gulped in fear and before the twister could shred her body apart she raised her arm in the air just like Omoi when he fought against Tempest.

"I give up. Forfeit! I don't care but please just stop already!" she pleaded closing her eyes and waiting for the pain. Surprisingly it never came. When she opened her eyes the tornado disappeared from view. Genma ran down onto the field and raised his arm towards Tempest.

"Winner of the second round, Tempest!"

Onoki sighed and relaxed into his chair knowing that his granddaughter was safe. Yes she lost but at least she was alive. As they say she could live to fight another day.

"Sorry about your granddaughters lost" apologized Zeref towards the old man.

"Its alright. At least she was alive so its all good. But I have to ask about your fighters abilities. The way he can control the elements like that is an amazing ability and he doesn't even use hand signs. Is that another form of your magic or possibly a Kekkai Genkai?" asked Onoki greatly interested.

"Yes please do tell. I am also interested about his abilities as well" asked the 'Kazekage'. Zeref inwardly smirked because he knew that the Kazekage wasn't actually beside him but he played the fool for now until the imposter made his move.

"That isn't what you call magic. That is known as a curse."

"Curse?" asked the 'Kazekage' in interest. He wasn't a stranger in curses and if he could somehow learn that mans curse then he could get immeasurable power from it if he could add IV to his own curse marks.

"Yes a curse. His the only person here other then me and Naruto who can uses curses. And by the way his curse doesn't have the ability to control the elements. It's based on calamities and natural disasters" he answered making the Hokage and Kazekage both stared at Naruto's smiling form and both thought the same thing.

"This is gonna be harder then I expected."

Kurotsuchi stared fearfully as Tempest walked closer to her which scared her since he won the fight. What else would he want?

"H-Hey man w-what's your p-problem!? You w-won so back off will y-ya" she stammered. Genma who finally saw Tempest heading towards the Iwa Kunoichi took action and jumped in between both of them.

"Return to your booth or you will be di-" he wasn't able to finish his sentance because Tempest blurred out of existance. Genma's eyes widened and looked around for him not knowing he appeared behind him in front of the frightened Kunoichi.

"What are you d-mhph" Kurotsuchi was interrupted by Tempest who grabbed both of her cheeks and placed her lips against his own.

Silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kurotsuchi's mind went blank while her face turned red from both sheer embarrassment and bits of lust since she was getting kissed by one of the most good looking man she and other women have ever seen. Her grandfather who was watching had his mouth open so wide people would think his jaw was unhinged . His body suddenly turned to stone and ever so slowly he was disappearing into the wind while turning into dust. Even Naruto's group was shocked at what their teammate just did.

"Well this is ummm unexpected" muttered Cobra staring wide eyed at the disguised demon who still had his lips occupied by Kurotsuchi's. Everyone just nodded slowly at Cobra's words.

Tempest finally had enough and pulled back from Kurotsuchi who now had a dazed look in her eyes. Tempest licked his lips which women would think was seductive. "Soft yet tender and a taste of sweetness. Similar yet different from the other woman hmm" thought Tempest walking back to the booth not noticing the silence he made with his actions. Kurotsuchi had to be escorted out since her brain was nothing more then mush. When he walked into the contestant booth he raised a brow when he saw a lot of people staring at him with looks of confusion and some awe because of the power he showed in the match.

"What?"

Everyone ignored him and decided to watch the rest of the fights not wanting to somehow anger the demon. When everyone settled down and calmed themselves from shock the matches continued even though there was a bit of awkwardness in the air.

"Umm ok then. Well let's get back to the matches. Could Shikamaru Nara and Cobra come down for their fight" announced Genma with a sweatdrop on the back of his hair.

"Troublesome. I think I'll just forfeit since there isn't a point on fighting" said Shikamaru scratching the back of his head not seeing the glare given by Cobra. Said Dragon Slayer grabbed the shadow user by the his shirt and lifted him up to eye level.

"If you even think about giving up on this match then I can promise you that I'll hunt you down and slaughter you into little pieces" threatened Cobra. Shikamaru felt a sense of dread and he swore he saw a large shadow looming down on him. Its large wings spread out in all its might and its glowing red eyes staring into his very soul while the beast licked its teeth hungrily at him. Shikamaru nodded his head in surprising speed for a Nara. Cobra grinned and dropped the Nara on his ass. He then jumped down and landed on the ground gracefully. Shikamaru for once didn't look lazy and instead looked determined. Determined to show them that the Leaf shouldn't be trampled with or threatened.

When Shikamaru arrived he glared at Cobra who grinned in return. Genma was surprised by the focus and determination in the Nara's eyes but smiled hoping the Nara would win. Asuma smiled down at his student in pride.

"Wow Shika looks mean for once" commented Ino. Chouji stopped eating his bag of chips and looked at his friend confused. He would have believed that his best friend would give up on the spot but something in his eyes reminded Chouji of his father when he was called fat.

"It looks like this guild member are gonna see why you shouldn't enrage a Nara" said Asuma.

"Why?" asked Ino generally confused. Weren't they all lazy bums?

"Because they can cause more damage then a Akimichi when you say the forbidden word. Ino and Chouji gaped and stared at Shikamaru surprised since both of them knew what a Akimichi could do because one was an Akimichi and the other witnessed the man who was hospitilized when he said fat ass to Chouji.

Genma asked both fighters if they were ready. His answer was a grin from Cobra and a nod by Shikamaru.

"Fight!"

Shikamaru didn't waste a single second and threw a kunai at Cobra's head. Cobra was surprised by the sudden outburst but tilted his head to the right dodging the weapon but heard a sizzling noise which came from the kunai. He then realized that Shikamaru had attached a explosive note to the kunai. Before Cobra could even have a chance to think or more importantly read the Nara's mind. Cobra was shot back and skidded a couple of times before he eventually came to a halt and fell limp.

"Eric!" was the cry of Kinana who was on the brink of tears. Flare held Kinana's shoulders in comfort for the distraught purple-head.

"Its not over" said Midnight leaning on his left hand and seemed like he was drifting to sleep.

The women looked at him in shock and quizzicly except for Ur who was still watching the arena. The girls followed their gazes and looked down in joy when Cobra slowly stood up.

When Cobra stood up in full height he glared angrily at the Nara who had just hurt him. Cobra was lucky enough to surround himself in a protective layer using his sound magic but that didn't block all the dmagae down. His white jacket was now scorched and couldn't even be called a article of clothing by the amount of damage done to it. His skin was slightly burnt but nothing that couldn't be healed. He was angry at the Nara for the surprise attack and he went to charge and destroy him but for some reason he couldn't move. He could see the Nara with a grin on his face and had made a seal. His shadow had stretched and connected to Cobra's. Cobra would have thought that it was similar to his master's power but it felt weak. So incredibly weak.

"Capture Success" said Shikamaru with a grin. He had just captured Cobra in his jutsu and now all he had to do was throw a kunai at Cobra which Cobra will copy as well but since he is not a Shinobi then he won't have any kunai on him. Cobra will be impaled and Shikamaru would win. It was all too easy for the Nara. Unfortunately he didn't expect Cobra to have an massive amount of power. Shikamaru skidded back a few feet by the wind pushing him back making him lose control of his chakra thus releasing Cobra from his control. Shikamaru stared and widened his eyes in fear when he saw Cobra change. His arms changed from its usual skin to dragon scales and a burst of poison was shooting upwards. Cobra's hair covered his eyes but his left eye could be seen glowing a deadly red glow. Shikamaru and a lot of people was scared stiff less by the power being released and the Killing Intent pouring out of Cobra.

"You just made a very bad mistake" said Cobra and then all of a sudden he disappeared from sight. Shikamaru jumped back but unfortunately for him that was what Cobra expected from him. Cobra appeared behind the shadow user pulled back for a poison-covered punch. Cobra wasn't surprised when he made contact with a log which burst into a pile of wood. Shikamaru was hiding behind the rubble made in the previous match and was trying to figure out how to defeat his opponent. He didn't have enough time to think because a ball of poison impacted where he once stood. He was lucky enough to dodge but his right foot was hit and he could feel the poison taking effect already since it was becoming numb. Shikamaru took five shurikens and launched them at Cobra. The Dragon Slayer aimed his right hand towards the incoming attack turning the shurikens into piles of dust by using his sound magic. Cobra didn't get enough time to counter because he was caught by Shikamaru's shadow again.

"When will you learn that your move won't work on me" mocked Cobra. Shikamaru didn't answer but instead made another seal. Cobra didn't see anything happen until a shadowed hand rose from the ground and started to wrap itself around his body until it got to his neck which started to choke him. Hard. Shikamaru was using all his chakra to hold Cobra in place and choking him with his shadow. Cobra was struggling to breath from the way the Nara was choking him.

To Shikamaru's surprise Cobra lifted his right hand in the air. Shikamaru's arms struggled to hold back Cobra who was using his brute strength to move his own arm. Cobra brought his middle finger and thumb togethor in a snapping motion and before he snapped his fingers Cobra whispered something only Shikamaru could hear. It brought fear to the shadow user the way Cobra grinned and how he said it.

"Be destroyed by your own voice" and then he snapped his fingers. The air in the arena distorted making Shikamaru sick to his stomach. The vibrations suddenly caused a large explosion which covered the entire arena in a dust cloud. Everyone watching down to the field stared intently to see if the fighters were still alive and fighting. When the smoke cloud dispersed everyone gasped when the arena was similar to that of a warzone. Pieces on the ground was broken and torn apart with several cracks into the floor. Rubble covered the arena all over. Everyone also saw Cobra standing there in front of the unconscience Nara who laid on the floor limp. Turning around Cobra left the arena not even waiting for the announcer to declare him the winner.

The Hokage congratulated Zeref on another victory but inwardly he was sweating bullets. Not only had another Leaf Genin lost making the village look bad but now it seemed that the True Heart guild members were a lot stronger then anyone else in the tournament. In fact he was afraid what would happen if two of them would fight each other. If one could destroy the arena by themselves then imagine the destruction made by two of them. Sarutobi shivered slightly at the thought of it.

When the arena was fixed by a couple of Earth Jutsu's Genma was about to announce the next contestants until a ANBU appeared beside him and whispered in his ear. A nod later he announced about Dosu who hadn't arrived.

"I need both Temari and Sai to come down. Gaara's fight will switch from Shino to Racer." While said Shinobi and Kunoichi jumped down, Shino sighed in relief since he hadn't made a plan to beat Racer. Gaara looked a bit egged on but settled down. Racer schooled his expression but he wasn't too happy that his Leaf opponent was switched with a Sand Shinobi which also is known to him to be a Jinchuriki. Racer was confident to beat Gaara but if he was to unleash to Tailed-Beast then he knew he was in for one hell of a fight.

Temari and Sai stood in front of each other. One with a face of concentration and another with a fake smile.

"Are you two ready to begin?" asked Genma.

"Yes sir procter I am ready" told Sai with his fake smile still plastered on his pale face. Temari only nodded and pulled out her fan from her back ready to use it. Genma nodded his head in acknowledgement and brought in hand in a downwards motion and jumped away.

"Fight!"

Sai pulled out a scroll and opened it to show it was black. Sai begun to draw on it using his brush and then three miniature tiger like beasts came out of the scroll and ran at Temari who didn't seem to be any surprised by the jutsu Sai had just used. She opened her giant fan enough to show two moons and waved it fiercely.

"Sickle Weasle Technique" she then shot out sharp blades of wind from her fan which made quick work of Sai's drawings. Sai jumped away because Temari's attack didn't stop there. The ROOT Shinobi drew on his scroll again and out came a dozen birds flying to Temari. Temari was able to jump and weave through the attack. To the untrained eye it seemed that she was only dodging but to the Jonin, Kage's and Mage's watching knew that she was only biding time until she got close enough to her target.

Temari was only a couple of feet from her target which was just enough for her. She closed her fan and ran at Sai who widened his eyes with the sudden burst of spped use by the Sand Kunoichi. Temari slammed her fan onto Sai. When she saw the unconscience form underneath her fan she smirked in victory.

"Got ya."

Her victory was short lived because in her very eyes the body of Sai suddenly changed colour and collapsed into a puddle of ink.

"A Ink Clone!? Then where is the real one?" was the thought of Temari who felt fear not knowing where her opponent was. Turning around she caught a glimpse of Sai finishing his next drawing which came to life.

"Super Beast Imitating Drawing: Technique" announced Sai. Out of his scroll came a large Chinese dragon that swirled around the arena a couple of times until its attention was brought to Temari who had sweat going down her face from the intimidating dragon in front of her. Temari knew she had to use her strongest move if she wanted to beat the dragon. When the dragon launched itself towards Temari said Sand Kunoichi pulled open her large fan fully showing the three moons that were painted on it. Pulling it back she waved it while shouting out her strongest jutsu.

"Great Sickle Weasel Technique!"

The attack was a lot stronger then its original version because Temari added more chairs into it then before. The wind blades that were more in number and larger in size tore through the dragon spluttering ink all over the arena. This time Sai wasn't given enough time to dodge the high-speed wind attack and suffered through it. Large deep cuts appeared onto Sai who was barely conscience from the last jutsu used by Temari. Sai was alive but if he didn't get immediate medical attention then he wouldn't be anytime soon. While Sai was brought away by the medics Temari was practically skipping back to the contestant booth. While the arena was cleaned from the ink that was painted all over, the Kage's and the Black Wizard were chatting about the match.

"Congratulations on your daughters victory Kazekage" said Zeref acting the fool towards the imposter.

"Thank you but I'm a bit disappointed that it wasn't as exciting as the previous matches" replied the 'Kazekage'. A nodded in agreement while Onoki just grunted still not over the fact about the defeat his granddaughter faced not so long ago. He knows that Tempest was dangerous and powerful but that still didn't stop Onoki from getting that bad taste in his mouth when he thought about it.

"I'm sure she did her best. I'd say she deserves a promotion from that great match" said the Hokage in all his wisdom. The other Kage's agreed while Zeref kept quiet and studied the red-haired boy who had the mad look in his eye. From the demonic power in him, Zeref could tell that the boy was a Jinchuriki which was the host of the Ichibi. Zeref knew of Shukaku's jealousy towards the other Tailed-Beasts since he was known as the weakest because of his one tail which showed how strong they were by the amount of tails they had. Zeref remembered one conversation when Kuruma mocked Shukaku for his one tail. Zeref was oddly proud to the Ichibi when Shukaku made Kuruma the Seven-Tailed Fox after there 'little' argument that day. Kuruma was laughed at by the rest of Tailed-Beasts afterwards for years since it took so long for his tails to grow back and from what Zeref remembered Kuruma hadn't forgiven him even after all these centuries.

"Could Racer and Gaara come down. Your fight is next" shouted Genma. He didn't have to wait long when Gaara arrived in a Sand Shunshin and Racer had just...appeared.

Gaara stood at full height with arms folded while glaring at Racer who for some reason went down on all fours and had a smug grin on his face as if he knows his gonna win. "Mother will enjoy your blood" said Gaara making a shiver go down the procters spine but Racer wasn't effected by such killing intent since he had felt worse from Zeref and Naruto.

"Whatever ya say buddy. Hope your fast though because I'm not holding back" told Racer. Gaara didn't reply but instead the cork from his gord popped out and sand poured out and charged at Racer. Racer ran back from the sand to dodge while Genma shouted to Gaara about waiting until he said to start the fight. Unfortunately Gaara into listen and even tried to attack the proctor who was lucky enough to dodge his sand and settled to leave the fight as it is.

Gaara's sand shot out at Racer trying to engulf him but for Gaara, Racer was just too fast for him. The first ten minutes of the match it was just Racer dodging attack after attack from Gaara. To the civilians it was getting boring and even some started shouting at Racer to attack and fight like a man but it was a different story for the Shinobi watching. Everyone from the Genin to the Kage knew that Racer was actually sizing up his opponent.

"You have a skillful man down there Zeref. For him to size someone up before they fight was a wise move especially against someone like Garra. No offence Kazekage" said Hiruzen apologetically at the last part.

"None taken."

"Yes good at running away. Its been ten minutes and he has yet to make a move and I grow impatient" commented the Tsuchikage. The Raikage nodded his head in agreement. Zeref smirked getting the attention of the Kage's especially Onoki. "Did I say something funny or are you mocking me youngster" growled Onoki. Zeref waved his hands defenselessly.

"No no that's not what I meant. Its just that he was actually fighting Gaara since the beginning of the fight." The Kage's looked at the immortal man as if he was mad. From what they have seen so far it was just Gaara attacking and Racer running away. "Just watch closely" said Zeref looking down at the match. The Kage's stared down at the fight and concentrated their chakra into their eyes and ears to see and hear better. To the Kage's and some of their bodyguards shock and surprise they could see some sort of blur that appeared and disappeared in just a second. They also noticed that Gaara was sweating which everyone but Zeref and Orochimaru thought it was chakra exhaustion. Orochimaru was confused!

"What the hell is going on!? He's a Jinchuriki so why does it seem he is on his last legs. He can't possibly be out of chakra yet so what is going on?" thought Orochimaru in rage that his weapon was losing! Zeref just smirked knowing perfectly well what was happening.

"What is that down there. I can see some sort of blur but it disappears before I can see it properly. Care to explain?" asked the Hokage generally interested. Zeref was getting sick of explaining stuff but he always did enjoy being a showoff and why not since he is in foreign land.

"I'll make this short and simple. Racer is going so fast he can't be caught by the human eye, even a Shinobi's" explained Zeref. The Kage's eye widened even more then usual. How many more monsters did they have in that guild of theirs!? were the thoughts of all of the Shinobi in the Kage booth. Zeref saw the looks of shock and fear in all the Kage's and bodyguards eyes and enjoyed the look however there was two looks he didn't like. The Raikage and disguised Orochimaru had a curious and wanting look in their eyes which made Zeref make a note to remove their looks when he could. He knew of Orochimaru's exploits of taking peoples bodies and using their own abilities with his own. The Raikage was also known to try and take people who had special bloodlines since his village didn't have many clans. His probably thinking of trying to eithet get one of them to join his village and breed children for his village which made Zeref hold in a chuckle since he knew that wouldn't go well for him and his village.

Hiruzen stared down in fear. Everyone so far in the guild were monsters in their own right. First there was Naruto who showed abilities of controlling shadows that would make the Nara's jealous and had full access to Kyubi's chakra which means he could level the village at anytime he wanted. Then Tempest who could create natural distasters with just a flick of his wrist. Cobra who had a mastery over poison and sound based magic that doesn't even require the equipment that the Sound Village uses. And now there is someone who can move faster then the Yondaime himself! The Hokage really need to reconsider his plans to get Naruto to return to the village. He was almost afraid to see what the instructors and the other contestants could do.

"What's happening!?" was the confused thoughts of Gaara. Since the fight started he had been attacking Racer who did nothing other the dodge him. Now that wasn't what was bothering the Jinchuriki. No it was because every time he attacked it felt as if a part of him was just hit but it shouldn't be possible because he could see Racer dodging and nothing else. True he did see Racer's incredible speed during the preliminary but he thought that was the fastest he could go. The sand went at Racer again but as usual he disappeared for a second and reappeared somewhere else. That's when Gaara fell on his knees and gasping for breath.

"W-What h-happened!?" thought Gaara distressed. It was as if he was punched in the stomach by something but that couldn't be true since he didn't see anything. Gaara'a eyes widened when he saw pieces of sand fall off his body. He knew exactly what that was. It was his sand armour. Looking at his arms Gaara could see cracks going across his armour which actually frightened the Jinchuriki.

"But how!? He can get past my first and second defence just like that!? Is this his speed?" thought Gaara. Racer who was still on his hands and knees saw the scared and distressed look on the red-head and couldn't help but smirk.

"Time to finish this" thought Racer and to everyone watching they suddenly saw five Racer's who all ran at the Jinchuriki at once. The Shinobi watching all thought it was clones but in actuality it was Racer going so fast that he was appearing in fast different places at once. Gaara begun to surround himself in a orb of sand to protect him from Racer while he tried to think. It was almost finished but there was still one small hole that was filling itself but it wasn't fast enough because Racer punched through the hole making contact and launching Gaara out of his sand dome. The sand was about to cover the fall but Racer had other ideas. The five speedsters suddenly surrounded the Jinchuriki as he was still flying across the arena. He disappeared in white blurs that went across Gaara's body damaging it even further. When Gaara finally stopped he was covered in bruises and cuts which went through he sand armour. To Racer's surprise the Jinchuriki stood up though shakily.

"I w-will prove m-my existance and you wo-" Gaara's tired voice got caught in his throat when a red liquid fell from his forehead and into his sight. Bringing his hand up he touched the red liquid and looked at it with a calulative eye. His eyes widened when he came to his conclusion.

"Blood?"

Blood.

His Blood.

Blood that has never been spilt before.

Blood that Racer caused to leak down his forehead.

Racer felt uncomfortable when he felt the power in Gaara suddenly sky-rocket into the air. One thought came in mind when he saw the sand around Gaara suddenly cover his right arm and his right eye changing just like Shukaku's.

"Crap"

Orochimaru who saw where this was going, nodded his head at Kabuto who was in the stands at the back. Making some handsigns he called out his "Temple Of Nirvana" jutsu. Everyone in the arena saw white feathers fall from the sky. The Genjutsu did what it was suppose to do and one by one everyone was falling asleep. The Jonins, Kage's and some Chunin and Genin were able to figure out that it was a Genjutsu and sent out a chakra pulse to not effect themselves. Everyone from True Heart sent out a magical pulse which was better then a chakra one since magic is more powerful then chakra. Enemy Shinobi from Sand and Sound started pouring out into the arena while several explosions could be heard from the distance which included the explosion from the Kage booth. The village was in a state of panic while civilians ran to the shelters and the Shinobi who weren't effected by the large scale Genjutsu fought off the invaders.

Naruto and his group were still standing in the booth calmly as if there wasn't an invasion going on around them. They all had smiles on their faces but none could beat Naruto's. The way he smiled was as if he was told that his parents were actually alive. The people that had spat on his fathers wish and had tortured him since he was born were now getting what they deserved. His happy moment was spoiled however when four sound Shinobi appeared behind them. Naruto could sense them but didn't turn around since he knew that he didn't have to. The Sound ninja attacked but unfortunately for them they weren't strong enough to handle the four S-Class Wizards in the booth. The first one brought out a tanto and charged at Ultear who was more then ready for them. She dodged by tilting her head and grabbed the mans arm. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his head and brought down her body weight thus slamming his head onto the cold hard floor. A sickening crack was heard causing the mans body to go limp. The second invader went though a series of handsigns but he never got to finish because Cobra had pierced his chest with his clawed hand. Cobra pulled his hand out of the now dead Shinobi and dropped his body without a care. The third man felt like he could take Tempest on with Taijutsu. He went for a jab which Tempest dodged and grabbed a leg which was aimed for his face. Tempest placed his right hand onto the poor mans chest and the man was shot back into the wall by the force Tempest used his curse. The man unknownly felt the same thing Kurotsuchi had in her fight but Tempest didn't hold back this time. The mans ribs broke like twigs under the force. He was launched through the wall and several others and by the way Tempest looked he really couldn't give a damn. The last and final person who thought he could take them on didn't even get a chance to run away or attack because three holes suddenly appeared in his chest, right hip and his left eye courtesy of Angel. All four of them looked back at Naruto while Racer appeared beside them. Gaara who wasn't in full transformation was taken by his siblings before he could try anything. Naruto still hadn't moved and instead stayed where he was leaning on the railing watching the destruction of the tainted village begun.

"Cobra" said Naruto. By the tone and way Naruto said his name, Cobra knew what he meant causing him to grin ear to ear. He was practically jumping for joy.

"I'm on it" was Cobra's reply until he ran off towards his destination. The others looked at Naruto expecting a answer.

"So what about us?" asked Angel looking at her beloved wondering what he was gonna do now in this situation. Naruto replied with a smile and saying...

"Let's go wild!" Everyone even Tempest grinned by the answer and all ran off to cause their own type of destruction around the village.

In the Kage's booth Orochimaru revealed himself to the other Kage's while they all took fighting positions towards the rogue Sannin except for Zeref who just sat in his chair and watched.

"I knew I should've finished you before you could even start this. What are you hoping to achieve through this madness, Orochimaru!" shouted Hiruzen towards his student. His answer was a mad laughter from his once student.

"I'm just ridding the world of this stench of a village. If you didn't choose Minato over me then this wouldn't have happened now old man. Now you will watch your own village burn to the ground because of your foolish mistakes!."

"Ain't that the truth" thought Zeref.

"Well sorry to interrupt you youngster but you face against more then one Kage so I wouldn't count our chickens out yet" told Onoki not noticing the vein that appeared on Kawazu and the chuckling Yomazu.

"Yes I know that you old bag of bones and that's why I have a special gift for you all" smirked the Sannin going through hand signs that the Hokage recognized.

"N-No he wouldn't.'

"Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation." Out of the ground came three coffins with the words First, Second and Fourth on them. Hiruzen had a suspicious feeling that he knew who were in those coffins. If he was right then he needed to stop the fourth one before it could open.

"Aim for the coffin with the fourth written on it now!" shouted the Hokage throwing shuriken at the coffin. The other Kage's and bodyguards soon followed suit and threw all their jutsus and weapons at the coffin. Before the attacks made contact a ethereal bubble-like barrier appeared out of nowhere and protected the coffin. The Kage's and bodyguards widened their eyes in surprise since they didn't see Orochimaru make any handsigns and by the shocked look on the Sannin's face he didn't know as well. It couldn't be his guards either since they all were busy holding up the barrier that was trapping them all. That only left one other group that could have done it. Turning around the Hokage glared at Zeref who was still sitting but had his left hand out aiming at the coffin. "Y-Your working with Orochimaru!?" shouted the old Kage in outrage. Zeref only shakes his head in a no.

"Sorry but as I'm sure you would love to attack me to get Naruto back into your control, I'm interested in that fourth coffin he has out. If my guesses are right then this is gonna get interesting" said Zeref with a smile since was one for the dramatics. The Hokage didn't say anything but could only stare helplessly as the lids of the coffins fell down and out came three of the strongest Shinobi to ever be known in history.

Shodaime Hashirama Senju who was known as the God Of Shinobi and the only person to be able to use Wood Release.

Nidaime Tobirame Senju who had a very powerful ability to create water out of the moisture in the air which made him powerful when using water jutsu's.

And to Hiruzen's fear and Zeref's interest, Yondaime Minato Namikaze also known as the Yellow Flash and Naruto's father.

"Well...isn't this interesting" murmured Zeref but if anyone were to look at the Black Wizards face then they could see the smile he had which was aimed at Minato who was looking around in confusion.

"Very interesting indeed."

Page 16 of 16


	9. Chapter 9

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sweating bullets now. First off, the village he swore to protect with his life was under attack by two different villages while he and the rest of the Kage's were trapped and facing against Orochimaru who had brought Sarutobi's mentors Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju alongside his predecessor Minato Namikaze back from the grave. All powerful Kage's in their own right. Alongside himself was A who already had his lighting armour in place and Onoki who was floating in the air and ready to attack. The bodyguards were swarmed behind their leaders to defend them except for Sarutobi who didn't have anyone to guard him. The Hokage glanced over his shoulder and noticed that Zeref hadn't moved from his seat and in fact was pretty calm on the matter.

Hashirama who was still confused on why he was back in the land of the living took notice of the old man in black armour facing him and couldn't help but notice his similarity with his past student. "Excuse me but could you possibly be Sarutobi" he asked while pointing at the living Hokage.

"It has been a while Sensai. I would have preferred if we hadn't have to meet again like this."

"Wait your really Hiruzen? Damn you've gotten old" remarked Tobirama with a smirk. Sarutobi couldn't help but sweat drop at both his mentors calm attitude. Well mostly Tobirama since Hashirama was more childish then calm. This was when Minato saw Hiruzen and his grin grew huge.

"Old man that you!? You've gotten more wrinkles since the last time I saw ya. So where is my son Hiruzen. Was he treated well by the village?" asked Minato grinning just like another certain blonde. Hiruzen winced while Zeref's smirk grew larger. Of course the Sannin had to ruin the moment.

"Sorry to interrupt this tender moment but there is a village that needs to burn and I got no time to waste" told Orochimaru shoving a kunai into each undead Kage's head with a seal attached to it. The three Hokage's eyes widened but in a split second they were back to normal other then the dead look in their eyes. "Kill them all" ordered the Sannin pointing at the Kage's, bodyguards and Zeref who still watched without a care. The three undead Kage's ran towards their opponents ready to kill them on the spot.

"Divide and Conquer!" shouted Hiruzen jumping towards Tobirama.

"Minato is mine. Bee, Darui come with me" shouted A running towards the only man to be as fast as him in fights.

"Guess they leave me with the first then" sighed Onoki floating off against Hashirama with his own bodyguards. That just left Orochimaru against Zeref who still hadn't any attention to move from his spot while both his bodyguards stayed in their positions behind his back. The Sannin stood in front of Zeref with a huge snake-like grin on his face while Zeref just looked at him boredly.

"May I help you or is there somehting else you want?" asked Zeref. Orochimaru chuckled that would have made any lesser man shake in fear but unknownly to Orochimaru, Zeref was FAR from a lesser man.

"Just thinking about all the fun I'll have with you and everyone from your guild when I start doing my tests on you. That curse you mentioned is very interesting so I hope you don't mind if I cut you open first" told Orochimaru shooting out a dozen snakes from his sleeves. They were suppose to tie up and poison Zeref so it would be easier to carry him away but Zeref's bodyguards had other plans.

"Egg Buster!" was a shout Orochimaru heard before his snakes were shot back by a dozen eggs which came from the humanoid chicken.

"W-What !" shouted Orochimaru in surprise and a bit disgust but had to move his head to the left quickly before he got incapitated by a sword slash. Orochimaru glared at the goat-like person who had his sword out and pointing at the Sannin. "How could he get me from where he is standing? There's no way his sword reached out that far" thought the Sannin jumping back and taking a fighting stance.

"Master Zeref. Want us to handle him?" asked Yomazu getting into a defense position in front of Zeref.

"Why not. Have fun with him" said Zeref with a smile.

"Gladly" smirked Yomazu running at Orochimaru in surprising speeds since he wore a heavy amount of armour. Orochimaru ducked underneath his sword and went for a leg-sweep but Yomazu jumped over it and brought down his sword on the crouching Sannin. A quick back-flip saved the Sannin from being impaled but he then had to cross his arms to defend himself when Kawazu kicked him making him skid back a couple of feet. When he got his footing back Orochimaru went through several hand signs and finished with a Ram sign and sucking in air.

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough." The Sannin blew out a large gust of wind at the animal lookalikes. Kawazu jumped back behind his partner while Yomazu waved his right hand index and middle finger in the air.

"Bõ!" he shouted and a large wall formed in front of himself protecting the pair from the attack. While Orochimaru tried to push the wall back, Kawazu aimed for a air attack.

"Heavy Egg Rain!" Dozens of hardened eggs blew out from Kawazu's mouth and fell down towards the unsuspecting Sannin. Sensing something off the Sannin canceled his own jutsu and backed away just in time to see the eggs destroy the floor he used to stand on.

"I'm sick of handling you fools. Die!" yelled Orochimaru opening his own mouth wide. To the animal duo and even Zeref's surprise hundreds of snakes began to pour out of the Sannin's mouth and all slithered towards themselves. Out of every snakes mouth came a replica of Orochimaru's favourite sword Kusanagi ready to impale everything in front of them a hundred times over. Yomazu brought his sword back into his sheath that was on his left hip and lowered his knees in a ready stance while he held the hilt of his sword with both hands. He waited for the right moment when the snakes were close enough for him to attack. He waited and waited until the blades were a few inches from impaling him and then he striked. Orochimaru couldn't figure out what happened next. He saw hundreds of bright lights flare in front of him in a blink of an eye until his snakes all broke apart and then he felt tremendous pain. His could only look down to see that his left hip and stomach was disconnected with the rest of his body.

"W-What" was all Orochimaru could say before he collapsed. Yomazu paid no mind to the Sannin and just placed his sword back into the sheath while he muttered out "Dark Sword: Narukami 100." He and his partner walked back towards Zeref who had a amused look on his face.

"He wasn't all that tough was he now" said Yomazu grinning with Kawazu who started to laugh out loud.

"I wouldn't turn my backs if I were you two" told Zeref pointing past the pair. The animal pair turned around and much to their surprise they saw Orochimaru's body come out of his own dead corpse. They couldn't help but shudder a little by the way he was so similar like a snake. When Orochimaru stood up the look on his face was beyond the look of mad. He was beyond pissed off by the animal duo. He had meant to take them alive and cut them open to see how they could talk and fight but now he gave up that idea long ago. Kawazu and Yomazu got ready for another assault by the Sannin. The Hokage who had just pushed back Tobirama looked over his shoulder to view Orochimaru's fight and was in awe that the animal duo could handle and even push back Orochimaru who would probably give himself a run of his money.

"If that's what his bodyguards can do I'm afraid of what Zeref could do if he were to fight him. Speaking of Zeref..." thought Sarutobi glancing at the prone form of Zeref and was still egged on that Zeref wasn't even trying to help them fight off the invading forcers. By the way his bodyguards are fighting the Sannin it was clear that he wasn't with him but then why wasn't he doing anything? He was kicked from his thoughts when a water dragon came crashing down on him. Luckily he had enough time to dodge before he countered. One thought lingered in his mind while fighting his psst sensai.

"I hope the rest of the village is safe."

Speaking of the village the invading forces have attacked all over while targeting the schools and hospitals to damage the enemies forces. All around the village there was destruction and death from many battles. Such battles were happening near the Hokage tower. There was a squad of Sound Shinobi jumping across the rooftops towards their target. They were told by their leader to go and grab as many important documents and scrolls in the tower before destroying it. Such documents included the Forbidden Scroll Of Sealing which Orochimaru doesn't know was stolen by Zeref years ago. The Shinobi stopped when in two rooftops in front of them was a dark-skinned male looking at them with his usual stoic face. This man was none other then Tempest. Usually if someone were to see his last battle in the Chunin Exams then they would realize that they were facing something that they couldn't handle. Unfortunately for them they hadn't seen his fight since they were all preparing for the war. That's why that when they all pulled out swords and kunais they didn't notice the sense of dread that was overwhelmed by their adrenaline. Tempest brought his left hand out aiming it towards the incoming attack party muttering a single phrase none could hear but still as deadly as anything else that could be said.

"Inferno."

The Sound Shinobi didn't feel anything even when a large stream of fire poured out of Tempest and made contact with the skin on their bones that melted off their bodies and the remaining skeletons were scorched into a pile of dust that blew away in the wind. However as Tempest was told he didn't have to hold back so the few buildings in front if him were destroyed beyond repair and did he care? Nope. He just ran off to find more prey to kill while in several other locations of the village, other Shinobi were being handled from the 'exploits' of the True Heart members.

"Coming through...excuse me...outta the way...sorry...my bad.." were the words of Racer blitzing across the village while running through any Shinobi that got in his way. This includes Leaf Shinobi but they weren't able to see him because of how fast he was going so he didn't have anything to worry about. Of course he ignored the Kumo and Iwa Shinobi since he had nothing against them. As Racer plowed through another group of Leaf Shinobi he apologized again but the smirk on his face betrayed his words.

"Ice Make Lance" shouted Ultear impaling a group of Sound Shinobi who had that 'look' she hated when they noticed her. She smiled seeing all five of the men fall down dead with holes on their bodies. Running across the street she passed by several Leaf, Sound, Iwa, Kumo and Suna Shinobi who were all engaging each other in brutal combat. She ignored them since she preferred to fight without anyone interrupting. Running pass a corner she noticed three Sand Shinobi and one Kunoichi spot her. Two went through hand signs while the other two drew out explosive kunais and threw them at the Ice Wizard.

"Wind Release: Wind Torpedo."

"Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet."

Both techniques launched at the same time and joined to form one strong technique that destroyed the floor underneath it as it was launched at Ultear. Seeing the powerful attack Ultear placed her right fist into her left palm and concentrated her magic.

"Ice Make Shell." She formed a large shield of ice that was able to push back the powerful fire and wind explosive kunais however when exploded destroyed her shield thus launching Ultear a few feet back. "Damn it. Should've used more magic then that" thought Ultear frustrated that she was hit and was actually covered in a couple of scratches. Ultear felt a sense of danger and as usual she followed it. Forming a miniature shield on the back of her left fist she used it to deflect the kunai that almost found its place in her head. Narrowing her eyes at the incoming enemy she released the magic for the shield and used her magic for something else. "Ice Make Geyser!" Spikes of ice formed on the ground and when they were near them ice grew outwards forming a small mountain of ice. Two Shinobi and the one Kunoichi were unfortunate enough to get caught in the spell and were now frozen in the miniature ice mountain. The other one was just fast enough to dodge and was already making hand signs for another jutsu. Ultear didn't have time to use her ice magic but she did have enough to use her time magic. Opening her left palm and aiming it at the house the Sand Shinobi stood on she increased the years that the house was made by hundreds of years thus making the house weaken and fall on itself . The Shinobi didn't even realize what happened until it was too late. He fell into a pile of rubble andand dirt while the last thing he saw was a large hammer made of ice descending down towards him. Ultear sighed and took a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She came so close to dying and for some reason it excited her. The adrenaline pushed through her veins and she enjoyed every second of it. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so excited in her life. She ran off to find more powerful opponents in hopes to increase her excitement of a good fight.

Midnight who was still in the arena stood in the stands while he was surrounded by Sound Shinobi who were babbling about their leader who wanted him alive for some reason. Midnight didn't know why but he didn't want to figure out why the Sannin wanted him so waving his arm sideways a red ethereal blade washed over the surrounding enemies and then Midnight teleported away. If he were to stay then he would have noticed that the ninja who once surrounded him all collapsed in a pile of sliced flesh and blood. Nobody would ever be able to notice who they were after Midnight finished with them. The said Reflector user appeared on top of the arena looking down at the carnage made from the sudden war. He surveyed the stands looking for his intended target. Before the war started he was given a mission by Naruto to find someone and to convince them to come along with them. Midnight was told about his intended target and their relationship with his master during Naruto's life in the Leaf Village which got Midnight's trust since he knew exactly that Naruto didn't have a lot of people he could trust in the village. This person took care of Naruto and fed whenever his house was robbed and destroyed of any food. They hid him from mobs whenever the civilians were out on their monthly Fox Hunts and gave him presents on his birthday when nobody else did. Even the Hokage stopped visiting on his birthday after he turned four. This was the one person who Naruto could trust other then the Ichiraku's but they needn't worry about them since they have left the Elemental Nations and are heading to Fiore towards the City of True Heart. Midnight teleported across the rooftops and took care of any bypassers on the way. Midnight finally found his intended target who was surrounded by...Leaf Shinobi?

"What the fuck are you fools doing!? Do I look like an enemy!" shouted Anko Mitarashi holding two kunais in reverse grip while staring at the fools standing in front of her.

"This wouldn't have happened if your Sensai didn't attack us!" shouted one Leaf Shinobi.

"What the fuck does that have to do with me!?" yelled Anko turning red in anger.

"You are obviously the one who gave Intel to Orochimaru and for that you will be killed Spy!"

Anko couldn't believe what she was hearing. They were accusing her of being a spy just because she was once the apprentice of the back stabbing snake. Well if she is going down then she is gonna take them with her. Her fingers tightened around the kunai in her hands ready and able to kill the stupid fools in front of her. Midnight chose this moment to interfere and teleported in between the advancing Shinobi and the cornered Anko. Everyone was surprised by the suddenly appearing Wizard and for once Midnight didn't have that lazy look on his face and was replaced by a glare aimed towards the five Shinobi who all took a step back in fear.

"You all attack a comrade for the stupidity of her teacher?. You all make me sick and that's why I'm going to enjoy this" told Midnight concentrating his dark magic into his palms. He stretched his arms out and waved them around in a circular motion until they were in front of him. "Genesis Zero" he announced and to Anko's surprise and the Leaf Shinobi's horror countless of phantoms were launched from Midnight's hands and all reached out at the horrified Shinobi who were too frightened from the amount of power used for the spell and the way phantoms all poured out towards them. By the time they woke up from fear it was too late. The phantoms took hold of the men and dragged them from existance. Anko could only stare in awe and listen as the phantoms took hold of the men while they screamed in horror. The screams quickly died down and the men and phantoms disappeared from all of existance. Turning around Midnight noticed that Anko still held her guard up so he raised his hands in a non-threatening manner.

"Its alright Anko. I'm not gonna hurt ya. I was to talk to you by request from my master" said Midnight. Anko raised a brow at the makeup wearing wizard.

"And please do tell who your oh so great master is" asked Anko rudely bit Midnight ignored her remark.

"Naruto." The shocked look on her face brought a smirk on Midnight's face while Anko gave him a questioning glare.

"Go on."

Angel was having the time of her life. She had activated her wings and was flying all over the village while shooting a magic-filled feather at a couple of unsuspecting ninja's. While flying she took notice of the large snakes that were breaching the village walls and flew over there to have fun with them. "Let's se how they handle some real summons" thought Angel. She noticed a large frog land on top of a snake but ignored it since she knew that was most likely Jiraiya and ignored him. She tightened her hand over the coins in her right hand while they glowed a holy white.

"The cost is twenty. Come forth Kerakiel!" shouted Angel throwing the coins in the air. A blinding light covered the area and when it died down it showed a large, muscular, bearded angel holding a large golden hammer with its two right arms. If the snakes were surprised by the strange summon then they didn't show it and all launched themselves at the angel but was swatted away easily by the hammer angel. While Angel and her summon dealt with the snakes, Jiraiya was standing on top of Gamabunta and was staring at awe at Angel's power and at Angel herself.

"Damn she fills out nicely. I wonder if I could somehow convince her to be in my Icha Icha movie" thought Jiraiya with a perverted smile. Angel who flew nearby saw the Sannin's smile and knew exactly what he was thinking as she followed his gaze which went towards her impressive bust. Holding a feather in her left hand she threw it at Jiraiya with pinpoint accuracy. The Toad Sage yelped and jumped in fright when a feather sliced off a bit of his hair. He saw the flying Wizard wave at him in a friendly matter but the smile scared Jiraiya more then Trunade did when she caught him peeping on her in the hotsprings. Jiraiya also noticed that the large angel with the hammer finished off the nearby snakes and was glaring at himself. Not the large toad with the sword he was standing on but him. "Umm G-Gamabunta I think we should handle the snakes over there" stammered Jiraiya pointing in a random direction. The Toad Boss sighs and shakes his head in disappointment at his summoner's antics.

A few streets away was Ur who was standing on the top of a tower with a ice bow formed in her hands. She used her perfect vision to shoot arrows at the enemy ninja's that got two hundred feet near herself. Of course there would be some who would throw an occasional jutsu or shuriken at herself but she had formed a somewhat turtle shell on her back so all she had to do was to turn around to block an incoming attack at her. She shot arrows at dozens of enemy ninja and an occasional cannon when there was a group. Unknown to everyone she was wondering where Cobra had gone. She had seen the Dragon Slayer run off at the start of the war while Naruto chased the Ichibi Jinchuriki far out into the forest. Flare and Kinana followed the civilians away to the bunkers. It wasn't like Flare couldn't handle herself but with Kinana who didn't have any magic to use it would be hard for Flare to defend them both from attacks.

( Root HQ )

Underneath the Leaf Village was the headquarters of the supposed disbanded ANBU group known as ROOT. The reason why it was disbanded was because of the training methods used by their leader. Danzo Shimura. All the ROOT agents were turned into mindless drones by Danzo's training methods but that was only one out of two reasons why ROOT was disbanded. The second reason was because they were only loyal to Danzo when they should be loyal to the acting Hokage. Danzo however secretly kept his ROOT program going by funding it with the village's treasury. He at first used the non-used funds of the Namikaze and Uzumaki accounts but someone had emptied them. At first he blamed the 'demon' but remembered he was only six at the time so it was someone else. That didn't stop Danzo's anger but kept it under control as usual. He was walking across the bridge that connected two compounds underneath the village while he was followed by his two loyal guards Fú and Torune.

"What is the progress so far of the village?" he asked.

"So far the walls have been breached, the school had been destroyed and we have lost have thirty percent of our forces. As you ordered we have dispatched all ROOT agents in the village to fight back against the invaders while they are not to interfere with the Kage's fight" said Torune in a monotone voice. Danzo nodded his head and continued his walk but stopped when a ROOT agent appeared in front of Danzo. Danzo noticed that the man was missing his right arm and had brusies and cuts all over his body that had a pinkish-purple substance pouring out of his wounds. Danzo knew it was some sort of poison and the man didn't have long to live but he didn't care for thst since he had oother agents that could take his place, What he wanted to know was who did something like this to his expert agents.

"D-Danzo-sama. A m-monster is c-coming. P-Please e-escape while y-you can" gasped the ROOT agent. Danzo looked at his agent and noticed something that shouldn't be on his agent. Fear. Why was he afraid when Danzo should have had gotten rid of such emotions. Danzo couldn't ask the ROOT who did this cause the agent collapsed onto the floor dead. However he didn't have to wait to find out who did it cause a chilling chuckle filled the underground base making Fú and Torune agitated but Danzo showed no emotion at all.

"I've wanted to meet you for a while Danzo and what I see is just disappointing. An old man like you!? Seriously? Well it doesn't change the fact that your a dead man" echoed the voice. A pinkish-purple form fell from the high ceiling and appeared at the end of the long bridge. Torune and Fú ran infront of their master in defence positions while the dust cloud cleared. Danzo's one revealing eye widened by a millimeter until it went back down. In front of him was none other then one of his intended targets to kidnap for their power. From the report the mission failed and all his agents who were to bring him were found slaughtered.

Cobra the Poison Dragon Slayer stood in front of the three with a large grin on his face while his arms were already changed into their Dragon Slayer version. He was covered in a pinkish aura while poison was being emitted from his clawed arms. His jacket was destroyed in his previous battle so he was left wearing his red short-sleeved shirt that gave Danzo a good view of his scaled arms. Danzo stared at the Dragon Slayer and was worried by the amount of power that was being released off of him. It was at least Low-Kage Level.

"Torune, Fú I need time" said Danzo showing his right arm that was covered in bandages and had three gold braces.

"Yes Danzo-sama" acknowledged Torune pulling out his tanto while Fú followed behind with a kunai on hand. Cobra smirked and charged forth at the ROOT agents while Danzo ignored the fight and was taking off the bandages and braces on his right arm. Cobra went for a punch to Torune's face but was dodged and Fú gave Cobra a flying kick which hit the Dragon Slayer in the face. Cobra held onto his hurt face while thinking about how he hated Danzo and his mindless drones. Now he couldn't read their minds since they couldn't think for themselves but that never stopped him before. An example would be his fight with Natsu Dragneel who somehow was able to clean his mind of thoughts but Cobra still fought on and would have killed the Fire Dragon Slayer if he wasn't betrayed by Brain. Steeling himself he dodged the decapitation strike from Torune's tanto. He used his left hand to slash him with his claw but only got his shirt. Cobra noticed that Torune had sheathed his tanto causing Cobra to frown.

"Must have been told about my poison. Not like that's gonna stop me from kicking ass!" he thought with a smirk. Cobra noticed that Torune had taken off his shirt and gloves which showed his skin had turned purple which confused Cobra. Fú ran at Cobra and commenced in a Taijutsu fight with the Dragon Slayer. Cobra was pressed back for a bit until he fought back hard surprising Fú by the sudden power boost. Cobra dodged a haymaker and gave the Yamanaka member and poison coated uppercut. Fú back flipped in the air and landed gracefully but winced from the pain for a second until he noticed that it disappeared and was replaced with a numbing sensation. Cobra used a straight left kick against Fú's chest pushing said Shinobi back. Fú gasped in pain while holding onto his chest that was now numb. Cobra saw Torune try to sneak up on him but he wasn't having that.

"Be destroyed by your own voice!" shouted Cobra increasing the sound a hundred fold. The effects were Fú and Torune holding there ears and were launched backwards. Cobra's eyes widened slightly when he saw Torune disappear in a pile of insects. He looked around and used his amazing hearing to find him. He wasn't disappointed when he heard the wind was slightly upset over his body. While jumping back Cobra saw Torune's fist make contact with the wooden floor. Cobra noticed the way the microscopic insects were quickly tearing apart a piece of wood that came off the ground. Fú who recovered from Cobra's sound attack made hand signs for a jutsu to take control of Cobra's body. Before he could finish his jutsu he gasped in pain and coughed up blood from his mouth. Looking down Fú looked at the clawed hand in horror. Using all his remaining strength Fú turned his head and widened his eyes. It was Cobra but he had the look of a monster in Fú's opinion.

The Dragon Slayers eyes were glowing a deadly and sadistic red colour and a large grin that showed the Yamanaka clan member his sharp fangs. The chuckle that Cobra made brought chills to the slowly dying man.

"I can hear it. Your fear. Your fear of death. Your fear of pain. Your fear of me."

Fú could only gasp in pain while his eyelids slowly closed and his body fell limp. "Fú!" shouted Torune in worry. He went through a series of handsigns and ended with both palms aimed at Cobra. "Poison Cloud Jutsu!" he shouted making a cloud of poison with his Rinkaichu and blew it towards Cobra. Cobra looked at the poison cloud in slight worry. Yes he could eat poison and be immune to it but those bugs could prove fatal if they got in his blood system. Using his Sound Magic he was able to blow away the cloud of poison. Torune covered his eyes from the poison and when it cleared he couldn't see Cobra anywhere until he heard a whisper from behind him. Acting quickly he pulled out his tanto, turned around and tried to impale the man behind him. Unfortunately the hand that held his weapon was caught by Cobra who emitted a large amount of poison causing Torune to drop his weapon in pain. Wincing he could do nothing while Cobra placed his right hand beside his left ear in a snapping motion.

"Goodbye" Cobra whispered to the Aburama and then snapped his fingers while concentrating his Sound Magic around Torune's ear. Torune screamed in god awful pain while the sound vibrations turned his brain into goo. Blood poured out of his ears, eyes and mouth. When it was over Torune fell on his knees and face planted against the floor dead. Smiling at what he did Cobra turned around to see a sickening sight. While he fought and killed Danzo's subordinate's the said man had taken off everything that covered his right arm which showed ten Sharingan eyes imbedded in his pale right arm.

"Stealing power that isn't yours hmm. Ain't that a bit cliché for someone like you?" asked Cobra with a raised brow. Danzo ignored the Dragon Slayers comment and pulled out two shuriken and covered them with wind chakra. He then threw both shuriken at Cobra who dodged them with ease and grabbed the right fist thrown by Danzo. Cobra smirked at the angry expression on the elders face. Danzo who wasn't one to give up took a kunai that fell form his left sleeve and thrust it at Cobra's stomach. Cobra who saw the attack coming and had enhanced reflexes easily caught the kunai with his other hand. Giving a knee to Danzo's chin, Cobra side kicked the elder at his left temple. Danzo shouted in agony but then silenced by Cobra who slitted his throat with Danzo's own kunai. To make sure he got the job done he coated it with his powerful poison. Cobra watched the elder die slowly and painfully in utter joy.

"Shouldn't have taken Kinana old man."

"You should be saying that to my face shouldn't you young man" came a voice behind Cobra. Turning around quickly Cobra looked shocked to find Danzo standing there without a scratch on him.

"W-What but how?" asked Cobra honestly surprised by Danzo.

"Wouldn't you like to know" smirked Danzo. The elder lost it when he saw Cobra grin all of a sudden, all signs of confusion and surprise gone.

"Yes I would." Cobra using his largely enhanced hearing read the elders mind and found out that he was using a space/time technique that brought him back to life every time he were to die. He also found out that Danzo's arm was also made of the DNA of the First Hokage which gave him Wood Release. Even though it wasn't as strong as Hashirama's it was still deadly nonetheless. "So with the nine Sharingan in your arm and the one in your right eye means that I have to kill you ten more times. Hehehe I like the sound of that and for the rest of this fight I'm going to make you suffer" told Cobra running towards Danzo who pulled out a kunai and covered it in wind chakra that lengthened and sharpened it.

"For the sake of the village your will die!" announced Danzo running towards the Dragon Slayer to intercept him.

( Naruto )

"Now if I was a crazed Jinchuriki then where would I be?" Naruto asked himself while running through the forest looking for Gaara who was taken by his siblings while he was transforming. An explosion was heard nearby infront of him and a gust of wind almost made him fall off the branch he jumped on. "There's my bitch" smiled Naruto. In his mindscape he could hear Kuruma chuckle at Naruto's joke. Running forward he saw Sasuke trapped in sand that trapped him on a tree. After releasing him and making a clone who took the Uchiha away he glared at Gaara who looked like a miniature Shukaku and started to laugh madly.

 **"Yes now you can prove my existance Uzumaki!"**

Naruto jumped away from Gaara who threw dozens of sand shurikens at himself but he easily evaded them. "Well then Garra. If you want to play," Naruto was now covered in his darkness which covered him in a black aura while a black miasma covered the arena around them. "... then let's play!" If people were to take a good look around them then they would see that the grass around them was slowly turning black and the trees were rotting though slowly.

 **"Die!"**

Naruto ducked under the sand claw that took a swipe for his head and gave a darkness enhanced fist to Gaara's chest. Gaara cried out in pain and threw up a bit of blood. When the Jinchuriki saw his blood again he grew more angry at the blonde for making him spill more blood. Sand swirled around the Jinchuriki and joined his already sand covered body thus enlarging it. In a sudden poof of smoke the Ichibi stood overhead and towered over the blonde. Naruto looked up at the Tailed-Beast with a twinkle in his eye while ignoring the ramblings of the crazed demon.

 **"Come on kid let me out! I have a favour that needs to be repaid to that damn racoon" growled Kuruma remembering the fight they had a couple of centuries ago.**

Naruto shakes his head in a negative motion. "Sorry pal but I think I'll let 'him' handle Shukaku" told Kuruma. Kuruma who realized who Naruto was talking about widened his eyes a bit but then started to cackle madly. Naruto jumped into the air and ran up Shukaku's arm annoying the Ichibi. Pillars of sand erupted on his arm and tried to take hold of Naruto who easily dodged the pillars of sand and frowned slightly about how Shukaku's control over sand wasn't as great as he expected from a Tailed-Beast. He fought a tougher sand-user then Shukaku before and he was actually tough compare to Shukaku.

At the same time a man in the palace of Alvarez sneezed and wondered who the hell was talking about him. Naruto crossed both arms in front of him when Shukaku blasted a chakra concentrated blast of wind that shot Naruto a few miles back making him skid on the floor as he collided through a few dozen trees. It didn't take him long to get up and brush the dirt off his clothes as if he wasn't just attacked by a Tailed-Beast. "OK I'm tired of this" muttered Naruto increasing his magic power tenfold. Naruto clapped his hands in a prayer motion while the shadows all over the forest were shaking and all stretched out and conjoined itself to Naruto.

A large black claw rose from the darkened ground and reached up to the sky. A second claw rose up as well and they grabbed the earth and started to pull its body up from the darkness. Everyone in the village who were fighting stopped to look at the monstrosity that appeared out of nowhere and was facing off against the Ichibi. Even the Kage battle was halted to see the large beast rise in the air.

"W-What the hell is that!" shouted the Raikage with sweat pouring off him. He could feel the malice and power from that beast. The air suddenly felt dense and the feeling of death surrounded the village making everyone stop and watch the fight between the Tailed-Beast and the...monster.

The monster that they were talking about was the demon that Naruto summoned from the nether world. It was Razial, King of Shadows and an important fact should be known. He doesn't like strangers all too well. And right now it was glaring bloody murder at the Ichibi who glared back at the other demon. His insanity was enough to ignore the sense of death that surrounded the black demon. Naruto stood on top of Razial's head with his arms folded and looked calm for someone who had just summoned a Demon King. Razial was as tall as Shukaku although his feet were still in the shadows so he wasn't at his full height. It had a large muscular form and had long black dreadlocks cascading down his face, the same colour as its body. Its eyes were a sinister yellow that glowed on the darkened figures head. The most noticeable feature of the demon was the large heart-shaped hole in his stomach. This was a special type of demon Naruto liked to call a heartless. It was a race of demons that with the help of Zeref, he created by using the hearts of evil people that were in the bodies of killers, rapists, etc.

Pulling back its head, Razial gave a mighty roar shaking the very earth it stood on. Shukaku followed suit and gave a earth shattering roar that echoed across the village and most of Fire Country. The demons then collided and started a grappling match with each other trying to get the advantage over one another but the way Shukaku was slowly being pushed back it showed that Razial was winning. Shukaku then used the sand around its body to slowly wrap around Razial while slowly tightening it to make the Demon King struggle but the heartless wasn't having any of that. The black miasma surrounding it increased largely and made the sand turn black and crumble into dust by its darkness. The demon pulled back its right fist and gave a powerful punch to Shukaku's jaw making the Ichibi skid back in pain.

 **"Gaahh you basterd! I'll make you drown underneath my power!" shouted Shukaku madly.**

Naruto raised a brow at the One-Tailed demon that was laughing madly. From what Kuruma has said to him in the past, Shukaku was very jealous of his siblings because of their power but he was always kind and never became a bother unless it was about Kuruma and his teasing at Shukaku.

 **"Hey!" shouted Kuruma in his mind.**

"Oh shut up you know its true" Naruto thought back. He was satisfied that he didn't get a response from the demonic fox. Back in reality Naruto's eyes widened at the size of dinner plates at the sight of a large ball of concentrated chakra forming in front of Shukaku's mouth.

"Ohh..."

 **"Crap" finished Kuruma.**

Naruto was tough yea but there was no way that he could take a full powered Tailed-Beast Bomb from Shukaku. "Umm Razial a little help please" pleaded Naruto towards the Demon King underneath him. Razial brought out his left hand and formed a large ball of darkness the small size of Shukaku's Tailed-Beast Bomb. Shukaku shot his attack at Razial as the Demon King threw his own ball. Both orbs of power and destruction hit in the centre and fought for dominance but Razial's darkness ball was a little lower then the Tailed-Beast Bomb which caused both of the large orbs to fly into the air and explode in a widespread explosion that covered the sky. All the clouds near the Leaf Village departed while the sky glowed a dark orange and red colour from the explosion. Everyone watched the power being released into the sky in fear and awe.

"Looks like Naruto is handling Shukaku well" commented Zeref. Everyone stared at him in shock while Minato still under Orochimaru's control looked at them wierdly.

"Naruto? As in my son?"

"Yes Minato your son. I'll explain everything later but first.." said Zeref snapping his fingers and then a black magic seal appeared underneath Minato which caused the undead Kage to freeze on the spot.

"W-Whats going on?" asked Minato a little scared. He felt somehthing strange going on in his body but didn't know what.

"Do not worry. I only paralyzed you so I wouldn't have to handle you now" said Zeref reassuringly before standing up from his seat. He had enough of watching on the sidelines and will now show all the Elemental Countries why he is known as the Black Wizard. Orochimaru saw Minato frozen on the spot and growled in anger. His strongest pawn immobilized so easily by this Zeref. He decided that Zeref needed to die. Screw the curse power!

Using High-Jonin level speed he manuevered his way around the animal duo who were still watching the two large demons fight with each other. Zeref calmly watched as Orochimaru spat out his Kusanagi sword and try to impale himself with it. The sword was bout a inch away from impaling the Dark Wizard until time suddenly stopped for everyone. Everyone but Zeref. Zeref slowly and calmly pulled the sword away from Orochimaru's grip and placed it in a seperate dimension that he made to hold stuff he couldn't carry. Walking to the side he released the flow of time and watched the Sannin stumble and fall on the ground.

"But I don't see him move. How could he move so fast!" thought everyone watching. Even Minato couldn't go as fast as what Zeref had done. Of course in their perspective it was like Zeref teleported from one place to another.

"THATS ENOUGH! KILL HIM!" shouted/ordered an enraged Sannin. Tobirama and Hashirama followed on his orders even though they didn't want to. Hashirama summoned a wood dragon and Tobirama summoned a water dragon that charged forth at the Black Wizard. Hiruzen who was closest to Zeref knew he could save him since Zeref wasn't moving. But then again did he want to? By the way Naruto was fighting he was gonna win against the Ichibi and with Orochimaru angered and weakened, it wouldn't take too long for him and the other Kage's to kill him. With Zeref dead it wouldn't be hard for him to make Naruto stay in the village. As Jiraiya says the Akatsuki are after him and the safest place for him to be is in the village. Naruto will understand eventually but maybe a visit from Inoichi could help him understand more quickly.

Zeref unleashed a wave of death magic which caused the water dragon to collapse and the wooden dragon turned to rot and fell onto the floor in a pile of rotting wood. In a wave of his hand both Senju brothers glowed and floated in midair for a few seconds until they suddenly vanished from existance. Before Orochimaru could shout out in anger he and the other Kage's were found on their knees by a powerful pressure that suddenly appeared but what scared them was the feeling of death that washed over them all. Hiruzen and Onoki were trying to calm themselves so they wouldn't die from heart attack. People like Killer Bee and A were even on their knees while Gyuki went to the smallest corner he could in his JinchurikiM's mind so he could at least feel less of his creators power. All eyes were brought to Zeref who had changed from his calm and happy personality. His dark eyes now had the red rings that glowed that showed no mercy to those who crossed him and a blackish aura that screamed death to everyone in the booth. The Sound Four were having trouble holding the barrier up when they felt the amazing power of Zeref and after a minute of feeling it they couldn't handle the strain and released the shield surrounding them and ran off to get as far away from Zeref as possible.

"You who have killed hundreds for your own greedy reasons had caused the deaths and suffering of the innocent and those of...slight innocent" he said looking at Hiruzen when he said the last part. The Hokage flinched from the gaze of Zeref. He knew exactly what he meant but couldn't try to make a defense in fear of Zeref making him disappear just like the other Hokage's.

"And now you will die" said Zeref waving his hands in a circular motion until they met.

"NOOO I CANT DIE HERE! I'm IMMORTAL!" shouted Orochimaru in complete madness. First his invasion was failing in front of him with the supposed combined effort of the village and the powerful True Heart members. Second the supposed lost Jinchuriki of the Kyubi suddenly reappears and was fighting off the Ichibi Jinchuriki while using abilities that have never been seen before. And now some stranger he has never heard of before was now making him go on his knees with just his glare. Using his blood lust for power he used his new found strength to stand up and take out a kunai while running towards Zeref hoping to plunge it into Zeref'a heart. He doesn't know what he did last time to take away his sword but there's no way he could do the same thing again.

"You aren't immortal. You have a bad excuse of immortality and its about time that someone takes it away from you" said Zeref. The Black Wizard had his right hand over his left and had both his index and middle finger pointing upwards while his left hand had both his index and middle finger pointing downwards.

 **"Death Pillar."**

A large black pillar of Death Magic shot upwards from the Kage booth covering Zeref and Orochimaru while the other Kage's who were watching blocked the dirt that was blown at them from the powerful spell used. When the large pillar disappeared the Kage's all looked at Zeref who had lost the deadly aura and his eyes returned to normal while he looked down at the unmoving body of Orochimaru.

Sarutobi couldn't believe it. His student Orochimaru who was named a Sannin by Hanzo the Salamander along with Tsunade and Jiraiya, the man who had made countless experiments on innocent people in order to claim immortality and power. The man who had invaded the Leaf Village by taking the persona of the Kazekage and resurrected the Hokage's that have all sworn to protect the village they fought against was now dead. No possible way of him returning back.

Orochimaru is dead.

A large explosion from the forest brought everyone's attention to the two rampaging demons that were still fighting each other. "Looks like Naruto is almost finished with Shukaku." None of the Kage's seem to notice or even care that Minato who should've disappeared when Orochimaru died was still in the magic circle Zeref made. In fact he seemed to be less dead then usual. His pale skin coloured and the cracks that showed he wasn't fully alive all closed down showing smooth skin on the blondes face. His eyes returned to their normal colour and held a sense of life in them. It was real.

Minato Namikaze was alive.

( Naruto )

Shukaku grunted in pain from another attack from Razial. It was starting to tire and it could feel Gaara trying to take control again. Naruto who still stood on Razial lifted his left hand in the air while gathering magic power into it. Shukaku felt the power Naruto was drawing and didn't like it one bit so it shot a chakra powered ball of air at Naruto. However it seemed he forgot about Razial who lifted his own arm to block the shot. Naruto who finished powering up grinned at Shukaku who was slowly reversing away from Naruto. The reason wasn't because of Razial but because of the large spinning shuriken that was red and black mixed togethor. Naruto threw the large spinning shuriken that was made of Kyubi's chakra and dark magic power at Shukaku who formed a large thick wall of sand that shot upwards in front of his own body. Shukaku widened his large eyes when the spinning shuriken tore through his ultimate defense and cut through his own body. All of a sudden the shuriken exploded on itself in a dome of red and black energy that tore the forest around them apart. Shukaku could only scream in terror while his body was shredded apart as he lost control over Gaara's body. When it was over Naruto saw a massive crater with the redhead in the middle of it. After letting Razial return to the nether he brought Gaara who was barely conscious back to his siblings who took him away but not before he gave the Jinchuriki some words of encouragemnt that unknownly changes the Redhead for the better and fixed the badly made seal that was barely able to hold back Shukaku.

Naruto smiled at the departing sand siblings and looked upwards at the now clear blue sky. The invasion was over after the leader and Jinchuriki were defeated by both brothers and a large portion was killed off by Naruto's friends. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a bit darkly at the eight of smoke rising from the village a few miles away.

"They had it coming." Kyubi nodded his head in agreement. He never liked the village since they had always sealed him away when all he wanted was to be left alone but instead they used his power as a weapon. Naruto's shadow spread out underneath him as he sank down into the darkness to transport himself to the village not knowing who was alive again in the village.

Razial is the first boss you fight in the Kingdom of Hearts game.

Page 13 of 13


	10. Chapter 10

**Send me a message on who you want to be in the Grand Magic Games. Zancrow is already decided to be in it so I need five more people. One position is between Blue note, Mard Geer and Jellal but the other four can be anyone else except for Naruto or Zeref.**

The invasion on the Hidden Leaf Village had failed once the Ichibi and Orochimaru have been defeated. The Sand and Sound army quickly surrendered once they saw their leader dead and the Ichibi who disappeared. Naruto who came out of the shadows came just in time to see Sarutobi land in front of him with a large bruise on his face. Raising a eyebrow Naruto looked up and to his shock he was staring into the eyes of his father Minato Namikaze.

"D-Dad?"

Hearing those words Minato's anger was quenched to see a blonde teen who looked similar to him. When he saw the whisker marks on him that when his eyes widened in understanding.

"Naruto? Is that you" he asked while walking to Naruto who had a stoic face plastered on. When Minato went to hug him he gasped out in pain when a fist connected into his stomach.

"That's for sealing the Kyubi into me and this...," he then brought his father into a hug "is thanks." Minato couldn't help himself but be brought to tears and hugged his son back with equal force while ignoring the pain.

"I-Im sorry but i-it w-was the only w-way" he sobbed out. Sarutobi who returned to the land of conscience tried to crawl away from the father and son but unfortunately Minato spotted him and in a burst of speed he had his foot on the old mans back keeping him from moving. "And where do you think your going you basterd" growled Minato while lifting Sarutobi by his throat. Naruto who saw the exchange tilted his head in confusion until Zeref who was watching walked beside his brother.

"I told him about your life in the village before I picked you up" told Zeref. Naruto shaped his mouth in a O in understanding.

"M-Minato p-please I tried to help and protect h-him b-but the council o-overuled me s-so I couldn't d-do anything" gasped Sarutobi who felt the grip on his throat tighten.

"The council! The Village is led by a dictatorship so you shouldn't have to take crap from them!" shouted Minato dropping the old fool of a Kage on his ass. "From now on I'm returning as the Hokage and I won't be hearing any objections I'm sure" said Minato looking at the Shinobi around him to see if any of them had to balls to deny him. Of course nobody said a word. "Good."

Naruto noticed how everyone from his guild were walking towards him and he smiled or see that they were unharmed. Kinana who was with Flare looked around and noticed that someone was missing. "Where is Eric?" she asked with worry clearly shown. The others looked around for the Dragon Slayer until a large explosion was heard from a distance and a smoke cloud formed into the sky.

"There he is~" said Racer with a grin. Naruto couldn't help but grin as well cause he knew that soon the world was gonna be rid of another pain in the ass. He walked to his father who was telling a squad to find out what made the explosion.

"Don't worry about that. That's just a friend taking safe of some business" told Naruto. Minato turned around and saw the look on his sons face that was screaming out 'Dont Ask' so he let it go and brought a arm around his sons shoulder.

"Well then I think its time that we get to know each other at last. First off do you have a girlfriend, when can I meet her and when can I expect grandchildren? asked Minato with a grin while ignoring the shocked looks on the Leaf Shinobi's face when they heard that Naruto was their hero's son and felt ashamed. Minato looked past his sons shoulder to see three of his friends who were Angel, Ultear and Flare fight each other in a comedic dust cloud of feet and fists shooting out of it eventually. "What's with them?" he asked and Racer who appeared beside the Hokage whispered in his ear. When he finished Minato was grinning ear to ear. "That's my boy. Like father like son" he chuckled while Naruto blushed in embarrassment but smiled warmly.

"So this is what its like to have a dad" he thought happily.

( Cobra )

Danzo didn't know when it happened but he was losing the fight against the snake-eyed man who hadn't lost the bloodthirsty grin once. In the morning he had an entire army of his own ROOT Agents while he continued to plan on how to take over the Village. With Shisui's Sharingan and ten more in his right arm including the DNA of the First Hokage he thought that he was invincible but now he realized his mistake. Yes he was old and that would weaken him but the monster in front of him wasn't normal. The way he can expertly control sound waves and poison was unheard of to Danzo. The Old man jumped back in time to dodge another attack from Cobra.

"Run all you want old man but your ass is mine" grinned Cobra. Danzo clenched his teeth in anger hating the fact he was being pushed back so far. By now he had lost Six Sharingan eyes from the over use of Izanagi leaving him with only five including Shisui's Sharingan. Biting his thumb Danzo did several hand signs and slammed his hand onto the floor while shouting out "Summon Jutsu." In a large puff of smoke there was a large Tapir-like creature staring down at Cobra who wasn't effected by the intimidating beast.

"Baku suck him in" ordered Danzo while pointing at Cobra. Baku nodded its head and opened its large jaw and in a powerful gust of wind started to suck in Cobra who had placed his feet hard into the wooden floor he stood on.

"I'd prefer if I was sucked by a woman and especially not from a overgrown elephant" commented Cobra placing his right scaled front and middle finger in front of his mouth. "Poison Dragon Roar!" he announce shooting a large stream of poison into the mouth of Baku who immediately started choking and coughing in pain. The large summon disappeared in a poof of smoke but the damage had been done. Danzo stared at Cobra in shock that he could kill his summon. Cobra noticed the look on Danzo's face and in a burst of speed disappeared from view. Danzo didn't get a chance to wonder where he went because a large hole was formed at his left hip causing him to collapse in pain. Cobra who was behind the now dead Danzo looked up to see the Old man standing on top of one of the underground building.

"Damn you to hell. If you just submitted then this wouldn't be happening!" shouted Danzo enraged that he lost another Sharingan and was another step closer to death.

"Don't be a little bitch and let's finally finish this" replied Cobra jumping towards Danzo with his fist cocked back.

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough" said Danzo shooting a stream of wind that pushed Cobra back and caused him to skid on the floor several times until he planted his class into the floor to slow him down.

"Poison Dragon Scales!" yelled Cobra waving his arms and formed a magic circle that launched scaled-shaped poison that was going at high-speed. Danzo couldn't move out of the way in time so he was forced to endure the poison attack and died. Using the Izanagi again he appeared behind Cobra and pulled out a kunai. Using all his strength and speed he tried to plant the weapon into the back of Cobra's head. Too bad for him that Cobra already knew where he was and ducked while performing a sweep kick that Danzo jumped over. Cobra using his enhanced reflexes grabbed the floor and spun around with his poison-coated feet in the air which Danzo true to block with his arms.

Danzo was pushed back by the kick and could already feel the poison in his bloodstream and knew he wouldn't last long again. "Wind Release: Air Bullet" growled Danzo shooting six condensed bullets of air at Cobra who skillfully dodged them. Pulling out a kunai Danzo went to slash at Cobra's throat but he backed his head so he wouldn't get hit. Danzo then sent a straight kick which was caught by Cobra who poured out large amounts of poison into the leg making Danzo cringe in pain. Dropping on his hands he used his other foot and kicked Cobra in the face making him drop the leg. Jumping back Danzo leaned on his left leg since he couldn't feel his other once due to the poison in his system. He then coughed up blood and fell on his knees in pain until eventually the cold sleep took hold of him.

"Well then time for round ten" smirked Cobra.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu" shouted a voice behind Cobra. Turning around d he lifted his arm to the incoming fireball.

"Sound Wall" he said and the fireball was soon stopped and quenched. Cobra noted the disappearence of his opponent. Danzo who had snuck behind Cobra ran towards him in Jonin level speed and went for a right hook at the back of his head. Danzo gasped in pain when Cobra reversed kick Danzo without even looking. "Is that all?" Danzo answered by swinging his left leg at Cobra's head who ducked under it and back handed the elder away. Quickly recomposing himself Danzo pulled out a shuriken and covered it in wind chakra causing it to lengthen and become more sharp. Danzo quickly threw at Cobra in hopes to kill him but just in case he had a kunai out and covered that in wind chakra as well and ran towards Cobra while staying behind the thrown weapon.

Cobra didn't waste a second and moved his arms forward in a cross and formed a shield of poison that held off the thrown shuriken. When Danzo got close to the poison shield he jumped over it but Cobra grabbed his face before he could try.

"Round eleven begins now" whispered Cobra in a chilling voice and then crushed Danzo's skull like it was clay. Danzo reappeared and was sweating bullets. He had used all his sharingans except for Shisui's which he didn't want to give up. Pulling out smoke bombs he threw them down to block Cobra's view when he runs away."Where do you think you going" shouted a voice behind him. Danzo turned around but couldn't stop the large dragon-shaped poison that pierced his stomach.

"Poison Dragon Fang Thrust."

Danzo used the Izanagi technique for the last time thus making all his Sharingan's useless much to his anger. "Wind Release: Wind Blades!" shouted Danzo using what was left of his chakra to make two dozen wind blades which were all aimed at Cobra. Cobra used his poison on his feet to launch himself into the air which made him dodge the attack.

"Well its been fun but I've gotta go. Poison Dragon Twin Fang" announced Cobra launching two snake-like streams of poison at Danzo who couldn't do nothing but stare up at the incoming attack while thinking about how much he had failed to do in his life. In a large explosion that shakes the underground complex Danzo Shimura was finally dead. Gracefully landing Cobra saw what remained of Danzo.

"Shouldn't have messed with Kinana" he whispered and then ran off to return to his guildmates and to finally leave the annoying village.

( 2 Days Later )

It had been two days since the invasion ended and now it was time for Naruto's group to leave. Standing at the gates was Naruto with his group and his father who was sad that his son was leaving when he had just returned.

"Are you sure you want to leave? I'm sure everyone here would be glad to have you back now that they know how much they screwed up" asked Minato to his son. Naruto shaked his head in disagreement.

"Sorry but this place brings too many bad memories. Besides I have another family in Fiore and I wouldn't want to leave them behind" replied Naruto with a smile. Minato couldn't help but smile sadly at his son. To see him so grown up and that he hadn't been there for him all his life hurt the Hokage but he was proud that his son was the leader for his guild.

"OK but you better visit from time to time." Naruto smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

While they were talking a group of Kunoichi were saying their own goodbyes to each other.

"Why do you have to leave?! This is your home!" shouted Kurenai towards her bestfriend who was leaving the village.

"Calm down will ya I'm not gone yet so don't shout" replied Anko while cleaning her ears with his pinkie.

"Anko."

"Fine fine. Its just that I'm never threated right and I'm sick of it. I want to live somewhere where I don't have to keep one eye open all the time" answered Anko with a sad smile. Yugao and Hana who were watching their friend leave grew sad that their friend was leaving but they understood where she was coming from. Being the apprentice of Orochimaru doesn't help your reputation in the village.

Kurenai wanted to shout at her friend to stay and stop being stupid but she couldn't deny the facts. Kurenai remembers the writing on the walls of Anko's crappy apartment which showed how much the village actually cares. After inwardly debating with herself she sighed in defeat. "Fine but make sure to visit okay?"

"Of course" grinned Anko getting into a group hug with her friends.

"The next time we meet we expect to see a boyfriend" grinned Yugao. The women giggled when they saw the tough and sadistic Anko blush in embarrassment.

"Shut Up!"

"Let's get moving already. We're burning daylight!" shouted Tempest walking away. Everyone followed suit soon after but Zeref stayed behind with Minato for a big longer.

"Are you sure you don't want your wife back? I could make it happen if you want." Minato surprisingly shaked his head.

"Its alright. She is dead and I will accept that. I don't want to ruin it by bringing her back when she isn't suppose to return. I'm not actually happy that much with being alive again but it gives me the chance to make the village what it used to be. Not the corrupt wasteland I left for my son" said Minato with a sigh at the end. Zeref nodded his head in understanding and turned around to leave but stopped by hearing Minato'a voice.

"Thank you...for taking care of my son."

Zeref smiled while watching Naruto who had a annoyed Midnight in a headlock while everyone else laughed at the scene.

"Of course. I would do anything for my brother" was all he said until he walked off to the group. Minato smiled at the man who brought him back to life and saved his son from the damnation of the village. Changing his sad look into a face of concentration and anger he walked away towards the Hokage Tower while speaking to one of his ANBU. It was about time he started to fish out the weeds in Konoha and he knew a good place to start.

"Get me Kakashi Hatake and Jiraiya."

( 4 Days Later )

"Woah" were the words of a stunned Anko who was standing in front of the Guilds massive Guild hall. She was shocked that Naruto was the leader of the guild but also the mayor of the city which she found out that he made it himself.

"I know I did the same thing as well when I arrived" laughed Ur putting he arm around Anko. While they all travelled back to the guild Ur and Anko got to knew each other and soon after they were the best of friends since they all had a lot in common. Especially the sadistic streak when a pervert tried to flirt with them.

"Well are you gonna just stand there and have a flashback or enter the damn building" asked Cobra irritated.

"Eric be nice. Anko is new and she needs to adjust to her new life" scolded Kinana.

"Best listen to your girlfriend pretty boy" mocked Anko enjoying the blush on both of their faces. When Naruto opened the double doors Anko witnessed the large room that seemed to be able to hold hundreds of people all at once. She looked around the room and saw what she would name as the wierdest group of misfits she has ever seen. She noticed a handsome long-black-haired man who was drinking a cup of tea while tilting his head whenever a chair or body was flown towards himself. There was a large man with crusty black hair who didn't wear much and was eating a ten-scooped ice cream happily. She noticed a woman who was reading a book in the far corner but what got Anko's attention were the golden horns on her head.

"Welcome back master" said Jellal who walked towards Naruto. Everyone else had dispersed except for Anko since Naruto wanted to give her the official True Heart stamp.

"Hey Jellal. Anything happen while I was gone?" asked Naruto.

"Not really. A bandit group tried to raid the city but Hoteye had taken care of them before they did any real damage." Jellal then took notice of the extra person who stood beside Naruto. "And who is this?" asked Jellal mentioning Anko.

"Ahh this would be Anko. She took care of me while I lived in Konoha and owe a lot to her" replied Naruto making Anko blush in embarrassment.

"I didn't do that much" pouted Anko making Naruto chuckle.

"She's a new recruit for the guild and I'm gonna have someone test her. By the way I want to mention that we are gonna get swamped with job requests after our little show in the Chunin Exams so be prepared." Jellal chuckled at his master but then remembered the three new recruits who wanted to join the guild.

"By the way speaking of new recruits we have three new recruits that I think you should meet" said Jellal getting Naruto's attention since he wouldn't usually take interest in that.

"And why would I need to meet them?"

"They are from Phantom" replied Jellal. Naruto widened his eyes slightly. They did have a lot of members in their guild but only five of them were worth getting a name for themselves and he knows that two of them are part of Fairy Tail.

"If Jellal wants me to make them then I can be safe to say that I know who they are" he thought to himself.

"They still here?" he asked. Jellal nodded his head and pointed to a table which had three people sitting and drinking.

The first man was wearing a brown suit and has green hair, moustache and goatee. Covering his right eye is a monicle giving him the posh look. The second had white and black hair that was split in half through the middle and he wore a outfit similar to a Shinobi. Painted on his face was a black line that went from one side of his face to another while going across his nose and attached to his left hip was a sword meaning he has some sword skills. The third was a large man who wore a green hat on top of his head and had a blindfold covering his eyes. He also wore a green trench coat over a yellow shirt and had a pair of brown pants on.

These three men were Sol, Totomaru and Aria and were once part of Phantom Lords Element Four.

"Welcome to True Heart. From what I have been told you want to join the guild" said Naruto with a friendly smile.

"Your the guild master?" asked Totomaru looking Naruto up and down as if sizing him up.

"Yes I am. Is that a problem?" asked Naruto already feeling the arrogance off of him and didn't like it. Sol and Aria tried to calm down their friend before he tried something foolish but it was too late.

"Well you don't seem like much" he answered with a smug grin which quickly changed into a frightened look. When those words left the Fire Wizards mouth a large magic pressure was felt while Naruto's aura became darker. Behind Naruto's back came out two demonic serpants that swirled around the air until they made eye contact with Totomaru who was almost ready to wet himself. The two serpants launched themselves at Totomaru who couldn't even defend himself so he closed his eyes and waited for pain but it never came. When he opened his eyes he gasped when he saw the serpants were about a inch away from his face with their mouths wide open showing off their sharp teeth to him. The serpants let off a hiss before they dispersed in a cloud of black smoke and ash while Naruto released the magic pressure he had on Totomaru.

"Any other questions?" asked Naruto with a sweet smile. The three Ex-S-Class wizards shakes their heads sideways not wanting to anger him any more. If he could let off a deadly aura worse then their previous master then they don't want to piss him off. "Good now follow me to the outside training area so I can see if your qualified. Anko you come along as well" said Naruto looking back at Anko who had just woken up from the scary scene that she just saw.

"R-Right."

"Zancrow come with me. You can test them to see if their qualified" he said while walking past the sitting Zancrow who grinned.

"YES Fresh meat Hahahhahahaha" shouted the God Slayer with a crazy laugh and ran ahead beside Naruto towards the training arena. The remaining three of the Element Four couldn't help but sweat a little from the magic power that Zancrow was letting off and how he seemed to be a bit crazy.

"I think I'm gonna like it here" thought Anko with a grin while staring at Zancrow with a small blush on her face.

( Training Area )

"Now then I will be the judge of this fight. You four shall take on Zancrow while I judge each others abilities. Sol you can go first" told Naruto.

"Oui, Oui monsieur" replied Sol in a french accent and jumping on the field. Zancrow who was already in place grinned maniacly at his prey.

"Now fight!" shouted Naruto.

"Roche Concerto!" shouted Sol launching a barrage of rocks at Zancrow who responded by covering his fists in black fire and running at Sol while destroying at rock that got in his way.

"A G-God S-Slayer" stuttered Aria knowing the power that once could have and recognizing the type of flames he was letting off. An example is Orga who was one of Sabertooth's strongest mages.

"Sable Dance!" Zancrow was stopped in his tracks when sand spun around himself while attacking him on every side. Sol wasn't done yet cause he launched his strongest spell for a quick win.

"Platre Sonata!" he shouted and summoned a large fist made out of stone and launched it at the sandstorm that was still surrounding the God Slayer. Before the fist could go through the sandstorm to attack its target Sol heard a voice from the sand twister.

"God Slayer Bellow!" and all of a sudden a large stream of black fire went through the sandstorm and annihilated the rock fist. Sadly for Sol the attack didn't stop there and he was burnt by the black flames. When the dust settled it showed a smirking Zancrow who was wiping off some dust off himself while Sol was unconscious and was covered in second and third degree burns.

Naruto who declared Zancrow the winner clicked his fingers and in a poof of black smoke and ash came out two Darklings which both had large grins which showed off their shark-like teeth to everyone. "Bring him to the infirmary" ordered Naruto pointing at Sol's unconscious form. The Darklings nodded their heads and left the area with Sol.

"So who's next" grinned Zancrow. Totomaru steeled himself and walked forward to face off against his fellow Fire Mage.

"Bring it on" said Totomaru and unsheating his sword. When Naruto started the fight Totomaru and Zancrow ran towards each other in surprising speed which surprised Naruto. He wouldn't have guessed that Totomaru would be able to catch up with Zancrow.

Totomaru tried to behead Zancrow but missed him since Zancrow had ducked under the sword. Totomaru backed his head to dodge the flamed fist that almost hit his chin and kicked Zancrow in the chest but had his foot caught.

"Is that all?" said Zancrow smugly. Totomaru clenched his teeth in anger at the smug God Slayer. Zancrow pulled back his free hand which was coated in fire for a punch. Before he went to strike Naruto and Zancrow noticed the slight twinkle in Totomaru's eyes and to everyone's surprise except for Aria, Zancrow punched himself in the face.

"What the hell was that!? thought Zancrow honestly confused at what just happened. He notice the grin on his opponents face and saw that Naruto and Anko were barely able to hold in their laughter.

"Pfft he hit himself and you say his S-Class? That was embarrassing" giggled Anko while Naruto agreed with her while failing to hold in his laughter. Zancrow blushed in embaressment and growled at Totomaru who disappeared in a blur. He appeared beside Zancrow and tried to slash at his side but Zancrow dodged the attack and countered. Totomaru used his Pyrokinesis to control the fire that Zancrow was gonna use but to his surprise Zancrow kicked him at his side of his face launching himself away into a stray boulder which was destroyed by the force of he kick.

"Aaaahhhhh!" shouted Totomaru in pain but sadly Zancrow hadn't finished. The God Slayer had jumped high into the air and used both knees and kneed Totomaru in the stomach when he fell from the sky.

"So you can use Pyrokenisis huh? Well doesn't mean I can't kick your ass the old fashion way" said Zancrow throwing Totomaru away as if he was a rag doll. Totomaru slowly stood up and glared at Zancrow who ignored it and grinned back at him. "Well got anymore surprises for me or is that it?" asked Zancrow spreading his arms out. Totomaru answered him by aiming his left palm at Zancrow and launched his strongest spell at the God Slayer.

"Rainbow Fire" he shouted shooting a large amount of rainbow-coloured fire at Zancrow. In a large fire explosion Totomaru thought he had won but to his shock and horror Zancrow begun to eat his fire as if it was a candied treat.

"Yum. Now that's some tasty fire" commented Zancrow burping a little. Totomaru who was too shocked couldn't realize that Zancrow disappeared in a burst of speed until it was too late. "And then there were two" whispered a voice behind him. When he turned around he was given a uppercut to the chin which shot him high into the air. Zancrow followed him and appeared over the airborne Wizard. Lifting his leg high he kicked him in the stomach launching him down to the earth in high-speed and collided into the earth hard making the ground shake. Zancrow landed beside the now unconscious Totomaru in the newly formed crater. Lifting him up Zancrow threw him towards Naruto who summoned more Darklings to drag Totomaru away.

"Anko you wanna go next?' asked Naruto with a smile enjoying the fearful look on the Snake Mistresses face.

"Umm I can wait. W-Why not have the big guy f-fight him?" asked Anko patting Aria on his back.

"Very well. Even though it is sad that you will have to fight last i'll go next though it is sorrowful" said Aria walking forward and facing against Zancrow who seemed to be only a tiny bit fatigued even though he faced and defeated two previous S-Class Mages of Phantom Lord.

When the match begun nobody moved from their spots and settled with watching each other. Naruto now knows why Aria was chosen to be the Leader of the Element Four. He seemed to have the most sense out of them all and had patience which they all lacked. From what Naruto has heard about them all the others had their own flaws which is why they didn't make it as the leader. Totomaru was too arrogant which was shown in his last battle with Zancrow. Juvia was too emotional to be placed as leader and Sol was too sadistic. It doesn't mean that Aria doesn't have any flaws but his are less to be a problem.

"You are a powerful foe I will admit so I will take this match seriously" said Aria taking off his blindfold which showed off his strange eyes. When he took off the blindfold the air around the area started to distort from the magical power being released from Aria. Even Zancrow felt uneasy by the way the air was moving.

"Begin!" announced Naruto who was eager to see what would happen. Zancroa didn't like the feeling he got from the Wind-User so he decided to finish him off fast. In a burst of speed he appeared beside Aria and tried to throw a left hook but to his shock he went through Aria's body until it suddenly disappeared from view.

"What the fuck was that!" shouted Zancrow his head while glaring at Aria who appeared at the other side of the field. While Zancrow charged and kept attacking Aria, Naruto was impressed by the mans ability over the use of wind.

"So he can use the wind to increase his speed. He isn't as fast as Racer of course but impressive nonetheless. Imagine what he could do when I train him to control it better" grinned Naruto while thinking about the many ways he can increase all of Phantom Lord's abilities. Of course he was going to let them join since the guild was for mages who want to change and he could tell they wanted to change their ways. If Gejeel Redfox could change then anyone can in his opinion. Especially when you have all three of the Balam Alliance guilds in a single light guild togethor.

Anko who was beside Naruto kept mocking Zancrow who still couldn't hit Aria. Zancrow was blushing in embarressment and frustration at both Anko's rants and how he couldn't hit Aria.

"That's It!" he shouted igniting both hands and bringing them together in front of himself. "Flame God's Kagutsuchi!" he shouted and was covered in a dome of fire which expanded fast towards Aria who realized what the God Slayer was doing. By covering the area in fire then he doesn't have anywhere to teleport to. Bringking both arms infront of himself Aria made a airspace in front of him to divert the flames away. He sighed in relief when it worked until Zancrow burst through the fire and bunched Aria in his large stomach. The wind-user skidded back a few feet and before he stopped he fired off several Airspace blasts at Zancrow. Zancrow didn't see the attack coming but his danger sense went off so he jumped in time to dodge the attacks that destroyed the earth he once stood on. When he regained his composure he noticed that Aria was gone again. Unknown to him Aria reappeared behind him with a palm in front of himself.

"Air Magic Suction" he said and Zancrow grabbed his throat in pain when the air around him disappeared. Aria just stood there and watched the God Slayer in pain while confident that he had won the match since Zancrow couldn't use fire in a area without oxygen and he would be knocked out by the lack of air.

"I know its sorrowful but you mu-" he didn't get to finish cause a flame-covered fist punched the large man at the side of his face thus launching him away.

"I don't understand? How can he use his fire when I stole the oxygen around him?" thought Zancrow in confusion at seeing Zacrow covered in fire with his usual cocky smirk on himself.

"Come on big man I'm sure that's not all you got right?!" mocked Zancrow totally unaffected by the previous spell. Aria who didn't like to lose placed both palms forward and called out one of his most powerful spells.

"Airspace Magic Disruption."

The air in front of the Wind-User and Zancrow distorted even more then usual which caused Zancrow to cover his ears in pain. The magic was causing the air pressure around the God Slayer to increase causing him immense pain.

"GOD DAM IT THAT HURTS!" shouted Zancrow on his knees. Naruto was more impressed by Aria who was making one if his own top S-Class Mages lose the fight from the use of his Airspace magic. Anko on the other hand was sweating bullets from watching the God Slayer suffer from a attack she couldn't see and didn't want to feel either.

Aria grinned victoriously and increased the pressure making Zancrow scream more in pain while blood spilled from his ears showing that his eardrums had popped from the pressure they went through.

"That's it! God Slayer Bellow!" yelled Zancrow opening his mouth and shooting a large stream of fire which Aria dodged but now lost concentration on the spell. Zancrow who was now free shot a large pillar of black fire upwards from his body which showed how pissed off he was with the Wind-User. Aria who was now sweating took a few steps back in fear from the amount of power being released from the God Slayer. He didn't know that he was this strong and he knew he was going to pay the price because of his.

"God Slayer Barrage!" roared Zancrow launching hundreds of high-speed flaming fists at Aria who tried to made a invisible wall by using his own magic but the wall easily broke from the attacks and now Zancrow was beating on Aria without mercy.

"Don't...Fucking...Do...That...Again!" shouted Zancrow in anger while increasing the speed and strength of his attack after each word he spoke. After ten minutes of beating him he finished the onslaught with a uppercut launching the large man away. Naruto sighed at the God Slayer who lost his cool and made more Darklings to bring the now beatened Aria to the infirmary. They waited for a few minutes until Zancrow eventually calmed down and Naruto finishes the healing spell for Zancrow's eardrums.

"Anko you ready?" asked the Snake Mistress who was nervous but nodded her head.

When Naruto begun the fight Anko pulled out and threw several shuriken which Zancrow dodged easily and ran at the woman to fight in close range. "Hidden Shadow Snake Hands" she said and six large snakes poured out of the left sleeve of her trench coat and slithered towards Zancrow who was surprised by the move. He jumped over the snakes and looked down at Anko in the air and made a fireball in his left hand and threw it down towards her. In a fire explosion Zancrow landed and looked to see if he got the woman. He quickly found out he didn't when a pair of hands shot up from the earth and grabbed him by the ankles and drag him into the ground. Anko she emerged from the earth with a grin on her face while she had a kunai placed in front of his face. "Looks like I win girly" smirked Anko seeing the large vein that appeared on the mad Zancrow who didn't like to be called girly because of his long hair.

"I'll show you girly! God Slayer Bellow" he shouted and shot flames at Anko who just barely replaced herself with a log in time before she got roasted. In a show of strength Zancrow pulled both his arms from the ground and pulled himself out of it.

Before he could straighten himself out he was punched in the jaw and then kneed in the stomach which he shook off easily. Anko then pulled out another kunai to slash at him but Zancrow grabbed the kunai between his fingers causing it to bleed. Anko went for a punch using her free hand but it was grabbed by Zancrows other one. "What you gonna do now huh?" grinned Zancrow who could burn the woman to ash right now if he wanted to but then he would have to face the wrath of his master which he didn't want. Anko who was thinking of different scenarios in her head and came up with a plan which she got from Tempest's match in the Chunin Exams. In a speed that not even Naruto could see she had placed her lips against the shocked God Slayers in a chaste kiss.

Zancrow who was now blushing red didn't know what to do in this situation since he had never really taken interest in the opposite sex before and this feeling was new to him. This was what Anko wanted cause now she had a chance to counter attack. She jumped up and jumped off of Zancrow's lean chest and back-flipped away while going through several handsigns.

"Water Release: Jet Stream!" she announced and shot a high-power stream of water at Zancrow who was just now able to get out of his funk. Using the fire on his feet to increase his speed he dodged the justsu and kicked Anko in the stomach.

She winced in pain but before she could try to counter Zancrow was already upon her. Kicking her upwards in the chin he grabbed her leg and slammed her into the ground and turned around and did the same over and over again. Naruto wanted to stop it but Anko needed to learn and toughen up if she was to be in his guild. Zancrow who finished slamming carried the now unconscious Anko and walked towards Naruto which got more Darklings to carry Anko to the infirmary along with the remnants of the Element Four and gave them orders to give them all the stamp of the guild when they wake up. When Zancrow and Naruto were left alone there was a awkward silence between the two until Naruto spoke.

"So...your first kiss huh" grinned Naruto who ducked under the fireball launched by the flustered God Slayer who started chasing him comically. Both of them didn't notice the small demon who saw the fight and more importantly the kiss scene and had ran off in the guild to spread the news.

( Ten Minutes Later )

After Zancrow got sick and tired of throwing fireballs at Naruto he walked in with Naruto who walked away to speak with his spy network. When Zancrow entered the guild he noticed how a lot of people were laughing but when they all saw him they all quieted down making the God Slayer uncomfortable.

"Fuck are you all looking at" growled Zancrow not liking the smirks given to him. Simon was the one who decided to answer him.

"Nothing of course loverboy" joked Simon which caused everyone in the guild to laugh at the horrer stricken look on Zancrow's face who now relized what they were laughing about. Even Bluenote was laughing at his teammates bad luck. Downstairs in the underground laboratory was a small demon girl who was finishing her latest project but stopped when she heard what seemed to be laughing and then a fight starting and couldn't help but grin at the destruction she caused.

"Shouldn't have taken my banana split" thought the now laughing Lamy.

( Naruto )

Naruto who sat in his office stared wide-eyed at the hooded spy that was to give him weekly reports about anything of importance happening and he had just told him something bit.

"Are you sure about this piece of info?" asked Naeuto who wanted to be certain about this. The spy nodded his head causing Naruto to grin. He opened a drawer and pulled out a thick envelope and handed it to the hooded man in front if him.

"For your trouble." The man smiled and took the money before leaving the office to return home to his family. While he left Naruto leaned back in his chair and gave off a comfortable sigh.

"So they have returned. This is gonna be getting interesting, won't it..."

"Fairy Tail."

Page 12 of 12


	11. Chapter 11

"Where the hell are they!" thought Naruto with a occasional twitch of his eyes.

Right now he is sitting at the bar of his own guild while ignoring everything else that was happening. The reason he was mad was because he had sent Jellal, Ultear and Simon to find the members of Fairy Tail that had returned and give them access to Second Origin in order for them to grow stronger.

Naruto couldn't deny that the Tenrou group was strong but because of the Seven Year gap they haven't gotten stronger. That wasn't how Naruto wanted his guild to win the Grand Magic Games. He wanted his guild to win against the strongest team at their most strongest. He knew perfectly well that Sabertooth wasn't the strongest guild. Neither was Lamia Scale or Blue Pegasus. It was Fairy Tail.

Naruto had heard about the amazing things that guild had done through the years which also included the destruction they all liked to cause. Their first master Mavis was said to be one of the strongest Wizards and strategist during the time she was alive. Naruto tried to get more information on the woman but Zeref was very persistant about not wanting to talk about Mavis in his presence. He had even given Naruto one of his threatening glares that proved how serious he was.

There was their Second Master Precht Gaelbolg also known as Hades who was once the master of the former Dark Guild Grimoire Heart. He was a fearsome Mage but his need for the origin of magic brought his downfall. Even with Zeref who he had wanted to meet in front of him he still wanted the perfect world where only people with magic could live in. Naruto was glad that everyone else in the guild had some brains in their heads since Zeref had turned Hades into dust literally.

Their current Master Makarov Dreyar is a Wizard Saint and is responsible for the creation of other powerful Wizards that are in Fairy Tail such as...

Gildarts Clive. Fairy Tail's ace and user of Crash Magic. Naruto had heard tales about the mans incredible power as well as how he can't seem to control his magic causing a few things in his general area to blow up. And from what he can tell only a few people in his own guild could take him on one-on-one. However if it was two-on-one then it was a whole different story.

Laxus Dreyar. Grandson of Makarov and seems to be one hell of a powerhouse just like Gildarts. Naruto heard the rumours about how Laxus almost brought Fairy Tail to its knees with only him and his Thunder Legion fighting them. However there were some sketchy words saying that they had cheated in a lot of those fights.

Erza Scarlet. Fairy Tail's very own Titania herself, also known as Quenn of Fairies. She is said to be the guilds strongest female Wizard. She is a Master Swordswoman and is a expert in using Requip Magic. Jellal had told him how she had fought him on even grounds even though she had lost the fight. That didn't stop Naruto from being impressed since she did have several battles with other Wizard's before she got to Jellal. Naruto sighed to himself thinking about the hurt face he saw his friend have when he mentioned what had happened at the Tower of Heaven. It was the reason he had sent Jellal on the mission since it would do him some good to get everything off his chest. Simon being there will either smooth things over or just make it worst.

Mirajane Strauss. A White-haired beauty that looks like she couldn't even hurt a fly but underneath that cute face was a demon ready to come out. Naruto should know since he has one in his gut. She's a powerful Wizard but from the evidence shown she has never used her full power in a fight making Naruto wonder what her limits were. He hoped she would have a fight with one of his own Wizard's so he could see how much power she truly has.

Juvia Loxar. Once a S-Class member of Phantom Lord but now member of Fairy Tail. After a short talk with the other remnants of the Element Four both Totomaru and Sol openly agreed that Juvia was stronger then both of them but not as powerful as Aria but close to his level. Her mastery over Water Magic and having the ability to shift her human body into water was also another reason she is classed as a danger.

Gajeel Redfox. The once sadistic Black Steel Gajeel had joined his enemies after Makarov made a offer for him to join the guild as a way to repent for his past crimes. Naruto would class Gajeel as high A to low S-Class even though he was the second strongest Mage in Phantom Lord which made Naruto wonder how Phantom Lord was once tied to Fairy Tail as the strongest guild in Fiore. Naruto wasn't saying that he wasn't strong since he was S-Class for a reason and is a Dragon Slayer which are all powerful.

Wendy Marvel. Fairy Tail's fourth Dragon Slayer to join the guild and is without the doubt weaker then her brother Slayers Natus and Gejeel. It was said that she wasn't under the care of her Dragon parent for long meaning she wasn't taught as much as the other Dragon Slayers. Doesn't mean that she isn't learning to become strong and Naruto could tell the girl had potential.

Natsu Dragneel. A hot-headed Dragon Slayer who never seems to know when to quit which reminded Naruto of himself slightly. He was slightly awed by the young Mage and all of his accomplishments he had gained during his short life. He took part in destroying one of his brothers Demons, Lullaby, he took down Erigor who had an advantage from using Wind Magic, he along with Gajeel Redfox took down Laxus Dreyar, he defeated Cobra much to the Dragon Slayers annoyance and also defeated Zero who was as strong as a Wizard Saint.

These were the Wizards he wanted his own to win against so when his guild wins the Grand Magic Games they can proudly say that we are the strongest in all of Fiore. That will also shut up the Council and get them off his ass.

Sighing Naruto leaned on his left hand and thought about who he should have placed on the team. He didn't like how he had to sit out from being in the tournament but he couldn't have Zeref play master which is obvious so he was stuck with himself.

"Honey~~" sang a woman behind Naruto who had felt slender arms wrap around his neck and a pair of breasts being pushed into his back much to his secret pleasure. Naruto noticed the long pink hair fall down his shoulder and smiled knowing who it was.

"Hello Meredy" he replied turning his head to the grinning pinkette. Through the years Meredy had grown from the stoic little girl that had no purpose into a beautiful woman full of emotion. She was also a bit hyper and wasn't afraid to make her opinion no matter how embarrassed she made everyone. She also wasn't afraid to make her feelings known to Naruto.

"Your so mean leaving me here while taking Ultear, Angel and Flare on a date" said Meredy childishly while waving both arms in the air. Naruto couldn't help but find it cute when she acted like a child and made him want to give her a big hug but fortunately he is able to control himself.

"It wasn't a date and you know it" said Naruto with a shake of his head.

"Your no fun" muttered Meredy sticking her tongue out at the blonde. "So why don't ya tell me about what happened at the other side of the world" said Meredy taking a seat beside Naruto and leaning in while purposely giving Naruto a view of her cleavage. Chuckling Naruto started the tale about everything that happened in the Leaf Village not knowing that the Elemental Nations haven't forgotten about him yet.

(Outside of the Cities Gates)

"Fucking finally! About time we got here now let's get the back and hurry back!" shouted a blue-skinned man. He has a shark-like appearance with greyish-blue eyes that held a large amount of bloodlust. He was grinning which showed off his sharp teeth that reminded people of a sharks and also had spikey blue hair which took the resemblance of a shark fin. He is wearing a black cloak with red clouds designed on it. A forehead protector of the Mist Village was tied around the mans forehead. A slash across the headband showed his status as a missing-nin of the Mist Village.

The man beside him just grunted in response and continued his trek towards the large gates of the City. The man was quite handsome and had onyx eyes which would occassionly shift red with three tomes surrounding his pupil. Like his partner he is wearing a black cloak with red clouds surrounding it. He had the front zipped halfway down and had his left arm resting there. One his own forehead was a similar forehead protector but instead of the symbol of Mist, it showed a slashed forehead protector of the Hidden Leaf.

These two men are Itachi Uchiha the killer of the Uchiha Clan and Kisame Hoshigaki who is also known as the 'Tailess Beast". They are on a mission for their leader and was almost at their goal. The mission was to capture all Jinchuriki's and right now they were nearing their target.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Stop where you are!" shouted a voice infront of them. Both men stopped in their spots and tensed ready for a fight but either raised a brow or sweat dropped at the sight of a large man who's face looked squared. Kisame reached for the handle of Samehada while Itachi activated his sharingan. Standing infront of both men was Hoteye and with the use of his Heaven's eyes he could see the malicious intent that was pouring out of both Shinobi. Hoteye narrowed his eyes at the pair of strange men and sent out a pulse of magic to get reinforcements that were nearby. He wasn't confident that he would get help soon enough since they were at the gate that was the farthest from the Guild Hall and from what he could tell both men had a lot of power. Especially the blue-skinned one.

"Kisame hurry this up before we alert anyone else" told Itachi. The only sign that showed Kisame was listening was the bloodthirsty grin appearing on his face and pulling off his sword from his back. In a speed that surprised Hoteye, Kisame ran to the large man and tried to slash him sideways. Hoteye placed two fingers underneath his eyes which glowed a orangish-brown and waved his other hand to the left. Kisame back-flipped away from the spike that just shot out of the ground. Hoteye secretly thanked Naruto for helping him improve his Earth Magic. For Hoteye it was to honour Jura who had helped him during the time he was in Oracien Seis.

"Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" shouted Kisame finishing a set of hand seals and then pouring large amounts of water out of his mouth while making a large wave of water that was aimed at Hoteye. Kisame used this to his advantage by riding the wave on top and grinned down at his opponent while waiting for Hoteye to make contact with the water so afterwards he can come down to finish him off while he is stunned.

"Liquid Ground Wave" thought Hoteye liquefying the ground and sending his own wave at Kisame. The water and liquefied earth fought for dominance for a few seconds and that was all the time Kisame needed to jump off the water and impale Hoteye. Hoteye saw the attack coming and shot out a fist made of stone hitting Kisame dead centre in the chest. Landing Kisame's smirk seemed to have grown making Hoteye glare at his blue-skinned opponent.

"So my attack didn't have any effect on him? His tough that's for sure" thought Hoteye preparing his magic.

"Kisame hurry up. We don't have all day" warned Itachi losing g his patience. Kisame was about to answer but the earth underneath him softened which caused the Swordsman to sink down.

"Aww crap!" shouted Kisame going through another set of hand signs. His mouth then bloated as if it was filled with something. "Water Release: Jet Stream!" he shouted shooting a high-powered blast of water downwards thus launching up in the air. Hoteye didn't give up there and raised his left hand in the air. A large hand made of solid and liquefied rock shot out of the floor and followed Kisame up. Kisame gasped in shock and pain when then fist grabbed him and begun to squeeze the life out of him.

"End of the road. Its a shame that you have to die now but it has to be done" said Hoteye increasing the grip on Kisame. Hoteye narrowed his eyes towards Kisame when the said Swordsman begun to chuckle until it turned into a full on laugh.

"You think you got me! You freaking wish!" shouted Kismae gleefully and to Hoteye's horror "Kisame" changed into water.

"If that's not him then where is he?" thought Hoteye looking around for any odd movement. Behind Hoteye, Kisame roze from a puddle with his left fist hoisted back. Before Hoteye turned around he was hit dead on by Kisame's blow and skidded on the floor while using the Liquefied earth to soften his landing. Kisame didn't waste a single moment and appeared in front of the fallen Hoteye with Samehada raised high to finish him off.

"Now be a good meat bag and die!" grinned Kisame. Before Kisame could end Hoteye a big root came out of the ground and tied itself around Kisame's arm.

"Wood Release?" thought Itachi in shock. There had only been one man in all of Elemental Countries who had Wood Release and was nicknamed "The God of Shinobi".

"Looks like I just made it in time" echoed a voice that seemed to spread all over the area.

"Who the hell is that!" shouted Kisame while forgetting about Hoteye who was still on the floor.

"Rock Slide!" said Hoteye causing Kisame to widen his eyes and inwardly berate himself for forgetting about the big guy. Liquefied earth and hardened rock came out if the ground and in a twister-like formation hit Kisame dead on and launching the blue-skinned man away who landed beside Itachi who was glaring bloody red daggers at a tree.

"Looks like you can see me so I may as well join in" said the same voice. From the tree that Itachi was glaring at a arm came out if the tree and pulled out a full body that landed beside the tree.

"Thanks for the assistance" said Hoteye standing beside Azuma who nodded his head to his comrade and stared at Itachi.

"Most likely those Sharingan eyes were what saw my hiding place. I heard of them being powerful. Wonder if that's true" Azuma mused to himself. While he thought to himself Kisame stood up and this time he is shown to have gotten some injuries from the last attack.

"I think it time for a round two" smirked Kisame running towards Hoteye while Itachi followed close behind him while keeping his Sharingan eyes on Azuma.

Azuma launched five roots towards the S-Class duo who either dodged the attacks or parried them. Azuma used his left arm to block a high kick from Itachi and then parried the knee towards his stomach. Azuma launched a elbow to Itachi's face who backed his head up but didn't notice that he was blind sighted for a few seconds. Before he could counter a large hand landed on his head and tightened its grip so he couldn't escape.

"Bleve" he whispered making a explosion infront of himself and hitting Itachi at point blank range. When the smoke cleared Azuma narrowed his eyes at the defeated form of Itachi on the floor. His eyes widened by a Millimeter when he saw Itachi's body shift for a second before dispersing into a flock of crows. Azuma looked around at the birds surrounding him and noticed the birds change form. They had all changed into shurikien and launched themselves at Azuma who didn't even flinch when the Shurikens hit their marks.

"You have a high tolerance of pain" stated Itachi with a slight narrowing of his eyes. The rest of the crows formed again to form Itachi. Azuma responded by smirking at the Uchiha who didn't like the look one bit. "Fire: Release Great Fireball Jutsu" said Itachi launching a large fireball at Azuma who had formed a wall of roots to protect himself. Azuma had ducked just in time to dodge the kunai launched behind himself. Too bad that he didn't se the explosive note attached to the kunai. The explosion blew Azuma away slightly but he quickly regained himself while midair. Itachi ran forward with a kunai in hand while slashing at Azuma in all angles but Azuma was capable of dodging all strikes made on him.

Itachi jumped back when a root shot out from the earth and tried to impale him. His eyes slightly widened when he felt a root tie around his leg and move up his body. "Chain Burst" said Azuma. The line of explosions went up the root towards Itachi. The Uchiha was barely able to switch himself with a nearby log to escape the attack.

Itachi hid behind a tree while surveying Azuma who was looking around for himself. He didn't get enough time to think because the air around him started to sparkle brightly. Azuma watched the explosions and folded him arms in confidence that the Uchiha didn't make it. However he was shocked to see a red ethereal skeleton that had said Uchia in the centre of it. The skeleton then started to grow muscles around his arms and body while pulling out a large shield and a strange bottle that had a blade of chakra pouring out of it.

"Looks like I'll be getting more fun out of this then I expected" thought Azuma launching a barrage of roots at Itachi who used his Susanoo to cut them down easily.

"Kisame let's retreat. More reinforcements will be coming soon and we can't handle any more enemies" ordered Itachi backing away.

"Your joking! I'm having too much fun here!" shouted Kisame barely missing Hoteye but from the scratches on him it showed Kisame had a good few hits in. "Water Release: Thousand Feeding Sharks" he shouted forming a wall of sharks made out of water. Itachi clenched his teeth in anger at his teammates stupidity. He turned around to leave but the trees tied around each other blocking his way of escape.

"We're not done here yet Uchiha" told Azuma with a smirk. Itachi narrowed his eyes at Azuma's smug grin.

"So you know what I am" said Itachi as more of a statement.

"Hard not to notice the famed Sharingan in play" replied Azuma sending off a fist from a tree towards Itachi who blocked it with the shield of his Susanoo.

Hoteye placed two fingers at both side of his eyes while his eyes glowed a golden-brown. "Boulder Placement!" he shouted lifting ten boulders and launching them at high-speed towards the wave of water sharks. The two boulders were able to push through the wave of sharks towards Kisame. The Swordsman used Samehada to bat away both boulders but didn't expect a fist made of rock to hit him and launching him away. Kisame collided with a wall of rock that Hoteye formed behind him and was knocked out from the fist and also the impact of hitting off a thick wall of rock.

Hoteye sighed in content when he saw Kisame's head slouch in defeat. A explosion a few feet away brought his attention towards Azuma and Itachi's fight. Azuma was currently launching explosion after explosion at the the Uchiha and was slowly getting mad that the Susanoo wasn't even scratched.

"Amaterasu" thought Itachi launching black flames from his eyes. Azuma didn't have time to block the flames or dodge them so he widened his eyes in slight fear thinking that it was the end of him. Luckily for him a wall of rock rose in front of him thus defending him from the powerful flames. He looked back to see Hoteye with his two fingers to his eyes and sent a thankful nod to his friend. Itachi noticed Hoteye and came to the conclusion that Kisame lost which made his job even harder. Itachi tried to run toward his unconscious ally but found that he couldn't. Looking down he gasped when he saw the floor underneath him soften while making him sink down as if it was quicksand. While sinking he couldn't hold his Susanoo up while he sank underground causing him to lose his ultimate defense and offense. Acting quickly Itachi tied some ninja wire to a kunai and threw it up a tree and pulled himself up. When he climbed up the tree he pulled out two kunais and held them in a reverse grip. Itachi noticed that the one who could control wood was missing and looked around for him while also watching the other just in case he tried anything.

The Uchiha didn't have to wait long because Azuma climbed out of the branch behind Itachi and brought both arms under Itachi's while placing his hands on the back of Itachi's head to keep in from turning his head and trying anything with his Sharingan.

"Tower Burst!" shouted Azuma. The next thing Itachi knew was that he was in extreme pain. A huge tower of flames erupted towards the sky gaining the attention of everyone else in the city. What was left of the forested area was a large crater that smelt of burnt wood. Azuma walked over to the unconscious Uchiha and hoisted him up on his shoulder while also tying him up with roots. Hoteye walked over to Azuma with Kisame on his own shoulder and both nodded their heads to each other knowing what to do next. They turned around and went towards the Guild Hall to show their master of their new 'friends'.

(Guild Hall Dungeon)

Underneath the large Guild Hall of True Heart was the dungeons which Naruto would use to get information out of prisoners or to torture people who were traitors or invaders. Naruto was currently walking down the darkened hallways while ignoring the crying wails, screams of pain and the begging of death. He was trying his best to ignore them but secretly he enjoyed the sounds coming from all the cells but he blames the Darkness Magic for that and also how he used to make the same noises during his life in the Leaf Village.

The blonde stopped in front of the cell door that had the number 732 over it. Opening the door and entering he smiled at satisfaction when he felt the killing intent that was pouring out of both his prisoners. Both Kisame and Itachi were stripped down to their boxers and were handcuffed to the ceiling while their body's were hanging from the floor.

Itachi tried to activate his Sharingan to place Naruto in a Genjutsu but for some reason he couldn't much to his annoyance. In fact he couldn't feel any of his chakra and he had a sneaky feeling that the cuffs on his wrists are to blame for that. Kisame begun to shout out every cursed word he could think of and amazingly created his own on the spot. Naruto wanting to get things underway released his own killing intent onto the S-Class Missing Nin shocking them both by how much he was letting off.

"Now that I have your attention I think its about time you tell me about your organisation known as Akatsuki before we start getting rough" said Naruto with a smile which didn't seem to fit in the situation.

"Screw you, you piece of shit. I'm not telling you anything!" shouted Kisame in defiance. Itachi noticed the smile on Naruto's face grow and didn't like it one bit.

"I'm so happy that you said that" told Naruto with a chuckle.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Itachi but Naruto ignored the question.

"There's some women that wants to meet you two and who am I to deny them what they want."

Just as Naruto finished speaking the door behind him opened up and three womanly figures walked in. Kisame and Itachi saw the women and both gulped when they took in their bodies. True they all had voluptuous figures but that wasn't what took their attention.

One of the women had a pair of golden horns poking out at the side of her head and stared at both men with a stoic face that even impressed Itachi.

The second was by far the strangest of them all since she wore a helmet that his her features and has claws instead if fingers and talons at where her feet should be.

The last woman was the only normal looking one but the sadistic grin on her face was what scared both S-Class Shinobi.

These women were none other then True Heart's interrogaters Seilah, Kyoka and the recently joined member Anko.

"To torture Itachi Uchiha and Kisame of the Hidden Mist is gonna be fun" squeled out Anko like a fan girl. Naruto just sighed and shakes his head at Anko's attitude. Looking over at Kyoka he says "Show her how things are done here okay?"

The Demoness nodded her head to her master while walking to the scared pair of Shinobi. One of her talons on her left hand glowed a strange green color and increased in length but didn't lose its glow. "I'll also show her how to have fun doing it" replied Kyoka.

"I don't think she needs to be shown that" thought Naruto with a sweat drop while noticing Anko lick a kunai almost seductively. Naruto walked to the door while waving his left arm in the air. "By the way I'll need them both alive so don't kill them" told Naruto closing the door behind himself.

"Of course master" replied Seilah. Naruto wasn't sure that the other two heard him and was most likely concretrating on the fun they were gonna have. Itachi's painful screaming and Anko's laughter echoed through the hallways which caused the other prisoners to shut up in fear.

(Main Hall)

"I take it that Kyoka is enjoying her new toys" asked Meredy sitting on Naruto lap at one of the tables. Naruto wasn't sure how he got ther without him noticing but recently he had given up even trying to figure her out.

"Yep. Almost feel sorry for the two fools" replied Naruto drinking his beer. As if he cared about age. He was Guild Master and boy he was gonna enjoy it. Besides Kuruma's chakra would eliminate all bad effects of the alcohol much to several womens displeasure.

"Well enough about them. Come, you owe me a date" said Meredy hopping off his lap.

"I do?" asked Naruto with a raised brow. Meredy didn't answer him and instead grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the Guild Hall. She wasn't going to waste the opportunity of being alone with her love since Flare, Ultear and Angel were all on missions meaning no interruptions.

"And off they go, both birds fly away in the sky of love" sang Rusty Rose pushing up his shades while Kain Hikaru sat in front of him eating ice-cream.

"I'm so jealous of boss getting all the women" cried Karin while eating his ice-cream.

"Bet your not the only one" said Rusty Rose taking a sip of his coffee.

(Beach)

"I sense everyone has returned" said Ultear sipping from her smoothly. Currently she is wearing a two piece black bikini that showed off just the right amount of cleavage to everyone.

Simon sighed at the woman and knew that when they return back Naruto was gonna kick their asses for taking so long on the mission. It was suppose to be a quick mission. Meet the Fairy Tail group, talk for a while, offer them Second Origin, leave and report back to the guild. Their plan was bugged since at the very time they arrived they saw the group disappear into the magic circle that led them to the Celestial World. Two of them didn't make it but they didn't care for them since in their eyes they were just extra baggage. After that the three of them discussed about what they should do next. Simon of course wanted to return to the guild and report back because he knew that the Celestial World at a different timeframe then them but didn't know how long it would be for them to return.

He was out voted by both Jellal and Ultear who had different reasons why.

Jellal didn't want to take a chance. He was worried that the Fairy Tail group could return at any moment while they went back to the guild and could possibly miss them.

Ultears reasoning was the same but really she just wanted to take a couple month holiday on the beach.

"Let's go then before we miss them again" said Simon getting off the beach and walking into the forest. Jellal followed him soon after. Ultear pouted sadly and looked at the ocean scenery for a while longer before getting dress nd following her teammates.

I t was time for Fairy Tail and True Heart to introduce themselves to each other.

Page 9 of 9


	12. Chapter 12

After the first day of training the group from Fairy Tail were going to rest in their hotel until Virgo appeared and tricked them into going to the Spirit World. The spirits had offered a feast for the Fairy Tail Wizards due to them surviving and returning back from Tenrou Island. Of course they have heard of the attack by Acnologia. Who wouldn't? Surviving an attack from the Dragon of the Apocalypse was an amazing achievement that deserved a party.

The Fairy Tail group quickly agreed to the offer of celebration and joined in on the party.

Except for Jet and Droy who were 'mysteriously' left behind.

Everyone else spent the whole day partying with different sorts of spirits and had a great time. Even the Celestial Spirit King attended the party which would have made countless Celestial Wizards jealous since it was a great honour to be in the mere presence of the King.

After the party ended the group from Fairy Tail were now standing at the pathway they arrived in so they could return to the hotel and begin training again.. Standing with them was the Celestial Spirit King and a few of the spirits who attended the party.

Levy was vigorously reading a book she was given by Crux and from the smile on her face everyone could tell she was enjoying the book.

Erza and Lucy were thanking the spirits for the party while the said spirits were waving them off saying they had a great time since they don't get a lot of humans visiting their own world due to humans not having the capabilities to survive in the Celestial Spirit World. The only reason that the Fairy Tail group wasn't in unimaginable pain or were dead was because they are wearing specially made clothes that fought off all the negative effects of the Spirit World.

Natsu and Grey were butting heads again due to a argument over what was the wierdest thing about the Spirit King.

Juvia was shouting encouraging words to Grey and kept praising him over the smallest things.

Happy, Carla and Wendy was playing around with the dog spirits that looked just like Lucy's own dog spirit, Plue.

"Thank you again sir for inviting us over" said Erza bowing slightly yet respectfully towards the Spirit King who grinned widely showing he was pleased.

"Yea thanks bushy nose, its been fun!" shouted Natsu gleefully but was quickly hit over the head by Erza.

"Natsu show him some respect! His king of this world" shouted Erza while glaring down at the barely conscious Natsu. Grey quickly backed off not wanting to be the next target of Erza's wrath.

The King of the Celestial world laughed out loud in enjoyment causing the air itself the shake which unnerved the humans by the power the King showed by just laughing.

Virgo decided to make her presence known and return her mistress and her friends back to the Earthland. "If you could come with me mistress, we should get you back to your world" said Virgo with a bow.

"I guess your right Virgo. Its been fun hanging around with you all" said Lucy waving to the group of Spirits which included her own.

"By the way I should mention you all about the time difference between the Spirit World and Earthland" told Virgo. Natsu and Grey stopped their argument when they heard Virgo and jumped in front of her with stars in their eyes.

"Time difference!? So your telling me that we could train here for a year but it would only be like a month back home!?" asked Natsu with a large grin and slightly drooled over the idea of being able to train for so long yet in so little time.

"If so then that would make this place a training gold mine!" shouted a equally enthusiastic Grey.

Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Juvia were also interested as it would provide a great advantage over the other teams in the Grand Magic Games. However their hopes plummeted from the next thing Virgo said.

"Actually it is quite the opposite. Every day spent in the Celestial World is a total of three months in Earthland" told Virgo with a blank face showing she wasn't one bit bothered. The group from Fairy Tail were a different story as they could only stare at Virgo with their mouths wide open in shock and horror.

A LOT of horror!

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!" were the shouts of all the members of of Fairy Tail who were then consumed by a bright light and were teleported back to Earthland.

( Beach )

"Finally you guys came back!" shouted Jet running towards the returned members. Jet was happy to have everyone back in time of the Magic Games since he doesn't want to make Fairy Tail weaker looking than it already is. It was embarressing enough as it was right now.

"You had us worried. The Magic Games start in four days. Are you guys ready?" asked Droy who was looking at the returned group who all had their back turned to them. One by one they all collapsed on their back except for Erza who somehow found the strength to stand even though her legs were shaking uncontrollably.

"We're DOOOOOMED!"

( 1 Hour Later )

An hour has passed since the Fairy Tail members returned to their world and all they have done so far was mope around the beach. Although nobody would blame them since they were suppose to spend the last three months training for the Magic Games since they were not prepared to fight Wizards who have a Seven year advantage on them. Virgo who didn't tell them about the large time difference between worlds was now tied up and was sitting on her knees while over a washboard that was sinking into her legs. It was made more painful as Lucy placed six blocks of concrete of Virgo's knees so it would make Virgo's punishment even more painful.

It has unfortunately backfired since Virgo kept insisting her master should place more blocks on her knees. Didn't help them since Virgo would moan occassionly to the pain which caused the males to blush.

"All that...time...wasted" Lucy cried out while sitting against a boulder on the beach. Levy was in the same position as herself as she couldn't believe it as well.

"This isn't over! We still have four days to train. If we hurry and put our blood and sweat into training then we can catch up to the competition!" encouraged Erza who stood up and was in a position to run. Lucy looked up at Erza in a zombie-like daze and wondered how the woman has such confidence. Of course Natsu agreed wholeheartedly and got up to run as well. Before they got a chance to, a laugh was heard behind them. Turning around everyone saw three hooded figures looking at them.

Well two were anyway. One of them who was clearly female if the curves were a giveaway was laughing.

"Hahahah I'm amazed. Four days left for the competition and the red head still has determination. You really know how to pick them" said the hooded female nudging her friend with he elbow. The hooded figure she nudged looked down in what the people from Fairy Tail thought was embarrassment while the tallest of the three could only chuckle. Erza felt her heart skip a beat for a reason she didn't know. For some reason she felt like she knows the tallest man but couldn't figure out where she has heard that laugh before.

"You really need to try and act nonchelant during missions Ultear" said the hooded figure beside the now known Ultear.

Greys eyes widened when hearing the name of the hooded woman. "U-Ultear? As in the daughter of Ur?" asked Grey with a bit of hope in his voice. If Ultear was in front of him then that would mean that there was still some form of his 'late' master in the living world.

"Nice going"

"Oh shut up, he was going to find out anyway!" retorted Ultear who took off her hood alongside her comrades. When the they took off their hoods everyone from Fairy Tail couldn't help but look at the three with widened eyes and jaws hanging open. As standing infront of them were the least likely people they would have thought to see especially togethor.

Jellal Fernandes. The man who was once a Wizard Saint that had took over the Tower of Heaven project and created it with the use of slaves who were once his friend. After sneaking himself into the Magic Council he used his seat as a member to use the Etherion on the Tower which was suppose to destroy it but instead gave the power of the magic blast to the tower thus completing it. After being defeated by Natsu he was found by Brain who had forced Wendy to revive him from his coma. Once Jellal was revived it was discovered that he lost his memory. After helping Natsu defeat Zero he was arrested by the Rune Knights and sent off to prison. Erza however heard of how someone paid off Jellal's hefty bail and since then she has tried to get info on him but for some reason she couldn't find anything on him since his dismissal. All she knew was that he joined a guild but couldn't find out which one.

Ultear Milkovich. The supposed missing daughter of the 'late' Ur Milkovich was standing beside her once partner of crime. Grey swore he saw Ur standing beside Ultear due to their resemblance. Ultear had sneaked her way into the Magic Council similar to Jellal but her intentions were different as she manipulated Jellal to form the Tower of Heaven so the Magic Council would be distracted so her previous guild, Grimoire Heart could travel around Earthland and find the keys of Zeref. Nothing much was heard after the Council disbanded but she was relieved of her crimes after having her hefty bounty paid off by a unknown person. Of course she wasn't allowed back into the Council but she didn't seem to give a damn.

However the last person was the most surprising. The reason being that the man in front of them is none other then the supposed dead Simon who was killed in the Tower of Heaven by Jellal himself. Erza and Natsu can agree since both of them were there when Simon met his end, but yet here he is, standing beside Jellal and Ultear without a problem. Only thing different about him is that he isn't wearing the eye patch like before but was still wearing the metal guard to his jaw.

"It's nice to see you again Erza. Your looking well as your companions" said Simon with a smile. Nobody said anything else due to them still being in shock. Jet, Droy and Levy were the least shocked or surprised due to them not having much history with the three people but they were wondering what was going on. Carla was trying to come with some reasonable answer but everything she was thinking wasn't working out.

"I think you broke them" chuckled Ultear not caring one bit for the groups distress. Erza slowly walked towards Simon in a zombie-like fashion which didn't bother him since he knows how hard it is to take it in. He could barely believe he was alive himself when he was resurrected by Zeref. Although he thanked Naruto since he was the one who recommended him to his brother in all but blood. Erza inched her way to Simon and when she got into arms reach she lifted her arm to touch Simon's chest. When her hand made contact with Simon's chest she was snapped out of her shock and stared up at Simon with tears falling down her eyes.

"S-Simon.. y-your a-alive" sobbed Erza flinging herself into her supposed dead friend's chest. Simon acted quickly and brought his little sister in all except blood into a hug with his own set of tears streaming down his face.

Everyone else were finally able to knock themselves out of their stupor but still couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"B-But how? You died from Jellal's spell. I even saw it happen!" shouted Natsu in confusion while pointing towards Simon and Jellal.

"I'm not allowed to go into details about my revival since that would create a lot of enemies for our guild. I'm sure you can understand." explained Simon. Jellal frowned and lowered his head in shame remembering how easily he was manipulated. Simon pulled out of his hug with Erza and placed his he on Jellal's shoulder to calm him down.

"Don't worry Jellal. I forgave you years ago so please don't dwell on the pass. I'm sure master wouldn't enjoy to hear about you brooding on your thoughts again" told Simon with a small smirk at the end. Jellal gulped in fear remembering the last time he dwelled on the past while in Naruto's presence. He could still feel the throbbing in his forehead.

"O-Of course. Wouldn't e-e-even think about it" stammered Jellal. Erza couldn't only look at Jellal in surprise.

"You remember?" Jellal frowned and nodded his head towards the red head.

"Yes. I retained my memories six years ago with the help of my master" told Jellal.

"Master? So you joined a guild eh? Of course it isn't enough to beat Fairy Tail even with you in it since we are the strongest. So who did you join, Lamia Scale? no it was Blue Pegasus wasn't it!" asked Natsu who didn't seem bothered by the revival of Simon or the past sins Jellal has committed. Likely because he was the most easy going guys in Fairy Tail but mostly cause his brain wouldn't be able to handle to complicating details. Jellal didn't get to answer since Ultear started to laugh again but this time it was louder than the last one.

"HahahahHahAha! Fairy Tail the strongest! Now that's funny!" laughed Ultear not even trying to stop laughing.

"What was that! You wanna fight!" challenged Natsu channeling flames into his left fist. Ultear wasn't threatened as she has fought people ten times stronger then the Fire Dragon Slayer. In fact her crush (soon to be husband if she has anything to say about it) was a thousand times stronger then the Dragon Slayer so she wasn't worried. Although she didn't survive for more then ten seconds when she fought against Naruto but she believed that Natsu wouldn't last a whole two seconds against him. She was greatly surprised when she saw Naruto play it easy with the fools in the Leaf Village. She guessed he wanted to make a message.

"We are here to offer you an increase in magic power and this is the treatment I get. I feel insulted. If you don't want our help then I guess we can leave. Grand Magic Games are beginning soon and I want a front row seat to watch" said Ultear in fake hurt tone while walking away. "Also can't trust Meredy alone with Naruto" she thought secretly to herself.

"Wait a second! What do you mean increasing our magic power?" asked Lucy in confusion and slight worry. Right now Lucy was desperate to find any way to help them and wasn't going to be a prude when offered a way to gain power.

Ultear turned around and then told them about Second Origin. She explained how researchers found a second container of magic power that is in every Wizard but they can't figure a way to access it. She then told the Fairy's how she has the means to access a Wizards Origin by using her Time Magic much to their shock and Joy.

Natsu, Grey, Lucy and Happy were on their knees infront of Ultear begging and literally kissing her feet in order to try and persuade her to change her mind. Ultear was enjoying every second of it. Carla didn't like it and found it suspicious so she voiced her own opinion.

"So what now? Your going to offer this power to us from the goodness of your heart? Let me apologize and say that I can't seem to believe you on this" said Carla looking at the three foreign Wizards with calculating gazes.

Jellal expected a answer like that so he was ready to answer. "True it wasn't from the good will of our hearts but our master wants his guild to win against the strongest Guild in their strongest form. He knows that Sabertooth aren't the strongest guild so that's why he is offering it to you" he explained.

"You make it sound like Fairy Tail has no chance against your own guild" questioned Levy suspiciously. She may not be a strong Wizard like everyone else but she wasn't gonna take a insult to her guild easily.

"That's because your guild doesn't stand a chance against us" smirked Ultear having no problem mocking Fairy Tail.

"What was that! Those are fighting words" growled Grey. He doesn't care if he was to fight Ur's daughter but NOBODY! makes fun of Fairy Tail like that. Natsu and Juvia looked angered as well and were ready to start a fight but Erza was able to control them before anything bad happened.

"Everyone stop your foolishness!" shouted Erza with a glare. Natsu, Juvia and Grey quickly backed down from the mad Erza. She was pissed for two different reasons. The first was of course bacause of her guildmates foolishness on starting a fight with people who offered them help. The second was because she didn't like how Fairy Tail was ridiculed by Ultear. She herself would have started a fight but from sensing Ultear, she could feel the large amount of magic power in her. If they were to fight Erza knew she wouldn't win. And from what she could tell from Jellal's and Simon's magic energy they have improved greatly as well.

Was this because they unlocked Second Origin? Or was is something else?

"We would like to humbly accept your offer of obtaining Second Origin" Erza said with a small bow. Natsu looked like he wanted to say something but a quick glare from Erza silenced him.

"Good. Our master doesn't offer many favours so if I were you I'd be grateful" told Simon. Levy was wondering about something and asked Simon it due to him being the least scary of the three.

"Umm you keep mentioning your Master by his title but not his name. Who is your master and what guild are you three actually from?" asked Levy who squeeked when Jellal, Ultear and Simon landed their eyes on her petite form. Erza looked at Simon and Jellal and saw a very serious look on their faces making her more curious on who was their Guild Master. Ultear instead sported a grin which seemed wrong in some way.

"Our master is someone you would not want to fight no matter who you are or how many of you there are. Once you fight him there is no chance of survival. He is the shadow at your feet. He is the monster under your bed at night. He is death himself and isn't afraid to pass judgement on those who deserve it" told Jellal with what sounded like a lot of wisdom. The Fairy Tail members could feel a cold chill go up their spines when Jellal described their master.

"Our guild is known as True Heart" said Simon to Erza.

"True Heart" spoke Erza feeling the name rolling off her tongue. She didn't have any recollection of a guild with a name like that. Maybe she could ask Master when she returns to the Guild Hall.

"Now let's begin. Oh and by the way, accessing your Second Origin is gonna cause a large amount of pain so be prepared to feel pain that you haven't felt before in your life" explained Ultear chuckling darkly.

"I think she's enjoying this" Lucy whispered to Levy who nodded her head in agreement.

"Blondie and midget, you two are first!"

"WHAT!"

( 1 Hour Later )

For the next hour the team from Fairy Tail went through immense pain that felt like hours when actually it was only a minute that passed by. The only one that wasn't on the floor screaming in pain was Erza who was standing beside Simon while talking to him about recent events. The red rune lines were spread across her body which caused her to wince whenever the lines pulsed.

"I'm guessing you want to know how I'm alive" said Simon. Erza just nodded her head to her non-blooded older brother who just sighed. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you. It is a secret my master doesn't want to be let out" said Simon causing Erza to frown but nod in acceptance.

"I also want you to know that Jellal is sorry for everything that happened in the Tower of Heaven. I have forgiven him for everything years ago and so should you." Erza looked at Simon as if he was insane. "Erza you must understand, Jellal was being manipulated by Ultear when he was young. Nobody at such a young age could fight off the effects of Possession Magic and you know it" told Simon with a small glare.

"P-Possession M-Magic? S-So everything he d-did wasn't..." she trailed off while glaring at Ultear angrily who was giggling at the pained forms of Grey and Natsu. Ultear felt a pair of pissed off eyes at the back of her head. Turning around she saw Erza glaring at herself while letting off a powerful red aura.

Ultear countered by releasing her own which was at least twice the size of Erza's who had stopped her power from spreading seeing that Ultear had trumped her in intimidation which was something that wasn't easily accomplished.

"Don't be angry at Ultear either. As Jellal was being manipulated by Ultear, she was being manipulated by Hades who was using her vast amount of magic power for his own goals. He made fake promises to Ultear to help her return to her mother."

Erza didn't know what to think anymore. She should be angry at Jellal for all the suffering he committed to the people in the Tower of Heaven but couldn't find it in her heart to do so. She couldn't get angry at Ultear either since if she was in the same position she would have would done the same thing to see her mother again.

"Don't worry Erza. Just take everything one step at a time. They are both regretting their actions for their past sins like many others in True Heart. Give them a chance and you will see that they are good in heart." Erza looked up at Simon and eyed him unsurely but relented from the look he gave her causing Erza to sigh and wince a little. She knew Jellal is a good man due from what happened with Oracien Seis and Nirvana. Ultear however she wasn't sure but she would give her a chance.

"Will Fairy Tail be seeing you at the Grand Magic Games?" asked Erza. Simon smiled and nodded his head to her.

"Yes so you best be prepared cause our master isn't going to let up one bit." Erza smiled and couldn't help but wonder who their master was. Whoever he was he must be strong if he could gain such respect from Simon and Jellal of all people.

( 2 Days Later)

"About fucking time you came back! What kept ye?" shouted Naruto to the returning Jellal, Simon and Ultear who had just walked through the doors.

"Traffic was bad" joked Ultear making Naruto's left eye twitch in annoyance. He wasn't in the mood of joking around. Here he is stressing out due to needing everyone at the guild to tell them who was going to be on the team for the Grand Magic Games and here was Ultear making jokes.

He'll think of a punishment later but for now...

"Now that everyone is here I can tell everyone who I have chosen to be on the team for the Grand Magic Games." Everyone listened intently towards Naruto wanting to know who is going to be on the team. Some hoped and even prayed that they would be on the team so they could show off their skills and power to all of Fiore.

"And I have chosen..."

( True Heart Dungeon )

"What information did you obtain during your...'talk' with our guests?" asked Naruto while walking down the dungeon hallway beside Kyoka. He had just told the Guild who would be representing True Heart and they were now prepping up for the Magic Games.

"Why everything of course. Ten minutes of playing and they were telling us everything from the Akatsuki plans to their most darkest secrets. By the way I'm impressed with that new blood you brought in. I actually had to have Seilah use her curse to order Anko to stop torturing the guests. Quite amusing if you ask me" told the demon with a smirk on her face.

"To be expected since she was once Konoha's second best torturer. Not like those fools were grateful to Anko and her skills" said Naruto with his words becoming bitter. Even now Naruto holds the Leaf Village in a very low regard. The only reason the Village isn't a steaming crater is because Naruto trusted his revived father to turn the Village around. But if it doesn't then he could give the Village to Jackal as a Christmas gift.

Kami knows how long Jackal wanted to blow up a populated area again.

Entering the room that held Itachi and Kisame, Naruto whistled in appreciation in what the three women did to the two S-Class Shinobi. Whipped marks were spread along their torso's and legs along with what looked like deep cuts. As Naruto ordered, Kisame wasn't injured anywhere near the face or had any broken bones since he needed the blue-skinned man to send a message to the rest of Akatsuki. Anko was sad to hear that but Kyoka was happy. The reason was because she wanted to test the durability of the man who had enough power that could rivel a Tailed Beast itself.

She was disappointed when Kisame screamed like a women in less then ten minutes. At least she wasn't going to get in trouble due to her curse ability that didn't leave any marks on Kisame.

Itachi was a different story. The mans ribs were all broken and were punturing his lungs, his left leg was twisted in a full 360° angle and on his chest was a deep brand that read "Anko's Bitch" which made Naruto sweat drop when he looked at it. The once proud and powerful Itachi Uchiha hanged from his wrists with several injuries that were all life threatening.

Well it wasn't life threatening if he is already dead.

"Get someone to bring Itachi's corpse to Lamy. She has already been given orders for the extraction and implantation of Itachi's eyes. Oh and make sure that the patient knows that he must be in the lab so Lamy can do the procedure. Also tell Seilah that Kisame is ready for her" ordered Naruto.

Kyoka bowed slightly while her mischevious grin not once leaving her masked face.

"At once master." Kyoka turned and left the room to order some lowly mages to bring the body to Lamy's laboratory and to inform the 'patient' that his new eyes are ready for him. She headed towards Seilah's room to tell her about Kisame being ready to be used.

Of course she would have some 'fun' with Seilah before informing her about her next mission. The demoness's chuckles echoed along the hallways silencing all the moaning and screaming prisoners who recognized the voice of one of the women who enjoyed causing them pain and suffering.

( 2 Days Later - Crocus Coliseum )

Roars and cheers enveloped the entire stadium of Crocus. The stadium was located on top of the west mountains. Everyone was there for one good reason. To watch different guilds fight it out and to see which Guild would become this years strongest Guild in Fiore. A lot of money is being placed on the Sabertooth Guild because they won the tournament for the past seven years.

"Welcome everybody to this years Grand Magic Games!" said a short pumpkin like man into his microphone. The coliseum that was filled to the brim of spectators roared with excitement and inticipation. When the roaring and cheering ended the pumpkin man explained how 106 guilds except for eight were disqualified due to them not passing the first round of the Grand Magic Games. Last night a large dome formed over the city which turned out to be the Tournament's Sky Labyrinth. For the objective, all teams were suppose to find the exit of the Labyrinth which definitely wasn't as easy as it sounded due to the platforms shifting around and mages fighting each other in the dangerous maze hovering in the sky.

Nobody knows who passed except for the high ranking officials in Crocus including the pumpkin dressed man who was named Mato. Now everyone was gonna find out who passed the exams.

"Let me introduce to the commentators of this years Grand Magic Games!" exclaimed Mato pointing his left arm towards the booth containing three different people.

"For starters let's welcome Chapati Lola." Cheering and clapping was heard among everyone in the stands.

"Its good to be here. I am very excited to see how this years Grand Magic Games will compare to last years" said Chapati Lola

Naruto who was at his guild's booth along with several other members of the guild looked up towards the Commentating box.

Chapati Lola is a middle aged man wearing a black suit and pants over a white button up shirt. To finish off his official looking outfit he has a blue tie perfectly tied around his neck. His face was large and strangely squared but wasn't anything compared to Hoteye's face or his younger brothers.

"Beside him is the former Council Member Yajima!"

"Good to see the youngsters being so full of energy" replied Yajima. He is a short man who is wearing what seemed to be chef outfit along with the chef hat. Thick eyebrows hid a good amount of hid eyes. A full set of wrinkles adorned his forehead showing that he was getting on with the years. Naruto wasn't fooled though. The blonde could feel the large amount of magic power inside him. It was shining like the sun. Reminded him of Fairy Tail's Guild master who is very old, maybe around his late seventies but is still a member of the Wizard's Saints. Naruto was impressed and wondered if he could get a spar out of the old man.

"And finally our guest speaker for the day, Blue Pegasus's very own Jenny Realight and this years Miss Fiore!"

"It's lovely to be here" said the model with a smile causing a large majority of men to clap and scream loudly much to the annoyance of the women in the stadium.

"Now that everyone is introduced it's time to meet our eight finalists" told Mato pointing towards a entrance which blew up in purple smoke. Walking out of the smoke and making their entrance was the team from Fairy Tail dressed similarly in purple outfits that fitted them well. The team consisted of Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Grey and Elfman who quickly replaced Wendy when she didn't arrive at the hotel in time for the preliminaries. Wendy was safe but she was sad when finding out she wasn't going to compete until later.

When the crowd saw who arrived everyone begun to boo them and yelled insulting comments.

"What are those fools doing here?"

"I thought this was a tournament for professional Wizards?"

"The Last Place team has arrived!"

Naruto could only shake his head at the crowd's stupidity. Everyone else from True Heart was either ignoring the commotion or was snickering at the bad reception Fairy Tail was getting. Racer especially since he still held a grudge towards Grey who defeated himself along with Lyon.

"Now that the commotion is settled, let us introduce the next contestants!" shouted Mato in excitement. "In Seventh Place we have the all male guild, Quatro Cerberus!"' Five strangely dressed men walked out to the field showing confidence that they were going to win.

"Let's get WILD!" shouted all five members of Team Cerberus.

"In sixth place is the famously known Lady Killing guild...Blue Pegasus!"

There was a explosion of blue smoke that surrounded one of the entrances to the stadium. When the smoke cleared the representatives for Blue Pegasus were gathered, making the same pose. Ren, Hibiki and Eve along with someone dressed as a blue bunny stood with their arms crossed in front of themselves and held their index and middle finger up. Ichiya was on his knees making the same pose while a flag with the symbol of Blue Pegasus blew in the wind behind them. Strangely enough the stadium darkened while invisible spotlights shined down on the team from Blue Pegasus.

"That's the way guys! Make us the champs!" shouted Jenny into her microphone supporting her guild.

"Coming in Fifth place is the Guild that are as deadly as they are beautiful...Mermaid Heel!"

In a explosion of pink smoke the team from Mermaid Heel walked into the stadium without any worry. Leading them is the strongest mage in Mermaid Heel, Kagura Mikazuchi. Kagura is a slim large-busted woman with straight purple hair designed in a Japanese Princess style. She is wearing a white blazer with gold-lining. Underneath that is a button up white shirt and a red tie fastened around her neck. The cuffs of her jacket are tucked into a pair of wrist-high gloves. On he legs is a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a white-frilled skirt. A white headband adorned the top of her head and is tied into a ribbon pointing upwards. Her beautiful face showed no emotion which unnerved several people in the stadium.

Naruto narrowed his eyes towards the women. "She is dangerous" was all he thought before looking at the other members of her team. Simon had different thoughts as he stared down as his younger sister with tears pouring out of his eyes and a loving smile spreading across his face.

Walking behind her are her teammates...

Beth Vanderwood. A slim and petite country bumpkin with long orange hair that are tied into twin tails and freckels adorning her face. She is wearing overalls over a black shirt.

Araña Webb. She is a slim woman with long pale green hair that is gathered behind her head and tied into a series of dreadlock-like curls jutting outwards. Her shapely figure is hugged by a skin-tight yellow mustard body-suit that only left her head and hands out. The body-suit has a design of spider webs that goes all around the suit. Adorning her ears are a pair of blue, spherical earrings.

Risely Law. Risely is a chubby woman with tan skin. She has black curly hair tied back with a beige headband. Around her neck is a necklace of animal teeth. She is wearing a short blue top and a loin cloth that held the symbol of Mermaid Heel in the front.

The last member couldn't be identified due to the hood she is wearing. The only thing people could figure out was that she is a very curvaceous woman which could be easily seen since she has her purple cloak open showing her large 'assets' that are held back with a black bikini top. On her legs are a pair of long black and purple striped leggings. She also has a pair of tight, black shorts and has evening gloves on her hands. She was walking behind all her members while carrying the flag of Mermaid Heel.

When all the cheering was over, Mota went back to announcing the next team.

"Coming in fourth place is none other than Lamia Scale!"

Just like everyone else there was a explosion of green smoke. Walking through the smoke is the representatives of Lamia Scale.

They are...

Jura Neekis who held the fifth seat of the Wizard Saints indicating he is the Fifth strongest Wizard in Fiore. Naruto disagreed on that fact.

Lyon Vastia. The S-Class Ice Wizard of Lamia Scale who was taught by Ur alongside Grey Fullbuster. Lyon is a very popular Wizard because of his skills in Ice magic and also cause of his good looks.

Yuki Suziki. When Naruto saw the short man, he wondered if he was related to Guy since he couldn't believe that anybody else in the world had eyebrows as big as the spandex wearing Shinobi.

Toby Horrhorta. Many found him strange due to his appearance of looking similar to a dog and also because of his stupid antics which always annoyed Yuki. He was wearing a pair of ripped denim jeans. He has no shirt on and around his neck is a necklace with a sock attached to it. On his head is a pair of orange-shaded sunglasses.

Beside them was the last member Sherri Blendy. She is the cousin of Sherry and has a innocent look on her face that seemed to melt the hearts of everyone watching, except for the Mages and Demons in True Heart. Everyone from the guild watching are either demons, killers and some even being phycotic so of course they weren't going to be fooled by a pretty face.

After the guilds exchanged pleasentries Mota decided to announce the next team.

"Arriving now in Fourth place is...Fairy Tail B!"

This time instead of a explosion of smoke there was a spark of lighting that formed the symbol of Fairy Tail. Walking into the stadium was Gajeel Redfox, Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Juvia Loxar and Cana Alberona. Everyone watching were dumbfounded to see that Fairy Tail has two teams placed in the Grand Magic Games. Makarov was enjoying the dumbfounded looks and was laughing out loud. "HAHAHAHAHA, This is the power of Fairy Tail!" he shouted towards the crowd. Naruto narrowed his eyes across the stadium towards the booth containing everyone from Fairy Tail. Naruto was inwardly berating himself for not thinking of a plan like that but sighed knowing that there was no point bitching about it now. Naruto noticed a small girl with long blonde hair sitting beside Makarov. Something was off about the woman but he didn't really care since it wasn't much of his business.

Although he was annoyed by the boastful laughter coming from Makarov.

"He saw me" thought the blonde woman surprisingly. She narrowed her eyes towards Naruto who was oblivious of her looks. "Who is he?" thought Mavis wondering how someone who wasn't apart of Fairy Tail could see her. And his magic seemed...off yet familiar.

"Who are you?"

( Competitor Booth )

"Are they allowed to have two teams in the competition?" asked the frowning Jenny looking towards her fellow commentators. The reason she was frowning was because she didn't like the advantage that Fairy Tail has now that they have two teams. Natsu didn't like it as well which is shown when he is shouting towards his guildmates from the other team.

"Why don't you shut up for once... Eight place" mocked a grinning Gajeel. Natsu placed his forehead to Gajeel's and growled at his fellow Dragon Slayer.

In the commentator booth Yajima, Jenny and Chapati were discussing about Fairy Tail having two teams in the tournament.

"Well there is nothing in the Rulebook stating that a Guild can't have more than one team in the Games" said Chapati who held a rulebook in his hands.

"But then wouldn't Fairy Tail have a huge advantage now?" asked Jenny.

"Both teams won't be getting the same points and its not like they can team up. I think its safe to say that both teams aren't going to be working togethor on this" stated Yajima getting confused looks from the people beside him.

"But won't that mean that they will have to fight each other? Could comrades from the same guild willingly fight against each other in this dangerous competition?" asked Chapati worriedly.

"Ooooh I don't think there will be a problem with that" said Yajima glancing at Natsu and Gajeel who seemed ready to tear each others throats apart.

"Let us continue with the team placements. Coming in second place are..." Mota stopped speaking to get a better look at the list in his hand. Everyone watching was confused at this except for everyone in True Heart who were all grinning.

"...In second place is Sabertooth?" said Mato as more of a question then a statement.

In a explosion of white smoke, walked out all the members from Sabretooth.

Leading them is a pissed off looking Sting. He is a slim, muscular toned young man with spikey blonde hair. Over his left eye is a thin diagonal scar. Sting's left ear is adorned with a crystallized earring. Slitted pupiled, dark blue eyes narrowed in anger as he stomped into the arena. Sting dons a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges. Its covered by a trimming of grey fur over a short grey top. His arms are covered by dark-blue gloves reaching up to his biceps. He wears a pair of loose grey pants that are held up by suspendors.

Behind him is Rogue, his fellow Twin Dragon Slayer.

Rogue is a slim and muscular young man just like Sting but hides it underneath his clothes unlike Sting who wore short shirts to show off his muscles. He has messy black hair that he brushed to his left side thus hiding his red-slitted eye. Rogue wears a long black cape with gold trimmings and also adorns the symbol of Sabretooth. Underneath it Rogue wears a simple grey shirt. From a light sash circling his waste hangs a cloth waisteguard. On his feet he wears a pair of black booths. Rogue was calm looking but inwardly he is on edge for not being in first place.

Orga Nanagear stomped into the arena with a large scowl on his face. Orga is a massive and very muscular man. He has shoulder-length spikey green hair that is held back by a black headband. Orga is shirtless showing his muscular physique to everybody in the arena. Black tattoos adorn his arms. His clothing only consists of a light striped pair of pants, with a large, fur-rimmed tiger-patterned cloth secured around his waste by a light belt.

Behind Orga is the frowning form of Rufus Lore. "Master won't be pleased" muttered the masked Mage. Rufus has long straight blonde hair and hides the upper part of his face with a crimson mask. He wears a long, red vest with gold trimmings. Under that is a cream-coloured shirt. Standing out on Rufus's chest is a large, flimsy tie. Covering his legs are a pair of baggy light pants. His attire is completed with a large crimson hat that bears a large, puffy and spikey pink plumage that reaches down his back.

The last member of Team Sabertooth is a white-haired female. When Angel saw who it was tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Naruto saw this and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I-Its h-her...my s-sister...little Yukino" sobbed out Angel happily into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto calmly stroked her long white hair and whispered comforting words to the Angel Mage.

"Sshhh it'll be alright. When this is all over you will be able to meet her. Just hold out for a few days, okay?" Angel nodded her head but the tears of joy didn't stop pouring out of her eyes. "Looks like you and your sister have the same tastes in fashion" joked Naruto. Angel giggled lightly seeing that it was true. Yukino is wearing something similair to her own clothes.

Yukino Abria walked out alongside her guildmates but she didn't show much emotion. She is wearing a white cloak closed by a starshaped clip, with feathery protusions that cover her chest, shoulders and mid-back, over a blouse and shorts. Her cloak is flared at her feet and divided into flowing sections tied by ribbons.

The crowd begun to whisper to each other and mumbling about which guild could possibly beat Sabertooth since all the main builds have been called out.

( Commentator Booth )

"Well isn't this interesting! Sabertooth the strongest guild in Fiore for the last seven years has entered in Second Place. Which tells us a question...Who could possibly be in first place?" announced Chapati in surprise.

"I know right! Whoever they are, they must be either very powerful or just got lucky" commented Jenny. Yajima decided not to say anything but instead watch the competition with a new found interest.

( Arena )

"Who do you think made first place?" asked Yuki.

"They must have powerful love to be able to beat Sabertooth in the first round" exclaimed Sherri in glee.

"Whoever they are we are going to kick their asses!" shouted Toby in confused anger.

"Calm down will ya. There's no need to shout" said Yuki in annoyance.

"Hmm. I sense large amounts of Magic Power coming from the entrance. Whoever they are, they are most likely dangerous individuals" thought Jura while stroking his long beard. Lyon didn't care what was going on as he was having an argument with Grey while Juvia tried to stop them.

"Wow, a new guild bet Sabertooth in the first day. Wonder what they are like" muttered Beth. Araña and Risely nodded their heads in agreement while their leader Kagura looked towards the entrance with narrowed eyes. Just like Jura, she felt something powerful coming in that direction and wondered who or what was there.

"This is going to get WILD!" shouted all the members of Team Cerberus.

"I wonder which guild is in first place" said Yukino in slight awe. She had joined Sabertooth because she knew about Sabertooth being the strongest guild in Fiore and always wanted to be a member. That's why to hear someone beat the guild in the first day was a big shock.

"Whoever they are, I am going to crush them" told Sting in anger. Orga and Rufus nodded their heads in agreement while Rogue decided to keep quiet and stare at Gajeel who caught the look.

"What are you staring at" growled Gajeel.

"Gajeel..."

"My my, looks like Sabertooth isn't going to be our only problem" smiled Mirajane holding the side of her face with her left hand. The way she said it was as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Whatever. As long as I get a good fight out of it I don't care" said Laxus. His interest was in Jura but the S-Class mage wouldn't mind a warm up before he took on the Wizard Saint.

"Go darling. You can win!" chanted Juvia towards Grey who is still arguing with Lyon about which guild Juvia should join.

Cana was ignoring everything and was instead drinking her fifth barrel of alcohol yet she is still sober much to the wonder of everyone in the audience.

"*Sniff* *Sniff* I smell a wonderful yet sickening parfume heading our way" said Ichiya in a bit of worry. The bunny man didn't comment but the Trimen noticed their leader's worry and decided to keep silent and watch the entrance intently.

"Someone got here before Sabertooth? Any idea on which guild it is?" asked Elfman. Erza folded her arms and placed her left hand to her chin.

"I have a hunch of who it might be" said Erza. Elfman, Lucy and Natsu looked at Erza who didn't say anything else. Lucy and Elfman got the message meaning she wanted to be left to her own thoughts. Natsu unfortunately didn't get the memo.

"Well who is it? Don't leave us here in suspense?!" shouted out Natsu. In a speed Elfman and Lucy couldn't see, Natsu's head was quickly implanted into the hard floor. The Dragon Slayer climbed out of the miniature crater and slowly crawled away from Erza who clearly wasn't in the mood for himself.

( Mato )

"Well isn't this a surprise. Now to announce the team that arrived in First Place. Coming in First Place is the recently made guild...True Heart!" announced Mato. Nothing flashy happened and instead the five representatives of True Heart just casually walked out in the arena. When the team entered the arena a lot of eyes widened in shock.

The team was consisted of...

Jackal held a large grin on his face which showed off his sharp shark-like teeth. Many people, mostly civilians, were unnerved by the bloodthirsty look on his face. Everyone noticed the tail swinging behind them but all classed it as a accessory.

Cobra walked out with a small smirk of his own. Everyone from Lamia Scale, Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus noticed the wardrobe change for the Poison Dragon Slayer. ( Outfit from Key of the Starry Arc ) Sting and Rogue were shocked to see him but were excited as well to see another Dragon Slayer in the competition.

Meredy joyfully skipped towards the entrance causing her breasts to jiggle much to the enjoyment of the men in the stadium causing nearby women to hit them on the back of their heads.

Zancrow walked into the arena while sizing up the other Mages who were looking at them with different emotions playing out. Didn't help his image when he has that bloodthirsty and psychotic grin on his face. Naruto was forced to plug his ears when Anko shouted and cheered for Zancrow. He had suspicions about them being togethor but couldn't find any proof. Not like it mattered since he thought they would make a perfect couple. Both strong, psychotic and insane...Perfect Match.

And finally walking in is Totomaru much to the surprise of the Fairy Tail Wizards. Especially Gajeel and Juvia. Totomaru had two slight changes in his attire. The first was that he had gotten rid of his old katana and replaced it with a new sword which was presented as a gift from his master. The sword was actually none other then Orochimaru's previous sword, Kusanagi.

The second change are the bandages wrapped around his eyes which made people wonder how he was walking without hitting into a wall.

Silence echoed across the Coliseum due to everybody staring at the previous Dark Mages.

...

...

...

...

...

"What's going on? Are we at the Coliseum yet?" asked the blind Totomaru. It was hard for him not to get confused when he is blinded by the bandages and he can't hear anything. After Totomaru's outburst literal chaos occurred.

"What the hell are they doing here! They are Dark Wizards!" shouted Lyon.

"Somebody arrest them! They are criminals!" exclaimed Makarov in anger showing his great distaste in Dark Wizards.

"I thought the Rune Knights arrested him!?" shouted Grey in confusion while pointing at Cobra who slightly winced from the loud noises invading his sensitive ears.

"Thaaaaats right. Let it alllllll out. Makes it easier for me when I kick all your asses" thought Zancrow his grin not faltering for a second.

( Commentator Booth )

"What's going on? How can Dark Wizards join the Grand Magic Games?" asked Jenny in confusion and fear. She was afraid that the Mages from True Heart will do something destructive.

Yajima stared at the Wizards from True Heart in wonder. What are they doing here? Why hasn't anyone arrested them yet? What is going on?

"If everyone could quiet down then I could be able to explain what's going on" spoke Chapati into his microphone. When the crowds quieted down Chapati begun to explain True Heart's position. "From the information gathered it has come to my attention that True Heart is made of what was once known as the Balam Alliance. A few years ago, a unknown source has paid off all bounties on every Dark Wizard thus giving them all a clean slate. The Magic Council has even agreed to the creation of True Heart which is classified as a Light Guild."

When everyone heard the explanation, everybody was silent but a few muttered curses and glared at everyone from True Heart. One of these people was Makarov. However this stopped once a large amount of Killing Intent washed over the Stadium causing everyone to freeze in place. The only people not effected are everyone from True Heart since the Killing Intent isn't aimed at them. The source was Naruto who didn't like the looks and whispers aimed towards his guildmates. It reminded the blonde of his childhood in the Leaf Village. All the glares and hurtful comments aimed at him just because of something he had no control of.

Well he wasn't going to let the same thing happen to his comrades. He would rather die then see arrogant fools make threats that they won't keep when in a dangerous situation. Team True Heart smiled knowingly towards their master for his concern. When the Killing Intent disappeared everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. The guilds decided to chat among each other about what just happened while Mato got everything ready for the first event.

"Totomaru? That you? Damn what happened to ya?" asked Gajeel towards one of the few friends he had during his time in Phantom Lord.

"Juvia is worried that you are hurt and shouldn't be in the Magic Games" commented Juvia sincerly. Like Gajeel, Totomaru and the rest of the Element Four were Juvia's only friends in Phantom Lord.

"Gajeel and Juvia? Good to hear that you two are back after your seven-year disappearance. And speaking about my eyes you will all eventually find out about them" told Totmaru with a grin. Both Gajeel and Juvia frowned noticing that they didn't get info about him but didn't bother to pester him about. They did perk up when Totomaru explained that Sol and Aria are in the same guild as well and wondered if they could have a get togethor after today's match.

"Well... since everyone is here we can now start the games" said Mato with a small sweat drop. When he finished speaking a pillar rose up from the ground. On the pillar showed all the guild marks and the point system. Mato explained how every day has a event round. After that there will be matches between all the guilds.

"The first event will now begin!" exclaimed Mato raising his arm in the air. "The first event will be...Hidden!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **The tournament will be divided into 5 days, with two events held each day, battles and a surprise event. For the surprise event, each team will receive an amount of points based on their position in the end of it:**

 **1st Place = 10 Points**

 **2nd Place = 8 Points**

 **3rd Place = 6 Points**

 **4th Place = 4 Points**

 **5th Place = 3 Points**

 **6th Place = 2 Points**

 **7th Place = 1 Point**

 **8th Place = 0 Points**

 **For the battles, the winning team gets 10 points and the loser won't get any. If the fight ends in a draw, both fighters get 5 points.**

Page 18 of 18


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to thank everyone who has read my story and wish you all a Merry Christmas.**

"The first event will be...Hidden!" announced Mato happily. The audience and Wizards all looked at each other in confusion since nobody has heard of such a event before.

"What are the rules of this event?" asked Jura curiously while stroking his long straight beard.

"Before the rules are explained could every team choose a representive to compete in the event" asked Mato pointing out his left hand towards the sky. Everyone became intrigued after hearing this. They must choose someone before the rules are explained?

( True Heart Booth )

"Now this is exciting. All the events will be kept in secret so nobody will know the rules. This could have every guild give each other either a advantage or a possible disadvantage depending on which member plays and which doesn't" thought Naruto grinning. It was times like these that he wished he wasn't a Guild Master so he could compete but unfortunately he couldn't. It made Naruto wonder what Zeref was doing right now since all he told Naruto was that he was visiting the Alvarez Empire.

Naruto knew that Zeref has responsibilities as Emperor for the Alvarez Empire so he didn't say anything against him.

Speaking of the Alvarez Empire, Naruto wondered how everyone was doing over there. Especially everyone of the Spriggan 12 since Zeref never seems to have them on much of a leash. Everyone in the Spriggan 12 were alright in his books even though they all have there own quirks.

Naruto's thoughts lingered towards two of the strongest female Wizards in the Alvarez Empire.

Brandish and Dimaria.

Naruto shivered remembering those two...women if he could call them that. He remembered the memorable moment when he was leaving Alvarez to return to Fiore after he had finished his first visit of the Empire. During the visit he had spent a lot of time hanging out with the members of the Spriggan 12, especially Brandish and Dimaria. Brandish and Dimaria took 'extra' interest in him which he didn't mind at all until he realized something.

They were very possessive. During Naruto's tour of the Empire, Brandish and Dimaria often squabbled over his attention.

And when Naruto said 'squabbled' he actually meant having a full on brawl, destroying landscapes for miles. It further proved why Brandish is known as the "Country Destroyer" and Dimaria as "Valkyrie". He didn't want to think what would happen if those two ever met Flare, Ultear, Meredy and Sorano. Naruto sighed happily knowing that those two are far away in another country while he was here. Naruto didn't have a problem with the two but it's just that he prefers if Fiore wasnt destroyed by the possessive women.

Naruto shook himself from those thought and brought his attention back towards the event.

As long as the Alvarez Empire stayed where they are then he will have nothing to worry about.

( Arena )

All eight teams were all given ten minutes to choose a representative from their guild to enter into the Hidden Event.

"Well from the name I'm guessing that the event involves hiding" said Jura stroking his beard which gave him the image as a wise old man.

"Well then it should either be me or Yuka since we are both small" said Cheria with a smile.

"Don't call me small" muttered Yuka with a frown and twitching eyes.

"No, I'll go" said Lyon confidently walking forward. The reason for entering himself was so he could hopefully impress Juvia with his skills.

("From Lamia Scale its Lyon Vastia!") announced Chapati from the announcer's booth.

"Lyon is joining huh? I guess I'll enter to see if he can teach me a few things" smirked Gray nominating himself.

Of course Natsu didn't take this well. "No fair I wanted to join in!" shouted the Dragon Slayer pointing at Gray who ignored him. Natsu didn't stop complaining even when Erza started to drag him away from his collar.

("From Fairy Tail Team A is Gray Fullbuster!")

"Eve, show everyone the power of Parfume!" said Ichiya doing a pose while Ren, Hibiki and the rabbit dressed person making similiar poses behind him.

"Yes teacher. I won't let you down!" said Eve with a bow.

("From Blue Pegasus it's the ladies man, Eve!")

"Don't worry Kagura, I've got this" told Beth confidently with her thumb up.

"You have my permission" said Kagura with her arms folded and eyes closed. The other members of Mermaid Heel gave their good wishes to Beth.

("From Mermaid Heel it's the lovely Beth Vanderwood!")

"If darling Gray is joining then I'll join too" said Juvia with hearts in her eyes.

"Don't you dare lose on purpose just because Stripper is in there!" shouted Gajeel. What annoyed the Dragon Slayer was that she didn't seem to be listening to him. He was going to go over and shout some more but just like Natsu, he started to get dragged away by Mirajane. That however didn't stop his shouting of protests.

("From Fairy Tail Team B it's Juvia Lockser!")

Lyon watched Juvia in shock as a large blush appeared on his face at seeing that his crush was going to join the same event as him.

"I'll win this because I am...WILD!" shouted Jäger with everyone else from Quatro Cerberus shouting out wild as well.

("From Quatro Cerberus it's Jäger!")

"I'll begin us off with a great victory" said Rufus Lore while tipping his hat slightly. None of the other Sabertooth Wizards seemed to have a problem with this so they all left towards their booth.

("From Sabertooth it's The Minstrel who Sings to the Red Moon, Rufus Lore")

"Let me at them! I'll blow them up to smithereens!" shouted Jackal gleefully while trying to run over towards the other contestants but was only accomplishing on making a dust cloud with his feet. The reason for that was because of Meredy who was holding Jackal back by his tail.

"The game is called Hidden for a reason! What part of you is hidden!" Meredy said annoyed at Jackal's stupidity who was trying to pry off her hands from his tail.

"Let me go bitch! I got a tournament to win!" shouted Jackal who didn't see the dark look in Meredy's eyes.

"BAM!"

Jackal could no longer move due to Meredy who had planted her right fist into the back of Jackal's skull which placed the demon's skull into a small crater in the floor. The others from True Heart had different reactions to Meredy's sudden act of violence towards True Heart's explosive expert.

Cobra raised his eyebrows in surprise at the usually happy and cheerful woman's sudden change of behaviour.

Zancrow's insane smile grew larger while he started to chuckle creepily.

Totomaru started to sweat. He might not be able to see but he who had once suffered through female fury can easily remember the aura of a pissed off female.

"I'll be entering. I hope there isn't a problem with that" said Meredy glaring darkly at the three male Wizards. Totomaru quickly backed away from the pinkette, Cobra shaked his head sideways as he had no interest in the event and Zancrow's grin somehow grew even bigger but other then that he didn't say anything negative.

Nobody noticed Erza who nodded her head towards Meredy in respect.

("From True Heart it's Meredy!")

All eight contestants stood around the pumpkin man waiting for him to explain the rules but to their surprise he raised his hand in the air and commenced the beginning of the event. "Let Hidden, begin!"

To everyones surprise a whole city rose out of nowhere. All the contending Wizard's looked around each other and noticed that they couldn't see anyone else around them.

"Wow. Its just like how Naruto created True Heart's city but in a smaller scale" thought Meredy walking around the city. She jumped a little when bodies of magic appeared out of nowhere. A minute later the bodies of magic took the images of all eight contestants. Meredy then heard the voice of Mato who started to explain the rules

"The rules of this event are simple. Every Wizard must use their magic to find everyone else. When a Wizard is hit they lose a point while the attacking person gains a point. If a Wizard attacks a clone, they lose a point and will be teleported to a new location after ten seconds. Begin!"

Meredy walked around and started to blend into the crowd of clones while trying not to apply to much force on any of them. As Meredy was walking around and watching the other clones she had one thought going through her mind. "Cobra should've did this one."

( Team True Heart Booth )

"I should've done this" muttered Cobra angrily with his arms folded. Cobra realizes how much easier the event would be if he had entered the event since his supersonic hearing could easily track down the other Mages from the army of magic clones. Last time he backs down from women fury. Well..maybe everyone except for Kinana as she has a mean glare on herself.

Zancrow didn't respond but instead giggled madly which had the effect of many people in the audience moving away from the True Heart Team booth.

Totomaru was silently cursing Naruto for somehow convincing him on taking the surgery to gain the Sharingan eyes of Itachi Uchiha. The reason he was cursing the blonde was because he couldn't see what was going on as his new pair of eyes were still recovering from surgery. Totomaru kind of blamed himself for easily believing in Naruto's sugar-coated words but hopefully the power of the eyes will be worth the month of blindness. Thankfully his eyes should recover tomorrow so Totomaru was very excited on getting his sight back and hopefully a handy power boost.

Jackal who recently recovered from Meredy's hard blow was glaring bloody daggers at the pinkette on the lacrima screen. "I wonder if there is a way for me to blow up that fucking bitch up without master finding out" thought Jackal in wonder. If he were to fight Meredy, Jackal was confident that he would win, especially if he entered his Etherious form but the backlash would be too much for him. Naruto wouldn't be too fond if he blew up the pinkette and would take all his anger on the one responsible. Jackal didn't want to die so he refrained himself from killing Meredy in order to avoid the wrath of Naruto.

( Arena )

"Well this is gonna be hard. How am I suppose to fi-" Meredy couldn't finish her thoughts cause a building blew up two blocks away from where she was standing. "Maybe this won't be so hard after all." thought Meredy grinning and running down towards the explosions. When she arrived at the scene she saw Gray and Lyon launching Ice magic at each other in a show of great skill and power. Before Meredy got a chance to attack, Juvia jumped down from a building overhead the two fighting Mages.

"P-Panties" spluttered Lyon who had a good angle at looking up the descending Juvia's dress. Lyon didn't even notice that Juvia was falling towards him until it was too late. Juvia performed a quick drop kick on Lyon who landed a few feet away from the Fairy Tail Wizards. His last words before disappearing were "B-Blue.."

Meredy saw the whole ordeal and couldn't help herself but sweat drop at the scene that just played out in front of her.

Fairy Tail Team B: 1 Points

Lamia Scale: -1 Points

"Darling I hope you know that I won't be playing it easy on you" told Juvia in all seriousness.

Grey smirked and placed his left fist into his right palm. "I wouldn't have it any other way" responded Gray.

Before any of the Fairy Wizards could fight each other, Grey heard a voice speak behind him. "Neither would I." The last thing Gray saw before feeling lots of pain and disappearing was several glowing swords floating towards him. Juvia was able to block the blades by creating a wall of water which blew away the swords which dispersed and vanished from existance. Juvia narrowed her eyes towards Meredy who held a victorious smirk on her face.

True Heart: 1 Points

Fairy Tail Team A: -1 Points

"Oh don't look at me like that, I might get the wrong idea about you" smirked Meredy. Juvia quirked her eyebrow at Meredy wondering what she me meant by that until her eyes widened in realization and her face turned into a glowing shade of red as she threw her hands around madly in embarrassment.

"J-Juvia isn't into girls like that!" shouted out Juvia in embarressment. Several men in the arena started to imagine different scenarios that involved both Juvia and Meredy which caused them to blush and giggle pervertedly which annoyed the nearby females who weren't thinking the same thing as the men.

"Well good news for you cause neither am I" responded Meredy who summoned seven swords of light and launched them at Juvia. Juvia quickly summoned another wall of water to block the incoming attack but to her shock the swords swirved around the wall like rubber and hit her across her arms and legs. Juvia disappeared from view and reappeared in a different location in the magical make-shift city.

True Heart: 2 Points

Fairy Tail Team B: 0 Points

Meredy couldn't take a breath to calm her nerves as a hole opened up from the ground behind herself and shot out carrots which she had barely dodged. Poking out of the hole was none other than Beth who had a look of disappointment on her freckled face. "Aww I miss" pouted Beth. All of a sudden a large plant shot up from the hole she created and launched Beth into the air who was then teleported to another part of the city.

Mermaid Heel: -1 Points

Quatro Cerberus: 1 Points

"Now that's WWWIIIILLLDDD!" shouted Jäger who suddenly appeared behind Meredy and threw a right hook towards the pinkette. Meredy ducked under the punch and threw her own punch to the largely muscled man. Jäger saw the punch coming but thought nothing of it as he expected the pinkette's hand to snap when it connected to his muscles. To his surprise her hand didn't snap and he did feel a sudden ache to his stomach but other then that he was alright.

"Now its my turn. Time to get WIII-" Jäger never finished as suddenly disappeared from view.

True Heart: 3 Points

Quatro Cerberus: 0 Points

( Announcer Booth )

"That was embarrassing. Did he already forget the rules of the event already?" asked Chapati with a sweat drop. He wasn't the only one with a sweat drop as Jenny and Yajima had ones as well.

"I guess he has more brawn then brain if he couldn't even remember the rules of the tournament" stated Jenny shaking her head.

"I'm wondering if this generation is getting better or just worse" said Yajima with disappointed. Yajima looked towards the Quatro Cerberus booth and noticed that the only person from the guild who showed any hint of embarrassment was the Guild Master who was trying to pull his hat down so he could hide away from the laughing and jeering towards his Guild member. The other muscle heads were all wondering what happened and why did they suddenly lose a point.

( Arena )

"Ice-Make Eagle!" shouted Lyon who launched a ice eagle towards Meredy who was too slow to dodge the spell.

Lamia Scale: 0 Points

True Heart: 2 Points

Meredy groaned from where she laid. Standing up she saw that she was in a different area in the city. "Can't believe I got taken out by that pervert. Ultear will never let this go" thought Meredy with a face palm. Deciding to go with her last plan, Meredy blended in with the magical clones and started to look around for other Wizards. Didn't take long for another explosion to catch her attention.

Before Meredy could wall over to the fighting, she noticed that snow began to fall from the sky. "Snow? But its the middle of summer and there isn't even any clouds. What's going on?" wondered Meredy out loud. What was happening was that Eve was using his Snow magic to decrease the temperature in the arena. By doing this, Eve will be able to tell who is a Wizard and who is a clone by the Wizards visible breath.

In great efficiency, Eve had run across the small town and used his magic to take down Jäger, Beth, Juvia, and Meredy.

Blue Pegasus: 4 Points

Quatro Cerberus: -1 Points

Mermaid Heel: -2 Points

Fairy Tail Team B: -1 Points

True Heart: 1 Points

The crowd cheered in awe and amazement towards Eve's amazing skill on using his Snow Magic.

Eve couldn't help himself but smile seeing that his plan worked even if Gray and Lyon couldn't be effected due to them being Ice Wizards. Unfortunately he couldn't smile for long as a Magic Sword lodged itself into the floor infront of him. Eve followed the direction of the sword and saw Meredy looking at him with a victorious smirk on her face. Eve didn't think much of it and was about to attack Meredy if it wasn't for the sword which exploded and blew away the blonde.

True Heart: 2 Points

Blue Pegasus: 3 Points

"Ice-Make Sword!" shouted Gray who jumped from one building to another towards Meredy. Meredy saw the incoming Ice Wizard and summoned two floating Magic Swords to cross togethor and block the sword of ice. After realizing that his attack wasn't successful, Gray pushed more strength into his arms to try and push away the swords of magic.

All they did was push back slightly but still held strong. "What's wrong? Afraid to realize that your guild isn't the strongest anymore?" asked Meredy in a mocking tone. Gray didn't answer the pinkette but grew furious at Meredy's claims towards his guild. Jumping back, Gray dispersed his sword and summoned a large cannon and aimed it towards Meredy.

"Ice-Make Cannon!" shouted Gray unleashing the spell in its full power. Meredy rolled to the left and with a quick jump she barely escaped the spell that took out the last three blocks in the magical town. Gray saw his chance and ran towards Meredy with his left hand in his right palm. "Ice-Ma-" and just like Jäger he was gone.

True Heart: 3 Points

Fairy Tail Team A: -2 Points

What Gray Fullbuster didn't know was that in his fit of rage he had accidently destroyed dozens of clones. The only reason that he wasn't given less points was that Mato was being kind but only this once as he didn't want to be seen giving one team favouritism.

( Twenty Minutes Later )

Five minutes were left in the Hidden Event.

True Heart: 6 Points

Blue Pegasus: 5 Points

Lamia Scale: 4 Points

Mermaid Heel: 3 Points

Fairy Tail Team B: 2 Points

Fairy Tail Team A: 1 Points

Sabertooth: 0 Points

Quatro Cerberus: -2 Points

Meredy had just finished off Gray again and was now blending back in with the magic clones. "Damn his stubborn. That was the fifth time he tried to take me on and yet he hasn't gotten the message yet" Meredy thought in annoyance. As Meredy walked through the town she got some time to her thoughts. She remembers fighting against a Wizard from every guild...every Guild but Sabertooth.

"I haven't seen that pompous looking freak since the event started. Where the hell is he?" Meredy wondered looking around for Rufus. After passing a corner she gasped out in shock when she saw Rufus standing on top of the church which gave everyone in the town a good view on where he was.

Jäger decided to make the first move before someone else tried so he jumped up towards Rufus with his left hand poised to strike. Jäger threw his punch towards Rufus but to his shock he had only punched an illusion. The real Rufus then reappeared behind Jäger and fired a ball of lighting at the Quatro Cerberus member.

Sabertooth: 1 Points

Quatro Cerberus: -3 Points

"Hehehe, I'm shocked that the organizers have made such an easy game for me. I remember when this competition was actually challanging but no matter. Its about time I ended this little game of cat and mouse" said Rufus placing placing his forefinger and middle finger from both hands at both sides of his temple. "Memory-Make: Night of the Falling Stars" echoed Rufus's voice through the entire stadium. The light started to leave as darkness of night sweeped through the entire arena. When the darkness covered everything in the magic-made city, the living Wizards were all glowing brightly which gave away their positions. Rufus then launched several balls of lighting towards all the intended targets which gave off the image of falling stars falling from the sky.

Lyon, Grey, Jäger, Beth, Juvia and Eve were all hit by the incoming spells. Meredy timed her escape well by waiting for the ball of lighting to come near her before jumping away from the attack.

Before she could counter attack, a bell rang through the stadium indicating that the event was over. The city of magic disappeared from view while the Wizards were all left in the stadium.

"Wow! Now wasn't that an exciting event folks!? Let's tally up the scores of all the guilds" said Mato who suddenly appeared in the middle of the stadium.

Sabertooth: 7 Points

True Heart: 5 Points

Blue Pegasus: 4 Points

Lamia Scale: 3 Points

Mermaid Heel: 2 Points

Fairy Tail Team B: 1 Points

Fairy Tail Team A: 0 Points

Quatro Cerberus: -4 Points

"Leading the first day of the Grand Magic Games are Sabertooth!" shouted Mato with the crowds cheering as well. "There will be a thirty minute break before we begin the matches of the evening. Don't miss it!"

Seeing nothing else to do, most of the crowds went towards the food booths to purchase snacks. While they did that Meredy slowly walked towards her teams booth with her head held down.

"I can't believe that I only came second?! If only it wasn't for that masked freak from Sabertooth! What kind of magic was that anyway? I wonder if Naruto is embarrassed after seeing that poor performance of mine" were the thoughts of the sad Meredy.

"You shouldn't let yourself down like that" said a voice in the shadows of the hallway. Meredy tensed and prepared herself to fight the possible enemy but calmed herself when she saw Naruto walk out of the shadows.

"Ooh its just you Naruto" sighed Meredy relaxing herself. Naruto looked at her in shock and placed his hand to his heart in a dramatic pose with tears cascading down his face.

"Just me? Am I not special anymore? How could you say such awful words to me with such a straight face" cried Naruto dramatically. Meredy couldn't hold back the giggles coming from watching her crush acting hurt.

Naruto stopped his fooling around and gave Meredy a serious look which caught her off guard. "You shouldn't beat yourself for what happened. Not everybody can get a perfect score like that wannabee from Sabertooth" said Naruto hoping to cheer up the pinkette.

A frown placed itself onto Meredy's face as she looked down onto the floor as she didn't have the will to look into her crush's eyes. "Its not that, its just that I feel disappointed in myself. I felt like I didn't get to show my all and because of that we are losing" Meredy explained sadly. Meredy looked up to Naruto's eyes and expected to see many different emotions going through his eyes.

Hate, Anger, Pity, Embarrassment etc. When Meredy looked into Naruto's sky blue eyes she only saw one thing.

Love.

So much that Meredy couldn't tear her eyes away from Naruto's own.

"Please don't beat yourself up just because of that. You may not have beaten that pompous freak from Sabertooth but the tournament isn't over yet. You will get another chance to show your power so I expect you to be ready" Naruto turned around and took a few steps before looking over his left shoulder. "Cause we are gonna win this or die trying" and after that Naruto walked back towards his Guild's booth.

Meredy gave off a smile that seemed to have brightened the dark hallway. He was right. She shouldn't be put down cause she didn't win the first event. "We will win and Rufus will regret taking me on before the end of the week. That's a promise" thought Meredy with a smile as she turned around and walked back towards her team's booth.

"Now that i think about it I left the guys on their own. Kami knows what Jackal and Zancrow are doing togethor without someone watching them" half-joked Meredy. Meredy knew that she shouldn't have left Jackal or Zancrow alone cause they often like to blow things up for no good reason. There are only two other people with them but Meredy wasn't putting her money on either of them. Totomaru for one is blind but even if he wasn't, he wouldn't be able to stop them since they are too strong for him to handle. Cobra is a different story. He could take them on but he has most likely gone off to find Kinana and even if he was with them, Cobra wouldn't give a damn on what they did.

When Meredy walked back into her team booth, she couldn't stop herself from gawking at what she saw. Totomaru was covered in bruises and burn marks and was left in the corner of the booth. Cobra was nowhere to be seen while Zancrow and Jackal were both laughing like fools. Didn't help the image when they themselves were covered in bruises and one had a ball of black fire in his hand while the other held a miniature explosive ball. Before Jackal or Zancrow could shove their hands into their teammate/rival's throat, both were hit across the head by a pissed off Meredy who was releasing a aura which frightened both S-Class Wizard Zancrow and Demon Jackal.

( 20 Minutes Later )

Now that everybody is back in their seats we can now begin the fighting matches of the day! As explained in the rule book, all the guilds participating will be paired against each other randomly while the audience chooses who from every guild will fight each other" Mato explained.

( Skipping to the last match )

Fairy Tail Team B Vs Blue Pegasus ( Cana Vs Ren ) - Winner: Cana

Mermaid Heel Vs Fairy Tail Team A ( Kagura Vs Lucy ) - Winner: Kagura

Sabertooth Vs Quatro Cerberus ( Orga Vs Warcry ) - Winner: Orga

( True Heart Booth )

The first three matches have finished without a hitch. Naruto was slightly impressed by the Wizards who fought against each other. Cana has some impressive skills with her Card Magic which gives her a variety of strategies to use against her opponent. The reason that Cana won her match was because she was able to out smart her opponent. Naruto believed that was the only reason she won but he could feel something powerful coming off the woman. It wasn't coming directly from Cana but from her right arm.

Ren wasn't all that impressive in Naruto's books. He mostly dodged Cana's spells and kept his distance which was definitely not the brightest move as Cana is a long range type Wizard. When Ren finally tried to attack, Cana had trapped him in a circle of electricity and knocked him out with a fire spell before he got a chance to escape. True he showed good skill in Air Magic but it wasn't anything too special.

The match between Kagura and Lucy was definitely impressive. Naruto was impressed with Lucy's ability to summon two Celestial Spirits and how she combined the powers of both her spirits to make a devestating attack. Unfortunately for the Celestial Wizard, she was out matched by Kagura who showed off Master level skills in swordsmanship. She had cut down all of Lucy's Spirits like as if they were made of butter. It was spectacular, especially how she did it without taking out her sword from its sheath. Lucy did the smart thing and surrendered the fight after she ran out of Spirits and used up most of her Magic Power. Even with Second Origin, it would have cost a lot of energy to summon two Celestial Spirits several times.

The 'fight' between Orga and Warcry was the most surprising. It wasn't even much of a fight since Orga had taken out his opponent in a split second. Warcry had started crying as his magic specialty is Tear Magic. The more Warcry cried, the stronger he would get. Warcry had tried to punch Orga but the Sabertooth Wizard flicked his hand and electrocuted Warcry with Black Lightning. Naruto looked over towards Zancrow and saw the grin on the God Slayer's face. It was so bloodthirsty that even Jackal had to back away.

"Looks like Zancrow is gonna get a fellow God Slayer rival. I actually wouldn't mind seeing a fight between a pair of God Slayers" mused Naruto. Unknown to him, several people in the arena were thinking the same thing but they weren't thinking of Zancrow.

( Arena )

Orga walked back to his team's booth after he just finished his 'performance' which had left a few gobsmacked Guilds and a cheering crowd of Sabertooth lovers.

"I can't believe it...someone could sing worse then Gajeel!" thought Totomaru as he tried to bring back his hearing after the monstrosity of a song was sang by Orga who didn't seem to realize his own bad skills of singing.

"Now let's get on with the last match of the day. The spectators have all sent in their votes so now the fight can begin" Mato announced to the crowds.

"From Lamia Scale, its the Mermaid's Ice Wizard, Lyon Vastia!"

Lyon confidently walked out into the arena and waved out towards his cheering fans which caused them to go in a deeper uproar. Lyon's gaze went towards Juvia for a split second before bringing his attention towards the other side of the stadium where he could see a outline of someone walking out. "This is for you my lovely Juvia"

( Fairy Tail Team B Booth )

"Oh great it's stripper #2 who's fighting" muttered out Gajeel. Juvia who was watching Lyon saw his eyes meet hers for a brief second and couldn't stop the cold chill that went up her spine. Juvia wrapped her arms around her body while her body shakes.

"What's her problem?" asked Laxus noticing Juvia's distress.

"Are you alright Juvia? You look pale, are you sick?" asked Mirajane worrying for her teammates condition. Juvia shakes her head sideways to Mirajane.

"N-No i-im fine, J-Juvia j-just f-feels c-cold all of a s-sudden" stuttered Juvia hating what was happening to her. "I-If o-only my d-darling G-Gray was h-hear t-then h-he could w-warm me u-up with h-his l-lovely n-naked b-body" Juvia's face turned cherry red while steam poured out as the image of a naked Gray was too much for her.

"She's fine. If she can day-dream about Stripper #1 then there's nothing wrong with her. In my opinion, I'd be worried if she wasn't day-dreaming about Stripper #1" commented Gajeel with a grin.

( Arena )

"And from True Heart it's Cobra!" shouted Mato cheerfully. Instead of applause like what Lyon got, Cobra got boos from the crowd of spectators.

"Get out of here!"

"We don't need scum like you!"

"Go back to prison where you belong!"

Of course Cobra ignored the snide comments coming from the fools around him. Cobra saw his Guildmates cheering for him so he had no problem. Especially when he saw Kinana waving her arms towards him in a happy mannerw which he thought was cute. The action from the special woman in his heart brought a smile towards Cobra's face.

However Cobra's smile disappeared when somebody from the crowd got brave and threw their fizzy drink at Cobra thus spilling the contents all over the Dragon Slayer's clothes. The Wizards from the various Guilds except for Sabertooth were shocked that someone would actually do something like that. The civilians watching cheered at the scene. To Fairy Tail's surprise, Makarov started to laugh at Cobra which was starting to piss off Naruto who was on the brink of feeding the Wizard Saint to his Demons. Kinana was on the verge of crying at seeing her love get belittled without a care.

The crowds all stood up from their seats and decided to follow the man's example by throwing their own food and drinks at Cobra. However, before they could try, Cobra slowly turned around and gave the crowd a look which all froze them in fear.

There was no Killing Intent, or a high powered aura. It was just a look of complete anger. So much anger was pouring out of Cobra's form that several Civilians had wet themselves in fear. To everyone's surprise, including Naruto's, an image of a dragon appeared around Cobra. It was massive! Pinkish-purple scales decorated the winged-lizard's body. A long, spikey and powerful looking tail swung behind the dragon in anger. The dragon had large teeth that looked like it was sharp enough to cut through steel and two horns that poked out of his head. Its glowing red eyes peered down at the frightened spectators while licking its lips in hunger.

All of a sudden the image disappeared and Cobra turned around and walked towards the centre of the arena which was where a frozen Lyon and Mato stood.

( True Heart Booth )

"What in the Nine Gates of Hell was that!" asked Seilah with wide-eyes. She wasn't the only one shocked or surprised by what just happened as most of the other Wizards and Demons from True Heart were either in awe of frightened by what they just saw. The only ones not effected were Naruto, Mard Geer and Bluenote.

"That is a sleeping dragon waking up from a grumpy nap" thought Naruto watching the match intently.

Mard Geer raised a eyebrow towards Cobra, surprised that the Wizard could inspire so much fear in the hearts of humans with just a glare. Of course he saw the image of a dragon around Cobra which was impressive but something he wouldn't care much about.

Bluenote looked at Cobra with surprise written all over his face. That kind of look made his previous Master's glare look like a child pouting. "I wonder if he can fly like a Dragon?"

( Arena )

Cobra stood in front of his opponent with his arms folded. After using his Sound Magic around his clothes and cleaning them, Cobra felt much better. Lyon on the other hand was using his willpower to try and not shake or show fear in front of Cobra.

"What was that!? He wasn't like this during the time we fought him and the rest of Oracien Seis for Nirvana? What do I do now?" wondered Lyon trying to figure out if he should quit or fight. For one he was frightened of Cobra after watching him glare at the spectators and he knew how powerful he was as he took out Erza when the Oracien Seis and Guild Alliance first confronted each other.

"T-The m-match b-between C-C-Cobra and L-Lyon Vastia will n-now b-begin!" stuttered Mato who then bolted out of the arena in fear.

Fear of accidentaly pissing off Cobra.

Lyon snapped out of his fear and did his best to block out the memory of the dragon image in his head. It wouldn't be good if he was imagining fighting a bloody Dragon of all things! "Ice-Make Eagles!" shouted Lyon releasing ten flying eagles of ice at Cobra who easily dodged them without taking his arms out of their folded positions.

"Damn. Looks like him being able to read minds i-"

"Is true? Yes it is so I hope you can figure out that you have absolutely no chance at winning against me" spoke Cobra with a smirk which pissed of Lyon.

It was the same grin he had when the Guild Alliance first met Oracion Seis.

"Ice-Make Dragon!" Lyon summoned a large Chinese style Dragon which flew around Lyon for a second and stopped to look down at the stoic Cobra with hungry eyes.

With a roar, the Dragon charged at Cobra who didn't seem to be threatened by the incoming creature.

"Pathetic" muttered Cobra aiming his left palm towards the incoming dragon. "Sound Wall."

To Lyon's shock, the Dragon stopped a few feet away from Cobra and started to shake madly. It wasn't the only thing shaking as the floor infront of Cobra was cracking from the pressure of Cobra's spell. Lyon's Dragon shattered into small pieces as the floor in front of Cobra, exploded causing debris and ice to fly all around the arena. Lyon looked shocked while Cobra didn't seem impressed.

"How about you try something worthwhile or this fight won't last long" asked Cobra. Cobra was one of the many people in True Heart who always enjoyed a good fight with strong opponents.

"Then how about this!" declared Lyon throwing his arms towards Cobra. "Blizzard."

As the name implies, a blizzard had suddenly appeared in the arena. Snow blew in all directions making it hard for the spectators in the stands to see what was going on.

( Announcer Booth )

"Wow! Lyon Vastia had just created a large blizzard inside the stadium which is defiantly a amazing feat" said Chapati in his microphone.

"Very good. It shows why he is such a popular Wizard among the populous of Fiore. A fine show of Wizardry" pointed out Yajima.

Jenny wasn't as impressed as her fellow announcers. "I don't care how good it is! I'm freezing!" shouted Jenny wrapping her arms around herself to try and gather as much as she could. Wasn't easy as she was only wearing a dress.

( Arena )

"Tch, annoying little rodent. I'm gonna kick his ass when I get my hands on him" thought Cobra doing his best to stop the snow from getting into his eyes. Cobra tried to look for Lyon but it seemed that the Ice-Wizard was hiding in his own blizzard.

"Ice-Make Eagles!" shouted Lyon firing more eagles at Cobra. Cobra had barely jumped away from the incoming attack but wasn't prepared for a large ape made of ice to appear where he landed. The Dragon Slayer quickly turned around but didn't have enough time to counter. The ape gave a upper cut to Cobra's torso which launched him high into the air and out of the blizzard.

"Ice-Make Dragon!" Another dragon flew into the air towards Cobra. Its large jaw opened wide to swallow the descending Dragon Slayer.

"I'm not gonna be ice chow. Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust!" declared Cobra generating a wave of poison, shaped as a large-fanged snake head. The attack cleanly went inside the dragon's mouth and destroyed it. Cobra descent hadn't stopped as he was falling straight down at a very fast pace so concentrating his magic into his claws, he unleashed two powerful streams of poison down towards the floor. As he expected, Cobra was able to straighten himself out and land safely. Luckily his poison dispersed the blizzard as well.

Looking up Cobra saw Lyon prepare another spell. Not one to be outdone, he prepared one as well.

Lyon formed a large ice bazooka and aimed it towards the Dragon Slayer. "Ice-Make..."

Cobra took in a large breath and placed his mouth between the first two fingers in his left hand. "Poison Dragon's..."

"BAZOOKA!"

"ROAR!"

When both spells collided with each other a large explosion went off in the centre of the arena. People in the stands had to cover their faces when dust and dirt flew out of the arena. A large dust cloud covered the centre of the arena, hiding the two fighting Wizards inside. Several flashes of blue and purple could be seen inside the dust cloud, indicating that both Mages were still fighting each other. After five minutes of miniature explosions and lights flashing somebody was finally hit and flew out of the cloud.

The person was Lyon who was letting out a quiet scream as he skidded on the floor. Cobra who was still in the dust cloud used his Sound Magic to blow away the dust. Lyon slowly got up and glared at Cobra but winced. Grabbing his stomach, everyone could see that Lyon's shirt has a hole where his stomach was and had a red burn mark on it.

"What's wrong? Can't handle a little poison?" asked Cobra with a dark chuckle showing off his sharp canines. Large amounts of poison were pouring out of Cobra's body which shadowed his glowing red eyes giving the Dragon Slayer a scary look.

Placing his hand on his stomach, Lyon created some ice to cool down his stomach and to calm down the pain. Sighing in a bit of relief, Lyon got back into his stance. Lyon thought of an idea that could possibly work for him. Too bad that Cobra had already read his mind. "Ice-Make Lion!" A large lion made out of ice appeared at the left side of Lyon. "Ice-Make Ape!" A ape that was the same size of the lion stood at the right side of Lyon. Raising his arm in the air Lyon created a large dragon which loomed over him.

( Announcer Booth )

"Wow! Lyon Vastia shows his incredible skills in Ice magic by creating three desperate animals made of ice. What do you think will happen to Cobra now?" said Chapati asking his question to his fellow announcers.

Yajima hummed to himself thinking about the situation that Cobra is in.

Jenny however thought that Cobra was done for. "There's no way that he can survive this. I've seen the damage Lyon's creations can do and having three of them on the field is a bit overkill. Cobra doesn't stand a chance" stated Jenny with a grin. She wasn't fond of Dark Wizards even if they are now good. To her once you've become a Dark Wizard then there's no going back.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" said Yajima finally speaking about the subject.

"Oh? And what do you mean by that Yajima?" asked Chapati.

"Look at Cobra. He seems to be a bit too calm about Lyon's animals. Which probably means that he has a plan" explained Yajima.

"I guess we will wait to find out" said Chapati paying closer attention to the match.

( Arena )

Pointing towards Cobra, Lyon gave his orders to his Ice creations. "Attack" They didn't need to be told again as all three giants of ice charged at Cobra in hopes of doing a large amount of damage.

Cobra smirked before bringing his fingers to his mouth in a familiar position.

Lyon saw what Cobra was doing and wondered what was he playing at. "A Roar? From what I have seen he can only attack one target with his Roar. And when he attacks then my other two animals can go and finish him off" thought Lyon inwardly smirking. Looks like victory was his after all.

Of course Cobra heard the Ice Wizard's thoughts and started to chuckle to himself. "You wish" With a large deep breath Cobra roared between his clawed fingers. Lyon wasn't expecting that Cobra would put more magic power into his roar making it even more destructive.

"Poison Dragon's Roar!" shouted Cobra. The roar was four times bigger and more powerful then his previous roar. The ground split open when the spell flew over it as it. Lyon saw the incoming attack and wouldn't stop himself from looking shocked.

"Ice-Make Shield!" The poison stream broke through the three ice creations effortlessly and continued towards Lyon who was placing as much magic as he could into his shield. A violent shock wave shook the Colosseum to its core. When the spell ended there stood Lyon breathing heavily as well as his body being heavily poison. Cobra stood as the other side of the newly made trench with a grin on his face.

Everyone else watching couldn't believe what just happened. Especially everyone from Fairy Tail. From the information given by Happy and Natsu, Cobra's Dragon Roar shouldn't have been that destructive. Natsu was especially shocked as he as been hit by Cobra's roar several times and each one made his body feel weaker. But now it seemed that one of those spells could kill him if he were to be hit by it at full force. Everyone had their suspicions that if Lyon hadn't created that shield then he would most likely be dead.

"Your still standing? I'm impressed since not a lot of people live after getting hit by my Roar at full power" stated Cobra.

Lyon let a smirk play on his face which confused Cobra until he tried to read the Ice-Wizard's mind. The Dragon Slayer's eyes widened when he four d out that he couldn't read Lyon's mind. The reason for it was because the man standing I front of him was actually just a Ice Clone which just broke apart. Cobra quickly turned around to face Lyon who was unharmed. Lyon was already in front of Cobra so he placed his hands in a familiar stance in order to finish off his opponent.

"Ice-Make Sword!" shouted Lyon swinging his sword with all his might. The sword made contact with Cobra's chest leaving a nasty cut on it. Ruhr wasn't the worst part as Cobra was instantly frozen due to the effect of Lyon's sword.

Silence filled the stadium for a whole minute until a faint sound of clapping could be heard. Surprisingly it was Makarov who was clapping. What was more surprising and slightly worrying was the chuckling that the old man was giving off. The Fairy Tail members gave each other looks while wondering what was going on with their Master while Mavis was looking at Makarov with disappointment clearly shown on her face.

Slowly more clapping could be heard until the whole stadium was clapping away for Lyon's victory.

( True Heart Booth )

"Damn it Cobra, you got arrogant. Looks like I'm gonna need to train you out of that when we get back to the Guild" mentally shouted Naruto who gained a scary glint in his eyes. While Naruto was thinking of different 'ways' to up Cobra's training, Kinana was crying out to Cobra.

"Erik! Please someone get him out of that! He's gonna die!" shouted Kinana in distress. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Kinana turned towards the source to see Ur giving her a gentle smile.

"No need to worry about your boyfriend. I'm impressed at Lyon's skills but hasn't won this fight yet" spoke Ur with her voice filled with wisdom. Kinana would have usually blushed and become flustered over the boyfriend comment but she was too worried for that. That's when she heard it. Kinana turned towards the stadium where Lyon stood beside the frozen Dragon Slayer and looked around for the source of the noise. It was odd for her. It was as if everything else was silent but that one noise.

She could hear something but couldn't see it. It sounded like something was breaking apart.

It was like a wild animal trying to break out of its cage. Lots of anger was trying to get out but something was holding it back but from the sound of it, it wasn't going to last long.

That's when she saw it.

A crack could be seen opening up in the ice that contained .

Then another and another...

( Arena )

"This.. *pant*...victory is...*pant*...for you..*pant*...Juvia" muttered Lyon with a grin. The Lamia Scale member then turned around and begun his trek towards the infirmary in order to get the poison out of his system.

Before Mato could declare Lamia Scale the winner, a purple mist started to pour out of the cracks which were spreading rapidly. Lyon saw this and he was gonna strethen the ice even more but unfortunately a pillar of poison shot up into the air and destroyed the ice covering the S-Class Wizard. The people in the stadium could only watch in fascination and horror as the pillar of poison shrunk down from size until all it showed was Cobra who had a different appearance. The Fairy Tail Wizard's and Sabertooth all looked down at Cobra in shock, awe and confusion.

Cobra's canines had grown larger and sharper then normal. Purple Scales replaced the skin around Cobra's face and in different parts of his body. His claws had grown sharper and longer from what they used to be. The poison coming out of Cobra was in a lighter shade of black and purple as well as moving around Cobra rapidly. To the spectators it was as if the poison was alive and from the movement it was mad.

Cobra had just entered Dragon Force.

( Sabertooth Booth )

"Strange. From what I can remember only First and Third Generation Dragon Slayers can go into Dragon Force and even still only Third Generation can go into Dragon Force willingly. This is very odd indeed" said Rufus leaning against the wall. Orga and Yukino was watching the fight in amazement and wonder. Yukino knew that Sting and Rogue were the only Dragon Slayer's to be able to enter Dragon Force willingly so to see another Dragon Slayer do it was amazing. Orga was looking down at Cobra in hunger. Orga wondered how Cobra"s Dragon Force would do against his God Slayer Magic.

Sting and Rogue looked at Cobra in shock. "How is that possible?! Only True Dragon Slayers can do that so how come that basterd can go into Dragon Force if he hasn't killed a DrGon!" shouted Sing in anger. It wasn't fair! He had to kill his father to gain to true power of a Dragon Slayer so how come Cobra who wasn't trained by a dragons can do it?

"Amazing. I don't know how he's doing it but it truly is wonderful. Nobody has ever heard of a Second Generation performing Dragon Force before. It was said to be impossible" exclaimed Rogue in astonishment. Sting didn't take Rogue's words kindly.

"Amazing!? That little fuck is dishonouring what our power stands for! He who hasn't killed or even met a Dragon doesn't diserve that power and you can be damned sure that I'm going to do something about it!" roared Sting pointing towards Cobra. Rogue didn't like Sting's words but didn't say anything against him so instead paid attention to Cobra.

( Fairy Tail Booth )

"Wow. A Dragon Slayer who can willingly go into Dragon Force. A Second Generation one as well. Truly impressive" said Mavis with a smile. Unlike the old man standing beside her, Mavis had no problem with the Guild filled with Dark Wizards. The reason was because she can see the hearts of anyone and from what she could tell they all had good hearts in them even though some still have sketches of darkness in theirs. The blonde man that could see her had the brightest heart out of them all. It was so bright that if reminded the creator of Fairy Tail of herself. As she looks down as Cobra's menacing form, she can see the goodness in him. She could even see traces of love in his heart which further prooved that he is a kind soul.

If only her Predecessor could see that.

"Damn it! And here I thought that Lyon had finished him off" muttered Makarov loudly. Mavis shakes her head sadly at Makarov and his hatred towards Dark Wizards. She knew of peoples hates towards them but Makarov was showing a large amount of hatred towards them. As Makarov spoke, Mavis could see his once pure heart slowly darken.

Hopefully he can save himself before anything bad happens.

( Arena )

Lyon looked at the now freed Cobra in shock, fear and wonder. The ice he placed on the Dragon Slayer was the strongest he could ever produce. It couldn't even be melted by Natsu's flames but Cobra's poison broke and melted away his ice into nothing. Somehting which only Jura could do. Cobra's new change of appearance has also confused Lyon but something in the back of his head was telling him to run away but he pushed the thought aside and got into position to fight. Before he could even think to perform a spell, Cobra had blurred out of view. Before Lyon could think about how his opponent had just disappeared he could feel a lot of pain coming from the left side of his body.

The spectators in the crowd never saw someone move that fast before. Cobra had just disappeared and reappeared beside Lyon and gave him a swift kick to his body. Lyln flew across the stadium but before he could straighten out his body, Cobra had already arrived at Lyon's location and gave him a poison-coated uppercut, launching Lyon into the air. The Dragon Slayer the jumped into the air and performed a spin before landing a axe kick to Lyon who flew to the ground hard and fast. When Lyon hit the floor he had created a small crater due to the impact. However Cobra wasn't done with Lyon yet as he performed several flips in the air as he was falling and finished with him aiming both fists towards Lyon's downed form. Cobra's impacting caused large cracks to form in the ground as the small crater had just increased in size.

Everyone could see Cobra standing up as the scales on his skin disappeared and his canines shortened. Even his claws returned to their usual human hands.

Mato was the first person to snap out of his funk and raised his hand in the air.

"Winner of the fourth match is Cobra from True Heart!"

1st Place: Sabertooth - 20 Points

2nd Place: True Heart - 18 Points

3rd Place: Mermaid Heel - 13 Points

4th Place: Fairy Tail Team B - 12 Points

5th Place: Blue Pegasus - 4 Points

6th Place: Lamia Scale - 3 Points

7th Place: Fairy Tail Team A - 1 Points

8th Place: Quatro Cerberus - 0 Points

Page 19 of 19


	14. Chapter 14

( Akatsuki Hideout - Underground Cave)

Standing in a circular pattern around the beaten Kisame are all the members of the infamous Akatsuki who have been hunting all the Jinchuriki from across the nations. None of the Villages know why they are collecting the Bijuu but what they they do know is that the Akatsuki is a very dangerous group. It was obvious since all the members are S-Class Missing Nin. They are all standing atop of a large stone finger each from the giant Bijuu statue fingers.

Deidara who is known as "The Mad Bomber" was once a Shinobi from Iwa. He is one of the few living people who have the Explosion Release Bloodline. Deidara was trained by the Tsuchikage himself until he defected from the Village while destroying several infrastructures in the Village and stealing one of their Forbidden Jutsu which allows him to knead chakra into materials or more importantly, his clay. It came into the shape of a pair of mouths appearing on both of his hands. He is infamous for his use of explosive clay which he makes by implanting his explosive chakra into his clay which he can then change size and even bring them to life. He is seen smirking at Kisame's bloodied form while thinking it was a great look of art.

Sasori who is renowned as Sasori of the Red Sand is a S-Class Missing Nin from Suna and is a master in puppetry. The redhead got his name due to his puppets spilling all his enemies blood in the sand. He is also known for experimenting on people and making them his human puppets after giving them all several deadly modifications. His hunched body stared at Kisame in wonder at who could cause the man to be in such a state.

Hidan is a S-Class Missing Nin from Yugakure and is one of the two members of the Zombie Brothers. The reason is because Hidan is immortal which is was caused by the many experiments that the religious group Jashin performed on him. He can literally survive any wounds, even decapitation. The silver-haired man has a foul-mouth and shows very little respect to everyone around him, including the leader of Akatsuki. The man was currently grinning like a mad man while praying to Jashin in his head.

Standing at Hidan's left side is Kakuzu with his arms folded. Kakuzu is a S-Class Missing Nin who originates from Takigakure and is the second member of the Zombie Brothers. He may not look like it but Kakuzu is actually around a hundred years old. He had accepted a mission to assassinate the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju which ended in failure. After returning to his Village, Kakuzu was belittled and punished for his failed mission which angered him since he had almost lost his life fighting against the "God of Shinobi". After killing the elders of the Village, Kakuzu escaped with all of the Wave Village's Forbidden Techniques. Right now he was watching Kisame who was half-dead and wondered if there was a chance if he could collect the hefty bounty on the Swordsman's head.

Zetsu isn't from any Hidden Village. None of the other Akatsuki members know where he's from or even what he is. All they know is that he was the man who could track down and find the other Tailed Beasts without a problem. White Zetsu was sweating while hoping that whoever handled Kisame wouldn't challange him. Black Zetsu on the other hand was thinking on how this development would change his plans.

Konan is a S-Class Kunoichi who once lived in Amegakure. She is one of the founding members of the Akatsuki and one of the most powerful. She has a special Bloodline which allows her to change her body and clothes into paper which can be used in battle for deadly efficiency. She watched Kisame wide-eyed while wondering who could have possibly done this to the "Tailed Beast without a Tail".

The leader of Akatsuki glared down at Kisame who was whimpering under the powerful gaze of the Rinnegan. The leader is a man who calls himself "Pain" and is a powerful individual who could destroy a Village on his own if he so wished. As he glared down at Kisame, he was wondering about where Kisame's partneris and more importantly the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

"Where is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki Kisame? And where is your partner Itachi?" asked Pain with a glare. Kisame slowly looked up from his knealing position on the floor and regretted it when he saw those eyes.

The eyes of God.

"Itachi is dead. We were intercepted by two powerful foes who used strange Jutsu's without hand signs. One of them even has Wood Release" explained Kisame between breaths. Everyone in the room was shocked to hear that one of the people who fought against Kisame has Wood Release.

"This could prove troublesome. If they have a Wood Release User then getting our hands on the Kyuubi Jinchurki will be harder then we thought" said Konan looking towards her leader who was in deep thought.

"Wood Release? Someone has that cursed Bloodline!?" Kakuzu thought with anger. He hasn't once forgotten about his failed assassination attempt on the First Hokage and has been pissed ever since. But to here that someone else has it could allow Kakuzu some sort of revenge on Hashirama if he could kill the last Wood Release User. Before he could ask the leader to go and find the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Sasori noticed that Kisame didn't have Samehada on his back.

"Where is your sword Kisame? I thought a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist never forgets their sword no matter what?" Sasori inquired. Everyone else knew what Sasori meant and waited for a explanation from the man who resembled a shark. Kisame's eyes suddenly dulled out which was only noticed by Pain and the masked man who was hiding in the shadows.

Kisame placed his hands into his robes and pulled out a small glass sphere which confused everyone in the room since they haven't seen such a thing before. Then all of a sudden the orb started to glow a bright white colour while flashing in and out. It started going faster which caused the masked man, Pain and Deidara to go wide-eyed in realization.

"Oh crap! He has a bomb!" shouted Deidara forming a large clay bird and jumping on it before flying off to the exit.

Everyone else decided to follow the Mad Bomber and make a break for it except for Pain and the Mask Man who was watching the scene in interest.

"Kisame what's the meaning of this!" shouted Pain in anger.

"My master wants one thing from you..." said Kisame in a dead emotionless tone. Pain looked at Kisame and saw those dead eyes which meant that someone was controlling him.

"...The death of the Akatsuki" After those words were out of Kisame's mouth the lacrima he was holding erupted in a large fiery explosion which destroyed the Akatsuki's entire base.

Almost all the Akatsuki members escaped from the explosion except for Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu who were too slow to dodge the explosion. After the explosion there was a large, deep crater which went on for miles.

"Mother Fucker!" echoed Hidan's voice. In several quick blurs all the Akatsuki members regrouped at the centre of the crater. Standing at the crater is the Masked Man who somehow mysteriously survived the explosion, Pain who had used his control over gravity to defend himself, the statue of the Bijuu which didn't even have a scratch on it even though it had been at point-blank range when the explosion went off, Hidan who had lost his left arm and leg and had deep burns all over his body which was healing at a fast rate. Kakuzu lost his Akatsuki cloak in the explosion and four of his hearts. Right now he was re-attaching Hidan's limbs by sewing them back into his body by using his strings.

"What just happened?" asked White Zetsu who wasn't sure that what he just saw just happened. Black Zetsu was currently growling in anger at what Kisame had just did.

"Who cares! Did you see that explosion! It was pure art! I never knew Kisame was a artist like myself" shouted Deidara in joy ignoring that the had just lost his partner in the 'art'.

"Kisame was being controlled by a outside source" explained Pain thinking about how someone was able to control Kisame so easily. Everyone was surprised to hear that. Someone could control that beast? Not even Itachi's Sharingan were capable of that.

"Guess he wasn't such hot shit after all! My lord Jashin wouldn't let such a deed happen to his loyal follower" exclaimed Hidan who has regained control of his reattached limbs.

"What now?" Konan asked Pain.

"Nothing changes. We will still find and capture the Jinchuriki. While you all are doing that, I'm going to find a new member to replace Sasori and become Deidara's partner. However from now on we meet via projections in case of a similar incident happening" said Pain in a tone that said "Don't question me".

"Okay then but who is that?" asked Kakuzu pointing at the Masked Man who waved at the immortal.

"Hi, I'm Tobi" simply said the now revealed Tobi. Everyone just looked at him and back to Pain in confusion.

"He is someone who wants to join but I have been testing him to see if he has the potential to join our organization" said Pain. Everyone nodded in understanding while Tobi was jumping up and down while waving his right hand in the air.

"Oh, oh, oh now that Sasori is dead can Tobi join?" he asked with a giggle. Kakuzu and Deidara were looking at Tobi and were wondering what was wrong with him. Pain shakes his head negatively which made Tobi lose his hyper energy and lean his head down sadly.

"You are going to continue to act as our spy and help Zetsu find the rest of the Jinchurki."

"Okaaayyy~" Tobi said childishly.

All the of the Akatsuki left knowing that the explosion would have caught the attention of several nearby Villages and don't want a all out brawl to happen yet. Pain, Tobi, Konan and Zetsu stayed and to speak to each other alone.

"This makes things complicated. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki seems to have some powerful followers at his beck and call" said Tobi in a much darker voice then before.

"What do we do about the Kyuubi? After today it's obvious that Itachi has fallen and he was one of our most powerful members" said Konan with a bit of worry in her voice. This entire plan was suppose to unite all of the Elemental Nations and to stop all the pointless wars. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki is interfering with those plans and needs to be dealt with soon.

"I'll handle the Kyuubi. I can use my Sharingan to control the Kyuubi and without the Kyuubi's chakra then the Jinchuriki will be powerless" said Tobi getting nods from the others even if Konan's was reluctant at agreeing with Tobi. A vortex spun around the one eye-hole in Tobi's mask and consumed the man before disappearing completely.

Looking over at Zetsu, Pain gave his order to the plant-like man to find the other Jinchuriki's and to keep tabs on them. Nodding his head Zetsu sank into the ground and went off to find the other Jinchurki.

Pain and Konan then left to find the Six-Tailed Jinchuriki who was found by Zetsu earlier in the week. Both ignored the poof of smoke indicating that the Bijuu Statue just disappeared.

( Crocus - True Heart Inn )

"Which one of you stole my beer!" shouted Ultear kicking Zancrow who was in the middle of making out with Anko. It didn't take long for the two to get togethor since they are both crazy in their own right and actually have a lot of common. Since getting togethor everyone can usually find the pair roughly making out in the corner of the guild or in a closet. Making out with Anko became one of Zancrow's favourite hobbies and when someone interrupted him then they were going to get burned.

"You bitch! I didn't steal your stupid beer!" shouted Zancrow throwing a flame covered fist at Ultear who dodged and caused Zancrow to hit Kain who rataliated by jumping on Zancrow much to the God Slayer's Horror. All Anko did was laugh at her boyfriend's suffering as he was quickly losing breath underneath Kain. They weren't the only ones fighting as the large inn they were staying at had become a large battlefield. The inn manager was crying behind the bar table while Naruto patted his back in comfort. Wasn't much comfort since he was laughing.

Sitting at one of the few still standing tables were the former members of Phantom Lord's Elemental Four and Gajeel who had all wanted to get togethor and talk about what was going on with each other ever since Phantom Lord disbanded. Gajeel and Juvis didn't think it was safe for the other to meet at their inn since it was obvious that their Master isn't in a good mood.

Totomaru, Sol and Aria are ignoring the miniature war going on around them while Gajeel and Juvia were watching the scene playing out and secretly wondered if they were still in Fairy Tail's inn but was disguised in a illusion.

"So how have you guys been since leaving Phantom Lord?" asked Totomaru taking a sip from the drink he 'found'.

"Juvia has been fine. Actually I have good news" said Juvia with a smile. The other three leaned in to hear Juvia's good news while Gajeel ignored her since he knew what she was gonna talk about.

"I'm in love!" she shouted in what seemed to be triumph. Sol blinked and if Aria and Totomaru didn't have their eyes wrapped then they would have done the same thing. Aria was the first to answer which came in the image of him crying out loud while shouting how much she has grown up.

"So who's the unlucky fool who has stolen your heart" asked Totmaru with a smirk. Ever since the fool Bora of Prominence broke up with Juvia she had ignored any other attempts of having a love life. Of course the other members of the Elemental Four and even Gajeel had beaten Bora within a inch of his life for breaking Juvia's heart. So for someone to gain Juvia's interest must have done something special for her.

"Its my lovely Gray!" shouted Juvia who changed her eyes into hearts. Gajeel chuckled when the other three fell on their faces when they heard that Juvia was in love with the stripper.

Juvia's in love with a pervert. That's so sad!" cried Aria who got a hit across the head from Juvia who yelled saying that Gray wasn't a pervert. Gajeel then noticed Sol and Totomaru paying close attention to him which was starting to annoy the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"What are you two who fools staring at! Or should I say one?" mocked Gajeel smirking at Totomaru's reaction. Sol and Aria had to hold back Totmaru who unsheated Kusanagi and was ready to cut Gajeel in several different pieces.

After calming down Totomaru smirked at Gajeel who wasn't expecting that from him. "Just you wait. Tomorrow I'll be entering the event and I'll be kicking ass so be prepared" said Totomaru leaning his head across the table. Gajeel found that as a challange and leaned his own head towards Totomaru's own.

"Well I'll be entering tomorrow's event as well so you may as well quit since you got no chance" remarked Gajeel butting his head against Totomaru's. Aria went behind Gajeel and pulled him back away while Sol did the same with Totomaru and Juvia pushed them apart from the middle.

"Calm down you two. Leave it for the tournament" said Juvia with a frown. With a final glare towards each other both men sat back down.

"So what were you two smirking about anyway?" asked Gajeel. Sol and Totomaru both gained large grins on their faces which for some reason Gajeel didn't like.

"Just wondering if monsieur Gajeel had finally found his own mademoiselle" said Sol with a knowing smirk. It took a few seconds for Gajeel to understand what he meant and he reacted just like how Totomaru and Sol expected him to.

In denial.

"Now fucking way! I don't get tied down by some woman!" shouted Gajeel slamming his fist on the table cracking it from the strength used.

"Not from what I heeeaaarrr~~" sang Totomaru spreading his arms out dramatically.

"What do you mean by that!?" Gajeel shouted in anger, confusion and...nervousness?

Juvia was looking at Gajeel in a new light. "Gajeel is in love? With who?" Juvia asked herself thinking of every female in the guild that Gajeel makes contact with.

"I saw you hanging out with that blue-haired mademoiselle from your guild earlier on in the city. Congrats monsieur Gajeel" said Sol with a smile. Gajeel's face had a tinge of pink on his cheeks which didn't go unnoticed by Juvia who stared at Gajeel in shock and joy.

"Gajeel is in love with Levy!? Juvia never expected that but they do make such a cute couple. Maybe Juvia and Gray can go on a double date with Gajeel and Levy" wondered Juvia giggling every so often.

"Y-Your wrong! The pipsqueak just asked me to help her with finding some books for her to buy!" Gajeel answered. He expected them to back off but unfortunately Sol saw more then he wanted him to see.

"Then why did you two enter a flower shop and come out with roses which was held by Levy who was blushing a new shade of pink?" asked Totomaru with a smirk. He had been informed at what had happened by Sol and he was enjoying every minute of teasing the Dragon Slayer.

"Gajeel is so romantic!" squeled Juvia in joy. Aria was crying over how Gajeel fell in love while shouting how happy he was. Gajeel on the other hand just looked at Sol and Totomaru in horror.

"I-I w-was b-being n-nice that's all" stuttered Gajeel. Totmaru didn't take the answer as he shakes his finger infront of Gajeel.

"When has the Iron Dragon Slayer ever been nice? You don't just get nice unless something special happened or maybe if it was for a 'special' somebody" said Totomaru with a knowing smirk.

"I-I...b-but..." However Gajeel's punishment wasn't over yet as Sol had watched the entire interaction between the Dragon Slayer and Bookworm.

"Sol also told me that you took her for dinner. At the Golden Dragon restaurant as well. You big spender" smirked Totomaru. He may be blind but even he can see that the 'outing' was a obvious date. Juvia stared at Gajeel in awe. She did wonder where the two had run off to when they arrived at the city. She had asked Pantherlilly but all he did was chuckle and told her that they were exploring. Now it made sense!

"Juvia is so happy for you Gajeel! Why didn't you tell me you were going out with Levy!" asked/shouted Juvia. At this point Gajeel was a stuttering mess and Sol as well as Totomaru were enjoying every second of it.

( Fairy Tail Inn )

"Where's Gajeel?" Levy asked Lucy. It tok her a while to escape Jet and Droy but thanks to Natsu bumping into them they had all started to fight. Using the distraction to her favour Levy looked around the inn to hang out with her secret boyfriend but saw that he wasn't anywhere around.

"I think he went off with Juvia to have a reunion with the other guys from Phantom Lord. Why? Missing your boyfriend already?" teased Lucy. Out of everyone in the Guild only Lucy and Pantherlilly knows about the secret relationship going on between Gajeel and Levy. Pantherlilly easily found out when Gajeel told him about it since it would have been difficult to hide the relationship from him. Of course the Exceed had no problem keeping it a secret and often had fun teasing the pair in private much to Gajeel's annoyance and Levy's embarrassment. Lucy had found out when she had caught the pair making out behind the Guild. She swore to secrecy but that didn't stop her from teasing Levy about taming the big bad Dragon Slayer. She would have teased Gajeel if it wasn't for the fact that he could crush her easily if she ever made a comment.

"S-Shut u-up! Someone might hear you" whispered Levy with a blush worrying if someone heard her. She had been dating Gajeel ever since they returned from Tenrou Island. At first she had been terrified of the Iron Dragon Slayer due to their past but after seeing everything that happened in Tenrou Island she believes that Gajeel has a secret soft size. He even pushed her away from Acnologia's claw which would have killed her. That's why she asked him out which at first confused Gajeel since he never had experience in dating before.

Levy was amazed at what happened on the date. He had actually cleaned up and wore a suit that she didn't know he even had. He even tied his long black hair that she liked into a pony-tail. After controlling her blushing she was taken to a fancy restaurant which wasn't something she expected Gajeel to know of. After sitting at their table and checking the menu Levy was shocked at the price of the food their. When the waiter came back Levy tried to talk Gajeel out of it but he dismissed her worries and told her to order what ever she wanted. After reluctantly ordering her food, Levy began making small talk with Gajeel which was quite enjoyable.

After finishing the food and Gajeel paying the bill including tip they had travelled to the park and walk through it in the night. Levy was amazed at Gajeel. She had expected him to be rude and annoying but she was wrong. Ever since the date started Gajeel had been nothing but nice and caring. After he dropped her off at Fairy Hills she made plans with him for another date. And then another and another until they eventually became a couple.

They decided not to inform the Guild about their relationship since it would cause a shit storm to occur. Levy wouldn't even know what Jet and Droy would do since they both have crushes on herself. Deciding not to tell them was to also protect them cause if they ever found out then they would most likely attack Gajeel in anger which would send them straight to the hospital. They couldn't do a thing with Pantherlilly and Lucy but knew they could keep a secret.

Seeing that Gajeel will most likely not come back for the night she sat down at a table and ordered a drink for herself.

Makarov sat at a different table while muttering curses towards the True Heart Guild. "How did they even get authorized by the Council? They would sooner have died then let ALL of the Balam Alliance become a Light Guild. They must have fooled or threatened the Council to Authorize them. Its the only obvious explanation" thought Makarov. The reason for his anger is because his late wife was killed by a Dark Mage. Since then Makarov has grown a strong hate towards Dark Wizards.

"Once Dark Wizards, always Dark Wizards" muttered Makarov chugging his drink. Makarov never took notice of Cana who lost against the S-Class Wizard of Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus, in a drinking contest. Bacchus turned to leave the inn while swinging Cana's bra around which he took as his prize. Macao and Wakaba went to attack Bacchus for disgracing their comrade but Bacchus effortlessly dodged their attacks and grabbed both their heads and slammed them into the wooden floor.

"Bacchus" said Erza walking into the inn. Hopping up to his feet Bacchus leers at Erza "Erza baby. Looking as ravishing since our last squabble seven years ago."

"And you still smell like a brewery" remarked Erza waving the smell of beer away. Bacchus just laughed and headed towards the door but stopped and turned around to inform Fairy Tail that he will be replacing Warcry in the Magic Games.

"Hey! Give back Cana's bra!" shouted Max glaring at Bacchus. Bacchus just laughed at the failed attempt to looked intimidating and headed for the door that was...open? And standing at the door seemed to be a shadowed giant who was glaring down at Bacchus who gulped a little from the intense look being sent his way.

"Don't you know that its rude to take a woman's bra without permission?" said the giant before Bacchus fell face first into the floorboards. Everyone watching were amazed and scared at how the giant of a man made Bacchus kiss the floor so easily and without even touching him.

"W-Whats this? I can't move. Why is my body so heavy?" wondered the now sober Bacchus who is using his strength to look up at the giant. Bacchus's eyes widened recognizing the man in front of him. "Y-Your...Bluenote Stinger" said Bacchus his voice staggering. Everyone in Fairy Tail gasped and immediately went into defensive stances hearing that name. How could they not? The man is said to be a monster who is equal in strength with Gildarts. During the Cambria war he had taken out the entire Blue Dragon Regiment by himself which was definitely a impressive feat.

Bacchus suddenly felt his body get very light and floated into the air before Bluenote pointed towards the door and Bacchus flew out with a scream. Ignoring the sounds of trashcans and cursing, Bluenote turned towards the Fairy Tail members who were all taking fighting stances. Ignoring the looks he was getting Bluenote scanned the crowd before his eyes found their intended target.

"Gray Fullbuster"

Gray tensed when he saw Bluenote look at him and started to sweat when he called his name.

"Come with me" said Bluenote making to "Come Here" motion with his finger.

"What do you want with Gray!" shouted Makarov using his magic to grow bigger and stopped when his head hit the ceiling. Makarov was letting off tremendous amounts of Magic Power which caused all of the Fairy Tail members to sweat nervously. Laxus and Erza were varying better then everyone else but if you looked carefully then you would see bits of sweat falling down their faces. Bluenote on the other hand just brushed off Makarov's power and stared at Gray who was wondering if he should run or fight.

"Gray has a family reunion to get to and it would be best for him if he wasn't late." Gray glared at Bluenote thinking he was making a joke.

A joke he didn't find funny.

"My family? Fairy Tail is my fa-"

"Not that family" growled Bluenote feeling annoyed that he was wasting his time as a messenger. Before Gray could retort Mavis appeared in the room.

"Go with him Gray" she ordered in a serious tone. Everyone looked at Mavis in confusion except for Bluenote who was wondering what they were all looking at.

"But why?" he asked not feeling safe being alone with the man.

"Believe me. You will regret it for the rest if your life if you don't go with him now" she responded pointing out the door which Bluenote stood by. After a few minutes of thinking Gray nodded his head and headed towards the door with Bluenote following him. However Makarov made a motion to stop them.

"Gray yo-" Makarov stopped when he saw Mavis turn to him and glare which he definitely did not expect from the usually smiling ghost.

"Makarov. You and me have to talk" she said walking up the stairs of the inn towards the rooms with Makarov reluctantly following her. Bluenote sweat dropped seeing everyone seemed to be talking to nothing and wondered what was wrong with them. Then he remembers how his own Guild acts and sighs knowing they were all messed up in a way. Before Bluenote could leave Natsu charged at him with a fist full of fire. Apparently someone mentioned how Bluenote is said to be as powerful as Gildarts so Natsu decided that if he defeated Bluenote then he is automatically stronger then Gildarts.

"Fight Me!" roared the Dragon Slayer throwing his fist at the SS-Class Wizard.

It didn't end well as Bluenote threw out his left palm and used his Gravity Magic to stop Natsu's fist from connecting by a few inches.

"Wha?" muttered Natsu before Bluenote's Gravity Magic threw him across the inn and into the wall. The last thing Natsu felt was his head hitting against the wall before everything went dark.

Before leaving the inn Gray mutters "Idiot" underneath his breath.

After fifteen minutes of walking Bluenote stopped in front of two hooded people who turned around and looked at the pair. Gray didn't know why but he felt some sort of connection towards the two hooded people in front of him.

"Where's Midnight?" asked Bluenote.

"Still isn't here yet. Must have had trouble on his way here" laughed the male of the two.

"Well I don't care I'm leaving. I'm done being a messenger" said Bluenote turning around and leaving. None of the hooded figures stopped him. Gray kept staring at the two who seemed to be smiling at him. But why?

"So wh-" The male figure raised his left hand to stop Gray from continuing.

"It would be rude if we started without the entire group" he said with amusement in his voice. Gray looked at him quizzically but turned to his left when he hears a familiar voice.

"Gray? What's going on?" asked Lyon walking beside Midnight who seems to be on the verge of sleeping.

"Sorry about this Midnight. I know it must have been a bother" chuckled the male scratching the back of his head. Midnight started to sway to the left and right and seemed to be on his last strings.

"Sleep...must...sleep" he muttered swaying towards the inn but more importantly his bed. After Midnight left there was a awkward silence. Gray and Lyon were tense as they expected to be attacked by the pair of hooded individuals.

"You boys don't need to be so tense. We're not going to bite. Well...I'm not-oomph" The female besides him elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut up will ya. I'm not that bad" growled the female. Gray and Lyon's hearts skipped a beat when they heard the female speak. It was a voice they would never forget for the rest of their lives.

"M-Master?" asked Gray looking at the hooded female in hope.

"That is Master Ur to you or have you already forgotten about that!" shouted Ur taking her hood off and showing her pupils that she was very much alive. Gray and Lyon didn't know what to say. Their master was alive? The person who they saw die after using Ice Shell which turned her body into the ice which trapped Deliora for so many years.

Both Male Ice Wizards suddenly crossed the distance between their master in a second and hugged her with all their strength while praying that it wasn't a dream.

"Whoa! Calm down boys I'm not going anywhere" she chuckled while ignoring the sounds of her bones cracking but was inwardly impressed by the show of strength from the boys. Especially Lyon who was still recovering from the wounds he attained from his fight with Cobra.

After five minutes of cry and hugging Gray and Lyon pulled back and asked the million jewal question.

"How are you alive? I saw you sacrifice yourself fighting Deliora so how?" asked Gray confused. Don't take him wrong he was ecstatic to see his teacher alive again but it didn't add up. How was she alive? And why hadn't she aged since then?

It was there that Ur told them everything they only needed to know. Of course she didn't mention how it was Zeref who brought her back so she said it was her Guild Master. After hearing she was apart of a Guild both boys were saddened hearing that she couldn't join any of their Guilds but she told them that she will visit and also make sure they aren't slacking in any of their training. Gray then remembers the cloaked man so checking around the area he sees that he isn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where is the other guy you were with?" Gray asked confused. Ur's face saddened knowing why Silver disappeared. She gave a fake smile to her students and told them not to worry.

"He just had something else to do. Now come on. Its our first time seeing each other for years and you two will be paying for dinner" she declared dragging the two horror stricken boys away. Both knew Ur eats lots and lots of food and could do nothing about it. Sighing, both resigned to their fate while crying over their soon to be empty wallets.

Standing on a rooftop overlooking the happy scene was Silver who could only smile sadly. Standing beside him is Naruto who watched the scene along with Silver and smiled. Ur was in pain knowing she had to wait a long time before she could meet her students again. Now that her wish came true she won't be as restless as before. Turning to his right Naruto asked "Are you going to be alright? You don't have to do this." Silver just shakes his head.

"No. It's for the better. I can't just stroll into my son's life like I was just on holiday" Silver said sadly.

"Ur is doing a good job at it. You don't have to punish yourself for something out of your control. Nobody should" responded Naruto knowing that many people besides them were given responsibilities that they didn't want.

"That is because he needs Ur. She has spent more time with him then I ever did. If I just appear then his mind might just crack" explained Silver getting a nod of understanding from Naruto. Not a lot of people can understand the impossible being possible. If Gray were to see his father alive and well again then it might damage him mentally and question all his other beliefs.

"Fine I understand. I better leave. This isn't the only reunion going on and I want to see what happens" grinned Naruto sinking into the shadows.

"And to also stalk your girlfriend" remarked Silver with a chuckle hearing a curse shout out of the shadows before Naruto was completely enveloped by them. After one last glance towards his son, Silver teleported back towards the inn.

( Outside Sabertooth's Guild )

Yukino sighed walking out of the Guild. She decided to take a walk around the city after her master had just finished shouting out how Sabertooth is the best and every other Guild is beneath it. Yukino was just getting sick and tired of of it all. True she did join the Guild cause they are the strongest but she didn't know that they were so arrogant.

Sting is one of the worst since he keeps bragging about he killed a dragon which she didn't give a damn about.

Orga's singing is just awful. Several times she and the rest of the Guild have to suffer through his singing. Thankfully a pair of earplugs later and he wasn't much of a problem although he did still brag about his skills.

Rufus was someone Yukino found odd. He would always be seen watching the Guild with a calculative eye. As if memorizing everything he saw into his head which she thought was pointless. He didn't brag as much as everyone else but he is still too confident in his Memory Magic.

Sting is the least annoying out of them all. Unlike everyone else in the Sabertooth team he never bragged about his skills. He doesn't even brag about how he killed his own dragon. Unfortunately he has a bad attitude and gives almost everyone the silent treatment.

The Guild Master is the very worst. He never stops shouting about the greatness of Sabertooth and it was just too much for her right now. Jiemma treats all of Sabertooth as soldiers. Whenever someone doesn't follow a command properly he punishes them with a savage beaten while making sure the entire guild watches. Yukino remembers that the last person who failed a mission was beaten savagely and banished from the Guild.

Yukino shivered at the thought of that. Walking through the city Yukino stopped to watch a pair of girls play. From the resemblance it wasn't hard for Yukino to tell that they were sisters.

Sisters.

"I wonder where my sister is. Its been too long since those Zeref followers took her away" Yukino thought tears slowly forming in her eyes. The last she heard of Sorano was when she was bailed out of prison. Yukino prays that Sorano has stopped her life of crime. Deciding to rest Yukino sat down on a bench and watched the festivities. The city has been celebrating everyday since the Magic Games started.

"MInd if I sit here?" somebody asked Yukino. Yukino nodded her head without looking who sat beside her and continued to watch the sisters play. The person sitting beside her followed the girl's line of sight and smirked noticing what she was looking at.

"So how has little Yuki been since I've left" asked stranger. Yukino's voice hitched when she heard the nickname which was used by only one person. Slowly turning her head to the right Yukino gasped out in shock seeing her sister smiling at herself.

"Hey little sis" waved Angel sticking her tongue out playfully. Yukino looked at her long lost sister in joy.

"S-Sorano" she gasped out before jumping into Angel's arms. Yukino embraced her sister who accepted it and gave her own.

Angel explained to Sorano how she joined True Heart after the Guild Master Naruto invited her. She then explains how all of the Balam Alliance is apart of the Guild much to Yukino's awe and terror.

"Having all those people there must be quite destructive" said Yukino with a sweat drop.

Giggling Sorano answered "Sure is. Can't remember a time where the Guild hall wasn't destroyed." Angel smiled reminiscing about the past which was actually a day ago.

"So what's Naruto like? Yukino asked. The way her sister talked about him sounded as if she was infatuated with him.

Angel then smirked and turned towards the corner saying "Why don't you ask him yourself. Right Naruto?" Yukino looked at her older sister in confusion before a laugh could be heard coming from the corner of the house which they sat beside.

"Can't hide from you can I Sorano" chuckled Naruto turning across the corner. Looking at the man in front of her, Yukino couldn't stop herself from ogling the blonde. True their was plenty of hunks in her own Guild but the man infront of her seemed more exotic then them.

Narauto is wearing a open black jacket which showed a white T-shirt underneath. From the way the shirt was held around the torso Yukino could guess that Naruto has a very good body. Naruto also wore a pair of black baggy jeans which has chains coming form both pockets. In his feet is a pair of sneakers which Yukino notices is the latest brand. He even has whiskers which Yukino found cute.

Angel saw Yukino's dazed look and couldn't hold her giggles back. It was when Naruto stood in front of Yukino where she snapped out of her ogling. Naruto placed his hand out for a handshake." Hello Yukino. I've heard of many good things about you from your sister. If Sorano hasn't told you yet im-" Angel decided to finish his sentence off in a way he didn't expect.

"His your future brother-in-law" answered Angel rising from her seating and grabbing Naruto's right arm and placing it between her breasts.

"B-Brother-in-l-law!" stuttered Yukino is shock. Naruto tried to explain to Yukino that Angel was just joking but for some reason Yukino seemed to be ignoring his pleas. Standing up Yukino bows to Naruto while shouting " Its lovely to meet you Naruto. I'm your future sister-in-law Yukino. Please take care of me"

"Good. Now come Naruto. Its time that you got to know your soon to be sister" Angel said with a smirk. For some reason Naruto didn't fight Angel who dragged him away. His last thought were...

"I wonder how Simon is doing with his sister"

( Outside Mermaid Heel's Inn )

"S-S-Simon" muttered Kagura fresh tears falling down her eyes. Besides her is the equally shocked and happy Milliana who was on the verge of jumping on her friend and hugging him. Turns out that Milliana is the fifth representative for Mermaid Heel.

"Hey little sis its been a while hasn't it. But I guess I'd be the little sibling now wouldn't I" chuckled Simon scratching his head in embarrassment. Truthfully Simon expected this reaction as Erza was the same when he revealed himself being alive to her.

"SIMON!" Shouted Milliana jumping up high in the air and hugging Simon who felt like he was being crushed.

"M-Milliana...can't...breath..." Simon choked out turning a slight blueish colour. Noticing her friend's suffering, Milliana jumped off of Simon and bowed apologizing to Simon.

"T-This can't be real. You can't be alive. Jellal killed you!" declared Kagura taking out her sword, Archenemy. Simon frowned not liking the situation playing out. Milliana jumped infront of Kagura and tried to reason with her.

"S-Stop Kagura. That's Sim-"

"Enough Milliana! That isn't my brother! My brother died by Jellal's hands. I'm not going to fall for one of his tricks!" shouted Kagura about to charge at Simon who uttered two words which stopped her in her tracks.

"Princess Bunny"

Kagura staggered back a few steps looking at Simon with wide-eyes. Flashbacks of her and her family playing fantasy games flew through Kagura's memories.

O-Only my f-family k-knows about t-that" thought Kagura with new tears falling down her face but much harder this time. In speed that Simon never saw, Kagura collided with her brother and hugged him. Simon quickly embraced his sister and was crying tears of his own. For years they have been sperated and now they are reunited.

"Thank you Naruto. For everything" thought Simon sending his thanks to the blonde who had made this all possible. Tonight many people were reuntied with their loved ones and only one man is responsible for it all.

Naruto was cursing every single soul who talked about him as he couldn't stop sneezing.

( Arena - Next Day )

"Welcome back to the second day of the Grand Magic Games! Another day of excitement will be playing out. Beside me are my fellow commentators Yajima..."

'It's great to see young talented Wizard show their best" said Yajima into the microphone.

"...And the newest commentator replacing Jenny is Jason from Sorcer Magazine. Any words for the people watching?" asked Chapati.

"This is so COOOOLLL!" roared Jason spinning around in his chair.

The event has already begun. It is called Chariot and the objective is that every representative must race through Crocus on top of moving wagons. If a Wizard is knocked off the wagons then they are disqualified. Leading the race is Totomaru who's eyes had recovered from their recent surgery. Their is no physical injuries seen but Totomaru's eyes are now a dark shade of onyx.

Behind him in order is Ichiya, Yuka, Risley and Bacchus. At the start of the race Sting, Natsu and Gajeel had collapsed in a sick mess and were using all their strength to stand and walk.

"Hahahahahaha. He actually thought he was gonna win against me in this event!? Gajeel you idiot!" laughed Totomaru. Gajeel is too far away from Totmaru to hear him but strangely enough he kept muttering "Must...kill...basterd..."

While the Dragon Slayers were lagging behind everyone else were utilizing their magical skills against each other in order to gain a advantage in the race. Yuka is using his Wave magic to cancel out everyone else's magic behind him. Risely used her Gravity Magic to stick at the sides of Wagons while shouting "Don't underestimate Chubby Women!" Ichiya opened two vials containing his Perfume magic and placed them inside his nostrils so they wouldn't get effected by Yuka's Magic. Everyone watched in disgust as Ichiya did this as it is a disgusting sight to see.

Bacchus saw how hard everyone was fighting and decided to take it serious. Stopping himself, Bacchus rose his right leg and slammed his foot into the wagon generating large amounts of Magic Power into his leg. The effect was all the wagons hopping into the air and shaking which made all the other Mages fall. They had all barely held onto the wagons as they shook. Bacchus laughed in victory as he bolted across the city and finished at the finish line first. Totomaru came in second place while coming after him were Risely, Yuka and Ichiya.

Natsu finished in sixth place after making a inspiring speach about his Guild's suffering and how they are going to try their best and become number one again. "Sadly that's not gonna happen" thought Naruto respecting Natsu even more for his dedication to his Guild.

Gajeel came in seventh place while Sting quit from the event earning his Guild 0 Points.

"Now that the event has ended lets get on with the fights!" shouted Chapati in excitement.

The matches are...

Blue Pegasus Vs Fairy Tail Team B ( Jenny Vs Mirajane ) - Winner: Mirajane

Lamia Scale Vs Fairy Tail Team A ( Toby Vs Elfman ) - Winner: Elfman

Mermaid Heel Vs Sabertooth ( Kagura Vs Yukino ) - Winner: Kagura

True Heart Vs Quatro Cerberus ( Bacchus Vs Zancrow )

Naruto didn't know what to think of the first fight. Well it wasn't much of a fight but instead a beauty contest. Jenny betted against Mirajane that whoever loses must take a photo shoot for Soccer Magazine naked. Strangely Mirajane had no problem with it and after coming back from the bathroom, Naruto was confused to find Mirajane and Jenny posing in swimsuits. That did end as several other female mages entered the modeling fight including Ultear, Kinana, Meredy, Flare, Anko and Angel much to Naruto, Cobra and Zancrow's joy. The competition gained rounds which was on the verge of being too much for even the biggest perverts. Their was a stocking round, school swimsuit round, cat ear round etc.

The final round is what caught Naruto's attention the most.

"Its time for a wedding round. All contestants choose a partner to walk up the aisle with" shouted Chapati who was enjoying the show very much. Jason had caught sight of several female famous Wizards from True Heart and made a note to interview them later for the Magazine and maybe hopefully model for it as well since they were all beauties.

All of sudden all of the males are wearing suits and the females are wearing wedding dresses.

"I'm sorry for calling you down here Master! smiled Mirajane fitting her wedding dress well.

"It's the duty of being Master if the Guild" responded Makarov wearing a suit with his hands behind his back.

"Hope you don't mind this" Jenny asked Hibiki.

"Are you kidding? I was waiting for this moment to happen" he joked getting a nudge in the ribs from Jenny who was peeved by her boyfriend's joke.

"I'm Levy's groom!" shouted Jet punching Droy in his face.

"No I am Levy's groom!" remarked Droy punching Droy in his own face.

Levy ignored their bickering over her and watched Gajeel who was lying on the floor leaning on his left arm with his back turned to her.

"Don't you have a partner Gajeel?" asked Pantherlilly who was partnered with Alzack's and Bisca's daughter.

"No way. This is just a waste of time to me" grunted Gajeel scratching his large mane. Levy sighed sadly at Gajeel's words which wasn't missed by Jet and Droy who froze into stone. Catching the sound of Levy's sigh, Gajeel peered over his shoulder and grinned at the bluenette who caught the look. "However I wouldn't mind if it was the real thing" said Gajeel enjoying the blushing face of Levy who knew what he was implying. Pantherlilly smirked at Gajeel's attempt on teasing Levy. Jet and Droy were now eroding away and blowing in the wind.

"Of course I am Juvia's partner for this" spoke Lyon carrying Juvia bridal style.

"B-But...Juvia...wanna...Gray" muttered Juvia in confusion. Gray appeared behind Lyon and kicked him away while also catching Juvia.

"Stay away from my teammate!" shouted Gray who was quickly grabbed by a happy Juvia.

"Weddings sucks. This suit is too damn tight. I swear it's trying to choke me" muttered Zancrow pulling on his shirt, considering burning it. Beside him Anko got a wicked idea on how to tease her boyfriend. Leaning against his chest and drawing circles on it Anko pouted at Zancrow who was trying very hard to ignore the heat coming up to his face.

"Weddings suck huh? And here I thought we could reenact the Wedding Night lateron" Anko's voice turned sultry when she spoke about the Wedding Night. It took only a second for Anko's words to sink in before he began shouting and blushing like the crazed lunatic he is.

"I never said they sucked! Really. I-I...w-was...just repeating Cobra's words. Basterd says that weddings are for chumps" said Zancrow waving his arms around madly and pointing at Cobra. Anko laughed at Zancrow enjoying her teasing of the God Slayer.

"Is that true Eric? Do you hate weddings? What's wrong with them?" Kinana asked her wedding partner. Cobra could see Kinana is on the verge of tears so he tries to explain that Zancrow was lying.

"Don't listen to that fool! I never once said that I hated weddings! In fact I love them!" shouted Cobra hoping to cheer up Kinana. Immediately Kinana brightened up and even hugged Cobra much to his embarressment and secret joy. The spectators watching this were wondering if that's the same Monster that they saw fighting yesterday.

"How'd I get into this mess!" shouted Jackal wearing a black suit which was modified to have his tail hanging out. The demon never wanted to become a part of the stupidity but he had somehow found himself in the stadium wearing a suit. While thinking of blowing up the suit Jackal never noticed the blushing girl heading his way.

"U-Umm do you mind if you partnered up with me?" asked Beth shyly while twiddling her thumbs. Turning towards the girl, Jackal's first idea was to tell her to scram. His second idea was to just blown her up into pieces. His third and final idea was to agree and partner up with her while escaping the wrath of the women in his Guild who would have no problem kicking his ass for hurting another female. Literally and figuratively.

"Fine" he relented handing out his arm which Beth happily took with her own. She is blushing up a storm for being so close to a male who she found cute, especially with the tail and ears 'accessories'. The other members of Mermaid Heel saw this and awed at seeing Beth with a boy. Even Kagura smiled at the scene which wasn't as hard now as before since her brother is now alive again. Of course she still hated Jellal and was ready to pound his head in but she wasn't going to kill him. Simon explained everything to her and after a while she grudgingly accepted the reason for Jellal killing Simon. If he was controlled then there is nothing to fight about, especially with Simon alive. Doesn't mean she won't punish him later on. Looking across the arena she saw Jellal partner up with Erza who were both blushing up a storm. Kagura's wedding partner, Simon glared at any male who even glanced at his sister.

He just got her back so he wasn't ready to hand her to anybody else for a long time.

"Who should I partner with?" wondered Lucy eeping when Loke appeared out of nowhere, carried her bridal style and jumped into the air. He was even wearing a white suit which complimented his hair and glasses.

"How about we use this opportunity and get married to real" asked Loke with a smooth smile. Lucy just gave him a bland look but the small blush on her face showed that she was flattered. Unfortunately for the Celestial Spirit he wasn't watching where he was jumping and collided with Natsu while dispersing back into the Spirit World. Lucy landed on Natsu's back while Lisanna laughs into her hand.

"Well...this wasn't expected" sighed Mard Geer wearing a black suit.

"I wanted to sleep" moaned Midnight wearing a white suit which resembled Mard Geer's except for the colour.

Both Demon and Wizard felt a chill run up their spines for some reason. Looking behind them both looked in horror as a group of female Wizards from Mermaid Heel were slowly creeping their way towards them while drooling. Both followed their survival instincts and made for a run for it. The fan girls didn't give up so easily and followed after the pair of handsome men.

"Damn humans can't control their lust!" shouted Mard Geer hating fan girls. They are something he has problems with in the Guild as well and cursed Naruto everyday for not allowing him to make them perish. Midnight on the other hand just wanted to escape from the females and find a safe place to sleep without fearing of getting raped.

"Why do I feel like a chunk of meat?" Naruto wondered feeling the eyes of Flare, Angel, Ultear and Meredy on him. In four blurs of pink, white, purple and red, Naruto was tackled into the ground.

"Be my groom Naruto" shouted all four women who then glared at each other. Naruto swore he saw sparks fly between them.

"Now, now. I'm sure we can think of a compromise" said Naruto getting up and trying to calm down the four women before they start fighting.

"What compromise?" asked Flare confused.

"This compromise" Naruto answered placing his fingers in a familiar position and creating three exact copies of himself who all took one of the girls as their partners.

"Happy?" asked Naruto with a grin.

"I guess this isn't too bad" said Angel leaning into her Naruto.

"I can live with this" answered Ultear taking Naruto's arm into hers.

"Yay! My very own Naruto!" shouted Meredy jumping onto her Naruto's back.

Flare didn't say anything but shyly took her Naruto's arm with hers while unconsciously pressing her impressive bust into his arms.

The modeling quickly came to a close when Lamia Scale's Guild Master arrived in a school swimsuit and killed the excitement in the Stadium. Many people had nightmares that night after her performance. Even Naruto which was a huge accomplishment due to him having a massive Nine-Tailed Fox Demon in his gut along with him possessing Dark Magic which allows him to summon terrifying demons which could give grown strong men heart attacks just by a mere glance of them.

After everyone but Mirajane and Jenny left the arena, they decided to finish the competition off with one last costume which was Battle Suits. Too bad for Jenny that Mirajane decided to finally take it seriously and fight. After going into her Satan Soul: Sitri form, Mirajane took out Jenny with a single hit.

The next match was actually a bit exciting. Toby showed skill in using his paralyzing nails which kept Elfman back for a while. It was only when Elfman entered his Lizardman form where he started to gain the advantage. Toby's nails couldn't cut deep enough into Elfman's tough skin meaning that its paralysis couldn't take effect since it couldn't get past Elfman's skin. After Toby exhausted himself, Elfman changed into a Full Body Takeover and litterly flattened him. Naruto noticed Sol shake in fear when he saw Elfman in his Full Body Takeover Form but dismissed it.

The next fight greatly interested Nsruto. It was between Simon's older sister and Sorano's younger sister.

Watching the fight, Naruto wasn't surprised when he saw Yukino use Celestial Spirit Magic. It was obvious she could as she is Angel's sister.

Naruto looked up in awe as Yukino uses the Thirteenth Gate Ophiuchus. Too bad that Kagura was too strong for her which was obvious when she sliced the giant snake in half thus defeating Yukino as she had ran out of Magic Energy. Kagura being a good sport pulled Yukino off the ground and even gave her some advice which Yukino absorbed like a sponge.

"Seems like having her brother back has cooled her down" Naruto thought seeing Kagura smile a true smile. Naruto's eyes narrowed when he felt a viscous amount of KI being sent Yukino's way. Looking for the source, Naruto found that it was coming from Sabertooth's own master who didn't seem pleased for Yukino's defeat. "I better watch him just in case he tries something."

( Commentator Booth )

"Wasn't that exciting folks! Don't worry thought there is still more excitement to come. For our final match its between Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus and Zancrow from True Heart. Any words for our fighters?" Chapati asked his fellow commentators.

"We expect to see a fair and friendly fight between these two. That is all" Yajima simply said.

"SSSOOOOO COOOLLLL!" Jason roared into his microphone.

( Arena )

Facing against each other is Bacchus who is lying on the floor while leaning on his left hand, a confident smirk placed on his face. In his right hand is a small gourd which contents are unknown.

In front of him stood Zancrow who has his own confident grin which was on the border of insanity.

"How about me and you make a bet since it would make this more exciting" spoke Bacchus. Zancrow's grin grew hearing this and allows Bacchus to continue speaking.

"I'm listening." Zancrow didn't expect the next thing coming out of Bacchus's mouth.

"I see you hanging out with that babe in the trenchcoat. How about this. If I win then she stays in my room. All night long" he finished with a huge smirk on his face while leering at the stands in Anko's direction.

( True Heart Booth )

"That pig!" shouted Ur in disgust. Anko felt a shiver when she saw Bacchus stare at her. Ultear and Angel placed a comforting hand on Anko's shoulders to comfort her.

"Looks like my lesson hasn't thought him anything" mused Bluenote looking forward to flatten the man the next time they meet.

"He's a dead man" thought several males in the booth, including Naruto. He was thinking of going down there and destroying the fool but controlled himself knowing that Zancrow will get the job done.

( Arena )

"So? You interested?" asked Bacchus, his grin not once faltering. Zancrow's hair shadowed his eyes making everyone think that he was actually thinking about the offer. A chuckle came out of Zancrow's mouth until it turned into full blown laughter. Bacchus got startled when he hears his opponent laugh madly. He expected him to get pissed but this? Not what he expected.

"Hahahha. Fine. We have a deal" grinned Zancrow shocking most of the audience. Anko was feeling scared now that her boyfriend actually accepted the deal.

"Fantastic!. Let's begin shall we" smirked Bacchus getting into his fighting stance. Before Bacchus could attack, Zancrow's whole body lit up black fire which was scorching the ground underneath him.

( Sabertooth Booth )

"A Flame God Slayer?" shouted Orga watching he fight in shock. To see two God Slayers is more rare then seeing two Dragon Slayers.

"Interesting. I must not forget to remember his magic as it could prove useful" thought Rufus making sure he remembered every detail of Zancrow's God Slayer Magic.

"Woah! Didn't see that coming. Looks like you aren't so special now huh?" said Sting grinning at Orga who was emitting several bolts of black lighting from his body in excitement.

"I don't care what Sting says. I'll show everyone that I'm the strongest God Slayer around" thought Orga clenching his fists.

( Lamia Scale Booth )

"There's another God Slayer other then Chelia and Orga!?" shouted out Lyon in shock. The Ice Wizard could still feel the injuries after yesterdays fight but thankfully the posion was flushed out of his system before it could do something which would beyond repair.

"Preposterous! I'll make him spin for ruining my surprise!" Lamia Scale's Guild Master wanted to surprise everyone for having another God Slayer in the mix. Now that True Heart shows one it ruined the surprise.

"Spin!" she ordered spinning a random member with her magic in anger.

"Interesting. This year could be a duel between Dragon Slayers and even God Slayers. Truly exciting" grinned Jura stroking his beard. He could feel his blood pumping in excitement.

( Arena )

"W-What the? A God Slayer?" asked Bacchus out in a bit of worry in his voice. The black flames hid Zancrow's body which wouldn't have been seen if it wasn't for the outline of his body and the holy white glowing eyes. There was even a outline if his grin which looked like it grew even more.

"Your right. Let's begin" Zancrow then ran at Bacchus in hopes of doing a lot of damage to his body for suggesting to use his girlfriend for his sick ideas.

Zancrow wasn't going to have it.

"Flame God's Explosive Flame!"

Page 20 of 20


	15. Chapter 15

"Flame God's Explosive Flame!"

"Crap!" thought Bacchus, having only enough time to cross his arms in hopes to lessen the blow. When Zancrow's fist connected with Bacchus's armoured arms, a large explosion of black fire rocketed in front of Zancrow's fist. Bacchus spiraled backwards and stomped his feet into the ground to stop his movement. Bacchus winced and looks at his arms. His eyes widened seeing the armour plates that covered his arms break apart. His arms were also burnt from the intense flames of Zancrow's magic.

"We made a bet right? Then that means that I have to name the prize I get if I win" said Zancrow grinning like a mad man. "So if I win this fight then you are gonna be Anko's and my slave until the Magic Games are officially over" declared Zancrow pointing his finger at Bacchus. In the stands, a smile that equalled Zancrow's own mad one spread across Anko's face who was already thinking of many embarrassing and painful things for Bacchus to do once her boyfriend won the fight.

Bacchus smirked and yyelled out "Wild!" before bending over and picking up his gourd. Pulling the top off he chugged it all in one go and sighed in satisfaction. His cheeks gained a red hue as Bachuss starts to swirve from left to right in a drunken manner.

"Let's get even more wild!" exclaimed a drunk Bacchus moving at Zancrow in intense speed while spinning rapidly. Zancrow tried to dodge but Bacchus was already upon him. In a split second, Bacchus has already landed six blows to Zancrow's body. Zancrow grunted in pain when he felt the blows hit him deep. Not one to be shown up, Zancrow spun on his heel and sent a flaming overhead kick to Bacchus who countered with a palm strike. Sparks flew when both attacks clashed and a few seconds later both men skidded back a few feet.

Zancrow and Bacchus ran at each other and fought with their fists. This was sadly in Bacchus's advantage as his specialty is fighting in his Drunk-Chop Hanging Palm. The fighting style confused and infuriated Zancrow as whenever he tried to land a blow on Bacchus, the Quatro Cerberus member would dodge in a odd angle and land three blows on himself.

"Hahahahahaha, I'm gonna enjoy having that pretty little thing you have in my bed to tonight" laughed Bacchus landing a palm strike to Zancrow's chest. Zancrow spat out spittle when the attack connected and flew back into the Stadium wall.

( True Heart Booth )

"Zancrow!" shouted Anko in worry. She was stopped from going down to help him when a hand held her in place. Turning her head, Anko saw that it was Naruto who was holding he back. "What are you doing! Zancrow is hurt!" she shouted at Naruto like he was insane.

Shaking his head Naruto said "Don't Anko. If you go down there then Zancrow will be immediately disqualified. I'm sure that you don't want that to happen as this is his match and getting disqualified will only hurt his pride."

Anko didn't look happy but Naruto continued. "Besides, it takes a lot more then a couple of blows to keep Zancrow down" he said with a grin. It was true as a pillar of black fire rose from Zancrow's body. Bacchus looked surprised as he expected that the God Slayer would be out of it.

Zancrow laughed one final mad laugh before jumping in high speed towards Bacchus who couldn't dodge the flaming knee to the chin. Zancrow didn't stop as he pulled back a fist and launched it at the other S-Clasd Wizard. Bacchus swirved his head to the left and landed a palm strike to Zancrow's own chin which launched the God Slayer into the sky. Zancrow quickly recovered and took a deep breath.

"God Flame's Bellow!" he shouted spitting out a powerful stream of black fire. Bacchus backpedaled and tried to dodge the incoming spell but the Quatro Cerberus Wizard was only able to dodge the epicentre of the spell as the flames had spread across the arena and launched the burnt Bacchus away.

( Commentator Booth )

"Truly amazing! Zancrow has covered his fire all over the arena with only one spell!" announced Chapati in awe.

"Powerful he is" was all Yajima said but inwardly he was amazed by the power as he could feel the heat from inside the commentator booth.

"COOOLLLL! I must interview him for Sorcerer Weekly!" shouted Jason jumping in his spot in excitement.

( Arena )

"Now that's wild!" shouted Bacchus pulling hi self out of the rubble he was buried in. Bachuss's whole body is burnt and has several cuts and bruises but the way Bacchus was able to move made it seen like he never had injuries.

"You haven't seen nothing yet, my future slave" remarked Zancrow spreading his arms out wide.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" shouted Bacchus jumping high into the air and landing a powerful drop kick to Zancrow who dodged it in the nick of time. Bacchus's foot caused a large crater to form in the arena. Zancrow crossed both of his arms to block out the dust and rubble that threatened to go into his eyes and mouth. When the dust cleared up, Zancrow peaked out between his arms to see the damage. All he saw was a palm that connected with his face and launched him back.

"Don't let your guard down I front of me! When drunk I am known to be pretty unpredictable" he said before burping a little. Zancrow rose in a crouch position and looked at Bacchus with a smirk. Bacchus saw this and raised a brow at the God Slayer. No matter how many times he hit him, Zancrow would always smirk as if he knew a joke he himself didn't know about. Getting into his fighting stance, Bacchus ran in amazing speeds at Zancrow and launched a barrage of strikes.

To his shock, Zancrow was able to counter every single one of them while even hitting him with a few blows of his own.

"What's going on? I was able to hit him before but why not now? My moves are supposed to be unpredictable so how come he can suddenly block them?" Bacchus thought feeling worried. He strikes out even more fiercely but Zancrow just blocked them even faster.

( True Heart Booth )

"What is this? How come Zancrow is suddenly able to stop Bacchus's moves now when he couldn't before?" asked Jellal trying to analyze the match.

"That's simple really" said Naruto with a small smile.

"Oh? Then could you please explain to us how its simple other then leaving us in expense" asked Ultear with a twitch to he eyebrows. She is one of the smartest people in the Guild yet she can't even find out the reason why Zancrow is doing so good at countering Bacchus's techniques all of a sudden.

"Zancrow is mentally insane" said Naruto as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"Eh?"

"Well we know that so tell someone who doesn't" scoffed Kyoka who earned herself a glare from Naruto which froze her in her spot. Naruto's powerful eyes staring at her as if she was a ant compared to him. Making a human feel like this wasn't anything special but to make a demon feel like a ant is a great accomplishment.

"I wouldn't mock him if I were you, Kyoka. Zancrow's insanity can work to his advantage in any match, just like how it's working for him now" spoke Naruto watching the match intently. "Bacchus's unique fighting style and his drunk condition makes the man very deadly and unpredictable. Zancrow, however is able to counter this..."

Zancrow sent a knee into Bacchus's stomach and launced a fist of fire to his left cheek. Bacchus dodged the attack by bending his knees and turning his head sideways. Bacchus then sent out another palm strike in hopes to push Zancrow back and give him enough time to take a breather. His eyes widened when he felt nothing touch his palm but he did feel intense heat and pain coming from his face.

Before Bacchus's attack could have hit, Zancrow used his flames to propel himself over Bacchus and landed a fist of fire to his face. All the while smiling and chuckling every so often.

"...because Zancrow's insanity is more unpredictable then Bacchus's drunken fighting style." Everyone but Kain made a look of understanding after Naruto finished explaining it to them. Bacchus was purposely being unpredictable but Zancrow wasn't. He was always unpredictable even without trying.

Instead of watching the match, Kain was playing with a cat that he had found walking around on its own. He seemed to ignore the collar around the cat's neck as well as the royal insignia that is written on it which indicates that the cat belongs to someone in the royal family.

( Arena )

Bacchus could only cross his arms as Zancrow launched barrage after barrage of strikes against him.

"Flame God's Explosive Flame!" declared Zancrow throwing his fist in a punch like motion. Bacchus couldn't dodge the flames that shot towards him. When the fire made contact with him they exploded. Bacchus fell back with a grin on his face.

"Y-You truly a-are...WILD!" Bacchus yelled joyously before falling unconscious.

The crowds went wild and clapped and cheered even though Zancrow is apart of True Heart. Zancrow raised both his arms in the air while laughing madly.

( True Heart Booth )

"That's my boy! Bring momma a new slave!" shouted Anko joyously. Naruto laughed at Anko's words but stopped when he felt something familiar. Something that reminded him of his big brother.

"I'll meet you guys at the inn" said Naruto sinking into his own shadow.

"Where you going?" asked Silver, raising a brow towards his Guild Master.

"Just checking on something. I'll be back so try not to destroy anything while I'm gone" he said before fully sinking into the shadow.

"No promises" laughed Silver heading off to do his own thing. Everyone else did the same and went their own way since the matches of the day are now over.

True Heart: 36 Points

Mermaid Heel: 29 Points

Fairy Tail Team B: 23 Points

Sabertooth: 20 Points

Fairy Tail Team A: 13 Points

Quatro Cerberus: 10 Points

Lamia Scale: 7 Points

Blue Pegasus: 7 Points

( Palace Undergrounds )

"Now how the hell did this get here"thought Naruto out loud. Wasn't hard for him to sneak in the palace as all he had to do was hide in the shadows and nobody would ever be able to find him. Naruto now stood in a undeground room which held something he would never think he would see under the palace.

It is the Eclipse Gate. A machine created by Zeref which could be used to time travel. Very powerful but also very dangerous.

"Well, better get to work" said Naruto rolling up his sleeves. Before he could destroy the Gate, Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke and ash as a twister of shadows shot past him and collided with the Gate and exploded upon impact. The spell however didn't even put a scratch on it. Poofing back into existance, Naruto turned towards the man on who attacked him. When he spotted the man his eyes widened slightly in confusion.

He was confused because the man in front of him is Rogue but he was different. He still has his normal black hair that covered his right eye but he now has long white hair which reached halfway down his back. Around his left eye is a curved, sharp tattoo. His clothes has changed as well as the dark robes he used to wear are now replaced with a ferraiolo. Underneath the ferraiolo is a long-sleeve white shirt and over that is a y-shaped vest. For pants he is wearing a pair of light trouser and completing his outift is a pair of boots.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?!" demanded Future Rogue letting off a powerful amount of magic power in order to intimidate the intruder. Naruto however wasn't effected and instead analyzed his opponent.

"That's my business isn't it? Strange, you have the same signature as that Rogue character from Sabertooth but its slightly different. More...darker. I can even sense a bit of Sting in you which is something I just don't want to know. Since you look older I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you used the gate behind me and came from the future."

"That's right" said Future Rogue not even going to deny his claims. "And I'm going to be the soon to be King of Dragons and rule the world with a iron fist! Sadly you won't be there to enjoy it" he declared throwing a shadow-shaped blade at Naruto. Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Rogue and tried to kick him but Rogue changed into a shadow so his kick just went through air. Rogue smirked and thought that he had the advantage by using hi shadows but his eyes widened when he felt a hand grab his collar.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Naruto grinning while pulling Rogue out from his very own shadow. Rogue was too surprised to even think to fight back against Naruto's hold on his collar.

"How?" Rogue asked but all he got back was a punch to the face that almost broke his jaw. He flew back and impacted painfully against the Eclipse Gate and winced from the impact. Naruto wasn't finish as he aims his left palm and a black magic circle appeared in the palm of his hand.

"Dark Bomb Barrage" says Naruto before unleashing ten purple orbs at Rogue which all exploded in several explosions. When the spell ended, Rogue could be seen standing with a few scratches and glaring at Naruto who only smiled back.

"What's wrong? Did you get a booboo?" Naruto taunted which worked splendidly.

In anger, Rogue slahses his arm upwards while shouting "Shadow Dragon Eruption!" Shadows underneath Naruto shot upwards and launched the blonde upwards into the ceiling. Rogue narrowed his eyes as Naruto concentrated his Chakra to his feet and stuck them onto the ceiling.

Naruto stands upside down and swirves his left hand in a circular motion. "Infinite Darkness" says Naruto. Rogue noticed that the shift of control to the shadows has turned and now looks as the shadows erupted around him and tries to incase him in a dome. Rogue turned himself into a shadow and squeezed himself out of a small hole of the dome before it fully in cased him. After constructing his body, Rogue takes a deep breath and spits out his roar attack at Naruto.

"Shadow Dragon Roar!" A powerful blast of shadows poured out of Rogue's mouth and headed towards Naruto. Naruto didn't dodge the attack and instead crossed his arms in front if his chest before the spell made contact. Naruto flew back and fell off the ceiling. Rogue wasn't finished ad he slams his palm onto the floor. "Now die! Shadow Dragon Thin Bolt" declared Rogue. Naruto stood up easily enough and brushed off the invisible dust off his shirt. Naruto could only look back at Rogue before he felt pain coming from all over his body. Shadows erupted from the floor in hundreds of small thread-like forms and impaled Naruto all over his body. Rogue grinned a bloodthirsty grin when he sees Naruto's body fall back with hundreds if holes in his body.

"Good, now that the pest is gone I can finally finish my plans" thought Rogue spinning on his heel. The time traveller never noticed Naruto pop into black smoke and ash until it was too late. A Darkness powered kick connected with the side of his face which launched him away, causing his body to skid off the floor several times before eventually coming to a halt. Rogue climbs to his knees and glares at Naruto who only has a few scratches on his person.

"What a disappointment" said Naruto with a frown. "I had expected a better fight from a man who came from the future. It's hard to get a good fight now a days" mutters Naruto in sadness. It was one of the punishments of being too strong in his opinion. At least fighting a member of Zeref's Spriggan 12 made him use more of his magic then usual. Especially that old man August.

'Y-You basterd!" snarled Rogue in uncontrolled anger. His patience was already running on thin ice and that last sneak broke it completely. "White Shadow Dragon Mode!" he exclaimed as Black and White magic power surrounds his body. His white and black hair spikes up which showed off the right side of his face which is coloured black. His right eye was also replaced with a nasty scar which gave him an even more intimidating look. "White Shadow Dragon Rough Silk!" he announced releasing hundreds of thin beams of white and shadow magic at Naruto, hoping that at least one of them will make its mark on the blonde's body.

"Dark Magic: Impulse" said Naruto throwing his hand out. A pulse of Dark Magic shot out of his hand and blocked the incoming attack. Rogue dodged the spell and blurred in front Naruto with his left hand covered in white and shadow magic. Naruto covered his own hand in Darkness and collided his fist with Rogue's own one. A crater formed underneath them while the magic power being released from both Wizards was cracking the walls and ceiling.

Naruto's attack was much stronger thoufh so Rogue was thrown back and skidded to a stop while holding onto his hand which is now covered in a blackish purple miasma. "What kind of magic is this!? It feels like my hand is getting eaten away from the inside" thought Rogue in pain whilegrowling at Naruto who smirks.

"What's wrong Dragon King? I'm sure that's not all you got. Acnologia would put up a much better challange then this" mocked Naruto closing his eyes for a few seconds. "That's putting it mildly" thought Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Don't you dare mock me! White Shadow Dragon Roar!" Rogue shouted unleashing a powerful stream of White and Shadow Magic which tore the earth underneath it as it flew towards Naruto.

Naruto raises his right hand in the air while sticking out his fore finger. "Kurohitsugi" he whispers while flicking his finger upwards. All of a sudden a large wall made of Darkness rises from the floor and stopped until it his the ceiling. The powerful Dragon Slayer Spell collided with the wall of Darkness and instead of plowing through the wall or exploding, the spell finished and dispersed. Rogue showed surprise as not a lot of things can stop a Twin Elemental Dragon Roar. He is further surprised when he sees that the magic he used for the Roar evaporated into nothing when it connected with the wall of darkness.

"Don't keep your guard down for a second or it could cost you" whispered a playful voice behind Rogue. Rogue turned around and tried to punch Naruto with a fist full of Shadows but it was too late as Naruto has shoved a Darkness Powered Rasengan into Rogue's chest. Rogue gasps in pain as the spinning sphere spun against his chest and launched him back into the Gate. Rogue collided with the gate again and fell onto the floor with a thud.

"W-What is h-happening?" growls Rogue feeling immense pain from the move his opponent just used. In fact he could feel that something has invaded into his system and was now sucking away at his Magic Power.

"I-I won't be defeated here. I plan to be Dragon King and there's nothing in this world that will stop me! Not even Acnologia himself!" shouted Rogue while using all his strength to spread his arms apart. Naruto quickly compared the Future Rogue with Sasuke and sighed as both of them have the very damn incurable medical condition.

"God Complex Syndrome."

Naruto shakes his head in disappointmeant to Rogue's response. "That won't happen as you will dead in the matter of seconds. It's nothing personal, Goodbye Rogue. Amaterasu!" declared Naruto waving his two left forefingers in a sequence pattern before aiming them at Rogue who looked scared as he recognized the spell that Naruto was using. Rogue tried to turn back into a shadow but something was interfering. If he were to look at his own shadow then he would have seen that it was connected with Naruto's own one.

Purple Magical seals surrounds Rogue as the Formula 28 Amaterasu took its effect. It exploded and surrounded Rogue in a purple dome of magic that sucked away all his magic while also doing incredible damage to his body. When the spell ended, Rogue was seen kneeling up while his eyes blanked out. A second later, he collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Impressive. He's still alive even after all that punishmeng" Before Naruto could dispose of Rogue, the doors behind him suddenly opened up and running inside the room are a hundred palace Soldiers and Wizards along with the Five Executioners and the King's strongest warrior, Arcadios.

"Stop! Place your hands behind your back and turn around" ordered Arcadios pulling out his sword from its sheath. Naruto ignores him and instead lifts his hand up and concentrates his magic so he can use one of his most powerful spells on the gate.

"Seize him!" shouted Arcadios pointing at Naruto. The soldiers and Executioners charged at Naruto but to only stop when a amazing amount of Magic Power filled the room. They all looked up and watch in awe and horror as Naruto is consumed in Darkness.

Naruto lifts up his right hand which now held a swirling ball of Darkness which resembles the Rasengan. However the spinning orb in his palm is black and purple in colour and it is sucking in all dirt and light in the room. Before Naruto could complete his spell his eyes widened slightly before a deep scowl adorned onto his face. "That basterd..." he mutters before cancelling his spell and sinks into his own shadow before disappearing completely.

"The Princess is not gonna like this" thought Arcadios as he gets up from the ground. He never got a good luck of the intruder since the darkness in the underground room was too much to see. He ordered a few soldiers to take Rogue to the infirmary while ordering the Executioners to take posts around the Eclipse Gate so they wouldn't have another intruder sneak in. He then orders the rest of the soldiers to searchthe palace in hope that they would find the intruder but sadly for him, Naruto was already gone.

( Konoha - Hokage Office )

"Damn. That match was intense" said Jiraiya sitting in front of the desk and watching the Lacrima that was given to Minato from his son so they could communicate from across the world. Now they were using it to watch the matches in the Grand Magic Games. Minato smiles down at the Lacrima and was proud that Naruto has gotten some powerful friends.

In the office sat Minato, Jiraiya and surprisingly, Tsunade.

After Naruto's group left, Minato ordered for Kakashi and Jiraiya to meet him in his office. Both men complied and arrived...eventually. Kakashi arrived at the office two hours later and walks in with a smile and a wave acting like he hasn't done anything wrong.

Minato was beyond pissed. He was already mad before but Kakashi's tardiness was too much for him so he let all his anger out on the One-Eyed Cyclop's. Kakashi's screams echoed all over the Leaf Village as Minato beat Kakshi into a bloody pulp. Jiraiya watched the scene in shock and fear as he has never seen his student become so angry before in his entire life. Not even when he found himself peaking on Kushina in the hot springs. After Minato placed Kakashi's broken body onto a chair he sat at the other side of the desk and glared at both men who shrunk from the intense look being given from their student/sensai.

Minato spent the last thirty minutes shouting and berating both Shinobi for their negligence to his own son and demanding why they did such a thing. Jiraiya apologized and told Minato his excuse on how he was needed to keep his spy network up and couldn't do it if he was taking care of a child. Minato didn't like that answer and was about to beat him like how he did to Kakashi but the One-Eyed Jonin said the wrong words.

"That brat isn't your son sensai! He is a demon in human skin and should be put down or used as a weapon for the greatness of the Village. Isn't that what's important? The greatness of Konoha as the strongest Village in all of the Elemental Nations."

Minato did not like his response. When the Medical Nin came into the office they saw a unconscious and barely breathing Kakashi on the floor, Jiraiya who was shaking like a Leaf in the wind and a very angry Minato. They knew that they shouldn't stick around and ask questions so after quickly picking Kakashi up in a stretcher they bolted out of the office leaving Jiraiya and Minato alone. Jiraiya was worried that Minato would give him the same beating as Kakashi but he didn't.

He did something much worse.

Minato picked up a pen and wrote a few sentences on a empty scroll before tying it around their fastest messenger birds leg and sent the animal off to its intended target. Jiraiya asked his former student what he sent out but Minato his ignored him and sent him out of the office while smiling darkly.

Jiraiya didn't like the feeling of death in the room. It was even worse when he stood in front of Naruto and that kid was as deadly as the Shinigami himself. Jiraiya understood the feeling he was getting after the large front gates of Konoha was smashed open and a angry shout of his name erupted across the entire Village. He easily recognized the angry shout and tried to make a run for it but it was pointless.

Tsunade had caught up to him. After Tsunade gave him the worse beating imaginable she talked with Minato and was surprised to see him alive again. Minato explained everything to her and after a good hour of explanation, Tsunade was beyond pissed off. She had never felt so betrayed in her entire life. Sarutobi and Jiraiya had kept Naruto's survival a secret from her in the off chance that she would take him out of the Village which was something she would have definitely done. The Slug Sannin went on a hunt afterwards but this hunt wasn't like those "Fox Hunts" that the Villagers liked to go on for Naruto's birthday.

Tsunade was hunting for every single person who had taken part of the "Fox Hunt." Fifty Civilians were killed and at least a hundred more were sent to the hospital for their injuries. There was also the twenty deaths to Doctors and Nurses who had either poisoned or barely healed Naruto whenever the young infant came into the hospital. It was suppose to be only one death as she was going to destroy the Head of the Hospital for denying her grandson treatment but that quickly changed after the Sannin found the file room for the Hospital. She was beyond disgusted after finding Naruto's medical file which was the size of two phone books piled on top of each other. She read the entire file and the many injuries Naruto had sustained from the Villagers and several Shinobi which made her and her assistant Shizune green. Tsunade was able to hold in her lunch but Shizune couldn't.

The hospital was then painted red but it wasn't red paint that covered the walls and ceiling.

The Civilian Council and Elders demanded that Tsunade be stopped but Minato ignored them and said how the Civilians were just caught up in Tsunade's training which she so happened to be doing in several houses and in the middle of the street.

Tsunade wasn't the only one doing damage as Minato had begun his own little form of punishment to the Civilians who ignored his dying wish. Every shop and restaurant that denied Naruto service or sold him rotten and overpriced food has been given a large tax that takes away 70 percent of all their earnings every month. The Civilians were of course mad and tried to fight against the tax but whoever didn't pay was taken away to Ibiki by the ANBU. Many shops and restaurants closed because of this tax. The small amount of shops and restaurants including Ichiraku Ramen weren't given the horrifying tax but were actually given large grants to improve their businesses.

Hiruzen Sarutobi tried to fight against Minato's words and demanded for the seat of Hokage back. The Blonde Hokage accepted but only if the old man could defeat him in battle. Hiruzen ran with his tail between his legs since his body is too old to fight against the Minato's recently resurrected young body. So he reluctantly backed down but now sits with the other Clan Heads after initiating himself as the Sarutobi Clan Head. Minato couldn't stop that as he couldn't interfere with Clan matters so he allowed it but wasn't happy about it.

Minato has grown quite sick of Hiruzen saying how Naruto should return to the Village so they can protect him from the Akatsuki. It didn't help Minato as the Elders and Villagers want Naruto to return to either become their weapon to fight against the other Villages or to be used as their punching bag again. One Civilian was stupid enough to admit it and was given a Rasengan through his chest for his troubles. Minato told them to back off as he is at the other side of the world and can't be touched but the Elders weren't happy about it.

"It's about time that you went to your meeting Minato" said Jiraiya getting a nod from Minato who sealed the Lacrima into a seal on his hand. He and Tsunade hasn't forgiven the Toad Sannin but allowed him to continue his spy network as it was beneficial to the ungrateful Village. Jiraiya has seen the error of his ways and realized how messed up he was to agree to not take in Naruto when he was a baby.

"Those old bats have been very stubborn on getting Naruto back into the Village. Why do you put up with them anyway?" Tsunade asks.

"It's because they have wedged themselves into the Council too tightly. They have used every method in the Rulebook to keep their spots on the Council. I don't know how long I'll last till I eventually kill them all including the Civilian Council."

"What we need is leverage. Something that will make them back off" said Jiraiya trying to think if something.

Before they could get up and leave, a black poof of smoke and ash appeared on top of the desk. When it cleared up it showed a Darkling holding onto a square box. "A present from the boss" was all it said before disappearing the same way it appeared. Minato opens the box and all three Shinobi look inside it to see what was inside. All their eyes widened but Minato held a smirk in his face.

"Looks like leverage to me."

( Council Room )

After walking into the Council Room, Minato took his seat at the head of the table while Tsunade sat in her seat with he Clan Heads while Jiraiya leaned against the wall behind Minato.

"We're happy that you agreed to meet us at this time Lord Hokage" said Homura with a bow which made most of the Clan Heads, Jiraiya and Minato to narrow their eyes at the elder's fake respect.

"Cut the crap and tell us all why we are stuck having another meeting which if I remember correctly is the fourth one this month?" Tsunade asks but she has a faint idea why.

"It's about the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and how he should be retrieved and brought back to the Village" spoke Koharu. All the Clan Heads but Hiruzen groaned in frustration while Minato narrows his eyes at the elderly woman.

"Not this crap again" muttered Inoichi rubbing the bridge of his nose. He could already feel a headache coming along.

"Good thing I came prepared" said Shikaku unsealing a pillow and lays his head on it and a second later, he fell asleep.

"Like I said in the last three meetings, Naruto is not coming back to the Village and that's final! By the way, the next time you refer to my son, I expect you to call him by his name" said Minsto sternly.

Both elders ignored the looks they were getting and continued on. "Whatever the case he must return back now. We are already weak enough after the invasion and without our Jin-...I mean your son, we are even weaker."

"Minato please, think about the Village. We are too vulnerable if a enemy Village like Iwa or Kumo attacks. If Naruto returns then the Village will be safe" spoke Hiruzen with wisdom in his words.

"Think about the Village? The very same Village thst tortured and abused my son since the day he was born? The same Village that ignored both my wife and my own dying wish? Your even lucky that I want to still lead this Village" said Minato with lots of venom in his voice.

"Then why don't you retire and let someone else take over as Hokage since you don't seem to feel like being Leader of Konoha" said Koharu with a smirk.

Minato just looks at the elderly woman in the face and smirks. "Because if I wasn't leading this Village then it would be a smoking crater right about now." This got everyone's attention as they weren't sure what the Hokage meant by that. Even Shukaku woke up suddenly and paid close attention to his leader.

"What do you mean by that?" asks Hiruzen who had a idea on what he meant.

"If I wasn't Hokage right now then my son would have ordered the creature that fought the One-Tailed Racoon to destroy the Village" said Minato getting a shiver from just thinking about that creature. He wasn't sure what it was and something in him was telling himself not to ever ask what it was.

He wasn't the only one who shivered at everyone in the Council Room shivered. They could all still remember the power that demonic deity had. And it wasn't even a Tailed-Beast!

"That is borderline treason! He must be brought back at all costs!" shouted Homura losing his cool.

"It isn't treason since Naruto was never a Shinobi in this Village or have you forgotten you old coot?" says Tsunade with a smirk.

"What about the Akatsuki? They are still out there looking for the Jinchuriki for whatever reason they want them for. With Naruto out of the Village he is vulnerable to the Akatsuki group and I'm sure that they aren't afraid to go across the world in order to capture your son" says Hiruzen expecting Minato to at least think about it. All Minato did was smirk and place a box on the table.

"Oh I think he's safe enough. After all how could he handle Itachi Uchiha, Sasori of the Red Sands and Kisame Hoshigaki if he was vulnerable" Minato said taking out what was inside the box.

Everyone gasps out when they see what Minato held in his hand. It was Itachi Uchiha's eyeless head.

"Is that who I think it is?" asks Tsume wide-eyed.

"You mean the traitor of the Leaf and killer of most of the Uchiha Clan then it is" says Tsunade folding her arms underneath her breasts and enjoying the shocked looks of the Council.

Hiruzen bit his lip in frustration. If Naruto could kill Itachi and supposedly the other S-Class Shinobi then that could be a problem on getting him back

"Where are his Sharingan eyes?" asks Homura in worry. Homura, Koharu and the Civilian side of the Council were worried about when Sasuke would find out that his brother who killed his Clan was now dead. He is already mentally damaged enough but finding out that Itadhi is now dead could break him.

"Destroyed" responded Minato with a shrug. He honestly didn't know what happened to them but he expected that either Naruto or Zeref took them for some purpose.

"Now I'm sure I won't be hearing anything about bringing back my son?" Nobody said anything so without further ado, Minato dismissed the Council and headed to his office to spend the next few minutes laughing his ass off.

( Crocus - Sabertooth Guild )

All the members of Sabertooth were standing in front of their Guild Master with their hands behind their backs as well as standing up straight to show respect. Their Guild Master Jiemma sat on his large throne and is glaring at every one in the room, especially Yukino.

"Fourth. The strongest Guild in all of Fiore is now FOURTH! How is this possible! We are the STRONGEST but now look at us! Three other Guilds are now looking down on US! On ME!" roared Jiemma, leaking out his magic power which was blowing the wind away from him due to its intensity.

"Sting!" Sting got the message and took a few extra steps closer to his Master while trying his best not to flinch from the glare coming at him. "What you did today was pitiful. Weak even! However as it is your first failure I'll be leniant but if it happens again then you will be banished from the Guild and punished" he said leaking off more power then ever. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir. I shall not fail you again" spoke Sting with a small bow.

"Good. Yukino!" Sting took a few steps back while Yukino stepped forward. "Your match today was disgusting! Not only did you lose against your enemy but you also took their hand for support. That shows weakness. Weakness that is not needed in this Guild. From this moment on you are banished from Sabertooth forever. Now strip and use your own magic to wipe that mark off your filthy body" he ordered with a voice that said that there was no debate over he matter.

Yukino looked mortified from what Jiemma just said. Not only was she excommunicated from the Guild she wanted to join since she was a young girl but now he was forcing her to strip in front of everyone in the Guild and making her remove her mark herself. She could feel the leering eyes of the men and even a few women looking at her, waiting for herself to strip and show everyone her body. She wanted to say no and leave but the look from Jiemma showed that he wasn't going to let her leave without her fully embarressed and ashamed. So steeling herself, Yukino brought her hand to her button that connected her cloak togethor and unfastened it. The cloak dropped, giving the whole Guild a good view of her figure which was covered by the rest of her clothes. Bringing her hand to her top, Yukino was about to yank it off but stopped when the lights suddenly went off.

One by one, the light bulbs shattered until the whole room was covered in darkness. Several Mages used the Magelight Spell to lighten the room. Eight balls of light now hovered around the room but it wasn't enough to completely light the area. Everyone but Jiemma were looking around and wondering what was going on. Jiemma stayed sitting on nie throne and decided tonait to wee who the intruder was before dishing out the right punishment.

 **"Looks like I got here just in time" echoes a demonic voice which bounced off the walls of the inn.**

"Who are you!? Show yourself!" demanded Orga scanning for the potential enemy.

 **"Very well."**

Everyone watches as the Shadows in the room began to move rapidly in fluent motions, like it was dancing. Rogue watches intently since he can't control the shadows so effectively like that even though he's the Shadow Dragon Slayer. The shadows all converted into one spot and then a black figure grew from the shadows. It stood over the Wizards, eight feet from the floor. It has no legs as it was still connected to the shadows on the floor. It wore no clothes and seems to he made from the very same shadows that it came from. Two large clawed arms hanged lazily at both sides of its body. It has a round head with no other features except for the two glowing eyes. The left eye is slitted with a sinister purple glow while the right eye is slitted as well but has a ominous red glow to it.

The lower-class Wizards stares at the freak of nature in fear while the more powerful Wizards stares at it in slight fear and caution. Lector and Fro both fell unconscious after spotting the creature made out of shadows. The only one who wasn't effected of the creature's appearance is Jiemma who now stood up from his throne while letting out pulses of his Magic Power so can try and intimidate the being. Sadly for him it didn't work as the creature just chuckled.

 **"Don't even try to intimidate me Jiemma. You wouldn't stand a chance even if used only ten percent of my power so back down before you get yourself hurt" said the shadowed figure in a mocking tone.**

Jiemma narrowed his eyes at the creature. "Is that so? Then you wouldn't mind if I did this!" declared Jiemma throwing a magic-powered fist at the creature.

 **"Not at all."**

Jiemma's fist made contact with the creature's palm but nothing happened other then a shock wave which blew everyone else away into a wall. Most of the Guild members recovered from the shock wave and looks on in surprise as they have never seen their Guild Master get stopped before.

Jiemma is the most surprised as he expected the creature in front of him to splatter against the wall or maybe disperse into the wind. Instead, his powerful fist was stopped like it was child's play. The creature chuckled again as he took hold of Jiemma's wrist in a tight grip. Jiemma slightly winced at the creature's sharp claws dug into his wrist. The creature of shadows lifted the Guild Master as if he was a feather and chucked him across the room and through his throne.

"Master!" shouted several Sabertooth members in worry as they ran over to their injured Guild Master. The Shadow creature ignored them and instead scanned the room for a sec before making eye contact with Yukino who jumped in fright from looking into the creature's eyes. The creature's body grew towards Yukino lifted its arms towards watches in horror as the monster was about to kill her. She screamed when the creature picked her up and lifted her to eye level.

 **"What kind of thanks is that? Your future brother-in-law comes to rescue his future sister-in-law and she repays him back by screaming? I'm hurt" says the creature with fake tears falling down its round face.**

Yukino stops screaming and looks at the creature in confusion. Just as she looked into its eyes, they changed from the scary slitted red and purple to a calm and gentle sky blue eyes. "Naruto?" she whispers in disbelief.

 **"I got what I want. I guess I'll be seeing you all later in the Grand Magic Games." With that said, Naruto sinks into the floor along with Yukino who didn't fight back against Naruto's hold.**

When the creature disappeared, Jiemma's Magic Power and KI skyrocketed, causing everyone but Orga, Rogue, Sting and Rufus to fall on the ground in fear. Jiemma is red in the face after getting disgraced like that and from what it said the creature is apart of the Magic Games.

"Sabertooth will not lose the Magic Games. Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Hiding behind the door in another member of Sabertooth who had just arrived at the Guild after coming back from a mission.

"Naruto huh? He seems pretty interesting" thought Minerva licking her lips seductively.

( True Heart Inn )

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THEM!" shouted Angel who was trying to leave through the door but was being held back by Silver and Bluenote who were both wondering where the woman's strength was coming from.

"Calm down will ya. Some of us are trying to eat here!" remarked Cobra, drinking a vial of poison. Angel turns around and glares at Cobra in rage.

"What do you mean calm down!? Those basterds tried to shame my sister! Right this second they are all DEAD!" she roared pushing even harder against Bluenote and Silver who were using all their strength to not skid against the floor.

"Cobra is right Sorano. You should calm down as killing them wouldn't be the best interest to the Guild" says Naruto leaning against the wall. Angel looks at Naruto with what looked like to be betrayel but before she could get a word in, Naruto raised his hand to indicate for her to let him finish. "I'm not saying that they won't pay for what they tried to do but killing them or even starting a fight will get us kicked out of the Magic Games. I'm sure Yukino wouldn't want that." Yukino who sat at a desk with Kyouka and Flare shakes her head as she doesn't want her sister's Guild to be disqualified just because of her.

Angel thinks about it for a few seconds before slightly nodding and moving back to sit with her sister. Silver and Bluenote sighed in relief as they were tired from holding back Angel.

"Besides, Jiemma seems to have a hatred for losing if his last little bitch fit was proof enough. I'm sure I don't need to explain the rest if the plan" asks Naruto earning himself grins from everyone in the Guild.

"Stay with the original plan and KICK ASS!" screams Zancrow while laughing madly. Cheers echoed across the Guild as everyone got into a partying spirit. Naruto's smile changed to a frown as he thinks about the current situation with the Fiore's.

"What would the Royal family want with Zeref's Eclipse Gate and how did they even get it in the first place? Future Rogue will also pose as a problem." Naruto's frown deepens as he remembers the fight between himself and Rogue. "It seems like there is a hint of the Darkness in Rogue. I'm not sure how he got it but it needs to be taken awy from him. I'll have to do the same with the current Rogue as it is best to be safe then sorry." Naruto wasn't sure how the Shadow Dragon Slayer obtained a portion of the Darkness but whatever the case, it must be taken away from him. The Guild Master of True wanted to sneak back into the palace and destroy the gate as it is too dangerous for anyone to use but the King most likely has guards protecting it now. He could easily crush them yea but the blonde didn't want to make another scene too soon. There is also the possibility that the Rogue from the future snitched on him to the King. If that happened then it would cause many problems which would all end up messy.

Very messy.

So Naruto decided to lay low till the storm passed before he made his move. The blonde walks over towards the closest brawl and joins in to forget the problems that would be coming along soon.

Unknown to the blonde, there's another problem heading towards his Guild.

( True Heart City - Northern Entrance )

Standing Guard at the North Entrance of the city are around twenty Wizard guards who vary between A and B Rank in terms of power. Only one of them is classed as S-Rank as that was none other then Rustyrose.

"How come sir Rustyrose is on guard duty with us?" whispered a guard to another.

"I'm don't know but I did hear him preaching about protecting the gates or whatnot."

"To stand side by side with my allies as we protect the gates of heaven brings me such a glorious feeling. Don't you agree?" says Rustyrose turning back to the guards who lazily hefted a arm up and drawled out "Yeaaa~~"

"That's the spirit!" smiled Rustyrose who's face suddenly turned serious. The other guards were caught off guard by Rustyrose's sudden change of attitude and prepared themselves for any incoming enemies as Rusty would only turn serious for one thing.

Enemies. Powerful ones.

Rustyrose narrows his eyes to concentrate at looking down the dirt path as he can spot two figures coming on the horizon. Rusty wasn't going to take any chances so he ordered the guards to prepare themselves just in case if they were the Akatsuki again.

"Would it really be the Akatsuki? The reports said that the Lacrima explosive destroyed their base of operations and even killed one member while injuring several more. They shouldn't be able to reorganize themselves that quickly" were the thoughts of Rustyrose as the two mysterious figures kept walking towards the gates at a leisurely pace.

Rustyrose slightly sweated as the two figures got closer. From the distance between them, Rusty can tell that both figures are women due to their body shapes but what worried the S-Class Mage is the Magic Power that was practically radiating off of them. The closer the women got to the gates, the more Magic Power that could be felt from them. Rusty was actually trying his best to not flinch every time the women took a step closer. It was right there when Rusty mentally thanked Naruto for the hard training since if he was still apart of Grimoire Heart then he would already be lying on the cold floor, trying his best to breath.

"So is this the place?" asks one female in a stoic tone.

"Seems like it. Not so shabby if I say so myself. Naruto must be doing a good job. Makes ya wonder what else he's good at" giggles the second female who was then glared at by her colleague.

"Remember what we talked about."

"Yea, health I remember. Let's just get in already, my legs are killing me" moaned the second female while waving off the cold glare coming from her partner.

Rustyrose's eyes widened in recognition of the two females as he starts to shake and sweat heavily in fear.

"Y-Your..."

Page 15 of 15


End file.
